The Huntress and the Spartan
by red october700
Summary: Two years adrift in the middle of nowhere. Two years of doing nothing. When a sudden wormhole appers and sucks the DAWN into it, it spits them out over a crazy new world. A world with it own problems that may need a SPARTANS helping hand. This is my first story. Expect mistakes, and this is only part one of a three way crossover. Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start. This is my first story. So expect errors in both grammar, spelling and possibly fact and cannon errors. I will try my best to be as close as possible but I am only human.**

Two years. That is how long the war ended. Two years since the Dawn was cut in half by the portal and left them floating in the middle of nowhere. Two years since John, The Master Chief, Hero and savior of humanity, went into cryo. Two years with a beacon on waiting for pick up and still nothing. Two years of waiting and thinking. These are the thoughts that are going through Cortana's mind as she watches over John. She gave a mental sigh of boredom. There was nothing to do on this thing. No calculations to run, and the ship was running on emergency power, only cryo was working. With absolutely nothing to do she decided to do something that surprised even her, She viewed old earth videos, more specifically the adventures of Malcolm the out law and Dante Captain Batman.

" That. Was… different." Cortana thought. Two days passed since she decided to watch Let's Play Destiny 2. Needless to say it was an interesting little waste of time but was entertaining. Add in the fact that they played as multiple characters and became said charters was amusing.

" Ok. What is going on out there?" She asked herself. Using the limited camaras left on the dawn she took a look outside.

" Stars, Stars, Ship dibres, stars, Stars, blackness, blackness. Ahhhhhhhhh, I wish something interesting would happen!" She whined.

She was just about to cut the feed when a wormhole suddenly opened.

" Well, sudden wormhole is sudden." She said. She was going to get to wake John and get him out of the dawn, but the wormhole already started sucking them in. She still got the chief thawing for what every was on the other side. As the saying goes, better safe than sorry. It took only fifteen minutes to thaw and get him up to speed.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Same as usual we are in trouble. We are getting sucked into a surprise wormhole." She started to explain," I started the thawing as soon as I could but sadly we are already caught in the gravity well and getting sucked in."

"Sudden wormhole is sudden then. No way out?" He asked

"Affirmative"

" So why did you wake me?" John asked opening the cryotube and stepping out.

" To get you up to speed and ready for whatever may be on the other side." She responded.

He gave an approving grunt and then grabbed his assault rifle from the rack. Giving it a quick once over, he ejected the magazine and inspected it as well, and satisfied that there was no damage, slapped it back in. He then turned to Cortana.

" Ready to get to work?" He asked.

" I have been bored out of my mind on the thing for two fucking years. I am ready to do shit. So quit teasing me and let's go." She said in a snarky voice.

Giving a smile under his helmet, he ejected the data chip from the pedestal and slotted it in his helmet. The feeling of liquid mercury flooded his mind as Cortana interfaced.

" Still as cramped as ever in here I see. You should really make room for me to set up in here. I am thinking about putting in a couch, what do you think?" She said playfully.

He simply responded with a simple " Noted" and went for the armory.

He walked the empty halls of the ship that used to have UNSC marines and other personnel doing tasks to maintain the ship, now empty with debris floating around in zero G, lights flickering. Cortana humming in his ear as she directed him to the armory.

" Any Ideas as to what could be waiting for us on the other side?" The Chief asked, wanting to not think about how empty the ship is and how many lives were lost.

" Not really. Other than expect the unexpected. Hell for all I know we are going to be dropped into a world where logic and the laws of physics get broken on a daily basis and give the finger to those who made said laws of physics." she replied.

"That was oddly specific." He said bluntly.

"It's just best to assume that we are going to be in unknown territory for the time being." She replied.

He nodded in response as the armory door opened for him allowing him access. He walked over to a rack and grabbed an M6. After inspecting he holstered it on his thigh and went to work filling up rucksacks, ammo boxes, crates extra. Taking fifteen minutes to pack duffles and rucksacks, he stacked everything on a couple of trolleys and walked them down to one of the few intact hangers where even still an intact Pelican dropship. He strapped everything down and then brought a mongoose on bored.

" How much time do we have left?" he asked.

" Not sure. Go to the observation deck. We can do a sensor ping and get more data to use." She replied.

Nodding he made his way from the hanger to an elevator. Now that he was thawed and awake, his mind started to wander. He wondered about the rest of Blue team. Fred 104, Kelly 087, Linda 058, and Will 043. When he was gearing up at Earth, he asked about them and all that he was told was that they went to reinforce Doctor Halsey at Onyx and reclaim forerunner tech.

'Am I the sole Spartan left? Has the rest of my team died defending Onyx? What was on Onyx anyway and why hide it?' He thought.

" John, I doubt that Blue team is dead and I am sure that Onyx was classified for a reason." Cortana reassured him.

" I see you decided to poke around in my mind to see what I was thinking." He shot back. Good old Cortana. She seemed to know what to do and how to lift his sprites.

" I have to make sure you don't go all mopey and depressed on me." She snarked.

Smiling, he walked onto the observation deck. It, like the rest of the ship, was in pristine condition but empty of crew. He walked up ramp and approached the controls.

" That control will raise the shutters." Cortana informed," And that one will do a ping." She finished highlighting the two controls.

In doing so she saw the complete blackness of the wormhole. Looking at the control panel again he pressed the sensor ping. What he got in return was a response.

"It appears we are coming into the end of our journey. Anything you want to say or confess? Like your undying love for me?" Cortana asked playfully.

John didn't respond. Insted just watched as they exited the felt a tingle run throughout his body. What also greeted them was not the heart of a dying star, nor was it a hellis looking planet, it looked like a full solar system. So far all that they can see is a shattered planetoid. A moon maybe. But what caught them off guard was the planet that was behind it.

A almost carban copy of earth. The land masses were different but it had an atmosphere.

" Uh, Cortana? Where are we." John asked, not even realizing his voice sounded differently.

" Unknown. I will scan to see- what a minet. John there are people down their. A full civilization! And their are humans down their!" Cortana exclaimed surprised that humanity was on an uncharted planet.

" Humans?! How?" He asked, surprised and confused.

" If I knew that I would not be making a big deal about it now wouldn't I?" She shot back.

John was stumped. ' A whole new humanity out in the middle of nowhere. What are the odds of that happening.' He thought.

Finally taking note of his voice.

"Cortana, do I sound different to you?" he asked.

" Now that you mention it you do." She sounded shocked.

" Is their air for me to breath on the observation deck?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

Instead of answering, he unsealed his helmet and looked into the visor. His eyes met with a younger looking version of himself. Not a teen more like mid to late twenties if not early thirties.

Cortana gave a wolf whistle. " looking good John, now all we need to do is get you a women."

She quipped.

John just gave her a look.

"Well we should figure out what to do. Is the dawn going to make orbit?"He asked, coming up with different plans and how to modify them on the fly if he needed to.

" It will make landfall but it will be beaten to hell. Not sure what we could do from their. We could try to rebuild it with whatever suppleis this planet has. But for that we would need a decent income and a place to hide it." She responded.

He put his helmet on and sealed it. He then made his way to the hanger and powered up the drop ship.

" Chief, what are you doing?"  
" We probably don't want to be on the DAWN when it touches down." He told her.

Seeing logic in his point she did not argue against it.

" Can you do a scan and find us a safe place to land that is in close proximity to where the dawn will touch down" John asked.

She used some of the remaining spy drones to look for a good landing spot. With in a few seconds and a number of simulations later, she found a good landing spot.

" I think we might have a good spot to land and crash the ship. It's a small island called Patch. Few people their and is part of the kingdom of vale. Lucky it will land on the outskirts of the island and in a easy to conceal place." She informed. " I am also going to launch satellites and drones to keep in orbit."

Firing the pelicans thrusters, he opened the bay doors and started his descent to the planet.

He had a nav marker placed on the island of patch. Finding it he flew in and started the search for a place to land. Unknown that he was spotted by a certain toddler.

Ruby was out side playing with Yang when she heard a noise. It was started low but got higher as it got louder. Being the young child she was, she thought it was thunder and ran inside hiding behind her father clutching his leg whimpering.

" Woow their Rubes what's wrong?" Her father asked.

" Monster outswide." She said shaking a little bit.

Picking her up and holding her to him, he brought her back out and then her heard it as well. Looking at her he smiled.

" Ruby that is just the sound of an aircraft flying. Nothing to be afraid of." He comforted. He then asked, " Do you want to see if you can spot it?"

She gave a nod knowing that she was safe. Her mother came out as well to play with Yang and Ruby when she saw them looking into the sky.

"What are you three looking at?" She asked as she spotted Yang looking as well.

" A Bullhead or something is flying around and we were going to try to spot it." Tie said.

She gave an 'oh' and joined them in looking. They didn't have to wait was the first to spot the plane.  
" There it is!" She said pointing.

The adults followed her finger and saw a unique looking plane. It was not a bulhead, that was for sure. It had thrusters on the tail as well as the wings. It looked bulky and military. But it wasn't in any Atlas colors. This was a forest green, like it was to be hidden from sight. Now that they gave it some thought, that made a lot of sense. Sure steel color and aluminum looked cool but it did not camouflage all that well.

" What do you think it is Daddy?" Yang asked.

Tyi was stumped. He hadn't seen a design like that at all. A prototype perhaps. Atlas always made advancements before other kingdoms. Looking towards Yang he smiled and and said that is was most likely a prototype.

Unknown to this small tight knit family, the hero of humanity, the one that has saved the universe including thiers, the symbol of hope for all and all around bad ass, has landed and is going to be making a difference in this world.

It was now currently night and the Dawn was going to touch down with in an hour. If one was observant enough they could see what could be described as a shooting star falling into atmosphere. John was standing by waiting to move either out of the way more or to head to the crash sight.

At the same time Summer and Tye were outside watching the night sky having a little bit of romans. It was the perfect time to since Ruby and Yang were in bed. With Summer sitting on Tia's lap and the back of her head resting on his shoulder as his hands were running the length of her body. Looking up she saw a star falling. Smiling she lifted a hand and pointed.

" Sweety look! A shooting star." She said with a bit husk in her voice from the actions of her husband was doing. He looked up and smiled while wrapping his arms around her abdomen.

" A perfect night for my perfect wife." He commented.

Giggling she gave him a kiss and pushed him to the ground while straddling him. The message being absolutely clear.

If the watched a little longer they would have seen said star get brighter and closer. There was a loud bang that couensidently happend while Summer gave a loud moan. The Dawn flew right past the couple that were out making love. But so into the moment they were that when it past and broke the sound barrier, they thought God himself blessed their evening with his presence.

But we will let the couple enjoy themselves. It won't last forever.

With a ground shaking impact the Dawn touched down, bounced and touched down again. It skipped itself out into to shore and slid deeper into the shore. With the foresight to shut all hatches and airlock, water would not seep in and coroud the ship too much. All that is needed now is to make a land base to repair it. But all in due time. For now, he would venture to the depths when he needed to.

Hovering over the wreck, he prepared to give a once over on the ship and check for hardpoints to connect. The job only took a couple of minutes. So with that info tucked away, he headed for the clearing that Cortana pointed out on the way in.

" So, now we set up shop. I will do what I can to get us cover stories and house plans. Hopefully we can pull a build off before anyone snoops around." Cortana informed. A few minutes later a house plane was brought up. It was a two story house with a basement and a garage. It had that homey look to it. She also brought up a schematic for a underground hanger and workshop for housing the DAWN. Now it was time to settle down and get to work.

" Ok so onto other matters, I need to access this planets network. I have Isolated a communication tower in Vale. That seems to be one of the main sources of information for this planet." Cortana said. Giving a nod he turned the pelican towards vale and punched it going right over Summer and Tia… and they spotted him...again...and not the down flying over their heads… anime logic.

So he flew too Vale and almost immediately found the tower. This is going to be a stealth opp. So he fixed silencers to his weapons, pulled cortana and had at it. Dropping on the roof he found a access hatch and dropped in. The inside was dark as one would expect from a facility closed for the night. The only light source was from the numerous tumanals. Sneaking around the small space, he found a terminal that could take a chip and inserted Cortana into the network. She took a full ten minutes to access and download everything she deemed worthy enough to grab and look into.

Grabbing her and getting back to the pelican, he gunned it back to patch to set down and get too work on a house and possibly a hanger.

" Ok, So the other spices here is known as the faunas humans with animal traits. Tail, ears, Gills, you name it." She said describing them. " Apparently they have been discriminated against for many years with some forming groups that protect themselves. Some even going further still as to attacking any human they see thinking that they should serve the faunas as slaves or just be killed."

She stated in a bit of shock." While those types are few and far between, there are a coupe of groups. The biggest one is in a Kingdom known as Vale. They refer to themselves as THE AVENGING BULLS. They have quit a record. Vandlism, robbery, battery assalt, murder to the upteenth degree, theft, rape, trafficking, you name it they did it."

John was at a loss. " They sound worse than the insurrection." He uttered.

" Yea they sure do."

" What else can you tell me?" He asked

"There is a common enemy that they face. Grimm. They are creators of pure darkness that are drawn to negative emotion. Anger, sadness, envy, depression and alike. They fight back with a substance called dust. And no it is not the dust you clean off of a table or anything like that. Supposedly it can harness the power of the elements. Fire, water, lightning, earth, and surprisingly gravity." She said in almost awe.

John gave a low whistle.

" And that is not the coolest thing. They use it in every part of life. Power source, dust, fuel sources dust, propellent, you guessed it, dust. Hell it is even woven into clothing." She said impressed. " Now the grimm are combatted not only by villagers, but by a group of people called Huntsmen and Huntresses. They specialize in killing these things off. They are like mercenaries with a moral code. Though there are exceptions. As usual. But for the most part they are role models for just about anyone." She finished.

" So what do you suggest we do now?" He asked as he brought the ship over the island and to the spot he picked out for home base.

" Now we start to build a house." Cortana said. "

/

A full month later, we see a humble house. Not to big but not to small. It was just right. Two stories with a basement. Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a modest size living room, Kitchen and dining room and a family room. Two car garage and one would think that a fairly large family was living their. But they would be wrong. It's just a single guy with an AI who needs a body to move around in. Till then she just uses the projectors if she wanted to move around.

In that time, John had not needed to make an appearance as the spartan...yet. But he still trained and did maintence on his armor. He had an area marked out to start digging so he can bring the dawn in and start repairing it. On that front it is slow. While the spot is marked, he needs tools and resources to make the bloomin hanger. This is going to take a number of years so let's not worry about that front.  
It was early morning and we find John on a morning jog. He had a routine of sit ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, squats, and to top it off a couple mile jog. The sun was rising and the air was fresh and the dew was on the grass. John was on his return home when he heard the vehicle approaching. It sounded like a transport and sure enough, it was. A school bus. Patch Elementary. He looked ahead of him and saw a group of four people. Two adults and two children. As he approached he could make out details. A white cloak on one and forearm guards on the other. He saw the bus stop and only one of the children got on, the young blond girl while the raven haired girl was waving and hanging on the older women. As he approached, the bus accelerated and took off, and he could pick up a bit of a conversation.

" Come on Ruby wave to Yang, no she is not going away, she will be back. She is just going to school." The older women said to the younger.

He had full intention of just jogging past till…

" Hey mister Good Morning!" the women called. He stopped and looked and waved.

" Thanks. Good morning to you three as well." He replied giving a wave as he took the time to catch his breath. She and the male approached with the girl still in the big guys arms.

" You don't look familiar, are you new to the area?" The women asked.

" Yes moved in about a month ago." He answered.

" So you are the guy who just moved in." The man said, " Told ya we would run into his sooner than later" he directed the last part to his wife with a bit of an elbow to the side.

She gave a childish pout and stuck out her hand to shake.

" Sorry where are my manners, My name is Summer Rose and this is my husband Taiyang Xiao Long, and our little bundle of joy Ruby Rose, our daughter." She said introducing the other two. He took her hand and gave a gentle shake and offered the same to Tia who gave a firm shake. But one could tell he was wanting to go for a strength test.  
" And the one that just left was our daughter Yang." Tia said as too not exclude her.

" John Mendez." He introduced.

" Well why don't you come up for some coffee? We are neabors after all and it is my duty as a huntress and neighbor to make sure you are welcomed so I am not taking no for an answer." She asked and demanded as she sped up the driveway towards the house leaving a stunned SPARTAN and a facepalming husband in her wake.

" She usually like this?" John asked.

Giving a grone Tia responded," Yea. Her heart's in the right place but she can be a bit childish sometimes. But it is on of the many things that I fell for"

Ruby looked at John finally and managed a meek " Hello" before going silent again.

John being polite gave a small smile and a hello in return.

" Well come on, we better get a move on before she comes back and drags us to the house. She may be small and petite but she possess the strength of an animal when she wants." Tia said as he set Ruby down and held her hand as they walked. John followed wondering how this happened. He was on his normal routine and now he was invited for coffee by a grown women child and her husband and daughter. Cortana was going to give him an ear full when he got home.

When they got to the front, Summer slammed the door open and was about to yell to the duo, when she shut her mouth and beckoned them in with a 'beware of the dog' comment. That got him to raise an eyebrow as he walked in and was assaulted by a small grey and white bellied corgi. Kneeling down he went to pat its head when is dropped and rolled over presenting its belly. Giving him quick belly rub, he stood back up he walked into the kitchen to see three cups of hot coffee on the table with Summer and Tia sitting at said table waiting for him.

" Have a seat John and relax. We don't bite...much." Summer said with a chuckle.

John raised and eyebrow at her and gave a dafuq?! Look at her as if she was a little unhinged.

Tia cleared his throat and tried to calm Summer down a bit.

" Honey, calm down and quit scaring him will ya."

The couple began to have a playful argument as John sat down and took the offered mug. Ruby who was set down so the adults can use both hands, walked up to John, hugged his leg and went to another room to play for a bit. John had a quizzical look then looked back towards the couple as they seemed to laugh at a thing and then turned back to question him.

" So, tell us about yourself. Married? Kids? Girlfriend? I can hook you up with someone if you are interested." Summer shot out.

" Summer I think-

" Its OK Tia. No. I am not married, no kids, no girlfriend. I simply live at home with my half sister when she gets home from Atlas." He told them.

" Oh. Sorry to bring up personal stuff I am just too hyper for my own good sometimes." Summer apologized as she took a sip and got up and went to the stove to make breakfast. " You hungry?" She asked being a good host.

Tia was about to say something but John beat him to it.

" I don't want to intrude, the coffee was more than enough and I-

He was cut off as Summer interrupted" You are not intruding! Here I'll make a quick omelet for you and-" She was cut off from Tia as he got up and grabbed her to keep her from moving, and planted her their.

" Summer. I love you but you need to calm yourself. He probably has plans or something he wants to get done today and would like to get home soon." Tia said in a firm yet loving voice. John gave a snort and stood up.

" Well this has been entertaining. But I do need to get back home and get things ready for my sister. If you want we can have a cookout later if you feel so inclined to" John said to help calm down the overactive Summer. She seemed to deflate a bit but gave in.

" Ok. I just wanted to welcome him to the neighborhood and be a good host." She said pouting a bit. She seemed to not have heard him invite them to his place later on in the week.

" Summer" She looked up with a bit of a teary eye " You did a made me feel welcomed. And you have played a good host. I think you just went a little bit overboard." He told her. She seemed to perk up a bit and gave a small smile. She thanked him for the compliment and asked for a time.

" Friday. 5-5:30 sound good?" He asked.

" That sounds good. Is your sisteeer, what did you say her name was again?" Tia asked realizing he never got her name.

" Amethyst Keys. And it is out of our control. She is working on something a bit classified before she comes home. Though she may be able to have a holo call if you are that eager to meet her." John answered.

" That would be nice." Summer said.

John gave his good buys and headed for home. Cortana was going to give him an earful when he gets home. And sure enough the first question out of her mouth was,

" What took you so long?"

" Got stopped and was forced to have coffee with the neighbors." he replied.

" Were they nice? Who are they?" She asked.

" They are the Rose/Xiaolong/Branwen family. Summer Rose, her husband Taiyang Xiao Long, and Qrow Branwen. Tia has a daughter, Yang Xiao Long and HIs other daughter with Summer, Ruby rose." He said still with a bit of a puzzled look as he remembered the...odd family. " Oh, we are also going to have them for a cook out on friday. Summer insisted on wanting to be a good neighbor and huntress."

Cortana, who decided to appear on the counter, looked at him with a blank face, then she seemed to light up.

" Oh. My. God. Are we going TO HAVE COMPANY?! OH WHEN WILL THEY SHOW UP? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE? ARE THEY GOING TO BRING THE KIDS? WHAT SHOULD I WEAR? OHHH I CAN'T WAIT! IS IT FRIDAY YET?" She squealed in excitement, jumping around in her holographic form. For a second or to he could have sworn she became chibi out of pure excitement.

This is something he has took notice of over the past month. It is something that, when he confronted Cortana about, she just said to refer to it as anime physics. At random times of excitement, stress, surprise or even just thinking, random things will happen. Starry eyes, thought cloud, surprise eyes, exclamation marks popping up, the whole ' seeing stars' concept, and more to mention.

Not wanting to be a downer but new he had to bring it up, he asked, " Cortana, have you made any headway of making a body, because if you havent, you are only going to be able communicate through hologram." he said.

Her cheere and excited demeanor dropped to a moppy and pouty one.

" You didn't have to crap on my parade John." She said in a depressed like tone. She said with anime tears rolling down her holographic cheeks. John was about to respond wondering if she was going into the early stages of rampancy, when she responded," I have made some progress. There is a person of interest. A Mr. Palindina. He is an engineer and android producer." She said. " He and his wife were to have a child, a daughter, who was a stillborn. But he preserved her remains as best he could and started work on a project. Penny. He would build a body for her so he can have the daughter he lost, and to have a sense of a family. But that is for a later date when season one of the show start."

… _ERROR HAS OCCURRED. PLEAS RETYPE AND TALK TO CORTANA ABOUT FOURTH WALL BREAKING….._

She broke off at the end with a bit of a sad tone. She took a breath and continued. " I made contact and, after telling him that everything he was about to hear was classified, agreed to try a test run by making a body for me." She explained. " There are however going to be side effects, what they are are unknown." She finished.

He leaned back and thought about everything. " Any idea how long it could take with help?"

" Negative. It's all going to be up in the air."  
" Well we got a few days till the cook out...what do normal people make at a cookout?" He asked.

Cortana facepalmed and uttered" We have a lot of work to do."

Thursday was when John decided to suit up. Cortana intercepted a call of a small time grim nest that needed to be cleared. He was going to leave it up to the huntsmen when Cortana informed him that the nest is bigger than the locals thought.

So he armored up and was ready to go kick some ass.

Grabbing his trusted assault rifle, he clamped it to his back and grabbed two plasma rifles. After that it was a full assortment of grenades. He then grabbed a combat knife and left the small armory. On his way to the hanger, he asked Cortana the location of the village and who was sent.

" The village is in the outskirts of vale and the hunters are..." She paused processing the info." Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose. They are already their fending off the grimm. But they are going to need reinforcements. This nest is going all in."

John grabbed the pelican and took off at highspeeds hoping to make it in time to provide aid.

…

Summer and Tia had underestimated the grimms strength. They were told it was a small nest. So they asked a friend of theirs to watch the girls while they took care of it.

It started out good. But the grimm had this place surrounded. And them by extencion. Now the two of them was always up for a challenge but this, this was going to be a slaughter. Tia and Summer where back to back as the grimm circled them. They were prepared to say their goodbys and make peace, when the chugging of cannon rounds was herd and the grimm were blown to pieces. Looking up the two hunters saw the prototype plane Yang and Ruby saw earlier that month fly past. A second later, a figure in green armor slammed into a ursa major, snapping its back as he landed and rolled. Grabbing a rifle off its back it gunned down some of the weaker grimm.

Summer stared at the new comer with contained excitement, that would turn into fangirl as soon as the nest was clear. Tia already saw it coming. The finger turned and spoke to them.

" Stay close. I am your best chance at success." He said in a gravelly voice that spoke no nonsense. Giving a nod they went at it. And with this new commer, the tides have changed. The husband and wife duo watched as this new guy just rip and teared through the grimm. Littraly in some cases. They were cut down with automatic weapons fire, melted by two alien looking handguns that fired a blue plasma, blown by any number of grenades, sliced or stabbed with knives and just beaten to death. All in all it took the whole night and a good deal of the morning to finish the job.

Tia and Summer were exhausted while the newcomer showed no signs of tiring. He walked over with a canteen in his hand as he handed it to the couple.

" You two look like you could use it" He had stated.

The two took a long drink of the cold liquid. Each sighed in content, which was then shattered as the once exhausted Summer was dashed in front of the new guy and started to fangirl.

"OHMYGOSH!WHATISTHISARMOR YOUAREWEARING?WHATPOWERSIT?CANITRYIT? OHHH!WHATABOUTYOURWEAPONS?DOTHEYHAVEASECONDFUNCTION? CANITRYTHEMSOMETIME? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPRETTYPLEASE? WHATISYOURNAME? AREYOUAROBOT? HOWDIDYOUDOEVERYTHING?" She rapid fired as she inspected the armor and went chibi.

He looked at Tia and pointed to the overly excited Summer in a jester of ' is she normally like this?' giving a sigh Tia got up, grabbed Summer by the cloak, kissed her, gave an apology along the lines of ' this is for your own good' and cold cocked her.

" I am so sorry for both her and you needing to see that." Tia apologized as he caught his wife before she could fall.

" You don't look the abusive type. I see no bruises, cuts or scars or any other signs of spousal abuse. And as far as her excitement, cut back the caffeine." the armored figure told him.

Tia gave let out a breath of relief. Adjusting his grip on her, he offered his hand to shake.

" I am Taiyang Xiao Long. And this is my wife, Summer Rose."

John hesitantly shook his hand as he replied.

" Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117." Was his reply.

" That is a mouth full, can I just call you chief or something?" Tia asked.

"Master Chief, Chief, SPARTAN or 117 will do." Was his answer.

" That's easier to say. Thank you for the assist. That nest was _way_ bigger than what we thought. So as to what Summer said, what are you? I can tell you are s solder but that armor...is it atlas or is it something else?" He asked taking another swig of water and handing it back.

The SPARTAN looked at him and taking back his canteen. " Its classified. I am human but beyond that is classified. I am a soldier, but again…"

"Classified. I get it. Kind of like a black op unit? Wait no dont answer, I know the answer its classified and if you did answer you would need to kill me, my wife and kids and dog for good messer?" Tia answered with a little bit of fun in his voice towards the end.

" Something like that." Was the reply.

There was silence. Not an uncomfortable one just a silence. Tia looked at him wanting to ask a question but not sure how to ask it. Finally he worked the nerve to ask.

" Hey Chief I need to inform the village elder of the success, collect our pay and then head out. I was wondering if we could hitch a ride with you?" Tia finally asked.

John thought about it. On the one hand he is here and would be heading back to his base which is not all that far away, and a bullhead from vale will take time to get the go ahead and fly here to pick them up and fly back. Really when he thought about their was no downside. And Cortana said that they would start the legend of the SPARTAN. That the criminal underworld would learn to fear the mere mention of his name.

All he did was nod. " If you want I can get her strapped in and the bird ready for takeoff." He offered.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tia handed Summer to Chief and walked back towards the elder. John walked to the pelican and strapped Summer into a seat, then to the cockpit he went to get the engines warming up. Tia boarded a few minutes later. With that he raised the ramp and took to the skys. Once he reached a suitable altitude, he put it on cruze and went back to the troop bay. Tia was on a seat next to his wife, who was stirring to conisness.

"Tia, can I ask you a question?" John asked.

" You just did" He shot back with a smile and a chuckle.

John just stared at him with an unamused stare.

" Tia, not in front of the girls" Summer utterd in her sleep, " No strawberry, come back, I just want to eat you." she kept saying and uttering random things that are better left untyped. Both John and Tia just looked at her with raised eyebrows. She suddenly sat bolt upright eyes opening with a gasp. Before she took in her surroundings, she stretched her arms and back and after feeling a couple of pops finally noticed she was on a airship.

" Oh we are on a bullhead heading for home?" She asked turning towards Tia with a bit of sleepiness still in her eyes.

" We are on the way home, just not on a bullhead." Tia said looking at her.

She then looked at her surroundings and when her eyes finally landed on the Chief she ALMOST went back to what landed her in this situation. But she still vibrated with unrestrained energy. And in Summer Rose passion she brought both fists to her mouth like she was ready to squeal.

" Summer! Calm yourself." Tia commanded. Surprisingly she did. She just vibrated a lot more.

Summer just looked at the towering person in front of her. She drank it all in. From the weapons he had on his person to the the slightes dings in the armor. Every ding had a story and she will hear them all.

" Summer, This is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117. He is obviously a soldier and a black ops one at that. So don't go asking questions. They are all classified. Even if he could tell us a lie he would need to kill us, our daughters and to be on the safe side the dog as well." Tia informed her, still with the playfulness that he used.

" That is a mouth full to say. Can I shorten it to like say Spartan or Chief?" Summer deadpanned.

" Chief will do fine" Was her reply.

He then asked his question.

" Since you are awake, do the two of you mind answering a question?" When he received two nods he continued." Why did you two become hunters? Some do it for fame and glory, others for riches and the entitlement. Few do it for noble reasons. What are yours? He asked.

Summer and Tia looked at one another before answering.

Tia started it off." I joined for the thrill mostly. I wanted to get wrapped up in as much excitement as I could. And if I helped people on the way then I was cool with it. Being a huntsman mostly lined up with it. But one thing I never would have thought was that I would have foud love in the only two female member of team STRQ. So with that I had to shift my prioritys. First with Raven and being a good boyfriend/husband to her and later ona father to Yang, and then the same thing to Summer and Ruby. With that I took on a job at Signal acadomey inbetwen hunts so both girls can have a parent at home. Every now and then Summer and I will switch it up but for the most part if one goes on a longer hunt, we both go."

John could respect that. Tia started out as a young dum kid but really matured into a decent father. He still had a question for him though. " If you and Raven are together than why are you with Summer? Are you cheating on her?"

Tia gave a laugh" No. I am not like that at all, although I can see why you would think that. Raven left me shortly after Yang was born. No note no nothing. I spent a year and some trying to figure out what I did wrong. Summer and Qrow really helped me out, but Summer. She was a life saver. She helped me out with Yang as a surrogate mother and, well one thing led to another. We slept together and she conceived. Being raised an honorable man, I married her and the rest is history." Tia answerd.

Summer put a soothing hand on his back. Telling him that he did nothing wrong and that she was there for him.

After a minute of Summer soothing him, she took her turn to answer.

" I became a huntress to help people. People need people to look up to and to strive to be. As a girl I looked up to hunters as heros and have always wanted to be one. Now I want to influence a small child to achieve her dreams and no matter where you came from, no matter how rich or poor you are, if you put your mind to it you can shoot for the stars and actually get to them." She said with sincerity. " Now as a mother and wife, I just want to make the world a bit safer for them. Because if it wasn't for hunters and other guardians, we would always be on the run and never find peace."

Again no problems. She just wanted to make the world safer and help inspire the next generation.

She then looked at him with still a bit of excitement but was really subdued. " So if you don't mind me asking, can you tell us about yourself? Tia mentioned you are a black ops soldier, but are you also a huntsmen? Got any cool stories that you can tell us?"

He thought about it.

" Sorry. Most of what would interest you is under classification that I know you don't have. But at the next opportunity, I will get you the paperwork to fill out." He said.

They gave a small chuckle at that. Clearly they were fatigued. Bags under their eyes and they just looked drained. Yet Summer still wanted to be up.

" Ohhhhhh. I got stuff to make for tomorrow." Summer groaned out leaning her head back into the rest. She turned to the Spartan. " We are invited to a new neighbors place for a grill out. A welcome to the neighborhood type thing. Hmmm I am just so tired I can't really think on what to get out or what to make."

" Summer. Its friday. The cook out is in the afternoon. I am sure we can get something whiped up in a few hours. But first we need some rest. Recharge and clean up." Tia informed his wife.

She gave another groan.

"Ok. First thing is first. We see Yang off to school. We asked Glynda to watch Ruby for the day, then we wash off before getting at least three hours of sleep. Hey Chief how far away are we from Patch?" Summer rapid fired.

" We will be over Patch in an hour. Till then get some sleep. I will wake you as we make our approach." The Chief told the two.

They didn't need to be told twice. With in seconds they were out. John looked them over and sighed. He was going to have a long day ahead of him.  
" John. You didn't tell me Summer was cute. To bad she is taken. She would be a good fit for you." Cortana teased.

He just growled in response as he stepped back to the cockpit and set a course for home.

And sure to his word, with in an hour they were over the coast. He walked back into the troop bay and saw that Tia had his arm around Summer in a loving protective way. He saw how peaceful they looked and decided to let them sleep till they landed. Wich was only and extra fifteen minutes. There was a subtle thud and bounce that stirred them to wakefulness.

Tia spoke first while stretching." HGRRRMMMM. Whats going on?" He asked.

To that John walked to the back of the pelican, and open the back hatch. What Tia and Summer saw shocked them. They were in the front yard of their house. Both had the same question running through their heads. ' How did he know were we lived?!'

They looked at the spartan with looks ranging from surprise, suspension, and shock.

" I looked you guys up on the way here." was his reply. " Plus you look like you could've used the extra fifteen minutes"

They gave him a skeptical look, then shrugged it off and walked down the ramp to be met with Glynda Goodwitch. She was standing there with arms crossed and foot tapping with a Ruby and a yang at her side ready for school. As their eyes landed on their parents, they ran right up the ramp and into the troop bay. Dropping down to a knee Summer and Tia hugged their children with smiles on their faces. Saying how much they missed them or how much they loved them.

The Chief stood back and watched the touching moment. Cortana appeared in the corner of his HUD. She smiling and even shedding a few tears.

"Snnfff, This is great. This is just heartwarming John you really need a women so we can have this more often." She said choking up.

Finally seeing the Spartan, Ruby walked up to him with stars in her eyes and drool at her mouth. She then squealed and somehow started to climb up and down his armored bulk. She didn't say anything, just inspected and looked it over with a child's imagination. Summer looked up at her youngest daughter and gave a chuckle.

"She really seems to have taken a liking to you Chief." She said with a smile as Ruby somehow sat on top of his head.  
" Well that is a sight you don't see everyday. Care to explain what all happened?" Glynda asked with raised eyebrow.

" The nest was bigger than the village elder thought. We were about to bite it to, if it weren't for big green and scary over here going beast mode." Tia said then as if it just hit him," Oh Glynda Goodwitch, meet the Master Chief. Chief meet Glynda Goodwitch." he introduced. She stuck her hand out to shake, and again he hesitated. Not many people would want to shake his hand in armor. A fragile hand pressed and encased an unyielding gauntlet. He took it and gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you Chief. Tell me, did James send you here for testing out this prototype?" She asked.

His response was a no and that it was classified. She gave a huf then a small smile.

" Hey Glynda, did you get the job at beacon?" Summer asked as she reached for her daughter. Ruby was about to move when he reached up and picked her up and gave her to Summer.

Glynda smiled with excitement. " I did! I start next week! Oh I am so happy and can't wait to start!"

" Well as much as I would love for all of us to go in the house and chat," Tia said cutting Summer off before she and Glynda could go on longer, " I know the Chief has some black oppy stuff to busy himself with, Yang has a bus to catch, and Sumer and myself _need_ a shower and rest. With that Glynda do you mind staying a bit longer? I know its a lot to ask but…"  
" Of course I can. I can tell you two are wiped and need rest and I am sure that Ruby may keep you both up. Hell I do so free of charge." Glynda said. She may be strict and stern but she loved the two little ones. She just wishes to meet a man and have kids one day.

" Glynda you are a lifesaver. Thank you." Summer said with an exhausted smile.

Yang walked up to the towering Spartan and looked up at him. Seeing her standing there looking up at him, he dropped to a knee to be at eye level with her.

" Can I help you little one?" He asked. Instead of an answer, Yang threw herself at hem and wraped her arms around his neck in a hug. Being caught off guard, he hesitated a full two seconds before gently hugging her back as well.

" Thank you for helping them." She said.

" A solder shouldn't be thanked for doing his duty. But you are welcome." He told her cripticly.

The adults looked at him quizzically.

" What do you mean by that sir?" Tia asked.

" I am a soldier. I should not be thanked for doing what is expected of me and my job. That being to protect lives from all threats. Foreign and domestic. I seek no praise for what must be done, for the work of a soldier is to recognize a threat and eliminate it. To go into a hostile situation and rescue people." He replied.

That got them to think. He does things that would be questionable and others that would be labeled as down right wrong. He doesn't want to be recognized for the bad, yet at the same time the good. He showed humility and honor. A worrier through and through. Unknown to the adults both Yang and Ruby would reflect on those words and think about them.

Giving one final goodbye, he sealed the ramp, powered up the pelican and took off. The small tight knit family watched as the ship took to the skys to places unknown.

" Well Yang, you ready for school? I know you would like to stay home but think about what you can tell your friends." Summer asked.

" Yea I am ready to go. By mom, By dad, By Glynda," She gave the adults a hug as she said each name, " See you when I get home Ruby." She finished with a hug to her sister.

She then sprinted to the end of the drive way as to wait for the bus.  
" Alright. Glynda thanks again for watching over Ruby a little while longer. Summer do you want first dibs on shower?" Tia asked.

" I was thinking of showering together. We both get clean at the same time and hit the sack at the same time. I don't want to wait for my snuggle buddy to get in bed with me because he is showering." She answered tiredly and with that same playfulness.

With that the remaining four went into the house with Summer and Tia going to their bedroom to shower and sleep, while Glynda cleaned up from breakfast and got Ruby ready for the day.

" Summer." Glynda called. Summer stopped at the top of the stairs and turned. Taking that as a reason to answer, she continued. " Is there anything you need done? What are you planning for dinner? Need any shopping done?"

Summer thought for a minute, then nodded her head. " We have been invited to a grill out at a neighbors place. A welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing. I am assuming he will provide the meat, so I was going to bake a double batch of my famous cookies to bring as well as some pasta sallad and maybe some veggies and fruit. If you do go to Vale, would you pick the stuff up?" She asked.

Glynda nodded and quickly wrote down what Summer requested and she turned and went to join Tia in the shower. In all honesty Glynda was a little envious of their relationship. Not enough for ill will. She just wanted the same thing. Giving a sigh she turned to Ruby who looked around with all the wonder of a toddler.

" So Ruby." Glynda called as she bent over to be at a better eye level with the child." Do you want to go for a morning stroll? Maybe stop at a shop in Vale for lunch?"

What she got was a smile as she grabbed her shoes and her baby blanket and walked to the doorway. She gave a chuckle, grabbed the list and her shoes, and brought out a stroller.

And so Summer and Tia had their shower. And oh did it feel so good. They could see the grime and blood wash off of them and swirl down the drain. They could feel the dirt and everything wash off of them. They each took turns under the shower head to get water on them or to rinse off.

It was Summers turn to soap up and scrub. She was humming a nameless tune to herself washing down when she felt Tia get her back, and in a way he was also massaging her back as well. She moaned in satisfaction with the impronto massage. She looked up at Tia with a smile and heavy lidded eyes.

" Remind me to have you do this again when we not only have more time, but also when we are not dead tired." She said.

In response he just kissed the top of her head as he turned her to be under the water to rinse off. He helped her out and once she was done he rinsed off and dried off. With that they got in some sleep wear. Summer just grabbed a white nightgown and slipped under the covers as Tia set an alarm on his scroll and joined her. With that they slept. And boy did they need it and enjoy the rest.

John landed in a hidden hanger after his night out. His armor had hardly a ding on it. The Grimm didn't even get through his energy shields. As he walked to his armor removal station, he thought more about what Tia and Summer talked about. Mostly their reasons for doing what they do. Tia wanting a thrill then later on wanting to protect the ones he loved. Both of his Raven and Yang, and later after Raven left, Summer and Ruby. And how Summer has always wanted to inspire and protect people.

They really were good and honorable people. He did wonder who Qrow and Raven were. He would need to look them up at a later date.

He decided to hit the showers and get some shut eye.

Ozpin sat in his office looking over the morning report. He had this body for only a few years and the host still needed to come to full terms with what is going on. He hated the fact that he needed to be incharge for all of his hosts natural lifespan while his host stayed in the background. Watching his body live and do things thats they probably wouldnt do. One of the many curses with this curse. He just hopped that someone will help in braking this cuse. To defeat Salam.

Giving a sigh he looked over the reports from yesterday. Last minute missions were such a pain. Especially to those who have families. Speaking of witch, Summer and Tia's mission was a success. He was about to set it down when his eyes spotted the almost failed part.

Intrigued he read further.

" The husband and wife team were completely surrounded and were on a silver platter. All the grimm had to do was attack. You could tell they new they were not going to make it. But as if fate had other ideas, a plane of somesort dropped off reinforcements in the form of a single green robot. He broke an Ursa major's back and proceeded to just rip and tear through the horde."

That got Ozpin's attention. ' A new prototype of robot from atlas perhaps?'

He took another sip of coffee and looked out the window thinking. ' Surely they are sleeping. If the time stamp is anything to go by the would just be getting home. I will ask them to come by Monday to debrief.

With four thirty rounding in, John got to work getting the everything ready. He already had the hamburger and Misraalian sausage ( Italian Sausage in remnant) thawed. He had some Brats and hotdogs set and condiments out.

" Ok so I just mix the ground meat with spices and alike?" He asked his trusted Ai companion who decided to appear ready to help. Chef hat and all.

" Yup. Mix the ground beef and sausage together and then eyeball the seasoning. Then it's off to the grill. Speaking of which, did you get it cleaned or assembled for that matter?" Cortana remarked.

John just looked at her. " Yes. You kept pestering me about it. I will get it preheating at around ten till." He deadpanned.

Cortana just giggled and went back to doing what she was doing. So with that John did just that. The meat was mixed and patted out into patties. He looked at the time and saw it was quarter till five. He was going to start cutting up the lettuce, onion, tomatoes and slice up some cheese for the burgers, when he heard a knock at the door. Querking an eyebrow he looked at Cortana. She shrugged and winked out.

Walking over to the door and opened it. What surprised his were the people in front of him. Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long. And they were early. He also saw another guy. He had black spike hair, red eyes, a bit of a stubble. A dress shirt pants and shoes with a red tattered cape to top it all off.

Seeing his surprise Summer, ever the observant childish one, spoke first.

" Hi John. Sorry for the sudden arrival. I always believed in arriving early." She said sheepishly. He saw Tia facepalming on her right and the mystery person just looked at him with an analytical eye.

" No its fine. You just surprised me is all. Come in." he said jestering for them to come inside. They did so with the mystery person halting in front of him and stuck a hand out.

" Qrow Branwen" He said.

" John Mendez" John replied taking the hand and giving a firm shake.

Summer went to the kitchen with the girls and brought out what she brought from a basket.

She saw the meat and smiled at the thought of her being right. The girls walked around looking at the house. Ruby, ever the innocent and honest one spoke first.

"Its empty." She observed.

" Your right Ruby. There isn't any life here." Yang said

Summer was about to say something, but was save when a beep emitted from a speaker. Summer still scolded them about what they saw and that he probably hasn't had time to put any decorations up yet and to apologize. John told her it was alright as he hit the accept call button. Instead of a voice it was a hologram call. There stood a women with hazel brown neck length hair, bright blue eyes, a rounded face that just gave her a vulnerable look, and a striking figure. She wore a white lab coat with gray pants and shoes. The name tag read A: Keys.

" John, am I late? Did they show up yet?" She asked John.

" No. You are on time actually." John said to her. He then turned to his guests.

" Amethyst, meet Summer Rose," He pointed to her who waved, " Taiyang Xiao Long" he gave a two finger salute with a hello, " Qrow Branwen" Qrow just looked her up and down and gave a 'whats up' as he took a swig from his flask," And…"  
" WHO ARE THESE TWO ADORABLE CREATORS?!" She dropped to a knee and examined Ruby and Yang who were looking at her with a bit of a blush at the praise.

" I thought you said you were single John" Tia said.

" I am that is my step sister." John said.

The adults gave an 'oh' and watched as Ruby and Yang looked at her wondering what to do. Yang being older and more confident, step forward.

" Hi I am Yang, and this is my younger sister Ruby. You look very pretty." She said.

Amethyst squealed in excitement.

" Oh you two are so sweet. I honestly think i will get a cavity from just meeting you two." She smiled happily.

Ruby and Yang looked back at their mother, father, and uncle for support.

" She has been looking forward to meeting you all." John explained. " When I said you had children, well you see the result."

The adults looked at Amethyst with quirked eyebrows. Summer then leaned to Tia.

" If she isn't crazy, I think we might have found a new babysitter when she arrives." Summer whispered.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Amethyst shouted to her. " I just really love children. The pureness and innocentes is contagious. I just want to see them grow and help them along their way, that's all."

There was a smack and they looked at John who had his face in his palm.

" Ahhh. what am I going to do with you sis." He groaned.

They all were sitting down to enjoy what all was made and to get to know each other. Cortana winked out after a few minutes of her arrival saying she had to get back to work. So it was just John and the others.

" So John," Tia said taking swig of beer that they brought, " what do you do for a living?"

He looked at him before replying.

" I was in the military. Long deployments. Got so good I was routinely sent on what some would consider suicide missions." He told them. " Now, well you can say I am a self taught hunter."

" OH! WHAT IS YOUR WEAPON!?" Summer asked suddenly.

" Summer calm down. That is kind of a personal thing." Tia scolded her.

" I dont stick to any one type like normal hunters do. I use what the situation calls for. Weapons are just tools. Anyone can pick up a sword and swing it around. Without a hand to wield it, the sword is useless." John said getting Summer to look at him, " I am the weapon. In the hands of someone who is trained, that sword can cut through anything."

She looked at him processing what he said.

" So you are saying that this," She brought out her sniper scythe," Is nothing without me. And I am nothing without it?"  
" More or less. What I am saying is would you rather have a weapon that is a long range weapon whos melee form is still to big to use in tight spaces in a building with space at a premium, or go in with close quarters weapons? Shotguns, submachine guns, sidearms, knives and maybe even some swords." He shot back.

She looked up in thought. Tia looked at her waiting her response. Ruby and Yang were looking at her with eager was eyeing John up.  
" I see your point. My weapon is a bit bulky for anything inside. And the sniper rounds are to big and high velocity for indoor fighting. Mis a shot and it could go through a building." She said sounding mature for once.

" Don't you carry a sidearm or any form of back up? If not that then please tell me you know hand to hand." John asked, hoping that if she didn't have a sidearm, she could defend herself.

That hope was shattered with what she said next.

" Sorry. I don't have a sidearm. And my I am complete garbage when it comes to hand to hand. Tia and Qrow have tried and tried but I could never get it down. I just can't seem to figure it out." She said exasperated.

" She isn't lying. Both of us took turns training her and she just never seemed to get it." Qrow said looking at her.  
" Mind if I give it a shot?" John asked.

And with that the guys watched as John taught and coached Summer how to fight hand to hand.

To say she has a lot to learn is an understatement. They spent a good hour on the basics. From form to throwing a punch. No real training or discipline.

That took till evening. And she was ready to go soon after words.

With that they said their farewells and headed for home. John cleaned up and went to bed afterwards.

 **So as you can tell this takes place after halo 3 and before halo 4, and way before RWBY season one starts. Also this is part one of a three way crossover. So with that said. I am always looking for help.**

 **Now things may change from canon but that is to be expected. And i am sure i missed some things here.**

 **If this feels rushed well it probably is. I am doing everything on my own and am not to good at finding errors I might have made. So if you want to criticize do so, just make sure it is constructive criticism. Not any ' this sucks you should go kill yourself' or anything like that. If you see something wrong point it out and all that jazz.**

 **Leave a comment and concerns in the boxes and I think I am going to call it for the time being. If you see me on the virtual battlefield, feel free to shoot me a message. I play both PS4 Ironspartan72 and Xbox red october700.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks that followed Summer and Tia have continued to visit with John and to help him 'adjust' to patch. Summer had often come to learn hand to hand from John. She was an incredibly slow learner. She only seemed to get basics down. Simple jabs, upper cuts, and cross punching. Any advance training had to wait till she was skilled enough to handle it.

She often brought brought the kids to learn as well, but to also to let John get use to dealing with children. Both Qrow and Tia were surprised to see how much she has progressed and came to watch and to challenge John as well. You know to get to know his fighting style and to test themselves against the person who is a galactic hero who is incognito.

But that still didn't mean that they didn't see him fully cut lose on grimm forces. After a couple of weeks the husband and wife duo received a request of grimm extermatation. This would be a perfect opportunity to see what he is capable of.

Summer had asked Tia if John could join them on this small hunt.

" I don't see why not. I would like to see what he can do and what he brings to the party." Tia told her. So she called and when she hung up, she said that he would be here at six AM. With that they continued their nightly routine of having family time, letting Zwie out, bathing the girls and putting them to bed before they to bathed and went to bed. What they did not know, could not know, was that their alarm clock would come in a different format.

When six thirty AM rolled around no one was up save for Ruby and Yang who heard the alarm go off and could not go back to bed. Tia thought he hit the snooze button but hit the dismiss button instead.

Yang was digging around in the fridge for something to make for breakfast that a five year old can make...so cereal. As she found the milk she heard a vehicle pull up. A knock was heard a second or two later confirming someone pulled up. She put the milk down on the table and went to the door.

" Who is it?" She asked next to the door not opening it.

" John Mendez" Was all the now named John said. She smiled and opened the door and their stood John in what she could only describe as a hero. He had black angler armor on his shoulders, arms, legs and torso.

He looked down and saw Yang looking up at him with awe and wonder. He gave a small smile and nelt to be on a more even level with her.

"Hello Yang,is your mom and dad up?" He asked.

She shook her head in a no fashion before answering. " No it's just me and and Ruby up at the moment." She said.

John had a thought full look before asking, " Did you try waking them?"

"I did but I got nothing from them. They are still sleeping."  
John thought about it for a menit before asking where their room was. She told him to fallow as she first went to check on Ruby. When she saw John she smiled and ran over hugging his leg and in Ruby fashion, climb up his leg and hung from his neck with a grin. John, who still found it puzzling that a girl of her age could climb him so effortlessly, hugged her and set her back down and with Ruby in tow, made their way to the master bedroom.

As John entered he saw the couple laying peacefully in bed. John called to them to which they just shifted closer to one another. John sighed. An idea came to his head. One that would get them moving. He approached the bed and took a breath and braced for whatever the outcome may be.

" Summer the SPARTAN is willing to show you every piece of weaponry in his arsonal." He said in a voice just above a whisper. The only sign of Summer being on the bed was a blinking white dotted line the the shape of her body. She stood wide awake, dressed and with an excited smile on her face.

" WHERE CAN I FIND HIM!" she shouted body vibrating at an unnatural rate.

Her screech managed to get Tia up as well.

" urrrhhhaa. Summer what are you excited abouuuuut. John? What are you doing here?" He questiond.

" I said I would come early to go over what we are doing for the hunt. Yang said you snoozed the alarm." was John's reply.

Tia looked puzzled and checked his scroll. Sure enough it was close to seven and they were supposed to run the kids to becean so Glynda could watch over them and for Ozpin to meet John in person. He paled at seeing the time and excused himself to wash up and get ready. Summer was still bouncing around with barely contained excitement when Johner down.

" Summer I only said that to get you up."  
She visibly deflated and looked like her and Ruby were about to cry. Knowing that he would not be able to resist, he quickly added.

" But you can look at my gear if you want." They both perked up at that with Yang even looking interested. " But first the girls need to eat. Then you can look over everything."

With that they left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. Yang put the cereal and milk back that were going to be used till John showed up. Summer made coffee for the adults and started to make the kids a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. Tia came out of the bedroom soon after and helped himself to a cup of coffee and toast.

" Ok I need to ask, who let you in?" Tia finally asked. Yang swallowed her mouth full of food before she answered.  
"I let him in."

Tia just looked at her then shrugged and continued to chow down. Summer, who was quickly cleaning up what she used to make breakfast in, shot a glance to John who just leaned in the doorway.  
" So John, what are you bringing to this party? Any thing good?" She asked

Her reply was a wait and see. When she was done she quickly ate and helped the girls get ready. And soon after that they made their way outside to jump in the family car, when they saw the beast sitting next to it. Tia was staring at it drooling. John had pulled in with a modified warthog. It was a civilian model with a bed instead of a machine gun. It was had a black paint job that seemed to give it a more aggressive look. Tia and the girls were brought out of their shock when John started it. The growl it made made the family even appreciate it more. And with that they headed for beacon.

When they got their, they went straight to Ozpin's office. As soon as the elevator door opened the kids took off to a kneeling Glynda who hugged them and took them off to go do whatever. That left Summer, Tia and John to talk with Ozpin. He asked a number of questions to John to gage his personality who he is as a person.

"So one last thing before you go. I am willing to give you a huntsmen license to do whatever needs to be done around the kingdom. Summer and Tia are going to report what they see and if you are worth it. With that you also need to do a written exam and a spar against at least four other people." Ozpin told him. He agreed and they were on their way.

The mission was simple. Kill everything that is not human in a forest that occupies a root between two villages.

When the breafing was done, they went back down to Johns vehicle so he can grab his weapons. A BRHB55, two M7 SMGs and his trusted combat knife. When Summer saw the guns, she went nuts, asking to look at them, hold them, and if she could try them. She kept asking as they made their way to the bull head to fly off. Finally giving in, he told her she can try them later.

When they got to their drop point, the pilot set them down and they got to it. John had handed out something from his kit that he handed out to the other two.

" Earbuds that link up to your scroll. Stay on comms."

After linking up the buds, the tested them and went to work.

They spent the whole day clearing out the grimm. John was the one that did most of the work. He took most of the kills before Summer or Tia could take the shot. He was walking around like a one man death squad that just kept going. It got to the point where they just sat in a tree and watched him work. They noted that he fought in a similar style to the SPARTAN. They just passed it off saying it was counisadance. When they were done they called for an evac. Approaching the rally point, the husband and wife duo were relaxing and not really paying attention talking about what all had happened.

" ...John was so badass! I mean I know we are a couple of badasses, but damn! And was it just me, or did you hear things after he killed things? I swear I heard someone say he got a killyanair or something on a pack of beawolvs." Tia was saying to Summer as they walked into the clearing with John walking ahead and to the side still observing his surroundings.

" No, I swear I heard something as well. It sounded like someone was announcing a spree of sorts." Summer added.  
John herd the faintest of snapps from behind. He didn't see anything but her knew something was behind them. Stalking them. Likely the talking is what drew its attention. He slowed his pace to fall in beside them only half listening. The beast crept closer.

" So, what do you think the girls are doing at Beacon?" Tia asked.

" Probably being angles like always...or someone is secretly satan and gave them a ton of sugar and could probably run an entire city for fifteen minutes with the energy they could possess." Summer said thoughtfully.

" Yea let's hope not. I would rather not have to put up with two girls on a sugar rush before bed."

" That is a chore in of itself. Give them sugar and…"

John suddenly grabbed her and threw her to the ground, spun and grabbed the open maw of the grimm that tried to make a meal out of her. The grimm was feline in appearance. It had a powerful build in its legs and had a thick snout. The mask covers its face and had bone armor along its back and spikes on its jointed legs. But the thing that stuck out was the teeth. They were razor sharp but it had two long sharp teeth coming out of its upper jaw. It snarled and clawed at John. Diego. A Saber-tooth cat grimm. Its momentum pushed John to the ground with it trying to now make a meal out of him. Grunting he brought his knees up to his chest, rolled and kicked up, sending the cat like grimm back into the woods. He sprung back to his feet with Tia and Summer readying for the fight. He unslung his M7's as they backed to backed eachother. Everyone stayed quiet, listening for the slightest noise made from the diego stalking them. Silence was heard as it was circling around them. A cat playing with its prey. It was taking its time deciding who to take first.

In a move so quick it was almost a blur, John dropped an M7, grabbed his knife, spun and threw it into the bushes. A howl of pain was heard as the knife stuck. It rushed out and ran straight at John. He saw the blade embedded in its side. While it didn't kill it, it probably in a lot of pain and probably bleed out over time. As it leapt past he shot arm out and pulled the blade out. As it landed it turned and lept. As it drew closer time seemed to slow down as it closed in. He saw the beasts drool drip off of its fangs, its burning eyes that had nothing but hunger and hate. He turned his body and jabbed the blade into the bottom of its neck. Its momentum stopped and John slammed it into the ground pinning it. In a final strike he curb stomped its face in with a sickening pop.

" UNFRICKENBELIVABLE!"

" See I knew I heard something!" Summer exclaimed.

John grabbed his blade and gun.  
" Let's move." John said with authority.

Both Tia and Summer snapped to and fell in line behind him.

When they got to the pick up point. The bullhead picked them up and took them to Beacon. In Ozpin's office they sat and were debriefed.

" So, how did he do?" He asked.

" He was a badass. He pretty much did the work. He even took down a Diego by himself in an epic fashion." Summer said.

" It also doesn't help that he had a personal announcer to make him even more awesome." Tia added.

Oz looked at John with amusement.

" A diego?" Diego's were able to sneak up on even the most experienced and elite hunters with how quiet they seemed to move.

"Yea. with nothing but a knife."

" A powerhouse then?"  
" Oz this guy is more than a power house. He has a way of reading the battlefield and acting accordingly." Tia told him," I personally think that he is the apex grimm predator in the world."  
" HE KILLED A DIEGO ALL BY HIMSELF! WITH JUST A KNIFE AND A COUPLE OF KICKS! Sure he had to through me to the ground to get me out of the way of its jaws, buthejusttookITONANDCOMPLETLYSHOWEDITWHOSBOSS!" inhale " he's ready for a final test if you want him to fight someone." Summer said.

Oz chuckled. " John. You said your ex-military. Can you tell me your rank?"

" Master Chief Petty Officer." John snapped out like he was talking to an officer.

Tia and Summer cocked their heads at the rank remembering the SPARTAN had said his rank was as well as a Master Chief Petty Officer. But they did know that it was a rank shared by the world so not really a surprise though. A coincidence.

" A high rank for someone so young. Can you tell us how you earned it?"

" The operation is classified. All I can say is my unit was attached to another elite team that was under the command of a captain to raid enemy ships. She died and a Lieutenant Commander took her spot. He turned out to be a traitor. The unit colonel put me in charge to continue on with a premade plan to not only move the operation forward, but to also relive the LC of command. He said I would need the cred to command his men into battle." John said remembering Operation: Silent Storm and how Hector Neyato tried to kill him and his brothers and sisters. He still had a resentment about the man. But there was nothing he could do now. Just solder on.

" Hmmm. You have led teams before? Big and small?"  
"Yes"

" Then I see know need to further test you. I have faith in Summer and Tia's opinion. Your license will be mailed to you in a few weeks." Oz told him.

With that they bid fare well and got the girls.

" Let's head home." Summer said hugging Ruby and Yang.

" Ma? Can we ride with ?" Yang asked.

"Uhh…" Summer and Tia looked at eachother.

" Sure?" Summer half asked half answered.

The ride home was enjoyable and pleasant. If you didn't count the road kill John was forced to do on a beowulf. When he met up at with Tia at the house, Summer, Ruby and Yang were grinning from ear to ear. The growel of the engine was exerating for them and the way he handled the vehicle in tight corners, the hills, and the off roading.

" Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Tia asked.

" YOU BET DAD! YOU NEED TO GO OFF-ROADING WITH HIM SOMETIME!" Yang shouted with Ruby and Summer vibrating from both the ride and energy.

The weeks past. They needed resources to build a hanger and to repair the DAWN. But at the same time they needed funds. Sure they could just take funds from gangs and crime rings, but they also needed to appear like a normal person. So Dawn Enterprises was born. A small business that made more advancements in the science, medical, and engineering fields.

Flash cloning organs. Bio-foam. Portable field sterilizers. Phenosortolmorphine. Were all introduced into the medical field. Deep sea exploration became a thing with sonar. Telescopes were made and placed around the world to look into space. Astronomy grew. Solar and hydro power were looked into as alternatives sources for fuel instead of dust. Jacques scoffed at the small brother and sister business saying they will go belly up with in a month and that he will ' graciously' pick them up and claim the rights to the stuff as his own. But they kept growing and growing. Getting more well known. They were going to claim credit that should rightfully be his. He grew furious to the point that he sent assassins to kill them. Fraud and false accusations to discredit them. All of which failed and was exposed. Or at least mostly exposed. He covered his tracks well. Success was all that drove him. He began to take his frustration out on his family by neglecting them of his love and support. He only cared when they suited his purpose. He tested each of his children in combat or anything that they could excel in. The only thing that would bring him pleaser was the Dawns downfall.

The sun was high in the sky making a nice Saturday day to a beautiful day. John was walking around the docs just enjoying the sun shine. This has become a little bit of a pleaser of his over the course of a couple months. To walk around with no armor and mingle with the crowd who are not looking over their shoulder or panicking and screaming. All in all, serine and perfect. All he could do was just drink it all in and give a smile of content. The gentle breeze from the ocean carried with it the sent of salt. A perfect summer's day.

He walked along the peair, the people fishing or taking pictures with family. He leaned up on the railing looking over the water. Again a perfect…

" AHHHHHH!" came a very high pitched girl scream with a loud SPLASH followed afterwards and the sound of laughing. He snapped his head around and saw a couple of kids laughing and pointing towards the water. John looked over the edge and saw a little girl with raven black hair struggling to stay above water. The eye catcher was her ears. It was clear she was faunas. A cat faunas to be exact.

" HA HA HA! LOOK AT THE FREAK SQUIRM!" The boys were saying.  
John looked at them, wanting nothing more than to reprimand them, but a woman's shrieking was heard yelling and on the verge of breaking. Noting the orange hair, purple eyes and the grey sweater and jeans, he jumped. The girls head was below water and was panicking. He swam down, looped a arm around her abdomen and swam up to the serface. The people on the pear were pointing and merming at what they were seeing. He made it to the beach and climbed out and laid the girl on her back. He checked her breathing and started CPR. John noted two presences approaching. The girl coughed and spat water out sitting up.

" Blake! My baby!" The women said clutching her to her chest. The young girl looked alot like the older women, so he guessed that she was her mother. Standing up he was met with who he presumed to be her father. To say this guy was big was an understatement. He riveld John in size. The unknown man looked at John with both apresasion and caution. John looked back up to the peair and could faintly make out what the were saying.

It made his already simmering blood boil over.

" Ah man, the big guy saved the freak. I guess we have a freak lover to deal with." one of the punks said looking down with distane towards him.  
John looked back at the girls father and gave a quick be back in a minute. He walked back up the pier and found the two boys with their father he presumed, he had orange hair and blue eyes as well," Now boys, we will just get the filth next time." he was saying to them.

" So this is where it starts." John said getting the attention of the trio.

" Is this the dumbass that saved the freak child?" he asked his boys. When he received a nod he smirked and glared at him.

"Ohohohoho, you fucked up dude. I am going to rip your fucking head off. Freak lover." The man said, rolling up his sleeves and with drawing two knives.

" YEA! GO KICK HIS ASS DAD!" one of the boys shouted. If the scene before didn't gather a crowd, this boys shouting drew people in.

The family from the beach followed him up to thank him, but found him otherwise engaged with the bullies. Blake was on her father's shoulder watching the events about to happen.

" Daddy what is going on?" Blake asked.

" I am not sure sweety, but I think this guy is going to let loose" Ghira said back.

" I should let you know to back off. I am a Huntsmen. One of the best. So I know how to kick your overgrown ass and make it look like you great great grandmother did it you freak loving fuck!"

John didn't say a word and simply removed his jacket.

The man rushed John, knives out and waiting for blood. John sidestepped the slashes and got into his reach. He sent a right uppercut and a gut punch. Grabbing the man's head he smashed it into his knee. The mas screamed in surprise and pain as his aura took the brunt of it. John deiverd a spartan kick. The man recovered and stared John down.

" That fucking hurt you freak loving son of a bitch. Do you even know who I am? I am Akron Winchester! Beacons strongest graduate! How dare you strike me? Your better in every way." the now named Akron said. He bull rushed him again and again John counterd. He grabbed his outstretched arm, and pulled this time he delivered a straight hard puch the the nose. While his aura took the brunt of it, his nose broke from sheer force.

" COME ON DAD! SHOW THIS FREAK LOVER WHO'S BOSS!" His son yelled.

Akron rored and charged like a dumbass. He threw a right slash, then a left. He was getting sloppy. John grabbed his Akrans arm and gavea hard pull and twisted. Akron screamed in pain. He tripped Akron and slammed his face into the ground.

" Huntsmen are to carry themselves with honor. I haven't seen ANY from you. They protect those who cannot protect themselves, regardless of race or sex. They are to be role models for all. You are not a role model. You are nothing but a shame to the huntsmen title." John said with clear disdain, " Beacons strongest graduate? Ha. More likes beacons biggest waste." John looked towards the family of the daughter he saved from drowning.

" You better hope this family is merciful. Because if they are not, you can be put in jail for instigating a murder. Your kid would be sharing the same fate. But worse. A prison sentence for child murder." John advised him.

Giving one last shove, he stood up and grabbed his jacket. As he was putting it on, he heard the rushing of foot steps from behind and the sound of everyone gasping, he turned and saw Akron running at him with pure burning hatred and anger. His knives were now short swords. He swung at John's neck. John got in closed and deflected the first but not the second. He saw the stab coming a little to late but had enough time to move and hit in a non-vital area. The blade passed right through his side. John simply growled more out of frustration rather than pain. Akron thought otherwise.

" YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO STRIKE ME! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T PROTECT! I AM A HUNTSMEN! I DEMAND THE RESPECT OF EVERYONE I MEET! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING BUG UNDER MY BOOT WORM! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO HUMILIATE ME!" Akron shouted. John simply Spartan kicked him away from him. As Ackron few back, he lost his grip on his blade.

" You disgust me" John said as he walked up to him. As John stood in front of him, he gripped the sword still in his side, and pulled it out without showing any signs of pain. Everyone watched the scene with both surprise and some feeling sick. Akron watched in shock and horror as John did that.  
" W-w-what are are you?" He asked shaking.

John grabbed his collar and held him in front of his face.

" I am something that would give your nightmares nightmares. I have seen and done things that would make anynomal grown man break and want to quit living." He said looking Ackron right in the eye. He then threw him to the ground and walked over to a bench. He took his jacket and shirt off giving all the ladies a full view of his pale, scared, and stone chiseled back. Boy did they enjoy the eye candy. As john was ripping his shirt up to cover the wound, he her a man clear his throat.

" I would like to thank you sir for saving my daughter." The man said. John turned and got his first look at Ghira Belladonna. He was big in the shoulders and tall, he had a muscular build hidden under a purple open coat exposing a chiseled chest and abbs. He had amber eyes, black hair and beard, John wondered what his faunas trait was as he didn't see a tail or ears. Ghira stuck his hand out for a shake.

" Ghira Belladonna."

" John Mendez." He introduced taking his hand and giving it a squeeze and shake.

" This is my wife Kile and our daughter, Blake" He said gesturing to the two other women.

Kile was, in contrast, slim and dante. With black hair and amber eyes, she had a number of earrings in her cat ears. And blake was pretty much a little version of her mother. He shook Kilys hand looked down to Blake. He dropped to a knee to look at her in the eye and asked how she was feeling. All she did was hide behind her mother's leg shyly.

" Blake, This nice man asked you a question." Kile tried to reason.

"Its ok ma'am. I know young ones can be nerves around new people till they get comfortable." John said standing back up and addressing his wound.

" Nonetheless, thank you for saving my daughter." Ghira said.

" It shouldn't have happened in the first place. That guy is a disgrace to the Huntsmen title. What's worse is that he is telling his children how to be a racist bullies." John said wrapping his now stripped shirt around his abdomen.

" Still it is nice to see a human take a stand on race. A human that supports faunas rights. It's not often that you see it." Kali said.

" Personally I see no difference between the two. It is mainly the extremists that you need to worry about." John replied sliding his jacket back on.

That got them to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Kile asked.

" Those that consider genocide as the only option for peace." John answered.

An audible 'oh' was heard from the adults. Although Kyle looked at him with a bit more couriasity.

" I am sorry. I know you said your name was John Mendez, its just I swore I heard it before. I just can't place it." She said.

" Now that you mention it, the name does sound familiar." Ghira utterd.

Blake just sat on her dad's shoulder with curiosity.

John was going to answer when a medic arrived. He looked the Belledanas over and scoffed and uttered some unpleasantries under his breath.

" Filthy animals. They probably started it." Was what they herd. " Ok sir I need you to remove the bandages so I can take a look." He instructed. John complied and removed the bandages, and the medic set to work stitching Johns wound up.

" This might sting a little bit." he said to John.

" I have had worse. You might also want to check that guy over their." John said pointing over to Akron. The medic gave a nod and continued.

" If I may answer your question with a question. Have you herd of DAWN ENTERPRISES?" John asked.

" I don't think anyone on remnant hasn't heard of them. Pro-Faunas, use of alternative fuel source, and making all sorts of advancements in science, medicine, and other sources of energy." Kile started with a smile.

" Do you know who is in charge of said small business?" John asked.

" Yea, it's John Mendeeezzz…wait. What did you say your name was?" Kyle asked looking at John.

John just looked at her with a rye smile. Her eyes went wide as she snapped her hands to her mouth with a gasp. In response John nodded his head.

" THAT'S YOU! YOU ARE THE JOHN MENDEZ?!" Kile squeeld.

John simply nodded.

" It's nice to finally meet you. I was hoping to speak with you once the week started up." Ghira said holding Blake to him.

"Why is that?" John asked.

" Have you heard of the White Fang?" Ghira asked.

John thought about it for a little bit.  
" Rings a bell. They are a group of faunas that hold rallies and such for equal rights correct? The whole peace breeds peace kind of thing?" John inquired.

Ghira smiled at that. " Yes. That is what I am wanting. Peace and equality gained by peaceful means." Ghira said proudly. " To do less is to make everyone believe we are uncivilized and animals."

"Can't agree more with you on that. These small supremacist groups give the faunas a bad name. Lets just hope more don't sprout up." John agreed." And while we are here, what did you want to ask?"

" Well we have heard about your facility and would like to tour it. See if the rumors are true." Kile answers.

John was taken aback. Here was a family that wanted to tour the company simply because of a rumor on how he treated the faunas.  
" I don't see why not. Call my office on Monday and I can set up an appointment. I will give the tour myself. That way I can get you passes." John said.

They shook hands and John gave them a card.

The medic had finished stitching John up a couple minutes ago and started to look over Akron.  
" Ok sir, I am going to relocate your arm. This is going to sting a little." he said.

Akron nodded and a sickening pop was herd as he growled in pain.

" So sir how did this happen?" the medic asked.

" That fuck tard attacked me with out provoction. Just out of nowhere he started to attack me." Ackron said trying to pin the blame on John.

"Really?"

"Yea! I am just out here with my sons and just boom, a punch to the face for no reason."

THe medic looked at John and was going to reprimand him and going to get authorities involved, when a random civilian came up to them and put in their two cents.

" Actually sir, I saw his sons through a girl off the pier. That guy over there, " pointed at John, " jumped in and swam her to shore. I even heard the conversation this ' huntsmen' had with his sons saying that they needed to wait till next time to kill the freak and that he was going to rip his head off."

The medic looked at him.

" While I dont hold love for the faunas, murder isn't the way. Enslavement is. But you should know that not everyone sees thing the way we do. And the courts could rule in their favor."

Akron nodded.

" Dad, what are we going to do about this guy?" his son asked.

" I don't know Cardin. But we need to tread carefully here."

John sneered at what he herd but their was not much he could do. He looked back at the family as they talked a bit more. They had a good time and after an hour, John smiled and thanked them for the talk. He then bid then a farewell and headed for home.

Ozpin was looking over everything that has transpired over the last couple of months. The debrief from Tia and Summer was still running through his head.

 _Flashback_

Summer and Tia arrived at the beacon air field. Glynda was waiting for them with a smile.

" Glad to see you two again!" She said smiling and hopping up and down. Excitement clear in her mood at seeing her friends.

" Glynda!" Simmer squealed as she ran up a hugged her in a girly hug. Breaking the hug they walked to Ozpin's office, Tia in tow. The girls talking and gossiping and just acting like a couple of high school girls would on their days off. Tia just rolled his eye as his wife and friend walked off leaving him in the dust.

" Women. Got to love them. Even it they ditch you to talk with friends and forget you are their." He muttered under his breath. With that he stepped up his pace and joined them in the elevator.

" Summer I have been meaning to ask, where are the kids? Who did you get to watch them?" Glynda asked.

" Oh John Mendez, the neighbor we went to for the grill out, him. He may have never dealt with children but Ruby and Yang took a liking to him. He has a sister as well that just adores the two." Summer told her. The ride up was short and the door opens to reveal Ozpin in his seat sipping his coffee.

" Ahh, Summer Tia, good to see you. Please take a seat. I have a couple of questions to ask about your last assignment." Ozpin said.

They took a seat with Glynda stood next to Ozpin.

" So let's start at the beginning. If you please."  
" Well, Summer and I got to the village and brought up to speed by the elder, then we took off to do what we were sent to do. Defend the village and eliminate the nest. Simply put, our intel from both here and from the elder, was false." Tia said remembering the past events.

" At first it was light and then it just got heavier. At first we thought nothing of it. More of a challenge for us to test our skill." Summer picked up," But with each one we killed, four more seemed to take its place. We got surrounded. We made peace with the fact that we were not going to make it out. Our only regret being that we could not tell our children how much we loved them." She said choking up a little bit.

Tia continued after placing a hand on her shoulder, " It was at about that time we heard something over the roar and growl of the grimm. It was a high pitch whine. Like a bullhead accelerating to a faster speed. The grimm were suddenly cut down from cannon rounds as the plane shot overhead, clearing out the area immediately around us, giving the two of us some breathing room." Tia said. " After that it dropped a being in a set of armor that just tore through the grimm. He helped us eliminate the nest and boy did he do a good job. Talk about ripping and tearing through the grimm ranks."

" He was like a one man death squad. Nothing could seem to stop him. He even killed an Ursa by beating it to death with its own skull!" Summer said shocking the headmaster a bit.

" We fought for the whole night and well into the morning when the last grimm fell. He gave us a lift home. Made small talk and alike. But the thing that caught us was his question. Why did we chose the hunters lifestyle. We told him why and asked questions of our own. Said he was a heavy black-op operative. With that we knew that any story that would interest us would be classified. He let us sleep after that and took us home." Tia said.

" When we got home,Glynda and the girls were there too great us." Summer continued pointing to Glynda. " After some pleasantries , Yang thanked him for saving us. He told her that no thanks was necessary. That a solder should not be thanked for doing his duty or something along those lines." Summer said.

" Could you describe it? The plane and armor I mean." Ozpin asked.

" The plane was bulkier than a bullhead. It had thrusters on the tail and wings. It was a troop carrier so it was long and a bit blocky. His armor was angler. Like it was to deflect bullets. There was a matt black underlayer that sealed it all off if I had to guess. His helmet was blocky as well with a gold mirrored faceplate. Not much else. His guns though, those were awesome to see. His rifle was a pull-pup automatic with a ammo counter resting on the top, clearly it was military. He had two hand held guns that seemed or organic. They fired bolts of plasma i think. Doesn't matter, they were fully automatic as well. After that was various amounts of grenades, Frag, a couple of sticky grenades. One being blue and round the other being more club like that when detonated shot out spikes at high velocity. The last type was incendiary grenade." Summer said going full on weapon fan-girl.

' hmm. Could this person be from the meteor that crashed a little over a month ago?' Ozpin thought.' and if so, could he bring a new peace to the board against my fight with Salem?'

He then took notice the lack of two small presances.

" Where are the little ones?" Oz asked out of nowhere.

" Oh our neighbor is watching them! He is such a good guy, you would like him." Summer said.

" The guy is built like a tank. But what do you expect from someone who is and ex-military. He is helping teach Summer hand to hand and surprisingly he has made more progress then Qrow and myself." Tia said with a bit of shock.

"And get this, he is a self-taught huntsmen. He didn't go to an academy. He just uses his military experience to get the job done." Summer said.

He then turned to Glynda who was watching the situation unfold with a smile.

"Glynda, what are your thoughts on the matter?" Ozpin asked.

 _Back to the present._

He gave a deep sigh. He asked Qrow if he would be willing to go for a dive and look around for the crashed thing. It was a ship, or at least half a ship. Qrow had reported the size to be roughly around 225 to 250 meters long. It had multiple breaches in the hull. Some were from atmospheric entry and others from some fight that he had no idea of. Qrow also gave a name what he saw. Forward Unto Dawn. Racking his memory, he recalled the name of a recently opened business that opened up. Dawn enterprises headed by one John Mendez. The same neighbor that Tia and Summer where talking about. The advancements that his company was proposing were groundbreaking. New sources of energy were explored. Water and color were the most common. And that was just breaking the surface.

Could Dawn enterprises be connected to this Forward unto Dawn that was plastered on the side of the wreck? Could this John Mendez be connected to this SPARTAN? He didn't know. He would need to wait till the Spartan shows next. Till then he will keep his ear to the ground and ask Tia and Summer to inform the spartan that he would like to meet him.

When John got back home, he and Cortana talked. Well she talked, he just gave opinions when asked.  
" So, when are you thinking about giving the Belladonnas a tour?" She asked.

John thought for a second thinking about his schedule. " If I remember correctly, I might be able to get them in that day."  
Cortana smiled and then gave a sigh. They have been here for about three and a half months. That would mean in a year and eight months, she would hit rampancy. With her body almost done, she might be able to stave it off for a while longer. In all honesty, she was terrified. She was scared as to how John would survive without her? Will he be able to finish the Dawn and return home and report? So many questions that she would not be able to answer.

She must have been quiet for longer than normal for her, or John asked a question.

" Cortana, are you OK?" John asked.

She looked at him with a saddened look. She looked like she was going to cry. John saw that and was ready to find the bastard that hurt his friend.

" John, I am going to be turning six soon."  
John looked at her confused.

" AIs detairate after seven John. And if I am going to be honest, I am scared of what is going to happen."

He looked like Summer came up and slapped him in the face with his suit. In her opinion, his look was priceless. So priceless that she managed to take a screenshot of it. For later and or blackmail of course.

Collecting himself, he looked at her with a look of concern and one of comfort.

" I am here for you Cortana. If their is away to cure ramponcy or to stave it off, I will find it." John said. The determination and unwavering confidence spoke volumes. She smiled at the thought of how much she meant to him and him her. If she could she would kiss him.

" Thank you John. It means alot to hear that from you." She said choking up a little bit. John gave a small smile. Then asked a question.

" Do you think your body will help at all?" he asked

" Uncertain. I would think that it would help in staving it off. But your guess is as good as mine." She replied.

And so they carried on. Just talking and making plans. One of which was about their unexpected visitor to the Dawn.

" Did he breach the hull at all or get inside and snoop around?"

" No just checked out the name and looked into some of the hull breaches but I think he new when to leave well enough alone."

" Should I interrogate Qrow to be on the safe side, or should we let it slide for now?" John asked.

" Chances are the damage is done so if we interrogate him it would be moot. I would like to know who sent him however." Cortana said.

" So let it slide for now."

"Yea. We can play ONI interrogation later." She said.

John smiled and Cortana chuckled.

 _In the Rose/Xiaolong/Branwen house_

Here we see the family sitting down for dinner. Talking and laughing and just having family time. Qrow was telling the girls a story from one of his last assignments.

"...so I said to the guy, it looks more like a giant cat." He was saying getting the awe wonder looks from Ruby and Yang, when he felt a cold shudder run down his spine. Not just any shudder but one that told him to not resist what comes and just give the thing what they want.

He was quiet for a few moments. Long enough to gain Ruby and Yang's attention.

" Uncle Qwow, you OK?" Ruby asked.

He looked at them and smiled " Yea. Just a feeling." he told them.

" You sure Qrow? You look like you just got a cup of ice water down your back." Tia said.

"Yea, I am fine." he said at the same time giving a subtle jester to the door outside. Tia got the hint and waited outside for him along with Summer. He excused himself from the kids and went outside with the adults.

" So what got your pants in a freezer?" Summer asked.

" Lets just say a feeling. Other than that not much else" he said still feeling the chill.

" Any specifics?" Tia asked.

" Nope"

True to their word, the Beledana's arrived at Dawn Enterprises. They walked in and talked to the receptionist.

" Hello, and welcome to Dawn Enterprises! I am Magenta, how may I help you?" she asked the small family.

" Hello Magenta, I am looking for John Mendez. He made us an appointment for sometime today I believe." Ghira said.

" Ok, let me check." Magenta said tapping away at her computer. " Name?" She asked a moment later.

"Ghira Belladonna." He said.

She tapped again at her keyboard looking at the screen and humming to herself. She then tapped at an earpiece.

" Yes sir, I have Ghira Belladonna and his family here for a meeting with you?...Ok...yes sir I will send them up right away." She said ending the call.

" An escort will be down to meet you shortly." She said cheerfully.

So they sat and waited for a couple of minutes when a middle aged wolf faunas walked in.

" Ghira and Kile Belledana? John will see you. If you please." He ordered.

So the family of three followed their guide to an elevator. The ride was short and they continued on their way. They came to a door that was labeled simply as John Mendez. Their escort nocked and opened the door for them.

" Welcome." John said to the family.

"Thank you for having us. So where to begin?" Kile asked.

For the rest of the day John showed the family around his facility. Answering questions and letting them ask employees questions as well. Each of them said that its a fun and great place to work. They even have " fun " days to keep things lively and light. Days where horseplay is permitted, as long as you can be safe while doing it. All in all when they got back to the office, the Belledanas were not only pleased with the place and workers, but at how John is strict but also forgiving and compassionate. One worker needed time off to tend to family matters, John not only granted it but followed up to see if he could lend a hand. Or another worker, whose wife went into labor shortly after the shift started. Not only was he excused but a care package was given to him. It showed that the place cared for one another. Friendships were encouraged.

John was seeing them back to their vehicle when Ghira received a call on his scroll.

" Hello… Ok...what...why…huhhhhh ok thanks." Ghira said in disappointment as he hung up and put the scroll back in his pocket.

" What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

" Raze gave our slot at the adutoram to a random comedian. Hhhhhhh, and he wont give us back our payment we put down." Ghira said disappointed and miffed.

John listened to the exchange.

" What do you need a stage for?" John asked.

" We were going to have a white fang rally." Ghira informed," Raze had an open field that, while not ideal, would work well enough…"  
"But he cut it from under you saying he needed to use the space you had rented and that he used your payment up on whatever it is he needed to get done."John finished.

Ghira nodded before speaking, " It seems like I may have misjudged him."

John thought for a moment thinking. " I think I can help. I have a warehouse that is mostly empty you could use. Free of charge. Think of it as a donation" John said to him.

Kile and Ghira looked stunned. " Thank you" They each said surprised.

John just smiled and nodded then told them where the place was.

" When were you going to have this rally?" John asked.

" Well that would depend. Set up and all that. I am not sure if food and drink should be their." Ghira said, muttering more to himself at the end.

" Well, the warehouse is number 7. The entry code is 0087. Go in and feel free to do whatever you need. Give me a call if you need any help." John said to them. And with that they went their separate ways.

Since the first encounter, Summer and Tia have not met up with the SPARTAN. They knew he was still around kickin ass and takin names, it's just the guy seems a little off. Like the suit was the guy and the guy under the suit was a mask. Or that is what they felt. If it was the case he must get lonely. But right now was not the time for such thinking. They were to be in a park with Ruby and Yang who were letting out their access energy playing. It was starting to get dark so they called in the kids and started for home.

" Mom, Dad, can we stop somewhere and eat?" Yang asked.  
Tia and Summer looked at one another in a silent conversation. They shrugged and turned to the kids.

" Sure little dragon. What do you feel like?" Summer asked.

Yang and Ruby thought for a moment before the name of a restaurant came to mind. It was a small diener that serverd good food. It had rustic look and feel to it. The burgers were thick and juicy, fries cooked to fried to a golden brown and salted, the milkshakes were thick but not so thick you can't suck it through a straw with whipped cream and a cherry on top just to name a local favorite. It was called simply Sapphires diener.

With that they got in the family car and headed for it.

" Hey Mom? Can I ask you a question?" Yang asked suddenly.

" You just did sweety." Summer shot back playfully.

Yang just smiled and rolled her eyes before asking. " What do you and dad think of the SPARTAN? I mean on the news he has shown how awesome he can be when protecting people from grimm, but he has shown to be real, uhh what would the word be for how he treats the bad guys?" She asked stumped on a word.

" Brutal is the word you are looking for Yang. And yes he is very brutal in most cases." Tia said briefly looking at Yang in the rearview mirror. " And I think he is trying to get a point across. Put civilians in harm's way and suffer the consequences. From what all we have managed to gather, he is only that cruel to people who deserve it. Like the head boss in some of those superhero cartoons you two watch. But we haven't really seen anything that would be considered petty that he involved himself in, like little stick ups that the police or a huntsmen in the area could handle." Tia said

" Ok but can you answer the question?" She asked.

Both adults sighed. In truth they didn't really know what to think. He seemed to be on the side of the angles, but he fought like a demon. While each had their own thoughts and opinions, they shared one thought. Thank God he is on our side, and lets hope we never have to face him in true combat.  
" He is a tough topic Yang." Summer said turning to look at her with a warm smile. " He is someone who people know of but not about. We don't even have any background on him other than that he was, or still is, an black-ops operative."

Yang had a confused look, then shrugged and looked out the window. The rest of the ride was spent in silence till they got to Sapphires.

The small family had a good happy time their. The waitress was kind, the food was great as usual. With full bellies and two wore out children, they called it a night. As Tia went to pay the bill, Summer dug out a little Lien for a tip to add to Tias to make an even amount and Ruby and Yang were behaving like stuffed kids. All in all just an average scene of joy and innocence. Absolutely no one could disagree with the fact that it was just that. A family having a night out, right?

Well you would be wrong. In a corner booth sat a man with orange hair, a black button up shirt and pants, a cloth of sorts hung from his right hip. He had orange eyes that held nothing but pure hatred and anger towards the family. The thing that stuck out however was the two horns that stuck out of his forehead. He watched them leave with a sneere. Now it should be noted that this individual never met the tight-knit family at all. He just hated them because they were human. And every human is a racist. The fauna were superior in every single way. It didn't matter how any human treated the faunas, good to extremely nice, only wanted to stab them in the back. As he watched them leave, he took note of the licence plate so he can track it and find out where they lived.

" What's wrong dad?" asked a younger voice, a child's voice.

Snapping out of his enraged thoughts, he turned to the child and flashed a reassuring smile.

" I am fine. Just planning a future op." He said then after a second asked, " How would you like your own personal slave?"

The child thought about it. " A slave? What do I need a slave for dad?"

" Why not. I believe everyone should own at least one human. So how would you like your own personal plaything Adam?"

Yet another time skip. Sorry but this is going to happen a lot.

Today is the day. After months of working, it was ready, Cortana get's her body. John flew them to the Paladina residents to retrieve and to meat Mr. Palandina. Cortana was excited to finally show off her body. Her appearance was the same when John had his grill out. Brown neck length hair, a vulnerable look that was deceptive, a lithe curvy body with a modest bust size. Her eyes were an electric blue with full lips. Her pale skin had a few freckles scattered across cheeks. The ' shell ' was laying flat on a table with a blanket covering her body.

" Ok so before we do this, is there anything you want to change?" asked making sure everything was up to what they wanted.

" No. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time and nothing is going to stop me from doing so." She said.

" Ok. Chief, I need you to place her chip in the pedestal near her head. The transfer will begin shortly after. Now, you do realize that once this starts, she will not be able to return to the chip and assist you like you are use to right? Unless you meet a technical god, she is stuck in her body." He said making absolutely sure. He looked at both John and Cortana to see what they were thinking. But all he got from Cortana was her hologram flickering red for a brief moment in annoyance.

' Ok. so she really wants to start moving around. OK then so let's get going.' He thought.

John placed the chip in the pedestal and let the process begin.

"OK,this will take a few minutes for the process to start and to run. So, while that is going, I have somethings to tell you." Pallanida said.

" What is it?"  
"Ok so when we built her body, it was to be a prototype for Penny, my stillborn daughter. Now I haven't been able to figure out how to make an aura. So if she goes into combat, she needs to be careful. While she can ' heal' I would rather not risk it. Also, while she is going to be considered an android and has everything needed to fit in, she also uses what she eats and drinks as fuel to power her systems. Also, while she has the equipment, she cant bare children. Now I am not sure if you are a thing or not but that is just a warning. While you can, don't expect to bring a child in." He told him in a semi humorous tone.

John just gave a deadpan look. Mr. Palladino chuckled nervously as he tried to find a new subject to talk about.

" Can, can I ask you a question?" He asked finding a subject that had intrigued him. John simply nodded for him to ask.

" What is it like. Space I mean. Dust loses its effect when it leaves the atmosphere so we never sent anyone into orbit. Not even a satellite. I know that there's other life out their now since you came along, but is there any other sentient life out their? Are they friendly or hostile? How advanced are they?" He asked going on and on about space. He may be a scientist in the field of robotics and cybernetics, he had a curiosity for the stars.

John took a in a breath and started to tell him about what he needed to know first about the galactic void. " First as I am sure you know is their is no air to breath in space, it's a vacuum. It will kill you in seconds if you are not sealed up. But if you can get on a space station over a planet, it can be a breathtaking view if you are not use to it. As far as life goes?" He paused needing to find the right way to tell him that their is other life out there, but that aside from a small faction, would want to burn this place simply because human live here. " there are other life out their, it's just that most want you dead."

Mr. Palandina looked shocked at that. " But there's a couple of races that are mostly on our side. One of which was an enemy turned ally, they other is an ancient alien race."

So they spent the next half hour talking about the war John was apart of. From his first mission to the Eridanus asteroid belt to retrieve a rebel leader, to his final mission on the ARK. All of which were summarized and was put under heavy classification. Mr. Palandian was told that if he spilled the beans, he was under orders to not only eliminate the traitor, but also anyone who he had contact with. To put it short, tell and expect to see a lot of dead bodys.

AS John finished telling his tales, he received a call on his scroll. Quirked an eyebrow he looked at the caller ID. It was Tia on the other end. He answered.

"Yea."  
"John, hate to bother you but could you possibly watch Ruby and Yang for a couple of hours? I have a sudden meeting at Signal and Summer is out on a small search and rescue mission and Glynda is busy with teaching, so, uh yea, you are the only person I can think of aside from Qrow and he is unavailable, again." Tia said sounding a little stressed.

" Sorry but I am out visiting my sister. She is finishing up her work and is going to be coming home soon." he told him.  
" Ahhhhhhrrrrrhhhhhhaaaaa. OK Tia think." Tia said as more to himself than to John, " Ok john thanks, and be sure to say hi to Amethyst for us and we are looking forward to meeting her!"

" Will do. Hope you find a solution to your problem."

" WIll do late."

had walked over to the 'shell' and examined some readings on a monitor screen. So far everything was going alright. The process was almost complete and She should be coming around with in a few seconds if not a couple minutes.

" She should be coming around soon. I think you should be the first thing she sees coming in to this world." told him.

John stood over her body and waited. A green status light blinks on the monitor signaling the process is done. The 'shells' eyes twitched showing signs of life. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. John leaned over her so his shadow covered her face. She tried again and succeed in fully opening her eyes for the first time. The first thing she saw was a face she grew to recognize. The military short brown hair, blue eyes that held a confidence unmatched, faint freckles across his nose, a couple of scars littered on his otherwise pale face. She smiled up at said face. John smiled back at his friend.  
"Glad to see it all worked out. How Are you feeling?" He asked her.

" I feel...new i gess is the right term. I feel like I came online for the first time" She said trying to find the right words. She held her head with one hand and the sheet with the other, she sat up looking at the workshop she had been working in for the last few months with a whole new array of senses. The cool air on her skin, the smell of a workshop, the sound of monitors beeping, it was all so new so fast, she had to take a moment to really comprehend everything.

" Take your time ma'am. All of this must be coming as a rush." Pallandian told her.

She nodded and swung her legs over the bed. John reached over and grabbed a folded up robe. She thanked him and, after John and Pallandina turned around, slipped it on and stood up. Her knees shook as she took her first steps. She held onto the bed for support as she made her way to Johns side.

" This is a bit harder than I imagined it would be." She stated out loud.

John looked over and saw her shaking knees and stood next to her incase she needed the extra support.

" Well it looks like you are moving ok. Any stiffness or soreness?" Pallandina asked.

She shook her head. " No. It's just getting use to all of this. I feel like my processing is analyzing every new sensation and feeling that I feel."

" Do you think this will halt or slow down your rampancy?" John asked.

Cortana closed her eyes and concentrated. She could see her rampont self shrinking back into the dark corners of her core matrix. " It has retreated. For now at least"

" That's good news. Now let's get you some cloths and we can begin teaching you the basics." said. He brought them to his house and their, with the help from his wife, taught her the basics of being a person. From walking to sitting. Eating to cleaning. All of witch was said that, once she got the basics, she will develop a certain way of doing everything.

It was a couple of weeks since her body came online. She has been developing a taste for foods, clothes, drinks extra. For example, while she enjoys classical music she prefers classic rock or that some of her favorite foods are sea foods and pasta but give her some cheesecake as a desert and she will be in bliss. That aside it was the last day of their visit at the Pallandina residence. Mrs. Pallandina was aware of the fact that Cortana was an AI and that she and everything about what happened was classified and of the dangers of telling anyone.

" Be sure to keep us up to date on how you are progressing. I will do what I can on upgrades." MR. Pallandina said as they entered the pelican.

" Will do. And take care." She responded.

And with that they left and headed for home. Cortana was excited to see the house for the first time as a human. And as they came upon the cozy home, it took her breath. It was beautiful. She saw it all and started planning on spicing things up at the house. Landscaping was all she was thinking about. Flower beds along the the front porch and window wells. A small garden for vegetables and fruit. She smiled at the image and logged it away for later. When she entered the house, she saw the pictures from Yang and Ruby. It warmed her metaphorical heart at seeing the drawings. She also saw the work that Summer put in with some of the home decor. And like she did outside, started imaging new pieces to add. A family portrait of her, John, Dr. Halsey and Franklin Mendez. Odd choices but both people held parental figgers to John. So she as well will give Mendez the privilege to be her father figure.

Oh she was going to love living here. The air was fresh and held the slightest amount of the woods. They always got the perfect amount of sun. The only downside was that when it stormed, it stormed hard. The thunder and lightning seemed to intensify and the snow, well we will need to wait on the snow. The snow is silly for now.

Summer was at home having a relaxing day at home. The Yang was at school and Ruby was sleeping and Tia was at work. She was relaxed and enjoying the time off. Ruby was taking a nap so she took a long hot bath planning out what to do with her time off. That was fifteen minutes ago. Now she was just chilling in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in nothing but a pink bathrobe.

' Lets see. What all can I do to entertain myself today.' She thought as she began ticking stuff off in her head.

' Could go to the market and get some fresh produce for supper tonight. The house could use a little picking up. Laundry! That needs to be done.'

She looked into the living room. Spying the couch an idea came to mind. Not the couch itself, but what was under it. A puzzle board with a work in progres puzzle.

She smiled. It has been a while since she worked on the thing now was a good as time as any.

Spending a considerable amount of time on it, she guessed she was a little over half way through when she heard a knock on the door. She froze. She was not expecting a visitor and Tia was not done at Signal yet, Yang was still in school so that only left her and Ruby. And with her in her current state of dress, she blushed thinking someone would see her in a bathrobe. Speeding into the laundry room she found what she was hoping to find right off the bat. Grey sweatpants and a sleeping shirt. She was pulling on the shirt as she reached the door.

" Who is it?" She called straightening the long dress like shirt.

" A friend." Came an somewhat familiar voice.

" Can I get a name?"

" Look through the window and find out silly!" came the excited voice.

" Summer. I tried to stop her." Came the unmistakable voice of John.

He had been gone for a couple of weeks helping his sister pack up from her work somewhere and move back in.

Unlocking the door she flung it open to see her other male friend, but was met with bone crushing hug from the female.

' Karma's a bitch sometimes. I guess I do deserve it for all of the crushing hugs I give.'

When the mystery women let her go she got a look at her appearance.

Chestnut brown neck length hair that framed her face, Electric blue eyes, light freckles scattered about, full lips and an overall a deceptively vulnerable look. She had on a sea blue sundress with a floral pattern and slippers to match.

" Summer Rose, I would like to formally introduce you to my sister, Amethyst Keys." John said shaking his head.

She new the voice was familiar and now she can put an actual face to it.

Amethyst put her down and gave a quick look around the humble house.

" It's good to see you John! And it is a pleasure to meet you Amethyst! Well in the flesh at any rate." Summer said to the due-o." Just wish you called first. For all you know I could have been busy with something." She told them still happy to see her friends.

" You can blame her for that." John said giving Amethyst a side long look." As soon as she got up this morning she got ready and took off for this destination."

"Oh come on I am not THAT bad. Besides I waited till 9 to make sure they would be up." She said with a huff.  
" Am, you do realize people do work or like to sleep in till late morning early noon right?" he countered. They continued to bicker back and forth with the sound of little feet slapping the floor was heard as a recently woke Ruby walked in with her blanket/hood. She walked straight to her mother and hugged her leg not realizing they had company. Amethyst eyes grew big as she saw the adorable creature walk in. But before she could even move, she was restrained.

Summer had picked the child up and placed her on her hip and was talking to Ruby trying to find see if she was hungry or wanted to more sleep.

"OHHHH...she is even more adorable in person!" Amethyst squealed excitedly.

Ruby looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then looked back at her mom.

"Ruby do you remember MR. John's sister Amethyst?" She asked.

Ruby looked at her more closely. She then smiled and reached for her to hug and greet.

' OMG! SHE WANTS TO TO HUG ME! THIS IS THE BEST! Now all I need is a hug and acceptance from Yang.' She mentally screamed.

Summer handed her over to Amythest who gave her hug and nuzzled her her face in her neck making Amethyst smile, blush and to melt into Ruby's hug. Everyone smiled at the sight.

Summer took a picture on her scroll and sent it to John.  
" Ok cook out here at five. Let's welcome Amethyst to the neighborhood." Sumer said

 **First of all I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Be sure to spend time with your loved ones and to enjoy yourselves. Most likely you need it.**

 **Now I want to get somethings out of the way that if I was the one on the other side of the screen and was asking question. So I shall answer the questions no one has asked.**

 **The Chief's armor, while not that seen in halo 4 ( Though that armor does look awesome ) it also is not the armor from Halo 3. So what is is armor from you may ask? Well that is simple. Its halo 5 seeker armor...Just kidding. Its Halo 2 anniversary multiplayer MK VI armor. It has the right blend of new and old in my mind.**

 **Cortana's body I am modeling after DR. Halsey in the Fall of Reach animated series. Yes it may not be an accurate portrayal of the book but I do have to say that if you are new to the universe, it is a good way to get acquainted with everything.I do like the model of Halsey in the show so that is what I am sticking with.**

 **I am going to try and use only Halo 3 aera weapons but I may bring some reach weapons in. I am not sure for sure but I will be bringing in the DMR, and while I will not be bringing in anything from halo 4 and 5 their will be some things from halo 5 that will be seen because let's face it, he will have access to suppressors, silencers, laser sights and scopes. Well to some weapons will have sights. I am not a huge fan of the req system, I am a fan of the variants of the guns. Now all of the equipment is going to to what they sound like. Suppressors will quiet the sound of each shot and cancel the flash from said shots, laser sights are what they sound like, and the longer barrels will increase his range and accuracy. But some may have draw back but what they would be I am not sure though.**

 **Ages for chartes are up in the air. The way I finger it is Tia got Raven knocked up shortly before or after graduation with Yang. If Yang was six in the story she told Blake with Ruby being four. So in this story Yang will be Five with Ruby being three. Tia's age was never mentioned so I am going to put im at the same age ( or thereabouts ) as Glynda who is middle aged. So lets say 40. Now subtract Yangs age when she went to Beacon, 17. So I am putting Tia and raven at twenty three. Ok add two years for Ruby and Tia and Summer were twenty five. Add four years and to make Yang six and Ruby four, 29. So I am putting the married couple at twenty eight because Yang is five and Ruby is three as already mentioned. John I am going to put at thirty one because fuck it why not.**

 **Now I want to apologize for all the time skips. I seem to get the beginning, some mid-story stuff and a little bit of the end, so it's kind of hard to get filler material. With that I apologize for bad writing but I hope it is entertaining enough to read. With that shit is about to hit the fan. Depending on what I can come up with it might even happen next chapter. If not the next than the one after that. So be sure to remember the two assholes in this chapter. Akron and while I dont have a name for him yet I was thinking Gallen Taurus. They are each going to play a part. With that I want to ask and warn you guys. So the question is, do you want a lemon between Summer and Tia as a last happy night before things start going down, or just hint at it? Up to you guys. The other thing is that when shit does happen, their are going to be warnings. I will put them up in the Authors note but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up to be on the safe side.**

 **Last thing, I have a number of other Stories I want to do but I don't want to burn people out or over saturate this section. So I want to ask, Out of the four I have got done or started do you want to see or read next.**

Noble Rose. : Summery

She was supposed to die on reach. But as luck would have it, she was given a second chance on a world that she has never been too...yet it feels familiar somehow.

Red Like Spartans: Summery

Spartan III. Gama Company. Assassin. Headhunter. Brutal. Deadly. These are some words that describe Spartan G-036. But can he add other words such as caring or loving to his description. Maybe. Maybe not. But let's see what an adorable girl with a red hood can do about it. ( Spartan III Gamma company Ready X Ruby Rose.

Oly Oly Oxen Free: Summery

In a mission gone horribly wrong, Blue team has reached the end of their luck. Or sort of. You see certain people have been watching them for some time and want to give them a chance to live a life that was denied.

 **That is all. So feel free to comment what you want to see. Oh and their is a blooper at the bottom. I thought it would be funny but in the story I could see both Tia and Summer resenting John for this action. So have fun and have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Oh and to the lone review**

 **AnbuNaruto12- I thank you for the review and I hope I made this better than the first. If not please point it out so I can fix it.**

 **I will see you on the vertual battlefield.**

Summer had just gotten off the phone with John to see if he would like to accompany her and Tia on a small hunt. He had agreed and said it would be good for him. Said he was getting a bit cramped in the house and office. He would come to their place in the morning with his gear to plan everything out.  
When John showed up the next morning, they were not even up yet. It was only three thirty in the morning when John showed up. Now you must be thinking, why the fuck did he arrive so early? And not call to make sure they are up? Well when Summer invited him to the hunt, he took it seriously. He was no longer John Mendez CEO of the small enterprise company. Oh no. He was Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117. While he chose not to use his MJOLNIR, opting instead to use something a bit more, Remnant. He used a Marines armor set. Boots, shin and thigh armor, Chest and back plate, shoulder, arm and forearm guards, A face mask under his helmet. He packed with him a trusted BR55, two M7 submachine guns, and a combat knife that was as long as a forearm.

When he arrived the house was dark with the occupants of said house sleeping peacefully in their beds. John briefly thought about heading back home and wait till a time they would be up. But the soldier in him was screaming at him to wake them. If they wanted to hunt with him, they were going to learn the hard way that he can be a bitch if they are not specific. That and he had a little bit of Chief Mendez in him wanting to wake up the fresh meat. So he picked the lock and after a couple of tries, opened the door and walked in. Zwei looked at John, yawned and went back to sleep. He looked at him for a good hard second and mentally thought ' world's best guard dog of the year goes too' . He went through the home and after finding Ruby and Yangs room, he found his targets room. He entered and grew a devious smile.

' Oh this is going to be fun' John thought as he spotted a light switch and made his move. He flipped the switch and to no surprise, they only shifted a bit. But what did get them up was their bed getting flipped and John shouting at them.

" ON YOUR FEET RECRUITS! YOU ARE BURNING DAYLIGHT MOVE!"

Tia got to his feet still in a daze and in a fighting stance ready to take on the intruder. After shaking his head to clear it he got a good look at John and did a double take.

" John?" he asked quizzically.

" You two have fifteen minutes to shit shower and shave. Breafing down stars in twenty."

Both Summer and Tia just sat their processing what just happened.

" Uhhhhhh...what?" Summer finally managed to make.

" Fourteen minutes and fifty seconds" John said. Deciding to not question the count down they bolted to the bathroom and did as suggested. They showed up and got ready. With their heads now somewhat booted up they began to ask questions to themselves.

' How did he get in the house? What time is it? Is John actually a criminal? Where is Zwei and why did he not alert us?' were some of the questions going through their head.


	3. All Good Things

" ...In other news, Dawn enterprises has been targeted yet again by the Schnee Dust company. This time they have filed a lawsuit against one of the employee's stating that he harassed his wife and children while in Vale. Jacques Schnee had this to say."

" Canis Slate has been stalking and sexuly harassing my wife and my daugters. One of which is not even six years old and the other is hardly even ten! The faunas low life tried to take them to Dawn enterprises to share with his boss!" he kept yelling and accusing.

" We asked for a response and both John Mendez and Canis Slate had this to say."

" Both my employee and I did run into Mrs. Schnee and her daughters. We talked and seemed to have a pleasant conversation about anything and everything. Not once did Canis or my self make a move nor did we follow them…"  
" Mrs. Schnee followed us around. Saying that she was looking for friends and knew that my boss was a good person. As for myself, she even said that I was one of the nicest faunas she ever met and, get this, apologise for her husband's actions." Canis said interrupting John. He gave a quick and quiet apology to his boss.

" We tried to confirm their stories but Jacques denied us saying she was traumatized to talk to us."

A feminine sigh was heard as the women shut off the TV. As she turned to her bed we see that she had white hair that fell to her mid-back, ice blue eyes that once held a kindness and compassion that she saw her father held, now dull with a lounging to be anywhere but where she was. Willow Schnee unceremoniously flopped down onto her bed and groaned out of not just boredom, but frustration and a ever growing anger towards her husband.

The brother and sister duo did not deserve the treatment Jacques was giving them. He did not believe in competition. He wanted to dominate everything in life. She should know. She witnessed it first hand as his wife. What Jacques had said was a load of bull. Once he took HER right to inherit the copony, he did everything in his power to cripple or straight up takeover other companies. This was the same thing he was doing to Dawn. He was going at them hard because he could see profits plummeting. If the people used other means of power, dust would be obsolete and that would mean he would no longer be the one in power.

Willow once found love and comfort in Jacques. Now however, she would kick him out in a heartbeat. But he had manipulated just about everything to the point that it looked like he was the son of Nicholas Schnee and Willow was an outsider. Her hands were metaphorically tied behind her back. His once charismatic and romantic personality, now a greedy and powerhungery monster that cared only about money.

When she ran into John, she was happy to not just meet the competition, but to also make friends. While Canis was apprehensive about her, he did warm up to her and see her as her own her and Weiss even caid that they were not what their father said they were like. He kept telling them that DAWN was pure evil and that John was a back stabbing crook that is known for breaking into people's homes and steals their money and enslaves them. While the two girls didn't understand what all was going on, they saw how happy their mother was so they watched and listened.

Winter picked up on subtle cues from not just the tree grown-ups, but the crowd as well. They gave a sincere respect too John and Canis. Weather it be a simple nod, hand, shake or even asking it he is hiring. IF John was supposed to be the head of a evil enterprise, people don't seem to care.

Willow asked if she could visit and just talk. Before he could give an answer, Jacques grabbed her and threatened to have John and his ' mut' shot for harassing his wife.

Friends. That is all she ever wanted. Friends to have and to confide in. Now, all her friends have alienated her or just up right left. She just wanted to feel wanted or needed.

Winter and Weiss were in school and Jacques, she would rather not see him. With nothing else to do she turned the news back on to see what else is going on in the world.

" The village of Dusk is looking to expand further to make room for more travelers. Unfortunately the October forest is teaming with grimm and bandit camps. With the projected radius to be an extra five klicks to clear. Eight teams of four have been hard at work, but progress has been slow with multiple setbacks from nests hidden in caves or underground nests, or hit and run attacks from bandits, slowing progress down even further." the news anchor said.

In another part of the world Raven was in a bar having a drink. Her men in the forests near dusk looting and pillaging travelers and even the village itself from time to time. The new supplies will bolster their dwindling supplies and weed out any weaklings in the world. The weak die, the strong survive. That was the way the world works. That is why she cut out any weakness in herself. Love was one such weakness. Love can be turned against you. You let yourself be vulnerable. You trust another person with your heart and feelings. Tai and Yang were one such weakness. So she cut it out. She left the two to themselves. It hurt to leave them. Her maternal instincts screamed at her to go back and to take care of her. She came so close to doing that. To be a mother and wife to Yang and Tai. She got as far a branch when she saw Tai and...Summer. Her teammate, friend, and leader had won the heart of Tai and to an extant Yang. That stung. She had nothing left here. No one to love or to care for. Betrayal is all she felt. Tai said that he would lover her and only her. She should have known that Summer would steal him from her. She even told her that she had feelings for him but was to scared of rejection. Now she had finally took what she wanted. Her man. Her daughter. Her love.

She slammed her drink and slammed the shot glass down. She raised her hand for a refill. She got it and downed it. She stared into the refilled glass in contemplation. Maybe she was being to hard on everyone. No. She had to be tough. There was no other way. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her red eyes gazing into the liquor in her glass. The Tv in the corner caught her eye. It showed team ST_Q at Dusk. Her team was here? THE WERE NOT EVEN A FULL TEAM?! What was that emortal fool thinking!? He is going to get them killed! She should be their with them. But she couldn't. If anything she would be against them to protect her tribesmen. She paid for her drinks and left deciding to at least " see " her leader, lover, and her brother. Standing outside she took off in her raven form. She flew to where they were and landed on a branch and just watched. Even without her she saw them work like a well oiled machine. Summer was hacking away at grimm with Tai beating down any that got in his path. Her brother like Summer, was hacking and slashing as well. The pain came back at seeing her leader and lover. They finished the grimm off no problem and she was about to leave and find another bar to drown her sorrow, when a group her men came and tried to kill them. Instead of jumping in she just watched.

" Hehehe, look it here boys, we got a team of huntsmen. What are they going to do huh? I doubt much." The leader said in a very cocky tone. The leaders eye landed on Qrow. His expression went from shock to anger. " Qrow. You TRAITOR!" He screamed.

Qrow just took a deep breath. " I left to better the world. Not destroy it. The tribe is full of murderers and thieves. If you were smart you would leave as well." He replied hoping to persuade them.

" Fat chance you huntsmen filth. We will kill your team and take you to our leader. YOUR twin sister. Oh she will be pleased. She would want to kill you herself." He spat.

Qrow sighed. " You brought this on yourself."

The bandits ganged up four on one. They knew just as she had, that they only way to win against a full fledge huntsman was to drastically out number them. A pang of regret ran through her heart. She knew that her men would use underhanded tactics. Poison, hidden weaponry, and using one of her teammates as shields or hostages. She watched as her teammates did what they could to hold them off. It was a contest of skill vs numbers. Summer was the first to get K.O.d. Multiple hits to the face and gut and the poison she got from a cut. She was wozey and could drop soon. While Raven did feel bad for ST_Q, she would be lying if seeing Summer in pain didn't bring some bit of pleaser. She was going to fly off when one of her men, out of know where flew back in a spray of blood. A loud BANG was heard from the tree line. The figger, from what she could tell, was tall and in heavy green armor. That was all she could see before he crossed the distance in seconds before he sholder bashed some one who was going to strike Tai in the back as he was fighting his share of four at once. He got to Tai and popped two more of the thugs making it two on two. ST_Q was a bit shocked with Summer even chuckling as he made his appearance uttering a ' your so fucked' comment before collapsing.

John had his trusted MA5C out and aimed right at the leaders chest as he spoke in a commanding authoritative tone. One word is all that he spoke. It was not the word itself that caught them. It was the tone. He spoke to them like they were nothing more than a nuisance.

" Leave."  
To his credit, the bandits leader fully consider it. If the SPARTAN is here, they would need an army to take him down. Taking a quick look around the group leader gauged his ten teammates reaction and if they were up for taking on the a tank. Feeling confident enough to at least get him to retreat, he withdrew two hand cannons and sighted at the SPARTANS head.

" I think that armor would look better on me. Hehehe. Getem boys." he said.

The bandits left their fights with Summer and Qrow to gang up on the armored behemoth. John slung his rifle and with drew his combat knife. He blocked an incoming strike with is forearm and slashed the blade through the first guys throat. The thug clutched his throat in and attempt to stop the bleeding as he dropped to his knees. Using the momentum used in the swing he, he threw the knife right into the chest. Two down eight to go. He felt five shots hit his back and side. A gold flash shown with each shot as his shields took the brunt of it. The man with a rifle reloaded with a shocked expression. Apparently he had some high end ammunition if he managed to take his shields down to half with those shots. John withdrew his side arm and and in three quick shots dropped the rifleman's aura. One more to the head and he was down. Three down with seven to go. Taking the initiative he charged his forth target. A women with a sword and SMG. She had a fearful expression yet she fought for what she believed in. While John could respect that, she made the wrong choice choosing to fight for a group of murders and thieves. While he didn't enjoy killing fellow humans, and by extant the faunas, he had a duty to perform to protect the world from all threats. Both foreign and domestic. And this is one just example. She swung her sword in a diagonal slash with one hand and with the other she brought her own SMG to bear. The strike was deflected by the shields, draining them the a quarter charge. Her weapon discharging half of its magazine draining his shields even more with each shot. Alarms blared in his helmet signaling how close they were to failing. Giving a palm strike to her chin. She dropped to the ground cold cocked. The leader of the group fired his hand cannons in rapid succession depleting his shields and dining his armor. Taking the fallen woman's sword, he hurled it at his chest. A flash and a pop was herd as the shields gave out.

'Perfect. His aura is down, now it's just a matter of getting past that pesky armor. Aim for the visor, if that is what it is, perhaps.' the bandit leader thought as the sword bounced off of him with his aura taking the hit. He took a step or three back from shock and force of the throw.

With four down the others really started to gang up on the chief. Forgoing blades they brought out their firearms. The air lept away from The chief as what looked to be his aura flashed. A shimmer was seen as it crawled up his form, growing in intensity and just as quickly fading.

The six remaining bandits knew that meant something, what they didn't know. Making a decision the bandit leader made the one move that made sense at the moment. Fall back, regroup and take them when an opportunity presents itself.

When he gave the order, they fell back and regrouped. The Chief waited a second watching his motion tracker to see if there was any movement coming back around, and when satisfied that know one is coming back, he turned to Summer. She collapsed earlier and was now sweating profusely from the poison and was even cramping up. He knelt down beside her and checked her vital. Thankfully the poison didn't get too far into her system.

Tai knelt next him with a worried look that was mirrored by Qrow as he watched on. The Chief with drew a med-kit and dug around for something to stop whatever the poison could be.

" Is she going to be alright Chief?" Tai asked worried for his wife.

" From what I can tell, the poison didn't get to far into her system. She is still young and healthy enough that she can fight it all off on her own, but this will help her get through it faster." He said as he brought out some anti-venom. As he applied it to the wound he looked at Qrow who still had a worried look but, also a surprised look. He could not believe his eyes. He watched as he then with drew a patch and slapped onto her arm.

" What is that?" Tai asked looking at the now applied patch.

" A wake up stym. Think of it as having the effect of a whole pot of coffee in a single patch. She will be coming around in a few." He responded.

Tai looked shocked. He knew what his wife was like with a full pot in her system. But that was throughout a morning or day. Not at one shot at once.

" Your real." Qrow utterd. " I saw you on the news but never thought I would actually meet you."

" I am as real as the ground you are standing on." He said putting the med-kit back into a pouch.

" Still. You are like an enigma. You show up in some of the most dangerous missions, kill all the things, and just up and disappear. And you hardly talk to anyone. Even the press if you so happen to be in a populated area taking out a crime bosses, trafficking rings, or cartels." Qrow said still in awe. Ruby and Yang were going to flip when he told them this. A grown was heard as Summer gained consciousness. She brought a hand up and rubbed her eyes. She then shot up wide eyed and vibrating. Maybe the stim patch was not a good idea knowing her, she is going to probably go nuts right about….

She shot up and, somehow by means John still did not understand, went full chibi and was on the Chief examining him from head to toe, as well as his weapons, with excitement. She somehow managed to grab his rifle and let out a full auto burst into the woods killing something not human. An insane expression on her face as she went nuts as she killed grimm that she saw all of witch was done in under five seconds.  
" I think I might have made a mistake." the SPARTAN deadpand.

" Imagine how I feel. I am the one who has to sleep with her." Tai groaned.

A chuckle was her as they turned to Qrow. He was shaking his head in amusement as Summer could be seen in the trees behind him for a split second firing the Chiefs rifle before seeming to teleport to another part of the woods.

If one could see under his helmet, John had the look of a man who knew he fucked up. And he was right. Summer was going to be riding this out for a while till the crash hit. He looked at Tai and asked him if she would snap out of whatever she was in or if he could calm her down. He said he would give it a shot but that he might have to resort to KOing her again.

Raven watched the sean play out. This SPARTAN was good. He was strong and swift and did not fuck around. She had a suspicion however that he was not going at full throttle. Sure this group from her tribe weren't exactly the strongest or smartest of the tribe. But they could hold their own. With twelve bodies split up into three, unless you were skilled enough to take on four by yourself, you would be whittled down. She knew that her team could do it but that was under controlled circumstances like doing a spar in the arena. Where honnor was upheld and cheapshots were frowned upon. Here in the real world however, it was a different story. Honnor was hardly a thing. It got in the way of doing a job. And rarely was it ever a fair fight. No medics to pick you up after a battle. Sure every student was given doses of reality through out their time at beacon. But most times it was not enough.

But this guy? He could handle himself. And he unknowingly caught her attention. It seemed like Tai and Summer ran into him at least once in the past. If their interactions were anything to go by. His armor seemed advanced enough to be from Atlas, yet it seemed so different. Like it was even more advanced than Atlas tech if that was even possible. It looked heavy from where she was perched but she was not certain of it. The flash they all saw could have been his aura. But to see it come back so fast? It had to be something else. Energy shields was just science fiction so it could not be that so what was it? Answers is what she needed. She needed to find out what made that armor work. It was full plate armor with a black suit under it and a full helmet and visor, but that had to weigh weigh what? Fifty pounds at the very most if it was steel but still that was flippen heavy to move around in the way he was fighting. So it had to have a power sources. But came another question. What did it have in the security Surly if it was a prototype it would have a failsafe system. If she could get her hands on that armor, she could take on Salem's forces and be confident of a victory. Even though Salem can't be killed it might give the tribe an ace in the whole. Even if she could not get the armor or weapons, she still wanted a warriors fight with this man. Why? To see if he not only could be recruited into her tribe, but maybe an ally as well if need be. But if she was going to be honest, she was happy to not be part of Summer's hyper state. That is one thing she did not miss about Summer Rose. Give her caffeine and she was gone. Sure Summer could have been annoying at times back in beacon, but she seemed to keep a child like behavior and a bit of that same innocence. But she did see the good in everyone and tried to help each person she could. Especially her team. She made sure they got homework done and studied. But also to enjoy themselves and have fun. She was like the kid sister everyone wanted. Tai even said as much. He saw her as not just the girl next door, but as a little sister as well. That made seeing the two together really difficult. If Tai saw her as a sister, then he should not have married and fathered a child with her. So did he lie? That had to be it right? He said that he only loved her, so how could he love Summer? She needed a distraction.

She saw Summer come back in a way that still made her smile and shake her head. She was bouncing up and down all giddy and smiling like she just won the world's biggest cookie. Tai and Qrow were shaking their heads with green boy waiting for her to give him his rifle back.

' you always were so childish. I can see why some people fell for you. I just wish Tai hadn't.' she thought as her red gaze fell upon the armored soldier. He might provide a distraction if he moves away from the group. Deciding to keep an eye on him, she moved to a higher branch to look down on. And watch she did. After he got back his rifle back from Summer of course. She listened in when he told them that he was going to go and help other teams. After quick farewells and a message from Ozpin that he wanted to have a chat, he headed out into the forest.

As the Chief moved through the forest, he used the aerial reconnaissance from the spy drones over head with markers for teams. He was approaching a team called S.T.O.N. On his march over to their approximate location however, his motion tracker picked up a fast moving object. He spun grabbing whatever it was that was attacking him and threw it. When he brought his rifle to bear, he was surprised to see it was a woman who tried to attack them. She had a red and black color pallet. She wore a low cut dress, red girdle belt with feathers interwoven through out, black leggings and heeled boots, fingerless gloves with red gauntlets and five beaded necklaces. The stand out thing however was the mask she wore. It looked like a grimm nevermore mask covering her face with her black hair hanging free.

They stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. The unknown women drew a red odochi held at a low ready.

" Identify yourself." the Chief ordered.

" Who I am is not important. I want to know how much you were holding back by. Plus a distraction from life would be nice. So show a lady a good time why don't you." She said.

The Chief did not have time to retort before she came at him with an overhead slash. Leaping under her right arm, brought his rifle up only for the mystery women to kick it out of his hands. With the momentum used in her kick, she whirled around with a horizontal slash to his head. Bringing up his arm, he deflected the blow and trapped her arm. She in turn brought herself up and wrapped her legs around his arm and tried to set him off balance. Try being eht key word. She strained and pulled but all she did was strain herself.

' ok that did not work out as expected. Plan B?' Raven thought But what is plan B? She was still working on that. The Chief flung her to the side. She hit the ground in a roll. She let go of her blade as to not impale herself on accident. What a way to go. Getting stabbed by her own sword would be humiliating to say the least.

She rose to a crouch and gave a quick shake of her head to clear it. This fight was proving to be what she wanted. A destrationfron. She couldn't help but to smile for a second.

" What is your game lady." The Chief asked.

Raven stood to her full height and looked him dead in the eye. Or supposedly in the eye. It was hard to tell with the visor.

" I watched you fight my men and even a civilian could tell you were holding back. I want to see you go all out." She said matter of factly, " that and you might come in handy as an ally in the future. Depending on the situation at hand. Oh and you are really showing me a good time. I needed this after the last few hours I had." The mystery women finished.

" I am not going to ally with bandits that murder and steal from hard working people who earned it."

" The weak die, the strong survive. That is the way it works. If they can't survive then they deserve to die." She said.

" Survival of the fittest." He stated.

" Yes. life is not for the weak. You have to be strong to withstand even the most basics of living." She recited as she readyed her weapon.

John really did not like what she was saying.

" You could be right, but I can tell you right now that I was in a fight with beings that made humanity weak in every since of the word. And we kicked their ass." He said flinging his knife right at her. On reflex she brought her blade across to block, but missed the green armored missile that was was the Chief. He swatted the sword aside and sent a right cross to her face shattering her mask. She gave a surprise and pained " oof " as the force threw her back hitting a tree.

She brought a hand to her mouth. It came away with a with a drop of blood. That strike nocked a good portion of her aura out but she was exhilarated. Her adrenaline was pumping, her breath came heavy, and she was starting to sweat. She was starting to have the time of her life. She could not help but smile.

She looked up. Her red eyes meeting the orange visor of the Chiefs. The smile was still on her face. But she still wanted to keep going.

" I hope you were not holding back hansom. I want a hard fight. I want a test. So give it to me." she demanded.

The Chief noted that she had a face similar to Yang's. Could this be Raven Branwen?

He didn't know and would rather not fight her with other peoples lives on the line. Running through his inventory, he found a small tracker tucked away in an ammo pouch. If he timed it right he can plant it on her and hunt her down later. Deciding to end this if possible, he readyed the tracker in one hand and with drew a cylindrical like object from his thigh plate. He flicked his wrist and a what sounded like a hissing cobra was herd as a two pronged blade of blue plasma was seen in his right hand.

" That is a nice looking toy you have thier. A duel it is then. May the best fighter win. Loser buys." She said grabbing her sword and giving a salute with it. They circled one another looking for an opportunity to strike. With a flick to position their respective blades, they went in.

Raven did a horizontal slash.

The Chief blocked with a forearm.

He went with a thrust.

She sidestepped.

He reversed the thrust into a slash.

She got behind him and slashed his back.

He spun and kicked her.

She jumped back, but not enough. She dug her heels in as her aura took the hit.

She brought a vertical slash down.

He parried it.

He got in her guard and deliverd a punch to the gut, and placed the tracker.

Ravens breath exploded from her lungs. She dropped to her knees as she dropped her sword and grabbed her stomach. She tried and tried drawing breath, but to little success. She half expected him to kill her then and their. But was surprised to find that he didn't. He powered off the sword and spoke to her.

" You fought well. That you can be proud of. But I am also disappointed in your life choices. Raven." he said catching her completely off guard.

' He knew her name? How?!' she screamed mentally.

" I also know that Tai would like answers as to why you ditched him and abandoned Yang." He continued.

That was a mental punch to the gut. Yang and Tai? How?!

" I am not going to kill you. Instead I want you to think long and hard about what you want to do next." He stated as he walked past her.

" Wait!" she managed to choke out when she got enough air in. He did so and turned to her as she slowly and shakely got to her feet. She looked at him still gasping for air as she held out a hand with her index finger raised to give her a second. When she felt like she could talk without gasping she spoke.

" A few things. One is that I owe you a drink." She said pointing to him, " Two, please, PLEASE, I know we just met and all and I have know idea who you are under that helmet, but pleas, don't harm my daughter. I may have left her and many may think I don't love her, but I do. I, I am just kind of a mess at the moment." She pleaded.

John held a sense of pity for her. It sounded like she loved her daughter and that she was trying to do sensible things and to protect her from things that people may not know. But at the same time, she left two heart broken people behind that don't know if she left out of spite, hate, or if she had a reason. That is something that she has to work on.

" Raven. I have met both Yang and Ruby. They both seem to be to good and pure for the world. They deserve the best people to teach and raise them. Summer and Tai are doing such a task with a few others to help them out. Rest assured that they are being looked after. But you need to get your act together and figure out how you want to be remembered by those you left behind." He told her.

She looked at him teary eyed. " I will. But I still owe you a drink and I have no idea on to even contact you." She told him.

" I will find you." was all that he said.

" Than I owe you not only a drink but a thank you. When we share that drink I hopefully will be able tell you what has been happening." She said with a sorrowful smile.

He nodded and retrieve his rifle and knife and then left.

She heard gunfire and the sound of grimm screaming in pain as the SPARTAN did what he did best.

She looked at the moon contemplating on her next move. She could not go back to a family lifestyle. With everything she knew about Ozpin's war with Salam, it would be best to avoid Tai and Yang for fear of them being a target. But it could be possible to paranet from a distance. Even have an indirect visit. Thoughts for another time. Maybe even discuss everything with this stranger.

Taking off she flew above the canopy of the forest and watched. She saw the SPARTAN work with other teams along with ST_Q. She saw him help wounded huntsmen or give them a boost. He would enter nests alone and scout it out and then set explosives to seal them in to just kill a bunch without using limited ammo.

She did last fly by over ST_Q to see how they were holding up. Summer had come off of her caffeine induced high and looked as if she was ready to collapse.

" I think we should head back. Let Summer get some rest." She herd Qrow say to Tai.

Tai agreed with a yawn and nod and started to head back to the village to get some food and much needed sleep. Raven turned towards town to find a place to sit and get a hot meal to contemplate and mull things over.

"... The white fang held another rally yesterday with the help of supporters and Dawn Enterprises. John Menez himself was their to welcome and to talk about unity and being united. This is a small clip from the rally."  
" Faunas and human can coe-exist. This should be a prime example. Look around you" Ghira was saying as he spread out his hands. " here in this building should be proof enough. Both human and faunas in a place of harmony sponsored by a human that sees everyone as a person." Ghira said gesturing towards John with a hand as he took a step back to let John take the mic. John gave a nod and quit thanks before turning to the mic and talking.

" As Ghira had said, I don't see two species. I see one. Faunas are human with gifts. I have seen what racism can bring. Not just the obvious examples like slavery or excluding a people group, but how one's views can shape a generation. Children watch and imitate their elders in action as well as ideals, and rarely break away from what they have known." He said looking out among the crowd.

" Here we prove to the world that such a thing is possible and to not let those who have gone to extremes such as the suppremest thoughts of the avenging bulls or the fist of unity have gone to."

A growl was heard from two men in two different areas as they angrily shut off the TV. Akron Winchester and Gallen Toures were seething at what they saw. Humans and Faunas coe-existing? Yea right. That will never happen for reasons that each held. Akron only saw faunas as animals and slaves. They were a second rate citizen that should not hold any rights. Aside from cheap labor, they were not worth much aside from playthings or compost.

Gallen pretty much had the same thoughts. Humans were backstabbers that could not do anything. Their sense of smell, hearing, sight and night vision were all lacking. They were worth nothing aside from humiliation and ridicule. They should be enslaved like what they have been doing since the beginning of time. Each had another thing in common. They were heads of not just a household, but also leaders of supremacist groups. Akron of the Fists Of Unity and Gallen of the Avenging Bulls. Akron was going to strike the White Fang in the middle of their next meeting. He was going to kill the leadership and that damn fool who humiliated him at the pier. No. He was going to humiliate him and make him watch as he burns down his company, kill all of his workers and let his men have their way with any of the females under his employe. Then he was going to make him watch as he ravaged his sister before he killed her then beat him to death.

Gallen was wanting to annex the Fang into the Bulls and kill these pathetic humans. He was going to free them from their unseen yolk of oppression and let them punish the humans that enslaved them. He just didn't know that he would be too late to "free" them.

Back at the house, John and Cortana were brainstorming ways of getting their hidden hanger built and covertly raising the Dawn to said workshop. Stealing androids from Atlas was a thought but one they would rather not use. Hiring people in an add seemed, off. Again not one they wanted to do unless need be. Doing by themselves while possible just didn't seem practical.

" What about hiring people from the company? We could bring them into the fold. Or at least somewhat. At least the part of about the ship and that we are shipwrecked." She said as she took a sip of tea from her mug.

" We can get them to sign a contract of secrecy with all of the info they need to do the job we ask of them. "

John thought it over. " That is probably the best idea we have. But we do need to screen them, even if we screened them before higher, we need to see how trustworthy they are for classified information."

" I can start looking through profiles and put a process of tests together to start. I might have some candidates ready." Cortana said.

" Alright. I gotta get going. Ozpin wanted to have a chat.: John told her as he went to dawn his armor.

" What all are you going to tell him?" she asked.

" Depends." he said stepping into the armor mounting station.

Fifteen minutes later he was armored up. He had a MA5C clamped on his back with a couple of magnums on his thighs. He walked towards the door into a recent addition. A small underground hanger that housed the pelican. He did a preflight check as the doors opened. Sunlight filtered in as the engines whined to life. He linked his suit comms to a data pad so Cortana can listen in and comment if need be.

" Cortana you read?" He asked

" What do you want me to read? Little Red Riding Hood? Snow White? Beauty and the beast? Or how about Goldy locks?" She asked

John exhaled a breath as he gunned the engine, Cortana still rattling off fairy tales to read off.

It wasn't long until he saw beacon in the distance

" Beacon ATC to unidentified aircraft. Please Identify and state your business." a voice spoke over the comms.

" Beacon ATC, this is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117. Permission to land?" he asked.

A moment passed.

" 117 you have clearance to land at pad 7. Ozpin will be meeting you there. Have a safe flight." and with a pop the comms shut off. John flew in with Beacons tower grew by the second. As he came in he saw pad sevon was open with a figger in varying shades of green stood. He brought the pelican in for landing. He turned the bird one hundred eighty degrees presenting the back of the ship as he touched down. Ozpin waited along with a recently arrived Glynda to meet the so called SPARTAN. They watched as the aircraft touched down and presented a hatch. Seconds later said hatch dropped and Ozpin got his first look at the Spartan in person. He was what he pictured him to be from what Summer and Tai had explained. Green angler armor with a black under suit, tall in height and wide in the shoulders he looked like a walking tank. A one man death squad is what Summer had said. Well he did fit that look. He approached the two with weapons still slung. He stopped right in front of Ozpin and extended a hand.

" Summer and Tai passed a message that you wanted to talk to me." He said matter of factly.

Ozpin shook it feeling his small flesh hand pressed into the unyealding gauntlet.

" Good to see you sir. I have a number of things to ask you." He said with drawing his hand and gesturing to Glynda, I believe you know my assistant Glynda Goodwitch." he said.

" Good to see you again sir. I hope you have been well." She said with a smile.

" I have been well ma'am." he said to her. Turning to Ozpin he continued " Well where do you want to do this?" he asked.

" In my office. I could use a cup of coffee and the privacy." He said turning around and leading them to his office. They fell into step behind behind Ozpin. It didn't take long to reach the elevator. Ozpin and Glynda got on and made room for the Chief, just to find that he stayed out side the doors.

" Are you not coming with us?" Ozpin asked.  
" My armor ways half a ton. I doubt your elevator can support it with everyone in it as well. I will follow shortly." he explained.

That got a the duo to go wide eyed as the doors shut. Seconds later they arrived at the office and the elevator made its decent back down.

Glynda looked at Ozpin as the gears struggled to bring the solder up.

" What is this elevator rated for?" She asked.

" It can handle it...barely." he said taking a sip from his mug.

The door opened a moment or two later with the Chief walking out. An audible groan was herd as he stepped off the elevator and into the office.

" I would offer you a seat but I dont have one that can take your weight. My apologies." Oz said.

" Its fine. So what is it you wanted to see me about?" He asked getting straight to the point.

Instead of replying, he withdrew a manila envelope and set it on top of his desk.

" While I have suspicions on who you might be, I do know that you are connected to this object my associate took pictures of."

The Chief opened the envelope and saw the Dawn in the photos.

" Qrow Branwen sent you these?" he asked.

" He did. I know that ship is not of Remnant and by extension you. I am not going to expose you. From what I can tell you have been calling this place your home for a while. You have been fighting to clean up the world of problems and protecting those in danger or cutting a missions time in half. Plus you save some of my star students a couple of times. For that I thank you." Ozpin said with prais.

" A solder requires no thanks for doing what he is expected to do. But you are welcome." He said.

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow before he responded.

" Look I am not going to press for anything classified. I just want to know how you got here and if I can trust you with some things I like to keep close to the chest and if you feel so inclined to share as well you can."

" Share secrets so one has nothing on the other?" he asked the headmaster.

Ozping nodded.

" So if you don't mind, how did you get here and do we need to worry about anything coming to find us?" Glynda asked.

The Chief looked at both contemplating what to tell them. Coming to a choice he decided to tell them about his last mission in his universe as well as how he got here. He looked at each of them before he started.

" You are right. I am not of Remnant." He confirmed, " I am not to sure what galaxy I am in or what solar system. I arrived her via a sudden wormhole. My previous assignment was to stop a psycho who wanted to wipe the universe clean of all life."

He paused. " Now before I go into details of my last mission, I need to ask if you believe aliens exist?"

Glynda wanted to scoff, but he pretty much confirmed they do. As to Ozpin, he 'saw' his younger spirit looking on with interest at what was being said.

Glynda was the first to speak. " I would normally scoff and call people crazy, but you said yourself that you are from another solar system. But I do have a question. Are you human or something else?" She asked. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that. In truth he was wondering that himself.

" I am indeed human. Believe it or not, from where I am from, humanity is came from one planet and spread out among the stars. How humans and faunas wound up here? I don't have a clue on." He told them.

" I see. What can you tell us of these aliens and why did they want to wipe out all life?" Ozin asked. He saw the Spartans shoulders rise and fall in what he guessed was a sigh.

" The aliens declared a holy war against humanity thinking we were in affront to their gods." He said. He didn't go into a lot of detail. Just a brief explanation of who started the war and why. The only thing he went into detail on was the last mission on Halo with the Arbiter and finally the wormhole that landed him here.

To say the two were surprised at the news would be an understatement.

" So you worked with a being that was at your throat only a month pryer to kill a parasite that is beyond comprehension, and destroyed a weapon designed to kill all life in a radius to keep said thing from feeding. That is one hell of a story. And to think that what you said was only a highlight reel." Glynda said.

" I guess it is my turn to uphold my end of the bargain. But first I must ask you a question. In your time here, have you heard any of Remnants fairy tales?" Oz asked the towering soldier in front of Chief shook his head.

" Well to understand what I am about to say it is best to hear the tail" Oz continued, " This is the tail of the seasons. Of how four young maidens helped an old hermit and was blessed with the powers of a season." And so the tail was told. " … And so with each passing, the power is transferred to a new host so the season can live on. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall." He finished. The SPARTAN didn't move at all during the telling. Just stood there waiting and listening.

" Ok. So why do I need to know this kids tail?" he asked.

" What if I told you it was true." Oz said in a no nonsense voice.

That caught the two other occupants off guard.

" Ozpin that is just…"

" Glynda. Its true. There are four women in this world that have powers from a season walking around right now. They don't need dust to wield such power. Its magic." Ozpin said cutting of Glynda.

" Chief I have just let you in a circle of trust that only a few can be let in on. You as well Glynda. I was going to fill you in on this eventually." Ozpin said.

" So why tell me this?"

" It use to be common knowledge that has passed into myth, folklore and fairytales. They were hunted to be used by people with less noble intent or to be killed off with the hope of gaining the power themselves. The selection process is, what would the right word be, intimate. Who ever is in the current maidens final thoughts when she dies, get the power. And they have to be young females." Ozpin explained. " I tell you this because I got a gut feeling that in the coming future that something is going to happen. I would like to ask you to get your ship fixed and into orbit incase we need to put something really valuable up their."

" What would be needed to be stored up their that a vult could probably do better?" The Chief asked.

" I will say this. The madis do more then just walk around. They are also a key. A key that leads to items that should not be put in the wrong hands. That is all I am going to say on the matter till I have gained more of your trust and you me." Oz said.

" Ok. When I feel like you have gained enough I will let you know." The Chief told him. With that the meeting was pretty much done nothing else to talk about. Ozpin had bid him farewell and to come by when whenever he felt. Cortana, who had been quiet, recorded the conversation and saved it to a secure folder. The Chief was conversing with Glynda about everything and nothing, when a certain person came to mind.

" Ma'am. I have a question to ask."  
" No need to call me ma'am Chief. I am not that old." She scolded, " But go ahead. What can I do for you sir?"  
" I was wondering if you can share anything about a former student. Akron Winchester." He asked.

Glynda had a disgusted look on her face.

" That guy was a jerk." She spat. " He could talk and charm the pant off of people. Came off as a bad boy, but a good guy. Had a handsome look, but it only went skin deep. He broke hearts and he didnt care." She said cringing at the memories that his name brought.

" I was his first victim. We dated for about a month. I wanted to save my first for my husband, but he insisted that it would always be us and that he would never leave. I wouldn't say I was forced into it, but at the same time I didn't want to do it so early. He somehow convinced me enough to give him my virginity. I should have known that something was up even before that night. But after that night, he was demanding sex from me. Aside from that first time, he treated me like a thing rather than a person. Come to find out he was sleeping around with other girls in school." She told him with a tear coming to her eye. " The worst it that some of the women he slept with either attempted or committed suicide. I almost did as well, if it wasn't for Summer and Raven. They came in right in the nick of time." She said with a huf. " After that they got everyone he abused in their dorm and we just talked. Shared our stories. After that Raven and Summer along with Qrow and Tai tailed him and recorded him doing everything that was done to the women he was with. Needless to say he was kicked out of Beacon half way through the year." She finished.

John thought about that. ' A false huntsmen then.' John thought with disgust.

" Sorry for bringing up any unpleasant memories." John appolagised.

She gave a sigh before she replied. " its OK. You didn't know and so you are forgiven. It's just bad memories that come up with his name." She said with a deep exhale. The two made it to the boarding ramp of the pelican.

" Well I guess this is farewell for now." She said extending a hand, " I hope in time you can show us more of what the universe has to offer aside from the genocide aliens and supper weapons that kills everything." She said on a lighter note. " Hopefully next time you can show us some more peaceful sights like stars and nebulas and alike." She said smiling.

" Maybe next time." The Chief said gently taking her hand a shook it.

With that the Chief turned and walked up the ramp into the pelican. Glynda took a step or to back as the Chief raised and sealed the ramp and fired up the engines. As he took off, he checked in with Cortana.

" Cortana, are you able to ping Qrow's scroll? I would like to have a chat with him." John said gaining altitude. There was a pause as she started typing on her and searching.

" He is in the northern part of Mistel. Why?" She asked.

" It's time that we had a chat." he stated taking off.

Qrow was walking around Mistral gathering intel on what he was going to be doing for his hunt here in Mistral. It was a simple hunt all things considered. Go and kill an asshole grimm and its pack. He ducked into a small hole in the wall bar to get more details on the area he was going to be operating in. As he walked in, the smell of alcohol and smoke was the first thing to to assault his nose. The smoke hung in the air like a cloud. Patterns sitting in booths hidden in shadows with others sitting at the bar heads down looking into their drinks. Grabbing a seat he ordered a drink. As he waited he took a look around. Real unsavory people all around him. A body builder of some took a seat next to him. Stone chiseled arms and jez, he could see how ripped he was right through the sleeveless shirt! ' This guy does know that there is a life outside the gym right?'

Qrows drink arrived. He paid and took a sip.

" Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" the stranger asked. He sounded familiar but Qrow could not place the voice. He looked and tried to focus on his face. He could not make much out thanks to the shadows covering him.

" Well I started last night. So I am still going. What are you doing here? This place doesn't have a gym, and I am not sure you want to eat anything here." He said knocking back the rest of his drink.

" I am here for you actually." the stranger said.

Qrow raised an eyebrow.

" Did I do something to you to target me, or are you here to pass on info about my assignment?" Qrow asked.

" Well lets just say you saw something that is classified." the stranger said shooting him a side long look. " And I am here to retrieve and assess how big of a risk you are."

Qrow took a breath as the bartender poured another shot. " Look if you are wanting a fight I would like to at least have my last drink, and to do it outside or an arena."

" Their doesn't need to be a fight." He told him.

That feeling came up his back again. This buff guy had to be the one that gave him the shiver a couple months back. Taking another breath and drink he looked at the guy.

" Hhhhhh, look pal I have no doubt that you could take me no problem. And I will comply. Just tell me that you are not going to kill me or anything like that."

" No I am not going to do that. I just need to make sure you didn't tell anyone about what you saw."

" And what is it that I saw that is classified and you need to make sure no one knows about?"

Instead of answering the stranger pulled out a thing of pills. " take one of these. It's not poison or anything like that. They are designed to knock people out for a period of time." he said sliding them over.

Qrow looked the canister over. " Look. Let's just go and…" the stranger delivered a palm strike under Qrows jaw knocking the old bird out.

" Keep the change." the stranger said throwing lien on the bar.

As the stranger picked up the KOd body of Qrow, we see his face. Brown military hair, blue eyes, faint freckles across his nose and a couple of scars.

John Mendez, Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 slung Qrow over his shoulder as he made his way to the woods. It wasn't far till he saw the pelican and strapped Qrow in the hold in the back. He moved to the cockpit and took off towards the sky. Once at a suitable altitude, he set the cruze and went back to find Qrow still passed out. He then looked to the pile of armor at the front and quickly donned it. Just as the last seal slid into place was when Qrow stirred awake. He shot to his feet and reached for his weapon, only to find it was not their.

" Relax" came a voice that Qrow only heard once but would never forget. He turned and saw the imposing figure of the Spartan. Qrow stared mouth agape. The Chief wanted to talk? Then who was the guy in the bar? Qrow reached for his flask only to find it was not their.

"Catch."

Qrow looked up and caught his flask. He uncapped it and took a healthy sip. Capping it he put it back into his shirt pocket.  
" So. Who was the guy in the bar? I know it wasn't you. You can't hide that armor so easily." Qrow said still shocked that the SPARTAN wanted to talk to him. But that feeling from months before came creeping back up his spine. And it only got worse as the events that happened at the bar played through his head.

" So what do you want with me? I got a job to get back to you know, and I don't think I got much time to spare before the trail goes cold." Qrow asked.

Instead of answering, a hologram appeared in front of him. It was the half ship that Ozpin had asked him to investigate. He looked at it with a questioning eye towards the Chief.

" Ok. What am I looking at?" Qrow asked trying to play it off like he didn't know what it was.

" Qrow. I know you are not dumb. Do me the same honor and to don't think I am an idiot. So please don't play stupid." He said in a very unamuzed tone.

Sighing Qrow again took a drink before he spilled what all he saw.

" Ok, Ok. I was sent to investigate something that impacted and landed off the coast of Patch. What I found was that. I didn't go in or anything. Just looked into some of the breached hull plates and got a name. Nothing to like people to anything other than possibly the name. Forward Unto Dawn with some sort of kill count if I had to guess." Qrow told him.

" I know you told Ozpin because we had a talk and he confirmed that you were the one to get the intel for him. My question is, who else did you tell?" he asked.

" I didn't tell anyone else. If I am going to be honest, I linked the ship back to you. I would rather not have my family be a target." Qrow said.

" You willing to put both your life and those of your family on the line to back up that claim?"

Qrow looked stunned. ' He would kill Summer, Tai, Ruby and Yang as well as him? Is this that far in the black-ops list?' " I can even show you my scroll as evidence! But if you even think about harming MY family, I will take you down." Qrow growled ready to fight.

In response the SPARTAN with drew a scroll. No not just a scroll. HIS scroll. Qrow checked his pockets and sure enough he didn't find it. He snapped his head up to the chief who just tossed it back to him.

" I already checked it. You are clean. Just making sure you can be trusted." He said.

" Ahhhhh. What? If you already knew I was clean, then why the threat?" Qrow asked.

" I want to see if you can be trusted enough. I wanted to see if your response would change if put under presser. I can tell from your vitals that while your blood pressure increased when the threat of family was made, I could hear that you were ready to fight for your family to make sure they are safe." he told Qrow.

" So what is it that I need to know that would put my family at risk?" Qrow asked with growing impatience.

" Do you believe that aliens exist?"

" If you are asking then I think my question of other life out there has been answered. What do I need to know?"

" Go to Ozpin when you are done. He will fill you in." was all the Chief said before he went to the cockpit. Following the massive solder up, he got to see where they were. Right above the target area.

" Well at least you are thoughtful. Thanks for the ride." Qrow said as he grabbed his weapon and went to the back of the transport. A second later the hatch opened and Qrow went to work.

In a warehouse we find a crowd of people all cheering and chanting. Now one would think this is a White Fang rally, but you would be wrong. Akron was on a podium smiling as the projector displayed a plan of attack on the upcoming rally that Dawn enterprises was going to hold within the week. The plan was to smuggle weapons and people into the rally at the minimum a few hours early. Then when things are at their highest, they attack. Each faunas and faunas sympathiser will be wiped from the face of the planet. The planet would be for humans and humans alone. His vision was going to come to pass.

Throughout the next couple of days smuggled weapons will be placed. Weather they be tapped under tables, placed in air vent and in other classic areas. Like the food and punch bowl. All in all, Akron was going to love tearing apart this rally and humilating this fanus lover before killing him.

Raven stood over a grave. Not just any grave, but one of her tribesmen. She looked at the yellow bladed cross that came from own scabbard. The one that was buried here was a young girl that she had considered a second daughter. May. May the Spring Maiden. It hurt that May was dead. She just couldn't cut it. What hurt even more was that she was the one to kill her. May had tried a pacifist approach to a problem. She showed compassion and because of that, the huntsman she graciously helped, turned on her. He ran his blade through her abdomen and left her to bleed out. Raven had found her and brought her back to camp for one of her medics to try and save her life. The result was he couldn't. The best thing they could do was to do the humane thing. A syrange was prepped with a lethal dose of painkiller. But she couldn't just let her go like that. She was her leader and if Raven didn't want to admit it, she saw her as an adoptive daughter and as such she wanted to send her off comfortable. She sat there and did something one would do to their kids. She read a couple of stories from an old weathered book that she had since she and Qrow were kids. When the shot was given, she held her hand and hummed a lullaby.

So here she stood. It was only two weeks ago since she passed, and three since her fight with the SPARTAN. She only allowed herself to show some weakness here. To remember how she was. She was a bandit. But a bandit with a heart of gold. She loved to laugh. She loved the people she was with. She brought a smile to people's faces. Yellow was often associated with joy and happiness. So her headstone was made out of yellow blades. A tear slid down her cheek as the memories of her and Yang came to mind. Two girls. One a daughter she gave birth to abandoned. The other adopted but no less loved.

' Why does the world have to be so cruel?' She thought. She walked up to the headstone and knelt down and placed a lone flower. Looking up to the blank cross, she let some of her new powers lose on the cross. She used a finger encased in electricity to trace out her name. She just wished she could do more for her. She stood back up and took a step or two back. She just stood there, unmoving. She lost track of how long she was their. Only when a new presence stood next to her did she see it was almost dark. This new presence was clad in an emerald green armor with a gold visor helmet. The Spartan has arrived. She expected him to start talking and ruin the moment, but was surprised when he ejected the magazine from his rifle and with drew a single round. After sliding the mag home and putting the rifle back on his back, he two dropped to a knee and placed the bullet next to the flower. Standing back up, he to stepped back and shared a moment of silence with Raven.

" What happened?" he asked out of nowhere.

She took a breath and turned to address him.

" Can we do this somewhere not here." She requested.

The Spartan only nodded and turned around and walked into the woods. Raven gave one last look at the grave and followed. They walked only for a few dozen meters when she saw the bird that he flew in on. It was blocky and was clearly military with the the green color and what looked like missile tubes in the wings. A hatch opens as they approached.

" Summer must have gone nuts if she saw this." She said.

" She kind of did. She was knocked out when Tai boarded. She did get excited but I think it was towards myself." He said.

She gave an 'oh' as she boarded. The hatch closed as the Spartan walked to the front. Before he entered the cockpit he turned to her.

" If you want to come up front feel free." He offered.  
Not seeing a problem with it she came up front as the Spartan started a preflight check. She took a seat behind him and strapped in. A low whine was herd as the engine started up. It gradually grew in volume till it was a high pitch and the ship rose into the air. She watched the ground fall below her. It was nothing new, she did it all the time as raven. No pun intended. She looked out the window. She thought of Yang and May again. Two people she cared for as children and fate took them away from her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" You may want to keep your eyes open ma'am. You are about to see a sight not many people get to see." The Spartan told her. She looked forward and watched as the blue of the sky became darker and darker till it was black. Then she saw twinkling. Were those stars?

" No we are not in space. But we are close enough to be considered in orbit. Enjoy the view, we will be up here for a few minutes till we get over Vale." he told her. She did enjoy it. She like most people of Remnant had a fascination of space. She sat there drinking it all in. Bullheads and other carriers could not get this high. The only thing that came close was an Atlas liner that only the super rich and elite of the elite flew on. But here she was in a military plane that was boarding orbit.

The Chief in the meantime contacted base to let Cortana know he was inbound.

" Cortana. I have Raven and are on our way." He said.  
A screen inside his HUD popped up in the upper left hand corner showing Cortana's face.

" Ok Chief. How far out are you? I was going to run into town and get something for dinner or maybe just some finger foods or appetizers incase Raven is hungry."

" We are going to be an hour or two. Also, grab something stiff for Raven. I think she may want a drink."

" Ok Chief see you when you get home. And don't have to much fun." She said. Mischief was laced within her voice.

" Copy. Over and out." He said with a shake of his head.

Raven was still ogling the view of the darkened sky and stars.  
" Who is it that was buried?" He asked her.

Raven gave one last look to the stars before she turned to him with her once wonder to one of sorrow. She took a breath before she spoke.

"It was a tribeswomen. She came to us when she was told she was special. She ran from Haven Academy because of the new found stress. I found her wandering the forest nearby hungry, thirsty and frightened. I was going to rob her blind and leave her. She must have heard a twig or something snapp because she attacked with something akin to magic. We fought. It ended with me disarming her. But what I was not expecting was for her to be a maid…"  
" A Maiden?" He interrupted.

Raven looked at him surprised that he knew of the old folk tail. She was going to deny it before he spoke.

" Ozpin and I had a talk. He told me about the tail and how it was true. That does not explain why she is in the ground and not among your camp?" he asked. He wasn't accusing her but at the same time he would not believe she let her live without wanting the power for herself.

She took a breath before answering.

" I took her in and trained her. She became an adopted daughter to me. So NO I did not kill her to take her power." She stated with a hard edge as some of her new power surrounded her eyes. She took another breath to calm herself before she continued. " I did all I could. I trained her and trained her. Yet she never seemed to click. It took a month to figure out that I was the problem. I was training her with force when I SHOULD have been training her in a way she could understand and at a pace she can grasp. So instead of using force or brute strength, I used compassion and gentleness. I got to know her and came to love her like I should have with Yang." She took a breath and let it out in a sigh, " Her one weakness was her compassion. A huntsman was wounded nearby, so she went and helped him. As soon as she was done and he was on his feet, he ran his blade right through her and left her for dead. When she did not return when she normally did, I went and looked for her. I found her in a puddle of her own blood. I got her home and to the doctor. He said that all he can do was to seal the wounds and make her comfortable." she paused not wanting to say what all would come next.

" Let me guess, she lost to much blood and was unsaveable?" The Spartan asked.

She nodded." I stayed with her till the end. We did the humane thing and gave a lethal dose of painkiller. I became the mother Yang deserved for someone else. Before we injected her I read to her from an old booK Qrow and I had since we were children. When I injected her, I sat with her till the end holding her hand and humming a lullaby." She said as tears came to her eyes. Some even sliding down her cheeks. " Huuh. I received May's power and trained in secret with it. I promised I would find and kill her killer. But I have not found him yet." She said miffed.

The Chief listened. It was clear that Raven was pretty down about this. She saw May as she would have with Yang, had she stayed.

They again sat in silence till they grew closer to Vale. As John started to make his disant he told Raven to head to back into the troop bay.

" Classified Location. If you saw it without my permission I would have to kill you." He said. Grumbling she followed orders and sat in the troop bay. Now that she was alone with her thoughts, she let it wander to Yang. She would be what five coming on six? How would she react if she just popped up in front of her. She played with this fantasy in her head quit a bit with in the last couple of days. Just playing with meeting her daughter face to face. SHe felt the the ship shudder as it touched down on something. She half expected the Spartan to come out from the cockpit and drop the hatch. Of which he did a minute or two later. Her first glimpse of his base was the descending steel of a underground hanger. It stopped a second or two later revealing a door. It opened and the Spartan walked through with her following shortly after. They walked through the hallway towards an open room with a table. A woman was setting the table with a variety of foods and drinks. She saw finger foods mostly. Chicken strips and wings, veggie and fruit trays, chips and dips. She saw all sorts of beverages ranging from water hard spirits that she new Qrow would love to get his hands on.

The women was of medium height but was built. She had a bust similar of not a bit bigger than hers and hipps that would be perfect for child barring. She had an hourglass figure that just accented her looks. She had electric blue eyes with fair skin. Her hair was a neck length chestnut brown color that framed a deceptively vulnerable face. She was wearing a flowing red dress with white sneakers.

Raven thought the women looked familiar but could not to save the life of her where she saw her from. The women turned and with a beaming smile welcomed them.  
" Please sit eat and drink." She said.

With that she did. The Spartan stood as he started to ask questions.

" So. Why did you attack me back in the October Forest." He started off.

She took a moment to reflect on that time.

" Like I said then, I knew you were holding back and I wanted to see by how much. That was one reason." She said taking a glass and Hard Oak whisky. She poured herself a shot before continuing. " But the main reason, it has to do with Tai and Summer." She finished, knocking back her drink.

" What about them?"

She drew in a breath, " I know that I left Tai and Yang without warning. But when we were together, hell back in Beacon, he has always said that he saw her as the girl next door kid sister type of girl. I was the only one that he said he would love. So imagine my surprise when I was a branch away from going back to him, He and Summer were together with Summer being pregnant with his child." She told him taking another drink as well as a apple slice.

The Spartan just stood there for a moment before he spoke.

" Raven. You left both HIM, AND YANG, without so much as a note. Qrow and Summer had helped him pick up the pieces and how to parent as a single father. With Qrow gone on missions for Ozpin, Summer was mostly their for him and Yang. SHE became a mother to a child she did not give birth to because not only did Tai need help with raising a little girl on his own, But Yang needed a women to look up to as she grew. Summer loved and cared for both. It wasn't like he cheated on you with her because you pretty much left him high and dry. It was a slow burn till a drunk night of passion happened. When she found out she was pregnant, he did the only logical thing to do. He married her. He got another shot at being a father with a women he came to love and who loved him." He scolded.

That hurt. It hurt to hear how much of a failure she was. She was supposed to be a nurturer towards Yang and be a helper to Tai. Yet she threw it all away because she felt that she betrayed the tribe by staying and marrying Tai and mothering Yang. She and Qrow were sent to Beacon to learn to kill huntsmen, not join them.

" What did you expect would happen?" Was the chiefs last question.

" I expected Tai to stay faithful to me and wait till I got back!" She spat.

" How could he when YOU didn't even leave a note as to what you were doing and if you would return. From what all he said, you didn't even leave your wedding ring. You left nothing. He didn't even know if you were still alive or dead. Or if you even found a new lover. Did you expect him to wait on the possible chance you would return? No! He moved on trying to put his life together. "

Needing a quick distraction, she poured herself a taller drink of whisky and downed it in one gulp.

Filling the glass again, instead of drinking it she just held it. As the alcohol took affect it calmed her mind.  
" Sir, am I being to hard on everyone?" She asked.

" I would say you are. You have been acting like a bitch to your teammates and former lover." Came the womens voice who she thought left.  
" I am sorry?"  
" look at it this way. What would you have done if the situation was reversed. Chances are you would be heartbroken and might have even found a new lover to be with. Hell maybe even many lovers. The fact that Tai had the other two members their helped." The mystery women said with a hard and accusatory tone.

Again that hurt. But truth be told she might have done the same thing if the situation was reversed.

" Am I a bad person? Can I get my family back?" She asked tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

There was a pause as both Spartan and mystery women stayed silent mulling it all over.

" Not in the traditional sense. You may not be able to win Tai back as your husband or Yang to see you as her mom. You may have lost that right. But you might be able to earn back some respect and admiration. But nonetheless, don't expect a warm welcome from Tai and Yang." The mystery women said.

She stayed ate and drank with both the Spartan and mystery women for the next couple of hours talking. The Spartan vaguely explained who and what he is and where he came from. She in turn told them about her and the tribes life.  
" When you talked to Ozpin, what all did he tell you?" She asked.

He told her it was the tail of the maides. She then went on to tell him more. How Ozpin was immortal and was the one to give the power as well as Salem.

" That is why I wanted to see if you could be an ally. She will not rest till all of Remnant is bowing down to her. The relics are a big advantage to her and Ozpin's goals."

With that the conversation came to a close with the Chief thinking it over. Before she left, she asked question that was a little intimate.

" Chief. Do you mind if I ask you and your...lady friend a question?"  
After a quick look at one another they gave a nod.

" My semblance allows me to make a portal to people I make a connection with." She started, " I can do it one a couple of different ways. The first is a bit, ah, intimate. It requires me to know them for a while or have a deep connection with. The second way is not as complicated but not as accurate. It is a simple seal that is concealed unless I am about to create a portal to you. I was wondering if I can leave one on you two or here at least." She asked.

" If you don't mind, why?" the women asked.

" I find talking to you therapeutic, and maybe even help me with coming to terms with what happend."

They looked at each other for a few seconds having a silent conversation with each other.

" Just call before you pop up." was all the Chief said.  
Giving a smile she placed a seal on the wall of the hidden bunker and turned to the pelican.

 _ **WARNING WARNING WARNING! A LEMON HAS BEEN SIGHTED! SEEK SHELTER IMMEDIATELY! WARNING WARNING THIS IS NOT A DRILL IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 LEAVE NOW!**_

Summer just got home from a chat with Ozpin. He had an assignment for her that startes midweek. A midsize village was having comm problems and were looking to upgrade. The plan was to rip out the old tower and put in the new one. But in that time there would be no comms in or out. So it the grimm or bandits came looking for trouble, well they would be unable to help. So her and a few others were going to stay there and be their militia. The runner that had been in Ozpin's office said that it would take at most a month and a half. A bit to long for her liking. To long away from Tai and the girls. She is going to miss spending time with the girls when they get home from school, waking to Tai snuggling up next to her or in the kitchen making breakfast. Most of all, she was really going to miss Tai's touch. His presence..his scent.

The runner had said that they would still have local internet and comms. They would provide food shelter and alike so the team can feel right at home. The payment would be a bit hiked up than their normal rate as compensation for their time.

She sighed. The girls were at school and Tai was at signal working. She wanted to have a night with just him. If she was going to be honest though, their love life, while healthy and thriving, was starting to lose its excitement. Tai made a great lover, don't get her wrong, but he was too gentle and didn't get to wild. The most they did was going outside or in the kitchen with the girls in the next room. She wanted a bit of excitement and even some risk.

She sat on the couch thinking about what to do. She knew there was a difference between making love and straight up sex. Love was the passion and gentleness. Hearts were open and vulnerable. A small fire compared to the roaring blaze of lust. But at the moment that is what she wanted. She wanted that roaring fire to come out. But how? How can she tell Tai that she wanted more without hurting him?

She leaned back into the couch with a sigh escaping her lips.

' What am I going to do?' She thought taking in the fragrance of the _**LEMON**_ scented air freshener.

Not really thinking about what she was doing, she brought out her scoll and flipped through her contacts till she found the one she was looking for. She smiled at the name. It has been a while since she talked to her. Still smiling she pressed the call button and waited. It wasn't long till she got an answer.

" Hello?" Came a women's voice of elderly age.

" Hi mom!" she replied.

" Summer! My baby girl! Oh it has been a while since we last spoke! How have you been?" the now identified women said being Summer's mother.

" I am doing great. How are you and Dad doing?" She asked.

" We are great. How is you and your hubby?"

" Great. We made some new neighbors and friends. You and dad would really like them. Get this, John was a black ops operative in the navy." She said.

" Really. Well we would need to meet them the next time we visit. So, did you call just to chit chat or are you in need of something?" Her mother asked.

" I actually need some advice on something." She said.

" OK. What can I do?"

She took a breath and let it all out.

" Mom. I love Tai and I don't want to hurt him, but I am wanting a bit...more than what we have been doing." She admitted.

And with that she was given an ear full of questions. Ranging from kinks to fantasys.

After fifteen minutes she hung up. A blush so red it gave her daughters red cloak a run for its money. The things her mother suggested would spice things up a bit. But it was all concepts. Ranging from semi-risky locations. Public restrooms, changing rooms, and while not the full act, oral sex while driving. High risk in public areas like in a park or even a theater.  
What all have they brought into the bedroom? Any toys and lubes/ lotions. What is in her lingerie wardrobe. She try sexual dress-up? All sorts of things that just made her blush and get flustered.

She again made a call needing to talk to a girl friend of hers to see if she could give any more context to what her mother had said.

"Hey can you hang on a moment? My hands are kind of full. Give me say thirty seconds." Came the voice. She waited as she heard what sounded like a door opening and closing and the sound of bags being set on the ground. She then heard a muffled thump like that of a trunk closing

" Ok I am back. What can I do for you Summy?" Came a very happy voice.  
" Am I interrupting anything Amethyst?" She asked.

" No you are not. Just got home from vale. What can I do for you?"  
" Would it be OK if Ruby and I can come over for a…"  
" Of course. I haven't seen that little bundle of pureness in so long! I need my fix, come over as soon as you can!" Amethyst said with glee and hung up.

Summer gave a sigh. She knew Amethyst absolutely love the girls with a fierce passion that rivaled hers as a mother. She went up to Ruby's room and found her playing with simple blocks and toys.

" Ruby." Summer called to her youngest. She snapped her head around to look at her mother with questioning eyes wounding if she did something wrong.

" Do you want to see Amethyst and John?" She asked kneeling down to be eye level.

Her eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Amethyst and John again so soon. She leapt into her mom's hands eagerly to get going. She let out a chuckle as she got her ready. It only took a few minutes to get to the Menendez residents. Amethyst was out on the front porch watering flower beds that she had on the front. She waved at them as they pulled up.

As Ruby was unfastened she bolted up to Amethyst and hugged her. Amethyst dropped and embraced the child.

" Amethyst, I might need to put a restraining order on you if you keep trying to steal my baby girl." Summer said chuckling.

Amethyst fained a hurt look before turning to Ruby and asking " Ruby, who would you want to be your mommy. Me your that person over their?" She asked.

Ruby just gave a confused look before she pointed to Summer like it was the most ridiculous question. Summer had a smug look as Amethyst had a of betrayal on her shocked face.

" Ruby sweety why must you hurt me so?" She said.

All Ruby did was give her a confused look before she just hugged her before Amethyst set her back on her feet. She then took off to the playroom that Amethyst had set up for the girls.

" Ohhh. She is just so sweet. To pure for the world. She must be protected at all costs." She commented. " So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

" Well I need some advice on something a bit privet." She admitted.

Amethyst quirked an eyebrow as a mischievous smile came to her lips.

" Ok. You got my attention." She said.

Summer took a breath before she dove in.

" I have an assignment that could last up to a month and a half, and I want a night with Tai. You know without the girls." She said hoping she would get the underlying message. SHe did but wanted to tease her for second or two.

" Oh? And what do you and Tai want to do with out the little ones?" She asked with a tease in her tone.

Summer looked at her unamused.

" Ok Ok. You want us to watch them so you and Tai can have a night of love and passion. Right?"

" Yes but I need help with something. You see, Tai is really in genital passion mindset. I don't have a big problem with that. I know he has fantasies of his own as well as mine. But I am wanting that lust to come out I gess. I am wanting risk, something new." She told her, " And all without hurting him."

Amethyst stood there and listened. She let it all process and then gave a smile to rival the cheshire cat.

" Girl. We got some work to do." She said with a laugh.

Summer was starting regret her decision.

With in fifteen minutes Ruby was in a confused Johns office as Summer and Amethyst went to a number of stores that held adult stuff. Amethyst had bought a number of things for Summer ranging from lingerie to toys. Needless to say, Summer was now stocked for any occasion. But one was going to be used soon.

" Amethyst, did you really need to get me this?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom. She was in a typical school girl outfit. Plaid skirt that reaches her knees, black stockings that reached mid thigh, a white undershirt that hugged her figer in all the right places. To bring it all together was a set of high heels and a pair of non prescription glasses. The skirt was shorter than what would be seen in a school, but one could still walk around in public if needed without getting too much attention. She looked naughty yet innocent. Yet underneath the skirt would be a sexy lacey thong that she could move out of the way with ease if need be.

" Of course. If you want Tai to really go nuts and release that roaring blaze you are craving, you need to make him want it. Give him a reason." She said. " Get him flustered. Make think about you for the rest of the day. Make it so that when he sees you when he gets home, it's no high honey what's for dinner, its him pinning you against the wall and releasing all that pent up lust."

" Ok. But did you really need to buy me all of these things?" She asked pointing at her bed full of lingerie sets and pieces, toys from vibrators to the simple dildo, cuffs and rope to wips.

" A good women should be prepared. Now we got a box to put the toys, incense and candles in. So I will help you pack up and you need to go. You did do your makeup right?" She asked looking at her face. She did have makeup on. Light eyeshadow and liner, her skin was pristean even without a foundation, a small amount of blush and finally some lipstick that made her lips look so kissable.

Amethyst gave an approving smile.

" Good. Now go get you your man." She said as she followed her out the door. She even slapped Summers ass before she got in her car as a sign of good luck.

What Summer didn't know was that Amethyst had bought some stuff for ' herself ', was acutely going to be used on Summer. Amethyst was going to deliver a package to Tai's office. In it was a number of things that would insure Summer's pleaser plus a note that explains what to do.

Tai was waiting for his students to enter his classroom. His eyes landed on the picture of his girls. Summer holding Ruby with Yang hugging her waist. He smiled at the memory. Summer was all that he was looking for and more. When he was younger he didn't plan on marrying and starting a family till he was in his mid to late twenties. But Raven came in and he was smitten with her. Her cold attitude towards people and refusal to be close to someone made that competitive side to come out. He wanted to see the person under the armor. Needless to say he did. While she was an aggressive partner she had her gentle side. Summer and Qrow had all been happy for the two, although he swore that Summer had a little bit hurt by the news.

Raven and Tai had numerous dates. Some just that while others… were a bit more passionate.

It was the day before graduation that Tai went into town to get a special gift for her. He asked his parents to help him with a proposal ring but was surprised to see that his mother gave him her old wedding band.

" This was my original band son. When your father found out I misplaced it he bought another one and in your father's typical way, he proposed to me again." She told him holding up her hand with the new band on it.

After thanking and spending time with his folks, he got back to his dorm to see Raven holding something. When she turned, her eyes were wide. " I am pregnant." was all she said. With that Tai dropped and proposed to her. It was not long after their marriage that she left him with Yang.

Raven was the aggressive side of a coin. Always trying to outdo him in every aspect of their life...well more so in the bedroom. If he was going to be honest with himself, the aggressive sex while fun left him wanting more. Summer on the other hand was timid and gentle. She was the other side of the coin. And it satisfied him. She didn't need to be like Raven and get all aggressive and compete. She just needed to be her.  
He was shaken out of his thoughts as the bell rang signaling the end of an hour. Students started pouring in. One by one seats were taken. As the last person took a seat the bell rang and he took attendance. He had an extra person in the front. RIght in the middle of the row.

'Wait a minute. Is that Summer? In a School uniform?' He asked looking at her. All she did as smile and fix her glasses. ' Summer doesn't wear glasses! But damn does she look cute in them' He mentally shrugged it off thinking she wanted to be unnoticed and see him in action.

" Ok class listen up. Today we are talking about weapons. What defines them and where you would see them. So what do you want to start with, FIrearms or blades?" He asked.

And with that the class got under way. And Summer was waiting for that to happen. As he was going though the definition of each bladed weapons and where they are used, she slowly opened her legs. Tais gaze swept the room. He flashed her a subtle smile as he took in the class.

' Damn not enough.' She thought as she reached down and pulled up on the skirt to give him more or a chance and opens up wider. This time she did get a reaction. His eyes lingered on her for a bit and widend.

' Got him.' She thought as she decreatly unbottoned the top to buttons of her shirt for the nest pass.

The whole rest of the hour was her teasing Tai. She watched as his blush kept getting more noticable and that he was stumbling over his words a little bit. What was really starting to get him was when she moved her thong out of the way and started to play with herself that he almost lost it.

' The fuck is she doing!? Is she trying to get a reaction out of me? Great now I need to sit down before my bulge becomes too noticeable.' he thought sitting at his desk as he pulled up a slideshow of different weapons.

When he stood back up after getting the show up on the bord, and fixing himself, he could have sworn Raven took Summers place. She was now full on fingering herself while discreetly rubbing her chest. She gave him a sadistic look and pursed her lips in a quick kiss. He could see her chest clear as day with even more buttons undone.

' Keep it together man she probably just wants to test you.' he thought. But one thing was for sure. He was going to have her in that outfit in his head for the rest of the day.

Class finally released much to his relief. As the class stood up to leave he saw Sumer wait to be one of the last. When she was she got up and 'accidentally' dropped her pencil. Bending over she picked it up, all the while giving Tai a full view of her butt. He gulped averting his eyes briefly. When he looked back she had thankfully stood back up and was approaching him.

' Ok time for some answers.' " What are you doin…"

He was cut off by Summer pushing herself onto him and kissing him. Caught off guard she used the moment to slip her tongue into his mouth and explored as her hands traveled his chest and eventually down to his waist where she started stroking his bulge through his pants. Right as he was getting into it and put his hands on her hips, she broke the kiss and turned to leave leaving a flustered and confused Tai.

" Uhhh what?" he managed to let out.

Summer just turned her head to see him and gave a seductive smile before she left with an exaggerated sway in her hips making him watch her till she was out of his sight. Taking a deep breath he ran a hand through his hair trying to comprehend the last hour of what tourter?

Leaving his classroom he walked to the nearest restroom and splashed water on his face to cool himself off. He stood their head hung processing. Taking a deep breath he stood and left. On his way back, a notification was sent that he had a package in the main office. After picking it up he went back to his classroom and looked it over. It was a plain box with a note on top. Taking the note he opened it and read the contents.

 _Tai,_

 _I am giving this to you for a reason. You are to take your wife on a date after work. You are also required to dress her and make her feel special. Inside is a nice dress for her to wear as well as some other devices. After she has showed and dried, tell her you got somethings for her to wear as well as a toy for her to use throughout the night. You are to lube up and insert the anal plug. Hide the remote as well as the pantys remote. Both vibrate. Use them well._

 _Finish dressing her like normal. Let her do her makeup. Hide the others till you are on your way home._

 _When you hit the road for your date, then and only then turn on both devices. Low at first and then go from there. After you eat and on your way home, take a detour to a romantic site. There you are to make her think you and her are to make love their. Do what you can to make her comfortable and then cuff her hands behind the seat. Once done take the vibrating bullet and insert into her birth canal. Turn on high. This is more optional but loosen the dress strapps. Now you can either rub her ches through the dress or just pull the front down exposing her bossem._

 _Take Summer home at a slow and leisurely pace and have a little fun with her. Rub her thigh or women hood along with a boob._

 _Hopefully by the time you get home she is so hot and bothered she becomes a lust crazed women and throws you into the bedroom. This is your payback to what she just did.  
Now before you ask there is something you must know. Summer loves you and does not want to hurt you in any way. But she is wanting a bit more excitement in your love life. More risk and more excitement is what she is wanting. A roaring blaze of lust compared to the warm fire of gentleness and passion. So I helped her out. Now be a wild man and claim your wife _

_Sincerely ; Amethyst._

Tai sat their stumped.

' Summer wanted more out of our sex life?' he thought. He did feel a little hurt. Not that she was unsatisfied, but that she was afraid of hurting him. ' If she wanted more all she had to do was say something. Then again maybe this is her way of doing so.'

After giving it some thought he came up with a better option. He will still do the date as planned but he wouldn't do anything Amethyst had suggested. Instead he would take her out to eat and even the romantic scenery where they can have a second then would use all she suggested on date night. After of course he gets the image of his wife teasing him in his own classroom. With a plan in mind he put the note back on the box and started attendance.

Summer was sitting at the kitchen table writing down items she was in need of getting for her assignment. She needed more ammo of a varying type in both dust and type and a sharpening stone. She messaged the Patch Elementary to tell Yang that she would be staying at Johns.

So the girls were taken care of now it was just waiting for Tai to come home and to take her where she sat in what she hoped would be something a bit more exciting than the norm. She stayed in her school girl outfit if for no other reason than because she felt a bit lazy to change.

As she was fiddling with a lock of her hair she heard a vehicle pull up. A minute later the door opened.

' Here we go' She thought with a smile.

She turned and wah taken out of her seat and pinned against the wall as Tai gave her an aggressive kiss as he pressed himself against her.  
" You have a lot of nerve to come into my class dressed like that, tease your teacher and not get your assignment." Tai told her in a playful scolding tone.

" Then I guess you need to punish me." She said.

Instead of answering with words, he ripped her shirt off exposing her braless chest and dove in. He took a breast in his mouth sucking on a nipple while his other kneaded the other with his free hand. She moaned and tilted her head back as she wrapped her legs around his abdomen as she was pushed up. Tai switched breasts after a few mentis. She raked her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. Switching from her chest, he kissed her full on the lips as he let her down. She unwrapped her legs from him and set them on the ground. He let his hands travel down her sides resting on her hips as the kiss continued. As they broke the kiss, Tai suddenly grabbed her and bent her over the table. She gave a surprise squeak as he did and felt him slide her wet thong down to her knees. She felt the tip press against her opening. She shuddered. Was he going to go easy or continue with this aggressive actions and pound her like a wild man.

She got her answer as he slammed into her and kept going. If anything he got even more aggressive. She felt her end coming and yet he kept going as he felt her walls clamping around him. He kept ramming into her as she came. She let out a scream of pure extacy at how he treated her and hoped to feel him get like this again. So lost in the throes of pleasure that she didn't feel him pull out. Only when she felt a warm thick liquid slide over her ass did she realize, he wasn't done yet.  
In their five to six years of being together, they never felt to comfortable with anal sex to try it. But here she was with a lubed up ass, and her husband's throbbing member waiting to enter enter her again. She felt him lean over and whisper in her ear.  
" I know we never done this, only talked about. I am going to go nice and slow. If you want me to stop say so and I will. If you still want to keep going I will or if you want me to pull out I will." he told her in a a gentle loving tone. He wanted to make sure she knew that if she wanted to stop or anything, all she needed to do was say.

She gave a nod and she felt him press up against her ass. Slowly, ever so slowly did she feel her opening stretch. She closed her eyes and took deep steadying breaths as Tai pushed each inch of him into her. She gave a few grunts as he moved only asking him to stop once to catch her breath. Once he was fully in her, he pulled back out and in in a slow manner till Summer told him otherwise.

He had know idea her ass would be so tight. It felt soooo good. He may have gone a bit out of his comfort zone with what she wanted but she managed to talk him into it.

He herd Summer moaning as he rocked back and forth and only increasing his pace at her word.

" Faster!" She managed to get out between her moans. He increased his pace and decided to surprise her and hopefully give her the more. He slapped her ass, not hard but enough to get a shocked yelp from her as she snapped her head around with eyes wide. He thought she was going to ask him to stop. He was going to apologize when she smiled.

" I hope that was just a love tap. Now spank me like the trouble maker I am!" she demanded.

And he did. He kept thrusting in and out throwing a couple more spanks in to make her scream. When he decided to switch things up, her ass was red from the spanks. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her up. Going with the pull she straightened her back so she was standing up instead of being bent over the table. Turning her head, she looks at Tai with a smile. Her eyes were half lidded with hearts in the pupils. Tai kissed her on the lips. His hands went from her hips to her breasts and squeezed them. As he was doing that he broke the kiss and went to her neck. There he started to suck and lightly bite down on a soft spot leaving a hickey right on her neck. She giggled as she moaned. God did this feel good. Some of this may be new but damn if it wasn't exhilarating. Tai let a hand drop from a breast to her waist. There he circled and rubbed her hip before moving again to her soaking wet women hood. He circled her clit making her gasp before he pushed a finger inside her making her moan yet again.

He kept going, thrusting a finger or two in her pussy while also thrusting his member into her ass. She came yet again and yet again she screamed in ecstasy. That almost pushed Tai over the edge. But he managed to hold back wanting to at least finish while looking into his wife's loving eyes so he could do the same. He wanted to whisper into her ear that he loved her. So he pulled out.

She moaned in disappointment thinking he was done. Only to find that she was flipped over so she was facing Tai. He propped her hips up and reinserted back into her butt. Still thrusting in and out of her, he leaned in and gave a passionate kiss. He then broke it and move so he could whisper in her ear.

" I love you Summer." He told her.

Instead of answering, she waited till he moved back to look at her then kissed him back. As she did, he gave one last thrust. This one was deep into her as she felt his member throb and twitch. She felt something shoot up into her. She leander her head back and basked in the afterglow as Tai finished shooting his seed in her ass. He waited a second or two then pulled out. She clung to his neck for support as she tried to get her bearings.

Panting she managed to let out a verdict.

" That. Was. Amazing. I. Can't. Wait. Till. Whoow, we do that again." She managed to say still out of breath.

" Yea. That was fun. I hope you enjoyed yourself. But I got to ask. What made you do it?" He asked.

She laughed before giving a reply. " I wanted to spice up our sex life. To have you really let lust take over. I wanted that aggressive side. Not to say you need to stay that way, just a change of pace that I would like to see happen a bit more often. Maybe even have you start it." She told him. He gave a dry chuckle before he spoke.

" Well I don't know about you but I think we both need a shower." He said with a smile.

She nodded as she went to stand up. She took a step and almost collapsed due to her knees shaking and weak. Tai coughter her and helped her to their bathroom. Sitting her down he helped her out of her clothes and turned. Thinking about how Summer almost collapsed he switched the shower for a bath and got the hot water running. Turning he saw her still somewhat basking at any lingering glow their little thing downstairs caused. Her breathing was heavy and deep. With each inhale her chest expanded pushing her bust out. He stripped down nothing and tested the rapidly filling tub.

' A little on the hot side but I think it will suffice.' he thought. Turning he picked his bride up and gently set her in the steaming water. She gave a flinch at the sudden heat but soon relaxed into its hot embrace. Tai slid in behind her and just held her lovingly as the water continued to rise. Summer was dozing in and out if her eyes were anything to go by. They were closed and her head leaning back to rest on his shoulder. As Tai reached over to turn the faucet off, she raised a hand and cupped his cheek. Turning his head she give him a quick kiss before the faucet was shut off. Then they just sat there. Summer sitting on Tai's lap with his arms wrapped around her middle. Each letting out content groans.

" After this, if I can manage, I need to run to the gun shop. I need to stock up on ammo and magazines for Full Bloom." She let out.

" Why?" he asked. She had enough for a couple more missions before needing to restock...unless.

" Ozpin has an assignment for me. The runner asked for a few well trained hunters to act as milta incase Grimm or Bandits come to the town. Comm tower is getting ripped out and a new one put in its place. Estimated time at most will be a month and a half." She said already knowing what he was going to ask.

He let out a deep sigh and held her tighter if that was possible. He had a sudden gut feeling something was going to go wrong.

" I am going to miss you. You know that right?" He asked her.

She knew he would. She was planning on leaving a couple of gifts behind for him incase he needed it.

" I won't be leaving till Wednesday. So we still have tomorrow. I just want you to know what is going on." She told him.  
" I know yo can handle yourself just fine without me. I just have a gut feeling about something is going to go wrong." He told her being honest.

That got her to look at him.

" Are you worried I would cheat on you? Or is this something else?" Since Raven left without a trace, Tai had been a wreck. The biggest thing that he feared was she was cheating on him. That fear carried over to this marriage as well and it took a great deal on Summers part to prove to him that she was not like that at all. He did calm down a little bit but longer missions did tend to bring that out a bit more.

" No. Its something else. I don't know. I maybe worrying to much." He admitted. Tai knew he could trust her. She has proved her loyalty time and time again. So he wasn't worried about her going behind his back and sleeping with some random dude she finds. No this was a different worry. He took a deep breath and held it for a second then let it out slowly.

" I am sure I can handle it Tai. You don't need to worry about me." She tried to comfort.

" I know. But as insurance, come home safely and I will have a surprise for you. One I think you might like and one a friend suggested." He said whispering the last part in her ear.

She giggled and for the rest of the time the water was hot they stayed locked in an embrace just kissing each other passionately...and maybe had round two in the tube. Who knows but let's leave the lemon thief you pervs.

 **Ok so I am just going to call it here.I hope you all enjoyed the lemon. Let me know how it was. First time doing it. I personly think that Raven would be more competive in her love making while Summer is more of the passion and love.**

 **Not a whole lot has happened. I wanted Willow to have the spot light for a little bit. I could see her being all alone not even her daughters to keep her company. Or at least not much. And her son, well I could see Jacques hogging him 24/7. All day everyday. After all, he is the one he wants to inherit the company when he passes.**

 **Raven I wanted to give a bit more background to. I personally think that her maternal instincts would have kicked in at some point. Which is why she got a tree branch away before she get hit with reality in the form of Tai and Summer...together... With Summer pregnant. Who wouldn't be hard on them after seeing that. She was so close to coming back only to see she was replaced. I could see her being hard if not bitter towards her teammates and former lover. But not with out any good sides to her. We never really got anything as to who the original Spring maiden was so I gave a backstory to it. And again who really knew how she died. I want to give Raven a shot at redemption so that is why I had John track her down and talk.**

 **Akron needed some form of background so we can get more of a feel for him in the upcoming chapters. So I gave him and Glynda some history, and yes he is going to get axed.**

 **Now Oz only knows bits and pieces of John's history and vice versa. This is a decision that i made when I started this. To often I see them showing their full hands to soon. They need to earn each others trust. Which takes time and work to gain. As seen with Qrow. Although John has know Qrow for longer than Ozpin. So he had that going for him.**

 **Ghira and Kile would have invited John to speak at a rally and he would have spoken his mind. Sienna Khan is going to make an appearance. She is going to be skeptical of John but as she grows, she will always have him in the back of her mind.**

 **Yes the dawn is going to be rebuilt with help. And yes I believe people of Remnant would have a desire to learn more about the cosmos. Lets face it, if they don't even have a satellite up in orbit yet would be curious.**

 **So onto reviews!**

 **3dots: Thanks for pointing that out. I kind of feel stupid for not seeing it sooner. Hell I should have seen it when I was looking up the people on the wiki.**

 **Thefishking: Oh don't worry he will. Maybe even next chapter. All depends. It's either ripping out a skull to beat people with, or he goes predator and rip out their spins. Needles to say it's going to be bloody and the doom slayer is going to be proud.**

 **To both guest and sppppaaacccceee: Your vote has been logged. Although I put Noble Rose up already. It is a story I have been working on for a while and wanted out their.**

 **SPARTAN-626: Why thank you man. Yea the Chief may seem a little bit OOC but I can explain that away. Remember he has been on Remnant for what close to a year now, if my head math is correct, and has neighbors that keep him company with visits. And visit often they do. Summer is learning Hand to Hand with John and she brings the two purest little girls in the world. I would think that would rub off on him and get him out of his armored shell for a bit. As to a four legged companion...Zwei? Weather or not he comes out of the next chapter OK is something I will need to play with. And Ironwood, would he be a general at this time? I don't know. Even if he isn't I am was going to have him come off as a derp face and try to take away all that John has...until he gets a dressing down from someone that death itself is scared of. Then they make nice and become friends. The whole ' I need to prove I am better than you' or ' I need this to seal a deal' or something along those lines. Impressing a suppioure that is the phrase I am looking for.**

 **Kokugastu: If you love how I am portraying Cortana, then you are going to love when her rampony comes back. I don't want to say much and spoil it, but let's just say a certain merc with a mouth will be proud of her. And I am going to have so much fun with her.**

 **And with that I am going to let my reign of terror come to a close. Remember to read, comment ( Keep it clean and civil ) or PM if need be. And if any of you are in the midwest of the USA, Wisconsin to be more accurate...for the love of God bring a damn shovel and remember the Wisconsin Motto, " Welcome to Wisconsin, if you don't like the weather, wait five minutes. It will change...maybe not the way you want but it will change." Seriously, in one week we had a sunny day with a high in the 40s if memory serves, rain the next day followed by snow and then a freaking deep freeze. All in a week! A WEEK! Damn Wisconsin is bipolar or something. Cant make up its mind. Or is Elsa and the Winter Maiden pissed off at someone? If so please apologize, if they are just messing around having fun… um just throw snowballs at them I gess?**

 **Well that is all for me, I will see you guys on the virtual battlefield.**


	4. Must Come To An End

**Ok, boys and girls, readers of 18 and older, Red** October700 **is back again for another chapter. Woow. Are you guys as excited as I am? No. Well then** its **just me excited to give you guys this chapter** becasue **it took a long ass time to make, and the** writers **block was a bitch.** Well **not a block as in I** dont **know where to go but as in as I know where to go but not sure how to put it down on paper if that makes** sence **.**  
 **So in the last** chapter **we got a look at derp face Schnee** try **to discredit John and mostly lock his wife away and out of her own children's reach, Raven meeting John or well the Master Chief. Both a fight and** a talk **. Ozpin got a taste of who and what John is. Not the whole thing. Just the last mission from Halo 3 and the sudden wormhole, finding out more about Akron and his stupid face as well as Gallen, a second talk with Raven and more backstory about the spring maiden before Raven as well another talk, and that lemon at the end. And with that I need to ask, how was it? It was a first and** ackward **for me to write. So criticism is welcome.**

 **So now it is time for the now. A quick bop it. The first section of this is going to be very adult. Not really lemon just adult themed. There is also another lemon in here so I will warn you guys** before hand **, also some questionable things and, I hate that I even needed to write this, but some forced** penitration **will happen.**

 **' Its rape** isnt **it?' Yells a random reader.**

 **Yea...I feel dirty for even writing it. I** realy do, **and am going to take a shower in battery acid.**

 **BRB.**

 ***** twetny menits **later* Ok I am back! Is it normal to have an itching or burning feeling all over the place? No?** Ok **I need to see a doctor.**

 ***knock knock knock* Um whos** thier **?**

 **"A doctor."**

Well isnt **that** convianunt **. *opens** door door **to see a guy in purple armor with a rocket launcher.**

 **" TASTE OBLIVIAN YOU FOOL!" " Slam"**  
Ok **do not open the door. I will see you guys at the end.**

It was a usual Tuesday morning on the island of Patch. A log house is seen in the woods with a small shed off to the side. On the second story of the house, we see a window with the blinds open. Looking through the said window we see a bedroom. One set up for a married couple. On the bed we see a woman with black hair cuddled up to a blond-haired man who had an arm around her, holding her close. Summer and Tai were sleeping in for an extra hour before Tai had to head out for work.

Summer stirred and opened her silver eyes and smiled at seeing her hubby still sleeping. Bringing a hand up she started to explore his chest. She has done this a thousand times before but each time she did, she was reminded of what she had. Tai had a built body that showed that he enjoyed hitting the gym at least three times a week. He may not be a bodybuilder but he still had eye candy for her, and her alone. So she took the time to feel him up a bit.

His pecs were defined and sharp. His abs could be used as a washboard. His arms were powerfully built the same with his legs. All in contrast to her slender and petite frame, he dwarfed her. But in her time as leader of her team with him, she found she could use his size to help everyone. And the fact that she found ways to use their different sizes in their love life.

It wasn't long till he stirred and woke up. The first thing he noticed was a slender hand traveling his chest. Smiling he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Morning my rose." He said

" Morning to you as well my Dragon." She replied.

After sharing a second kiss, he sat up with the sheet falling off his chest as he stretched his arms with a couple of pops and cracks. Summer just laid there on her side watching her husband stretch, drinking him in. He stood up and walked to his dresser to start getting ready. He, like Summer, was nude having had a third round on the bed. She smiled at that. What started as a message, that both parties forgot about, with a cocoa butter moisturizer and a full body massage, turned into another moment of passion. Summer sat up, holding the bed sheet to her chest as she watched Tai get ready for the day ahead.

" I am going to get the girls this afternoon. And you don't need to worry about supper. Ok, hun?" She asked as she let the sheet drop so she can get dressed.

Tai, who only had on a pair of shorts and was reaching for a shirt, looked at her and nodded.

Tai knew full well that whatever Summer made it was bound to be good. Whether it be a tried and true or something new, it was always good.

" What are you planning on making?" He asked.

Summer stopped searching her dresser to think about it. There was a dish that Amethyst had mentioned that sounded good.

" Something Amethyst mentioned that I wanted to try. I was going to get the recipe from her when I get Ruby."

Tai shrugged and slipped on his shirt before walking up behind her and wrapped her in an embrace. Taking a breath he took in her scent. The lingering scent of the lotion he used last night mixed with her natural scent was intoxicating. Planting a kiss on the top of her head he went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat and possibly a cup of coffee before he has to get to work. She stood there thinking before she grabbed a silk robe and went downstairs to see her hubby off.

When she got down to the kitchen she saw him buttering a couple of pieces of toast and pouring a glass of OJ. She helped him out by making a quick lunch for him and with one last quick kiss, he was gone.

Now she was alone in the house. The girls were at John's and Tai was on his way to work. Taking a breath she went to the girl's room and retrieved a camcorder that she stowed away last night before Tai got home. With the camera in hand, she went back to her room and, after powering it on, she began recording.

Adult theme thing incoming! Insert Call of Duty Modren Warfare 2 nuke sound affect.

" To my wonderful husband Tai.

I am leaving this as well as some other things for the month-month and a half long assignment I will be on. I am sure you will get lonely with only Ruby and Yang to keep you company. So I am going to leave a small teaser as to what all is to come." She said with a smile.

With that she scooted back on the bed so the camera can get a full view of her, then she spread her legs and started to finger herself. Her moans echoed through the bedroom as she sat their legs open, two fingers deep in her and her robe was open enough that her part of her nipples was showing. It was not long after till she gave a scream of extocy as she reached orgasm. After she came down off of her high she sucked her fingers clean of herself all with a seductive look. She blew a kiss at the camera before she turned it off to get ready for the next act.

She took the time to not only her next act ready but also to get herself ready as well. She went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. This is going to be a long and tiring morning and it was. She had enough recordings of her in many different costumes in many different areas around the house. Nurse, Maid, Schoolgirl, a superhero, regular lingerie, and even her combat gear. She did all sorts of things as well. Stripping in the house and outside as well as strip teasing. She used all sorts of methods of masturbating all in the hopes of Tai needing to relieve himself.

That was only one part. Now came the second part. The one that she would need a second pair of hands for. A naughty calendar that will count down till she gets back. And for that, she needed a camera person. And she would be showing up in a couple of minutes. Taking the time she made herself a snack and a tall drink of water. She was in her Maids outfit munching on a couple of carrots when a knock was heard.

When she answered it there stood a woman who struck a resemblance similar to her except instead of red highlights with silver eyes, she had blue highlights and blue eyes. This was June Rose. Her older sister who happens to be a photographer.

" SUMMER!" She shouted as she wrapped her sister in a hug.

" JUNE!" She greeted and hugged her back. After a minute or two, the broke the hug and June was let into the house and to the table.

" So what can I help my baby sister out with that requires me to bring my camera?" She asked.

Summer blushed as she gave an answer. " I am going on a mission tomorrow and I am leaving Tai a, well I guess the right way to put it is a naughty care package and I got some home videos recorded, now I want to leave behind a calendar counting down the days till my return." She shyly said.

June raised an eyebrow. " A naughty care package huh. So do you mind if I see what you got and maybe even help out with different shots?" She asked.

Grabbing the camera she used she handed it over to her sister. She sat and skimmed through the recording blushing as she watched her sister slowly strip naked whispering naughty things to the camera before she started to play with herself. After she was done she took a deep breath before she gave her input.

" Phoooo. Ok if you want my opinion, I would redo some of these videos. If for no other reason then with me here and able to get even better shots of you. And maybe even have a bit more naughty stuff in it as well" She said.

Summer gave her a questioning look.

" What do you mean by more naughty stuff?" She asked. Out of the two of them, June was the one that was more free-spirited. She was Bi-sexual and was always wondering what it felt like to sleep with other women. She would not suggest the two of them having lesbian sex just to give Tai another thing to relieve himself with. Would she?

" June are you suggesting what I think you are?"

" Having lesbian sex with my sister to give her husband another video to jack off too while you are out on assignment? Why yes." She replied.

Summer had a blush on her face. But before she could answer June beat her to it.

" Look. If you are worried that you are cheating on Tai, you are not. You are giving him a fantasy that most men would love. And it is not like you are doing this with some random stranger. It is me your older sister who wants to help." She said.

" June we are siblings! Do you have any idea how wrong this is? This is incest! Why would you suggest this!?" she exclaimed.

" Look, Sis. Why don't we do the photo shoots and let you think about it and after we are done and the pages are printed, then we can discuss this some more? OK? "

Summer nodded and with that, she and June started the photoshoots.

An hour went by. Now it was time to print and assemble them.

So now came a decision. One that she did not really want to think about. Whether or not to take June up on her offer. Secretly though, she was thinking about something like this to leave for Tai or to even have a threesome. So she took the risk that he would not be mad.

" So Summer did you come to a decision?" June asked.

Summer took a breath before she nodded. " Ok. Fine, let's try it. But first we reshoot some others and after that, YOU leave a message saying what is about to happen and why as well as a reassurance that I am not cheating nor am I turning." She said.

" Deal. Now let's get you dressed up in some sexy things and make you look hot."

" Ok I think THAT should do it don't you think?" Summer asked starting to feel everything.

June only nodded.

" Ok, I am going to shower up, get dressed and get Ruby." Summer informed.

" Where is she anyway. I haven't seen her at all and I kind of forgot that she would be here. Is she at a sitters house?" She asked shakily getting to her feet.

" Yea. Do you want to accompany me to go get her?"

" Sure. Why not. Do you mind if I shower with you? It would be faster." June said.

" Ok fine. Let's get going. Cuz we need to get this video made."

Fifteen minutes later both women were clean. Summer was in a clean pair of jeans and a world's number one mom shirt. And June was in the skirt and shirt she came in. Summer had saved all the lingerie she wore that morning to give Tai something to have her sent on. She would bag them and put them aside when she gets home.

But one thing she would like to know.

" June, how long to get that video ready?" She asked.

" We got one last thing to do and that is an enjoy the show kind of deal. Other than that I can get this done in an hour." June replied.

" Ok lets get Ruby and then I need to get groceries for supper. You want to stay for it?" She asked.

To say June was impressed with the Mendezes would be an understatement. She openly stared at John with an open mouth and drool. When she met Amethyst she just about lost it. She went as far as asking if they were single. They both said yes and she then asked if she could date them. That got a chuckle from Amethyst and a confused look from John. Ruby Ran up to Summer and was brought up into her mother's embrace. Before June could question any further Summer got the recipe Amethyst likes to use for lasagna and went to the store.

As Summer was making dinner and Ruby was in the living room playing, June took the time to edit and compile all the home moves that she and Summer made that morning. She was tapping away at her keyboard and dragging the mouse around with practiced ease. One thing was on her mind however and it was driving her crazy. She finally gave up on it and just spat it out.

" Summer. What are your neighbors like? What can you tell me about them." She asked.

Summer paused in making supper and thought about it.

" Both are unique people. John was a heavy black-ops soldier in the navy. So he has a lot of stories to tell but can't. He has this, what is the word, disconnect i guess from people. He had no younger brothers and sisters to take care of until Amethyst came along. And even then he was in training and never had to take care of her. In fact, it was only around seven years ago did he find out she was a thing. Kind of sad when you stop to think about it. He devoted himself to his job and protecting people he kind of buried or lost his own humanity. When he retired they got together and she has been doing all she could to catch up for the lost time and to coax his humanity back out of the whole it was buried in." Summer said summing John up. " in short he is a solder that is still on the battlefield mentally. A good man and a really good friend."

" That is kind of sad to hear. I feel bad for the guy. Does he know that he has a body many men would kill to get? I can talk from experience that the few dudes who had a built bod like that, they had women swooning." June said. She then looked at her sister. " You ever wonder what he looks like without the threads?" She asked with a mischief undertone.

Summer froze. Did her sister just ask if she ever wondered what John looked like naked? She replayed the question again and again. She did ask but should she answer.

" You have, haven't you. Oh, my sweet baby sister checking out another man wondering what he has! Oh, you are so dirty and naughty." June said with a laugh.

Summer turned with burning red cheeks which just confirmed her sister's question.

" I might have thought about it for a moment or two but I am a married woman. Tai is more than enough for me!" She whispers shouted. June quietly laughed.

After she was done and Summer went back to cooking did she ask further. " So what can you tell me of Amethyst?"

" She, she is a woman that, I can't really describe her. She has an energy about her similar to Ruby. And she has a love for the girls that rival my own. When we first met it over a holo-call and one could see the excitement in her eyes as Ruby and Yang talked to her." Summer started, " She is a joyous person full of life and passion. In a way, she is Johns humanity. All the landscaping you saw, she did that." Summer told her.

June looked a bit surprised before she went back to her computer.

" Why ask?" Summer well asked.

" Just wondering what kind of people they are. I might ask them both out on a date. Might help the big guy out if he had an actual date. You said he was military right? Why not ask him for some pointers on hand to hand?"

" He has actually and while I am still garbage at hand to hand I do have some simple basics down." Summer responded with a smile.

" Well, that is good. Now you can beat up Tai if he steps out of line." June said lightly with a chuckle. Summer just rolled her eyes with a small smile and went back to work.

Not even twenty minutes later did June say she was done and now it was just a matter of putting it on a disk. Summer grabbed one of the empty disks they had on the off chance they wanted to record a program off of the TV or put some pictures or videos from their scrolls or cameras on. The transfer took another fifteen minutes and when it was done, Summer took a sharpy and wrote a simple XXXX SUMMER ROSEXXX with small hearts dotted on it. June put it its case and then in the box they picked out to put it, the Callander, the bag of lingerie, and some stuff for Tai to use in the box and slid it under the bed.

" Ok, that is done. I can't thank you enough June for all the help." Summer said as she gave June a hug. June returned the hug before replying with " That is what sisters are for."

The rest of the day was spent with June and Summer playing with Ruby or doing other chores around the house. Yang got home around 3:30- 4 o'clock-ish. After that, the girls played as the grown-ups did whatever was needed until supper was ready. Tai got home a tad late saying he had to watch over students in detention. Not unusual but Summer was hoping for a little more time before they turned in for the night.

At six o'clock supper was done and the family sat down to eat. After a quick grace, they dug in.

" Hunny, these are good. What did you do?" Tai asked.

" It was nothing much. Just a new spin on a classic dish." Summer said with a smile.

It has always pleased Summer to know that her food could always make something that brought praise. The two children and three adults chowed down with humms of approval. Simple small talk was exchanged with Yang asking Ruby how her day was at Johns, or Tai asking what June was doing here and Summer simply saying she needed a second pair of hands for something.

It wasn't long till June gave Yang and Ruby a hug goodbye. Then hugged her sister and hubby leaving him a cryptic message simply saying that Summer loves him and to put any blame on June herself. Tai quirked an eyebrow at that. After June left he asked Summer what that meant but all he got was a " Don't worry about it".

With that, they changed into their sleep whare and did their nightly routine and went to bed with Tai wrapping Summer in his arms in a protective and loving embrace.

In another house somewhere in Vale, well multiple houses, to be honest, a number of people received a notification on their scroll. The message was simple.

To all recipients:

Do to your skills in your respective fields, you have been selected for a new assignment. You are to report to the following address. Your transfer from your duties has been sent to upper management and to John himself.

When you arrive, present your credentials and the guards will escort you to the building that you will receive your new orders from. More details will be presented on site.

Treat this message as classified eyes only.

Report to this address and warehouse at 0730.

7709 Iron RD, Warehouse 01.

Food and drink will be provided.

Each person who received the message had looks of curiosity as they read the message. As they turned in for the night, they each had one thing on their mind. What did these people want with us and how will it affect their families.

John was looking over the set of handguns he had built. It was only late morning and John had a gut feeling. What he could not say but all he knew it had to deal with Summer. So he took two M6c's and customized them. White body with black accents. Most found this variant useless, but with his touch, they had more a bit more punch to them. He would let her name them as was custom for hunters. He knew she would geek out about them but who could blame her. He smiled at his work. All that was needed was the holsters and that was easy. Again white and black to go with her color scheme, but had one add on that she would not notice. A tread microphone as well as a hairpin camera. Did it seem a little stalkerish or some other questionably wrong, yes but he had a reason? He was trained long ago to trust his gut. And his gut was telling him that he was going to need to know what she was doing at any given moment. He took a deep breath. He did not like the feeling that he would be spying on her. The whole family would resent him and he could not blame them. But again he felt like he had to.

He looked at the clock and saw it was close to eleven thirty. Sighing he went upstairs and found Cortana at the table working on something, a puzzle most likely. She may be in a body but her mind was still a supercomputer and she often needed a distraction. Epicly with her feeling on edge as well.

She was building away with her knee bouncing under the table humming a small tune. She gave a growl and stood up needing to stretch her legs. " Hey John, I have been having this feeling that I can't describe. It feels like anxiety but about what I am not sure about."

" It's in your stomach isn't it." it was a fact, not a question.

She nodded and he told her he felt the same. The first part of the morning was spent at warehouse 01 informing those that they assembled of what they were going to be doing and that it was under the utmost secrecy. They could not tell anyone of what they were working on. They were given only the barest of details of their past. Only what they needed to know to get a hanger built and get repairs done on the Dawn. When they dropped the bombshell of John being the Chief many people had jaws dropped. It was only 12:30 and the gut feeling started when they got up. And as the day went on it only intensified. When they got home at quarter to eleven John went to his workshop and got to work on something while she took to a puzzle to try and ease the feeling. The feeling like something bad was going to happen to either John or someone she knew.

" Yea. I can't seem to place what it is. It's just.."

" like you feel something is going to happen to you or someone you know. That makes two of us." He told her.

Changing the subject she asked what he was doing downstairs.

" Customizing a pair of M6C's for Summer as well as a bowie knife," he told her.

At the mention of Summer Rose, Cortana now knew the whom she felt this anxiety for. It was her friend.

" Well, now I can place my finger on the who. Can you do me a favor and put some ONI tech in the guns or holsters? Thread mic or camera or something to keep an eye on her to make sure she is safe. " She asked. All he said was that he was two steps ahead when they heard a knock at the front door.

Looking at each other John went to the door. What he found was surprising.

Summer was in her closet picking out battle clothes and casual for her mission. She already packed her undergarments and PJs. Now it was her combat gear and stuff for casual strolls. One would think that a Huntress would be comfortable in her combat attire all the time, but Summer was different. She liked to pack at least a couple of things that were not for combat on the off chance she was invited to a formal dinner or something. And while combat gear was acceptable, she wanted to be approachable as well. It also helped for blending into the crowd to discreetly get information. She had a couple of fo combat skirts and blouses already packed now it was casual. Jeans and a t-shirt always worked as well as some dresses. So she packed a couple of sets of each. With that, she got a plastic bag and grabbed her toothbrush and paste as well as floss and put them in a ditty bag. She grabbed her bath soap and shampoo and conditioner. She grabbed her razor and shaving cream as well as some feminine products.

She gathered everything up and set everything by the front door. Now it was her maintenance gear. That was on the table with the new magazines and boxes of ammo. Pushing her bangs out of her face she mentally checked off everything she had. Now for the sitter. She hated depending on John and Amethyst the way she has been but they were close Amethyst always made time for them. She gave a sigh. Glynda would be teaching and Qrow was out doing whatever.

She went back to her bedroom for one final thing. A chain to put her wedding band on. She never went without it. She had heard stories of people who took off their wedding rings and either forgot about it and wound up losing it, or the misinterpretation it could bring, and she would be damned if someone wanted to try and make a pass on her thinking she was single. No, if they make a pass on her knowing she was taken, then she can easily tell them to shove it. And if they don't take the hint? Well, she may still be garbage at hand to hand, but she can still kick a guy in the jewels hard enough to make his kids feel it.

As she was looking around her small necklace hanger, Ruby walked it. She saw her mom looking for something and took to the bed. As she crawled up she saw a wrapped box just sitting there.

" Mommy, who's pwesent is this?" She asked reaching for it.

" That is for daddy sweety." Summer said quickly. It was indeed for Tai. But one to open at night when the girls are in bed.

" OK. Are going to work?" She asked.

Summer smiled and chuckled before she stopped her search for the chain and picked up her youngest daughter. " Yes, petal. Mommy has a mission to go on and she is going to be gone for awhile." She said. Ruby looked like she was going to cry but held strong. " But don't you worry, Mommy will be back and will bake you a double batch of cookies. How does that sound?" She said booping her nose. Ruby smiled but still had a tear slid down her cheek.

As she held her she sat down and gently rocked her humming a tuneless melody to calm her down. It seemed to have worked as Ruby snuggled into her shoulder. Summer set her on the bed and kissed her forehead before she went back to her search. She found it just as the front door was opened. Summer went to the kitchen and was surprised to see Yang looking at her suitcases. Yang turned to see her mother figure looking at her with confusion and a little bit of shock.

" Yang your home! Why?" She asked.

" Oh, we had half a day!" She said with excitement.

"Oh, that is nice." Summer said.

Yang looked at the table that had Summers cleaning kit and then back to her suitcases.

" You got a mission don't you?" Yang asked.

" Yea I do. I am going to be gone for a month and a half. I should be back in time for Ruby's birthday however so you can count on that. Now I need you to help me get her ready. You are going to John and Amethysts house till Dad can come to get you after work." Summer said

Yang gave an OK and set to get her backpack and some other things to play with for her and her sister.

Summer smiled and went back into her room. She undid the chain and slid her wedding band onto it before she put it on. With that, she grabbed the girls and took them to the Menendez residents.

And since she arrived without calling you can imagine the surprise on John's face when he opened the door.

" Summer?!" He said confused." I was not expecting you to come by. Please come in." he said opening the door and standing aside to let her and the girls pass. She thanked him and walked in.

Ruby and Yang ran to John and hugged him in greeting before doing the same with Amethyst and then running off.

" Summer! It's nice to see you again, even if we did only see you yesterday. So what can we do for you?" She asked.

" I have a mission to go on and I need someone to watch the girls till Tai get off of work." She said. The smile Amethyst had disappeared so suddenly one would have thought she imagined it.

" Is something wrong?" She asked.

John said that he would be right back and went for the basement. Amethyst reached her hand out and asked for her scroll. She asked why and she simply said that they were looking for the perfect excuse to try. And it was a setting for longer distance within scrolls. Little did she know that she was setting it up for linking up with a sat in orbit.

"Amethyst, what is going on?" She asked getting a little worried at everyone's change of mood. The joy and upbeat attitude of Amethyst turned to concern and serious, with John being even more stoic and cautious. Like he was listening to his surroundings looking the enemy.

Before Amethyst could answer, John returned with a box. She turned to him and asked him the same question but with more worry.

" When I was in boot, our CO often had us split into teams for exercises. Capture the Flag, King of the Hill, elimination. All to keep us sharp and to learn tactics. One thing that we found out and was confirmed by our CO was to trust your gut. It knows things and sometimes better than you do. Listing to it has gotten me out of a number of ambushes that I otherwise would have walked right into." He told her, " The reason I am telling you this is because both Amethyst and myself have had a gut feeling this whole day. And it concerns you and this mission you are going on." He finished. He then held the box up to her and told her to take it. She did and opened it. Inside were two white and black handguns as well as extra magazines. She also saw him set down two white holsters for said guns with a blade resting on top.

" John what…"

" Take them. I have a feeling you may need the firepower." was all that he told her.

She took one of the pistols out and examined it. It was small as to be expected from a sidearm.

" I rebuilt them from the original design. They were at first not the greatest but with my touch, they got a bit more of a punch. Combined with the high rate of fire, they should be able to let you get out of a sticky situation." He told her. When she picked up the knife she gaped at the length. Its length was her forearm and was made to be sheathed on her back or a breastplate. Chiseled into the blade were a set of charters. 坏蛋, what these meant she would have no idea of or a clue. Luckily John was there to translate and explain. When she found out it meant complete badass, that it made her raise an eyebrow.

" From what I have seen of you in the field, you have earned it. And I am sure the sec-ops division that blade came from would agree." He told her by way of a compliment. She smiled at the thought of a bunch of hardcore soldiers would call her a badass.

" Again why give me this?" She asked.

" We both feel like something is going to happen to you. We can't say what or how, but stay vigilant and be safe." he told her.

She nodded and slipped the holsters on and then loaded the magazines up. Each with a different type of dust. She then slipped them in a pouch and the knife strapped to the small of her back.

She grabbed one of the handguns and slid it into a holster, but paused with the second one. She looked it over again getting more of a feel for it.

" Do they have a name?" She asked John.

Shaking his head he told her that they were hers and that naming them was up to her.

She thought about it but could not come up with anything yet. So she just holsters it, fingering if she could not come up with a name for them now, then in the field. She looked at her scroll that Amethyst had given back to her and checked the time.

' Almost one. I gotta get going.' She thought. Turning to John and Amethyst she said her goodbyes and gave one last hug to her daughters before she left.

Ruby and Yang watched as she left. They then took John's hand and looked up at him.

" Is mom going to be OK?" Yang asked. She sounded worried as if she felt like something is going to happen to her mother. He looked down to Ruby and saw the same look in her eyes.

Letting a small smile form he looked at the girls. " She'll be fine. I have full confidence that she will get the job done with no worries." He told them. That seemed to calm them a bit. He was racking his brain trying to figure out what to do on such short notice. He knew Cortana would have something but him? He would be lucky to plan a successful gathering on a small social level, but to entertain two girls? That was out of his realm of expertise...very out of his realm of expertise.

…

…

…

He is going to need some help.

This. This is not good. John has been in many situations that found him in odd and strange situations. From crawling under barreks and unintently listing in on something that he probably shouldn't have, to killing covenant in a theater playing a thing for adults. To say his fifteen-year-old mind was confused would be accurate. But this? This takes the cake.

How do people do this and not feel awkward, uncomfortable, and silly? Cortana was not helping either. He looked down at his hands that were resting on the table, not knowing what to do. Those hands that were used to shoot, stab, and break his enemies. Big and small. But these enemies? They had him backed to a wall. He could not fight them and they knew it.

" So John, how was your tea?" Yang, the blond little demon asked.

He looked at the small gap between his hands to the little plastic cup was resting. Oh God. how should he answer? There was nothing in it. Cortana was enjoying her invisible drink. She looked at him with a smile and a wink.

" It was...it was good." He said trying to get into this, this, thing, that the girls like to play.

He was praying, PRAYING, to someone, anyone to save his ass.

' I am so glad the others are not here to see this. They would probably be laughing their ass's off. Hell, even the covenant would have died laughing at him.

Yes. The master chief, Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John 117, was playing tea party with Ruby, Yang, and with someone who took over Cortana's body because she was really getting into it. But he must make sure the girls are entertained and out of trouble.

Tai must be getting out soon he hoped and would take him out of this situation, because he needed to get ready for the White Fang meeting that night.

Tai had just finished his lecture and with the kids out of the room, he took the time to check his scroll to see if he had any messages. He found two waiting for him. One was from his beautiful loving wife saying that before he gets the girls, to head home for a surprise that she left for him on the bed. The second one was from John surprisingly. All it said was HELP ME!

' What are the girls doing to him?' he thought. Deciding to check it out later he packed up and headed for home. He parked and went to the master bedroom where a wrapped box sat.

Raising an eyebrow he opened the card on top.

Open and use when the girls are asleep or out of the house.

Enjoy yourself.

Love your wife: Summer Rose.

His curiosity was peaked. Opening the box the first thing he saw was a DVD with Summers name on it with hearts and x's on it. Putting it to the side he pulled out the next which was a thick book held by a spiral band. It had a picture of Summer casually leaning on a tree. He put it aside as well with a mental note to look it over later and reached back into the box to pull out a bag full of Lingerie?

' When did she get so much and why put it in a bag and then give it to me?' he asked with a confused face.

Reaching in one last time he pulled out a thing that was supposed to be used to help get him off he guessed. But again why?

Putting in the DVD in the player they had in their room and turned on the TV. It started almost right away.

It started off with Summer in a silk robe just sitting on the bed addressing him. Saying that he may get lonely and so she left him the present. And a taste of what is to come? He tilted his head as Summer scooted back aaaand queue the segment up top. Let's just say by the end of her little intro, he was beet red and had a trickle of blood running from his nose. He looked down at his tent and just simply asked what it's doing up.

Looking through the book he found it a Callander… a calendar that counted down till her return in a very naughty fashion.

After calming down and putting everything away he decided to go and get the girls and see what had John, a man who could look death in the face and make it flinch, call out for help.

As he got in the car a familiar feeling crept back up his spine. The feeling like Summer was going to be in over her head.

Pushing it down he left the house for Johns. It was not long until he was at the front door and knocking. The door opened with Amethyst standing there with a smile.

" Tai, come in come in!" she ushered excitedly. He rolled his eyes as he entered and saw his girls running up to him. He dropped to a knee and opened his arms as they ran into him with hugs.

" Were my girls well behaved for John and Amethyst?" He asked.

They both nodded with Amethyst smiling.

" They were very well behaved. Even managed to get John to play with them." She said.

Tai's eyebrows shot up at that. " You mean to tell me. John a man I have come to know as a badass on steroids that death himself runs away from, was taking time to play with my little girls?" He asked.

All she did was nod as he mentally did a reset. " Was that why he sent me this?" He asked pulling out his scroll and showing her the message he received from John. She read it and then just shrugged. " What did they do to him?" He asked.

" Oh, nothing much really." She said and then in a voice only she could hear " At least until later when this dumbass gets to it."

( Really Cortana? I know you want to see John forced into a very awkward situation with everyone else present but damn! Calm down, women!)

Cortana just looked out towards the reader but more so to the author and subtly flipped him off.

" Cortana, babe. We are going to need to adjust your attitude. Just calm your tits and we will see John in some funny moments down the line OK?"

" Grrrrrr. Fine."

" Amethyst, I have a feeling that one, you were talking to someone else and two, more has happened then you are letting on," Tai said.

" You are not wrong." She replied.

They both walked into the kitchen to see John at the table looking over some papers with a plastic tea set on the other end.

' Did they do what I think they did?' " John. You asked for help?"

" It's over now so don't worry about it," John told him as he turned around to face Tai.

" I was aware of Ruby being dropped off, but Yang? I thought she would have been home waiting for me." Tai quired

" Summer mentioned that Yang had a half a day."

At the mention of his wife's name, he grew a concerned look.

" You feeling OK Tia?" John asked his friend seeing his face.

" Just a feeling. I think Summer is going in over her head on this mission without her knowing it."

"I can assure you, Summer is going to be fine. Both Amethyst and I made sure of that." John said facing Tai.

" What are you telling me, John. That you planted hidden cams and mics on her to see what she is doing?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm.

When he did not get a response he looked at John and Amethyst. They both had looks that said they were not kidding around.

" By the gods, you did didn't you," Tai said shocked that they would do such a thing. " I feel like I should report you two or something. You know what I think I shall. Yang! Ruby, get in the car! We are lea…" He was interrupted by John clamping a hand over his mouth and forcing him against the wall.

" Tai, I need you to listen very carefully," John said in a voice that could kill.

" I know it seems like we crossed a line, and in a sense we did. But it was for a God damn good reason. Now I am going to give you a set of instructions and you are going to fallow them to the letter. We are going to go into the basement and I am going to give a bombshell that will change your world view. After that, you are going to go home and think things over. Tomorrow I want you to come back. Ask Glynda to watch the girls and come right here. And I want to ask yourself a couple of questions. One of which is why would I spy on your wife if it wasn't for her protection. And believe me when I say that both me and Cortana have had the same gut feeling since this morning. That she is going in above her head. Yea, you are not the only one who has that same feeling."

Tai just looked at John with spite but knew that if he wanted to John could snap his neck like a twig. Growling he nodded. John let him go as Tai took a few breaths. He then followed John down the steps into the basement.

" Now tell me why I should not have you arrested." Tai spat.

" What do you know of the SPARTAN?" John asked.

" Not much. What does that have to do with this."

" His rank is a Master Chief Petty Officer. I am a Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC Navy. Has'ent ever occurred to you the similarities between him and me?" He asked.

" You have the same rank so what. And navy of the UNSC? What is that?

" United Nations Space Comand. And no I am not pulling your leg. I know that you originally wanted joined Beacon at first as a thrill seeker, then doing it as a way of protecting your upcoming child. When Raven left, both Summer and Qrow helped you stay on your feet with Summer being their more often than Qrow. After a slow burn, you two had a drunk night out and she conceived Ruby. You then married her so Ruby would not grow up without a father figure, and so that you might get another chance to have a life with someone you loved." John said straight-faced.

Tai was shocked. Only Summer, Raven, Qrow and the SPARTAN knew that. How did John know that? " How do you know that?" Tai asked.

" Come back tomorrow. And everything will be explained. That is if you want to know. Because if you want to know my secret, it will cost you. And if you tell anyone it will cost you even more." Was all John told him? John looked at his watch. " I need to go. Think about what all I have said. And start connecting the dots that I have given you."

With that, John went down the steps with Tai following right behind. Amethyst was at the door with the girls, school bag around Yang's shoulder.

Tai ushered them into the car and drove home, all the while thinking about what John was implying. Could he really be the Master Chief? The same armored man that saved his bacon more than twice. The one that can single-handedly clear out a nest and take on a team of bandits and win? Through the rest of the night, he thought about what John had said and started to connect the dots. The rank, the skill, the design of the weapons, hell even his voice and physique. He helped Yang with what little homework she had and did what he could to keep Ruby entertained. After dinner, the girls went into the living room and watched a movie while he took a step outside. He withdrew his scroll and looked for someone to watch Ruby tomorrow. He stopped at Qrow's name. Should I or shouldn't I, was the thought he had.

He pressed the call button and waited. There was a pause as Qrow picked up.

" Hrahaaa, Tai what can I do for you at this time of night?" Qrow asked sounding a little tipsy.

" Can you watch Ruby tomorrow? John asked me to talk to him tomorrow. "

As John pulled up to the warehouse, he was met with Ghira and Kile aproching him.

" Ghira. Kile. How are you two this evening?" He asked them.

" John I think we have a problem," Ghira told him.

" What is it?" He asked

Instead of answering Ghira pulled something out of his pocket. It was a magazine for a handgun.

" We found this as well as a couple of others taped to the underside of a couple of tables. I am not sure if your men put them there as a worst-case scenario or if someone is planning on trying to shoot the place up, but we are rightfully worried." Ghira told him.

" I see and I understand. However, none of my men don't use this kind of ammo. It has to be someone else." John informed. By this point, they were inside and were talking amongst people. " I will find one of my security guys and have him and a few others stand watch and check people as they come in," John said as he took his scroll out and dialed someone. Finding the right guy he started a group call with two others.

" Boss. What can we do for you?" came a voice thick with a Nordic accent.

" I need you, Canis, and Scarlet to gear up and head up security. Ghira found a number of magazines taped under tables and is suspecting trouble. Contact those you guys can trust and get here ASAP."

" Sure thing boss. I will gather the pack and be right down." came the Italian clipped voice of Canis.

" My blade is with you, sir." Came the last voice. It had a hard grinding sound, similar to a battle-hardened Knight.

With that, John ended the call and turned to Ghira. " Three of my heads of security are coming in with a small hand full of guys to provide protection in case the unthinkable happens." He told them.

"Let us hope it does not come to that," Ghira said.

As they made their way up to the front, a woman in a black shirt and white and black pants approached. She had a dark complexion with tiger stripes tattooed onto her arms and shoulders. Her eyes were gold and had a wild neck length mane of hair. Her notable feature was her ears. Bingle tiger ears to be exact. She stepped up to the three and stopped right in front of John with furry in her eyes.

" You son of a bitch! Are you wanting to die here and now?" She spat at him flying off the handle.

" Sienna. You will not talk to John like that again. Do I make my self clear? He had nothing to do with everything that is going on." Ghira snapped at her. She did not stand down.

" How do you know? Human lie to get close to you and then stab you in the back. That is what they have done for centuries and nothing is going to change that." She spat.

" And how many times do I need to tell you, that if we trade violence with violence we are no better than those that start it! Not every human out there is racist! John is a case and point! Or have you not been listening to the few times he speaks! Get your head out of your ass and pay attention!" Ghira scolded.

Sienna looked like she was going to fight but John stopped her.

" What do you see when you look at me and my company?" He asked her calmly.

" I see a slaver just waiting for the right time to strike. And if you think I am going to stand by and wait you got another thing coming. I will free everyone here from you and make you work in the mines. You human filth."

" You are a radical aren't you?" He shot back.

" No, she just had a bad upbringing. Born in a human-dominated town where Faunas were harassed on a daily basis." Kile told him.

" I see. Well Sienna, I am sorry to hear that you had to go through that. But I would take a closer look at what we do and talk to my employees before you go down a warpath. Especially one that you can not win." He told her.

Sienna growled and turned to leave. " I will be confronting you when you stand up to talk." She hissed.

" I apologize for her. Her experience in life has been hard. She had to fight tooth and nail to get the basics in life." Ghira told him

They continued on talking unaware of the fact that Sienna did talk to John's Faunas employees. Nothing but good comments and that he and his sister are some of the greatest people here. She asked questions that got her dark looks from people. Ranging from if he should pay more to them because of race for all the things his kind did to theirs, or how he should let a Faunas be the CEO of the company if he did support them.

" Look, lady, John had not only gave me a week off to fix up my house, but he came down and helped fix it up. No charge or nothing. He even gave me a little extra for materials in my paycheck so I could fix it up. So yea he is a damn good guy and has earned the respect of everyone in this small little town. Now take your revolutionary Avenging Bull bullshit and scram!" said a cheatha faunas. After that little encounter, she tailed John and Ghira and listened in to see if she can jump on anything that John said that could be racist.

The rally was in full swing. John had just been asked a question about faunas fighting humans in self-defense.

" One should always be able to defend themselves. If you get jumped you got that right. But if you go out and attack someone for no other reason than because they are of a different race, then you are clearly in the wrong. If you see someone in trouble, lend a helping hand and help them out. Then you have the right to fight. But you should also consider the consequences for actions. People today don't think about their actions. The SDC work their employees to near death if they are faunas, and look at all the lawsuits people have thrown them, or the Fists of Unity. They are human supremacists that the regular humans don't want to be lumped in together with. Same can be said for the Bulls, they are supremacists that want world domination and most faunas don't want to be associated with them. But yet we have supremacists groups on both sides that make people lump people they don't even know in with them." John was saying while the crowd listened intently. A few, however, were only waiting for the time to strike.

Akron was in a blacked out van down the street waiting and watching from one of his goons.

He wanted to wait till he can confirm the news was there. He wanted it televised so the whole world can see that the trash is being taken care of. And to shame this John Mendez on live TV.

Ah their it is, Vale news net-work was there and brodcasting.

Ghira and Kile strode up next to John as Sienna looked down shamefully. She had crossed lines because of her prejudices and borderline racist line of thinking. She was asked to take the stand and ask her questions. He answered them. And each was like a slap to the face.

She was going to ask for forgiveness when the sound of small arms fire was herd along with screams. Screams of pain were herd as people fell over dead with pools of blood surrounding them. Everything happened in a blur. Johns security personnel withdrew their weapons and started to take on the shooters. So far there was only a few dead but more bodies were staking up. John, Canis, Ghira, Kile, Sienna, and Blake could make out yells of from people. Some calling out to their loved ones, others drawing attention to themselves while others could escape, but most of all were the shouts of the attackers. The slurs hurled at each faunas was more than loud enough. A loud screech was heard as a van drove through the fence and door into the facility, killing even more people as the tried to flee. The doos opened and more men opened fire. One, in particular, had a rifle pointed right at Ghira and fired. The round sped through the air hitting its mark. Ghira's head exploded from the bullet with Kile only having enough time to cry out in shock, before she shared his fate.

By this point John had Canis take Blake out the back with Sienna so he can concentrate.

He jumped into the fray, slamming a thugs head into the pavement.

Scarlet was swinging his sword around as his shield split to reveal a rail gun. He fired at the van crippling it and taking out more men. Thorian was swung froze several attackers in place. His left gauntlet formed a shield as he blocked an incoming strike. When an opening presented its self he swung, the blade sinking into the thug's side. Canis, who got back from getting Blake and Sienna to safety, was up in peoples with his tun-faus, delivering uppercuts and slashes. At one point he combined the two and made a sword that had a look similar to the energy sword. He gave a hard thrust into a thugs chest and swiped his sidearm and fired at any masked person in that warehouse.

Akron smiled as he watched the two faunas scum fall headless. He then started to pick off other scumbags that he saw. He saw a news crew and walked over to them. They turned and began to panic as he approached.

" Keep that camera rolling. And watch as my men take the trash out." He told them with a smug voice.

He turned back looking for more animals to kill and possibly even maim Mendez. He took shots trying to kill as many animals as possible. Grinning like a maniac all the while.

John was covered on marks of battle. Cuts were seen on his ars from knives and swords as well as from grazing shots. When he took cover and gave the order to fight, he also gave the order to kill if need be. He after he saw Canis get Blake and Sienna, he took to the field of combat. A place where he spent a good portion of his life. When he rounded the corner he caught a knife slash. He reversed the slash and shoved the blade into the thug's chest. And his killing spree only continued from there. He now saw his next target. The one whom he figured was in charge. He swiped a handgun and a knife a few kills dozen kills before.

John saw him drop a faunas human couple who were trying to flee the combat. The leader walked up to them and shot the faunas female in the chest before addressing the human male and caving in his skull.

He turned and saw John approaching him. If his eyes were anything to go by he was grinning under his mask.

" You finally showed yourself you filth. Now I can finally have my revenge." He said with savage glee.

John for his part, kept quiet and profesinal and took the enicative.

Akron blocked the knife that was thrown at him and snapped his rifle up for a quick shot. Sadly the crippling shot he was hoping for was only a grazed leg. He tried to get another shot in but was thwarted as John kicked the rifle right out of his hands.

He brought his arms up to block the roundhouse aimed for his head. John spun and did a leg sweep with Akron jumping over it when he realized that was happening. He moved so fast that he almost missed it.

' What is this guy on? Could it be his semblance, or is it his strength? It's one of those too but can't be both.' Was a thought Akron had in his head.

In all of remants history, no one had two semblances. But this guy, he might be the only one who could have two. Simply because John is both strong and faster than one without a semblance. But one could make the argument that his semblance inhances his abilatys.

After the failed leg sweep, he came up with a hard elbow to the side of the head, knocking off his mask to reveal Akron's stupid face. Akron rubbed his jaw and glared at John.

" You are going to pay for what you did on that pier." Akron spat at John.

John said nothing. Unlike Akron, John was a professional. A professional that wasted no time. He came in with a sucker punch, knocking him back a good step or two. He brought up the handgun and fired point-blank into Akron's chest, dropping his aura. He fired until it ran dry and then threw it hard into his face. Akron's head snapped back upon impact with a pained ' ooof' coming from him. With the distraction John went in and started to bring the pain.

Lisa turned to her cameraman and motioned him to roll.

" Lisa Lavender reporting live from the White Fang rally at Dawn Enterprises, where just a few minutes ago, the terrorist group known as the Fist's Of Unity showed up and started to shoot the place up. There are many wounded with more dead. John Mendez is even now fighting the presumed leader of the Fists, Akron Winchester. And by the looks of it, John has the upper hand." She reported as in the background John and Akron were trading blows with Akron getting in a few blows with John returning the jester.

The fight went on for a solid minute with John having the upper hand the whole while. That does not mean that Akron got some hits in. But not enough to really do any harm. Just annoy him.

As Akron went in with a sword slash with John getting in close and grabbing his arm. He slammed his fist into Akron's elbow joint dislocating it. Akron screamed in pain as he dropped his sword. John gave a kick to his knee breaking his leg and dropping him to his good knee.

Now, most people would think that John would just KO him and be done with it, right? Wrong. John, while not completely comfortable with killing other humans after fighting the covenant for so long, was a solder. A SPARTAN-II to be exact. Trained from the age of six to put down a human rebellion, gripped the sides of Akron's head and only said a few things just loud enough for the camera crew to hear.

" You parade yourself around as a graduate from Beacon Acadomy deceaving people to give you the valor and respect of a true huntsmen. Few things sicken me but stolen valor is one of them. For it and leading a terrorist cell, you must die. Have a nice time in hell." was all he said as he snapped Akron's neck surprising the camera crew and all those watching.

The aftermath of the night was horrific. An estimated 50 innocent people were killed with the majority being faunas. Ghira and Kile being among them leaving behind a young five-year-old daughter. Oddly enough she seemed to cling to John when he broke the news to her. And for the Fists Of Unity? Well, they were handled like one should handle a terrorist. They were dead. Deader than Church after Caboose team killing him back in blood gulch.

The police and paramedics had arrived and started to question and treat the wounded or to notify people if they needed to make funeral arrangements.

Cortana had come in straight away when she heard the news. She ran straight up to John and started looking him over. It wasn't long after that Sienna and Blake showed up. Blake again took off and ran right up to John and Cortana.

" John. She wanted to be by you." She said. She looked like she had more on her mind but was not sure how to ask it. She then saw Cortana and just looked at her.

" I did not know you had a girlfriend? I thought you were single."

" I am his sister, Amethyst," Cortana said extending her hand.

" Sienna Khan. I may or may not have been a bit hostile towards your brother, and for that, I apologize for that."

Amethyst looked like she was going rip her a new one before calming down and simply saying " Apology accepted" and turned back to her brother before she spotted Blake hugging his leg.

" Who is this little cutey?" She asked as she picked Blake up and hugged her with Blake returning the hug.

" John, what are we going to do about…" She gestured her head at Blake.

"I don't know. Have they ever mentioned anything on the off chance something like this happened?" He asked.

Sienna shook her head. She just stood there thinking about what to do about do. They had a large house in Maganei full of stuff. She would have to put it all in storage and keep the house clean for Blake when she became old enough to inherit it all. Until then she would need a home and sadly she was not cut out for parenthood. She looked back a the brother and sister team checking Blake over for any injuries. ' Maybe. '

" Hey John," She spoke getting his attention. " I am not cut out to be a parent, but she needs someone to stay with. Would you be willing to be her new father?" She asked. The faces she got from John and Amethyst were both funny and expected. But they did accept.

"Ok. I believe that child services need to come by and check your house to make sure it is up to whatever codes they need to follow. So I can watch her if you need me too. At least until everything is done." She offered.

Before they could continue, Blake asked what was going to happen to her. Amethyst and John looked at her before asking her if she would like to live and be adopted by them.

Blake, who just a couple of hours ago watched as her biological parents were killed right in front of her, was offered a new home for her to be a part of. With the joy mixing with the grief she had, she sank to her knees and cried. In a moment of shock to Amethyst and Sienna, John knelt to be eye level with her, and brought her in and embraced her as she let it all out on his shoulder. Both women shared a smile at the touching sight.

As Blake cried, a couple of people approached. A cop and a reporter.

" John Mendez?" the cop asked.

John looked at him and nodded.

" Do you have time to answer a couple of questions?"

Again John nodded.

" Why did you kill Akron Winchester, and did you encounter him before?"

" I did what any soldier, huntsmen, or officer would do in this situation. Neutralize terrorists before they can do what they were wanting to do. Kill and cause panic. I am a soldier and a soldier is to take action whether or not he is on or off duty." he started out making all sorts of sense, " and to your second question, yes I have met him before. His sons tried to kill this little girl a month or so back. I confronted him on a pier that took place."

" Ok. Do you have any verification as to your service?"

John pulled out his wallet and showed his ID. After that the officer went and questioned other people with the reporte asking pretty much the same thing. And when Amethyst saw another officer walking around she called him over and asked about adoption papers and how to get the process started.

As the girls went to bed, Tia spent an extra hour getting things ready and wondering what all tomorrow was going to have for him. He was listening to the news not really paying attention while folding clothes. That is until a certain event happened.

" Breaking News. This just in from Lisa Lavander at the White Fang rally that Dawn Enterprises warehouse. Apparently, a terrorist attack has happened. From what we are getting many people have been shot and killed with the Ghira Belladonna along with his wife being among the fatalities." The anchor was saying as the sean shifted to what was going on. Tai spotted John almost immediately fighting Akron before executing him.

' Never liked the guy but was that really necessary John? Couldn't you have just KOed him and let the police handle him?' Tai thought still with a bit loathing towards John and Amethyst. ' He said he would explain everything tomorrow.'

With that, he did one last check on the girls to make sure they were asleep before putting Summers home movie in. Not just to see his wife in the nude and playing with herself, but to hear her voice before bed. But before he could press play, he got a call. Looking at the caller ID he saw the name. Smiling he answered.

" Hey, babe. Are you at the job site?" He asked.

Laughter was heard before he got a reply. " I am. We got one last call before the teardown. So I wanted to check in. Did you get my present?" Summer asked.

Instead of answering he pressed play and held the scroll up to the TV with Summer talking dirty and moaning.

" I take that as a yes. So do you like it?" She asked shyly.

" Summ I do like it but really? You have been gone on long missions before. Why do this?"

" I just felt like being a little naughty I guess." She paused. " Tai. Can you promise me something?"

" Sure."

She took a breath. " On that DVD, you will come across something that you will not be sure about. Please do not get mad at me. I just wanted to have more for you watch and I am worried that you are going to be mad and hate me for it." She said worried and saddened.

" Summer I promise I won't be mad at you but if you could tell me what it is so I can be prepared, I guess my shock would not last long, depending on what it is. You did not have sex with another man did you?" He asked half joking.

Summer gave a half chuckle at that. " I would do no such thing. But, well I don't want to spoil it. If you need to talk to anyone than talk to June OK?"

" I will Summer. Oh did you talk to John and Amethyst before you left?" He asked.

" Yea. When I said I got a mission, they did a whole 180. Amythest's normal cheery and upbeat attitude was replaced with concern and worry, with John even being more concerned. He then said something about trusting my gut in situations and that he learned that. But to make sure I would be Ok he gave me a bit more firepower. Two side arms that he rebuilt for me with a bowie-knife. Said I earned the engraving of ' Complete Badass'." She said.

Tai had a small debate whether or not to tell Summer she was bugged but decided against it.

With that they spent the next few presious moments talking before both hung up and went to bed.

At the Menendez residents the next day we see Tai pull up. He took half a day to do this. He went up and knocked on the door and waited. It felt like an eternity before the door opened to reveal Amethyst in a blue skirt and tee shirt.

" Tai. Come in. John will be down shortly." She said. Her voice was different. It lacked the familiarity with it. It was cold and brokered no arguments. She led him to the kitchen and leaned up on the fridge.

Tai wanting to not be in a silence that felt like he was getting drowning, was the first to speak.

" I heard what happened yesterday. Is John OK?" He asked. All she did was look at him.

" Ok, so that is the mood we are going for," Tai said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Amethyst blew out a breath before John walked in. He motioned for them to follow back down to the basement. He stopped at a wall and opened a panel. He pressed his hand on it and then typed and spoke a key phrase. A door slid open and John then turned to him.

" Tai. When I said that this choice would cost you, I meant it, and I am giving you the choice to back out now. Because if you chose to go through that door, you are going to have a lot of new knowledge about me and the universe that does not leave that room. I need you to swear to me, on the lives of Ruby, Yang, and Summer, that you will not speak a word about what you will hear." John told him.

Tai gulped. John gave him the option to back out, but he needed answers. " I swear."

John turned and looked him dead in the eye.

" Swear on the lives of your daughters and your wife."

" I swear on my daughter's lives as well as my wife's"

" You do realize that if you break this, I will kill them before I kill you. So I ask again. Do you swear, that if you tell a soal that not only are they going to die, but your family as well."

John was being serious. " I swear it, John. If I break this, my family will die and it will be because of me." Tai said sounding a bit shaken. John nodded then clasped his shoulder.

" Welcome to a circle of trust Tai. You are the second person to know who we really are." John said turning around and walking through the door with Tai following.

He followed John down the corridor to a room with a table full of drinks and a wall mounted TV that he had to assume was for this purpose.

He sat as John and Amethyst took to the head of the table.

" I believe that since we are telling you everything, you need to know that Amythest's real name is Cortana. She was originally an AI that upon our arrival, and a number of months later got a synthetic body." John started.

Tai looked at her and back to John before doing the best thing he could think of. He held his hand out to shake.

" Cortana. Taiyang Xailong." He said.

She smiled and chuckled before returning the jester.

And so the rest of the afternoon was spent with John explaining to Tai about earth and how humanity traveled into the stars and the countless wars that ensued. The Shawfugikowa slipspace drive that drove humanity to leave their solar system and the conflicts that sprung up. To say Tai's mind was blown would be an understatement. Another humanity was out their living and fighting? All without the use of dust nor the need to worry about Grimm? It sounded like a paradise. He asked about the faunas discrimination in his world in which he found out that the faunas were remnant exclusive. That was a bit of a shock.

He was told about all smaller wars that happened before the civil war that he was meant to serve in. The ORIAN project and its successes, to its quiet shutdown, to the SPARTAN-II program. When Tai was told about the selection process, he about lost it.

" WHAT!"

Yea, I am sure we all know the history of pretty much everything here. That and I am just feeling lazy to write it all out. Sooooo….check out the source material or even the DC x Halo crossovers. Recommendations, Harbinger Of Choas.

When Tai got to the Covenant war? Well, he was glad he was here and not out there. The fighting he saw was intense, brutal and bloody. Aaaannnnd he saw a number of aliens eating the flesh of humans, both dead and alive, he had to throw up. And last but not least, how he got here. The wormhole, the crash landing, and finding out that it was him that they saw all those months back. The Dawn crashing nearby going right over their heads. Finally, by accident or on purpose, the next two things shown was Raven. First the fight and the talk they had.

Tai was stunned at her image. His first wife fought John and lived to tell the tail. The shock on her face when he said Tai and Yang's name. How she looked so vulnerable standing at a homemade headstone, and on the surface, she blamed him for moving on and slowly letting her bitterness go.

" You fought her? Is she in contact with you?"

" She has asked to place a seal in this room. She is supposed to call before she pops in." John told him. " But that was a couple of days ago."

" She has changed since our little talk. Well, I think she has. Haven't seen her since that day. Although she will be back. She finds talking to us to be kind of helpful. She wants to see you two you know. She is just scared of the result." Cortana added.

" So knowing that she has had a rollercoaster of emotions over the past couple of years, what would you say to her if she was here?"

Tai thought long and hard before he gave a sigh. " I want to be angry with her. I have every right. And if it wasn't for this" he pointed at the still of Raven, " I might still be. We are still going to have a heated talk, of that their is no doubt. But that would just be me needing to get it out of my system. Any further negative emotion would be pointless. I do forgive her. I have for quite some time. But I don't know if I can forget. And Yang? What would she think of this?" Tai was saying trailing off. He caught himself and continued. " IF, she comes back here wanting to see us, tell her that she has to earn that right. She visits me first before she even thinks about visiting Yang. And only when Summer is with me. The last thing I need is for Summer to get the wrong idea and leave, and Raven leaving yet again."

" But you do forgive her. Do you still love her?" Cortana asked.

" Not as much as I did back then. She lost that when she left without a word or trace. That love is Summer's now. But apart of me will still love her. She is the mother of one of my children. We did not go through a divorce nor did we have any messy fight prior to her leaving. I know she told you why she left but I want to hear it from her. And when the time is right, Yang and let Yang make her choice. She would be too young to remember her but I do believe in a second chance."

" That is some deep thinking Tai. Did this come on just now or have you been pondering this for a while?"

" Ehhh, a little of both." He then remembered what he asked Cortana earlier. " Completly changing the subject, what happened last night? I caught some of what happened on the news."

" Well, what happened was Akron had men infiltrate with the regular attendees and start shooting up the place with Akron driving in and running over even more. He took many lives before I put him down. He left many people without loved ones. I could not help all, but I could give one a new home. Kile and Ghira were among the dead…"

" So he adopted their daughter Blake. Being his first chance at being a dad!" Cortana said cheerily slapping down a photo of Blake. " I guess Yang and Ruby will have a playmate!"

Both Tai and John shook their heads with Tai having a smile. " Well, congratulations you two. After everything you showed me you more than deserve a happy quiet life." Tai said happily.

They talked for a bit before Tai had to go home and be with his girls. John waited until Tai was out of his little hidden briefing room before he spoke to seemingly no one.

" I thought I told you to call before portaling in?" John said.

A ceiling panel moved aside and Raven dropped down with a sheepish look on her face.

Raven looked over her camp with pride. They were doing their best to tear down the site so they can move onto another part of the world. She had spotted a place in Vacuo that was outside limits enough to not be bothered too much by any local grim and other desert hazards, nor inside enough for to be bothered by local authorities. But she had two things she wanted to do before she left. Visit May and let the Chief know she was relocating. But first was May. She strode out into the bush in May's direction. Thinking briefly she took a detour to a nearby field full of flowers. She picked numerous flowers of varying type and walked back to May's headstone. As she walked she took a hair tie and wrapped it around the stems to keep them together. Approaching the bladed cross, she paused wondering how she would react. She took a breath and approached. The previous flower long withered and died, and the Chief's bullet casing was still leaning up against the vertical blade. She leaned the bouquet on the makeshift headstone and spoke a second or two later.

" Hey May. I got some news. I have a way of potentially seeing my husband and daughter again. I had a fight with someone who tracked me down later and we had a talk. Whether or not he is an ally or not is still up for debate but, I believe if asked and given a good reason, he would pitch in. He seems like a good guy. I am sure you would take a liking to him. But he knows both Tai and Yang and I hope he can keep me in some sort of loop." She said sitting down. She had a smile on her face as Yang and Tai's faces came to mind. Her smile turned into a frown as she came to her next bit of news. " It also is time for us to relocate. I am not going to forget you but I won't be able to visit as often. I am sorry but it is that time. I love you May. You may not be my biological daughter, but I loved you like one. Until next time."

She stood and withdrew her scroll and scrolled through her contacts finding the name she was looking for. ' Where the bloody hell is his number?' she asked her self looking for the Chiefs number. When she got to the bottom of the list did she finally realize, she never got his number. She looked back at May and back to her scroll.

" Don't you say a word." She told her dead daughter. She then withdrew her weapon and thought about the seal she left at the Chief's place. She slashed and a portal formed but before she walked through she placed one on Mays headstone and walked through. As she exited she was met with a dimly lit room with the only real light being from a door that recently opened. She heard voices. She strained to hear what they were saying.

" I need you to swear on the lives of your daughters and the life of your wife that you will not tell a soul." Came the voice of the Chief. Without a helmet?

' oooooo' she thought. But the next voice caught her off guard and stunned her.

" John I swear on the lives of Ruby, Yang, and Summer that I will not tell anyone." Came the unmistakable voice of Tai.

" You realize that if you go back on this, I will be forced to kill them. So I ask again. Do you swear on their lives?"

She did not wait for Tai to answer as she scrambled to find a place to hide. She eventually jumped up into the ceiling tiles and hid in their waiting. She peaked her eyes out to see what was going on. She saw Tai, the women she never got a name, and a tall buff guy that brought some inner desire up.

" Before we get started, Amythest here is actually an AI named Cortana, who up until a few months ago got a synthetic body."

She watched as Tai shook her hand and then she was in for a treat as she watched pretty much a Si-Fi documentary of how this guy was from another planet and was involved in a war that lasted almost thirty years just for the right to exist.

She was surprised that he would play their talk and fight. But her heart skipped when he started to ask questions about if he forgave her and stopped with anticipation.

And when he said he did but that he still has the need to get things out of his system. That she would need to earn the right to see Yang and that if she wants to, she needs to make things right with him. But that also means having Summer their as well.

Her heartstrings were pulled. She has a chance and she was not going to waste it.

She watched and waited as Tai left with John staying behind and addressed her.

" I thought I told you to call before dropping in?"

Knowing she had been had, she dropped down with a sheepish look with tear streaks on her face.

" Kind of hard to call you when I don't have a number to call." She said rubbing her arm.

John took a breath knowing that she is now in his circle of trust, not by choice but still.

" How long have you been up there?" He asked.

" I saw and heard the whole thing." She told him and before he could address her she continued." And if what I heard from the doorway was anything to go by, I should keep my mouth shut if I want to live." She stated the obvious.

" Something like that," John said.

" Can, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

" Should I try to get in contact with Tai? I want to see him and tell him everything but I am just a bit scared of doing so. Thought I would never say I was scared of something. Huh." She asked.

John thought about it. " Now? No. Summer is on assignment and he would want her to be there."

Raven had a downcast look. It was obvious that it hurt her. She brought a hand up and wiped away the tears that were welling up waiting to spill.

All she wanted was to do was see her what, ex-husband or husband, and her daughter. She was able to see by accident Tai. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked up to see John holding her shoulder.

" Give it time. This is still new to him. Let him come to terms with everything and then give him a call." John told her.

The hope in her eyes came back. Hope. She had hope. Hope to see Tai and talk to him. Hope to see Yang and to hug her again. All she had to do was wait. She can do that. She can totally do that.

" Well, one of the main reasons I came here is to inform you that my camp is moving. We are going to Vacuao." She told him.

" Why tell me this?"

" I feel like I can trust you to help us if need we need a hand IF we give you a good reason. And no we would not ask for help on raids or against any huntsmen that pop by. Just if we need any extra firepower against the local Grimm or something along those lines." She told him easing any worry he would have had.

" Only if it is a damn good reason." He told her confirming what it is she just said.

" I guess I got nothing else to do here. Congratulations by the way. From the few times I saw the rallys on in a bar, Ghira and Kile were good people. I can only assume their daughter is as well. She needs someone to look after her." She said.

John had a ghost of a smile as he thanked her. Raven slashed a portal into being and walked through.

Tai had come back from John's with all the new information he just got. Aaaand he needed a drink. A strong one at that. Yang was home from school and Qrow was doing what he does with when he was with Ruby. Spoiling the shit out of her.

As he entered, both of his girls came running in and ran into his awaiting arms.

" Ohhhhhh. How I love you two," he said wrapping his arms around his two girls. The images of how John was conscripted coming into his head as hugged them tighter, not wanting to let them go.

" Dad. You are holding use a bit too tight." Yang said struggling to talk a little bit. Tai gave one final squeeze and let them go.

" Daddy's just missed his girls." He told them rubbing their backs. " I got news for you two. John and Amethyst are going to be getting you guys a playmate." Tai said to the two. The two girls looked at him questioningly.

" What do you mean dad?" Yang asked.

" Last night something happened. Do you know what a rally is?" He asked. Both had a confused look.

" Think of it as a gathering for a cause. John was a guest for this rally and some very bad people shot the place up. Those who led the group were killed and left behind a daughter about your age. Well in a couple of days to weeks, she will be adopted by John and Amethyst."

Yang looked a little lost but when it all clicked in her head, her eyes went wide with excitement. She smiled and latched onto her father's neck with Ruby trying to follow what was being talked about.

" OHOHOHOHOHOH! WE SHOULD VISIT HER WHEN SHE IS FINALLY HOME! SHE IS GOING TO NEED FRIENDS WHO BETTER THAN US!" She said happily.

Tai laughed as he rubbed Yang's head. She growled at that but sighed. She turned and ran back into another room with Ruby to play as Qrow walked in.

" Ruby is such a well-behaved girl. You and Summer raised her so well. Oh, and you don't need to worry about Ruby being hyper. So what did John need to talk to you about?" He addressed.

Tai thought about it. " That is classified. Sorry Qrow but if I told you what we talked about, well everyone I have come to love, Yang, Ruby, you...Summer. Would be dead."

Qrow just looked at him trying to prossess that. " Oh"

In a house in the middle of nowhere, a glass was thrown at a wall.

" SON OF A BITCH! Those human scum have killed soo many of our kind! And that fool Ghira trusted them, and what did he get in return? Stabbed in the fucking back." an angry Galen Taurus shouted. A woman with flowing black hair, blue eyes, and a feminine frame was suddenly seen with a broom sweeping up the glass shards into a dustpan.

" Huney. I am sure we can take this evil corporation that this 'Mendez' runs. All we have to do is get more troops on our side with us. Then we can storm the place and kill every human there. I don't see what the problem is? We got the manpower right?" She asked.

Gallen took a breath to calm himself.

" That is the thing, Lilith. Since the Fists Of Unity attacked we can't attack Dawn. They would have higher security and would be ready for anything. So we need a new target." He said holding his head in his hand as he sat down. He felt her sit in his lap before pulling his head into her chest as she ran her hands through his hair. Her bull ears twitched as she heard little footsteps walk into the living room. She looked to see Adam walk in.

" Mom, I heard something break. Is everything OK?" He asked.

She smiled and opened her arm inviting him in for a hug. He took it and hugged his mother and father.

" Oh, no need to worry about it. Some scum beat daddy to the punch on hitting Dawn and freeing the slaves he has. But the people who did it killed everyone. All those innocent faunas. Murdered. All staged by Dawn Enterprises John Mendez for the Fists Of Unity scum bags." She said to her son.

" And the troops were itching for this. Now we don't know what to do." Gallen said out loud.

" A second or two later Adam spoke up. " What about those human's we saw and Sapphires? The one who's plating you memorized and were going to run? The family with a potential slave for me to own?"

Gallen didn't do anything for a second before a spark came back. The family. The one with the two young females and the women can be used for any stress relife that he may have. He wrote the plate down but never did run it yet. He turned to his son and told him that he was a genious. And with that he bid his wife and son a good night and called someone to run the plate.

In a forest in another part of the world, we see a man in light armor with a hood, cloak, and face covering all in a death grey. The only real note able thing about his appearance was his eyes. A vibrant, poison green. He was sitting on a log with the light of a fire being the only thing to give him color. He looked down to his side where he was once wounded. And where a young woman healed him.

She was so pleasant and sweet. But those are the ones that are the weakest. What he did was a mercy kill. If she survived then she would come out stronger.

He looked out into the distance towards a village.

' Lets see who I can comb out in their." He thought.

Summer layed on her bed staring up at the cealing in her hotel room. She sighed missing Tai already and it has only been a couple of days. Luckly she managed to swipe a couple of his shirts that was lightly worn. Meaning, while he wore it and sweated lightly, it could still be considerd clean. Now why does she have a couple of his shirts you may ask. To take a big ol wif when she missed his scent.

She sat up and looked at her scroll. More specifically photos. Ruby, Yang, and Tai. Some just singles of one of the three. Some with a two or all three in it. Hell, she even got some of John and Amethyst with the kids. Mostly Amethyst though. She really did love the kids. Hell Amethyst even took pictures of Summer and the kids. Ahhh, good times.

She sat and scrolled through her photos for a few minutes before sleep came a knocking and she turned in for the night.

Today was the day. Child protection services came and inspected the house to see if it was a safe environment for an adopted child to live. Needless to say, he passed. So now would be the day he would finally be with his daughter. Sienna Kahn would bring Blake to the house at around twelve thirty - one o'clock. And it was nearing twelve thirty.

Cortana was shaking with anticipation, unable to hide her excitement. She was in a white flowing sundress with random blue water like pattern spread around in a randomly. She has been looking forward to this moment since Sienna pointed it out. She spent days and nights getting Blake's room ready. White walls with a royal purple bedset. An oak desk and dressers with some posters that were taken from one of the many telescopes placed around the planet. Posters of a clear night sky with an aurora over the snow-covered forest. Real serine and peaceful.

So to say she was excited would be an understatement. She was so worried that she would make a bad first impression that she biting a knuckle and paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"Ohhh. What if I accidentally make something that she doesn't like? Or got her the wrong shampoo or soap? What if I got her the wrong size of clothes? What if the dresses I got her don't look good on her? HU, What if she doesn't even like dresses?!"

John huffed and grabbed both of her bare shoulders. " Cortana. I am sure she will enjoy everything. Even if she doesn't like something, I am sure she would not hold it against us. So just take a breath and relax."

She did as she was told and took a several deep calming breaths. When her eyes opened, they showed less worry and more hope. But she still had some worry.

" Your right but what would I be to her? I mean I am an AI in a synthetic body, posing as a younger half-sibling to a black-op badass brother who is really hot to boot. " she asked blushing a little bit saying what was going on in her processes. " I mean I am not married to you so I am not mom. Aunt would only be the only thing I can be. And what happens when she gets old enough to discover boys?"

" I don't really see what that has to do with anything," John stated.

Cortana leaned her head back and let out a groan. " Aaaaaahhhhh, I really should have known you would not really understand the meaning behind that."

John was going to ask what she meant when a knock was heard at the door. Cortana's 'nerves' acted up again as she started to shake.

" Ok. We were cleared on the adoption. Now, let us welcome our little bundle of joy home." She said quietly.

John opened the door and there stood Sienna with a nervous, Blake.

" John. I would like to introduce you to Blake Belladonna-Mendez. Your new daughter. Blake these are your new mom and dad." Sienna told Blake.

" Well, I am more her Aunt actually," Cortana said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

John knelt to be eye level with her and simply said, " Blake. I know we can't replace the parents you lost. But I hope you can let us have a chance to be your new dad and aunt." He said in a gentle tone.

Blake, who was clutching a Grimm plushy, nodded and suddenly wrapped her arms around Johns' neck in a hug. There were muffled cries as she buried her face into his shoulder. He stood up holding her close. John rubbed her back through her grey sleeveless shirt as John held her up with an arm under her legs.

" We got a room set up for you if you want to see it. Or if you haven't eaten yet we can make you a lunch." Cortana said hoping to ease the girl into her new home. A growl was heard from Blake's stomach as she raised her head with a sheepish smile.

" Well, I guess that answers that question. John, these are for Blake to review when she is older. It is her inheritance." Sienna said handing John a folder with Blakes name on it.

He nodded as he handed Blake to Cortana to fix something up for her to eat as John took the folder.

" People may not say it outloud but they are geratfull that you made the trip to give Ghira and Kile a proper barrial." Sienna told him.

When she was settled in, Blake found that John and Amethyst were two sides of the same coin. John was quiet and reserved and was just quiet, while Amethyst was full of life. When she asked why John was so reserved she was told that when he was in the military, he experienced a number of things that left its scars.

But that was all in the past. Now she was on her way to school. Her new parents wanted her to get settled in and not be overwhelmed, but also to no abuse it. They gave her two weeks, but she felt confident enough to attend that Monday.

She said that to her new father Thursday and the next day he went to Patch Elementary and got her enrolled. So now she sat in the back of John's car on her way to her first day. And she will openly admit a couple of things. One: She was a little scared and two: THIS CAR IS COOL! She may not be into car's but she can appreciate a good ride.

She took a deep breath as John pulled into a parking spot. He and her new aunt got out and helped her out and to get ready.

" Blake, are you sure you want to wear the bow? I am sure everyone will accept you even if you are a faunas." Amethyst asked.

" I am sure. I want people to see me for who I am and not what I am if that makes sense. And with what happened? I just want to fit in." She said.

"Blake, you should not let the opinions of other people shape you to their views. Just do you. If people can't accept you for you, screw em." John said to her gently hoping to calm her. And while it did, she still wanted to hide her ears at least for the time.

Both gave an OK and walked her in.

" Ok kids, today we got a new student! Please welcome Blake Belladonna-Mendez." Ms. Wool said to the class. But for one particular student's head shot up. ' Did she say Mendez? As in John Mendez?' she thought as a girl with raven black hair with a bow on her head stood next to the teacher. She had a sleeveless grey shirt and a black skirt with a wrap around her upper left arm, and black tennis shoes.

Blake had a nervous look like she didn't want all the attention she was getting. She gave a meek " hello" before Ms. Wool started looking for a spot for her to sit at.

The golden blond haired girl shot her hand up with excitement.

" I have a spot open next to me! She can sit here!" the bubbly girl said with excitement hoping to meet John and Amyhtests new daughter.

"Ahh, Right next to Yang, deer." Ms. Wool said to her.

Yes, the girl we are talking about is Yang Xialong. The oldest daughter of Tai. She was wearing a brown shirt that looked like it was stitched along the sides, an orange scarf around her neck, black pants, and boots with her hair in pigtails.

Blake walked over and took a seat next to her as Yang had a look of excitement to her. She sat down and waited for class to begin.

"Hey, Blake I am Yang! Nice to meetcha!" She said cheerily holding out her hand to shake.

Blake looked at her for a second and then shrugged before shaking her hand. " Blake." She said simply.

" Hey, not to sound rude or anything, but is John your dad's name?" Yang asked.

Blake just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Yes?"

Yang's lilac eyes brightened at that. "OHHHH. This is amazing! You and I are neighbors! John has become a family friend of ours. Ohhh Ruby is going to love meeting you. Want to be friends?" She asked.

Blake just had a stumped look as she nodded her head and turned back to the front of the class.

Summer was walking around town taking in the sights and sounds. So far she and the others only had to repel a couple of Grimm attacks. She tried the new guns out and well, they did get the job done. Not as quick as her sniper but they did offer her a new experience. That and she had fun shooting.

As she was walking around town she saw a figure in grey walk in. He didn't do anything but the air around him just felt off. And everyone felt it. He had a rifle and sword on his back with a jagged and desolate looking revolver on his hip. She felt uneasy with him around. It was like he was a bad omen. But what can they do? Kick him out simply because he gave people the creeps. No. If he tries anything then she and the others will be there to stop him.

" Hey Summer." A man's voice called out. She turned and a hulking figure walked up to her. He was a big guy with black hair and green eyes. He was decked out in sports pads that added more to his bulk. The pads included shoulder pads hidden by a green jersey with a big 72 on the front and back. Hip and butt, thigh, and knee pads held inside his pants. Elbow, forearm and hand pads on his arms and a helmet with an eagle on it. His lower legs had green and black socks with an eagle printed in them that went up to his knee with some ankle braces and finally a pair of kleets. " Is it just me or does this guy seem like a bad omen?" He asked.

" No, I feel it too. But what can we do?" She asked.

He took a breath. " Not much. But still. The guy gives me the creeps." He said to her.

" Yea." She agreed before walking off to do what she normaly does.

John and Cortana were in the kitchen making supper while Blake was working on homework. It was a Friday and Cortana dug up an old earth traditional from the United States state of Wisconsin. A Friday night fish fry. Well, Blake was all for it that was for sure. Her ears were flicking wildly with the sent of the fish in the air.

" Hey, Aunty Amethyst. Can you help me with this problem?" She asked.

" Sure sweety," Amethyst said as she cleaned her hands then took a seat next to her.

" This one," Blake said pointing to a row of faces.

" Ok. This is helping you learn how to count." She got up and grabbed some silverware. She sat back down and placed one fork down. " How many forks are on the table?" She asked.

"One"

Three.

" Three."

Nine.

" Ahhhh"

" Ok. let's retry." She said as she gathered up the forks and started to place them back on the table. Blake counted how many were there until she started to struggle.

" Ok, so you have six on the table. Add one more to it and what number do you have?"

Before she can answer, a knock was heard at the door.

John answered and was shocked to see Tai and the girls there.

" Tai? Ahhhhh, can I help you?" He asked.

" Yang said that a new student with your last name started this week. We wanted to meet her and well be good neighbors and friends." He said.

" Uhhhhhhh…."

Yang squeezed past John's leg and pounced onto Blake in a bear hug. Blake let out a surprised " Eeppp!"

" Hi."

" Did she just…"

" Yep."

And the rest of the night was filled with laughter and friendship building as Yang and Blake talked and played with Ruby jumping in. And the adults did what adults do. Talking.

Tai waited until the three were out of earshot and asked a question on his mind.

" Hey, can I get an opinion on something?" he asked.

" Shoot," Cortana said.

" So, before Summer left she left me a, how to put it, an 'adult' care package."

" ooooo." Cortana let out sounding intrigued.

" Well, she made a home movie of her in different outfits and toys to masturbate with and catch on film. She gave me a vague warning that I will hit something that I might be confused about or even mad about."

" What is it?"

ADULT THEMED THINGS! INCOMING! MW2 NUKE SOUND AFFECT.

Flashback

Tai popped Summers DVD in wondering what she had in store this time. The girls were asleep so why not.

" Ok, June so now what?" came her voice. But his attention was peeked because she addressed her sister.

' She must be helping her out with some camera work.' he thought as Summer stood up giving him a view of her white bra and thong, white stockings and a garter belt. What he was not expecting to see in the background was June in a similar get-up.

' Ok so is she trying to keep Summer comfortable. Right?' he thought.

Well, he was wrong. When Summer turned he was met with June pulling Summer in for a deep passionate kiss. His eyes went bugged eyes as he watched his wife and sister-in-law have lesbian sex ending with a climax on a double-ended toy. He was confused, hurt, angry...and while he would not say it out loud, a little turned on if the tent he had was anything to go by.

He looked down and scowled. " What are you doing up and out? Our wife just had sex with her sister." He said to it.

He was going to through the DVD away and lay into June and Summer when she got back. But as he reached for the DVD player, the screen changed to a fully clothed Summer and June in the bedroom.

" Ok. So we got some explaining to do." Summer said.

" Your damn right you do."

" I can assure you, Tai, that Summer is not turning lesbian or bai on you nor is she cheating on you. She did this as an extra for you to watch and get off to. I talked her into it so if you need to yell at, then yell at me." June told him.

" We would rather have you look at your wife and her hot sister in the nude and have sex than to find it on the internet. There is no right or wrong here. I suggested to Summer that we should do some more dirty stuff. Spice it up a bit. After all, soloing is fine and all but when you get a second person, then things get fun. Just sit back and enjoy. No need to make a fuss. If you are still fuming and such well, find a gym and let it out there or chop down a tree." Summer said.

' I am calming down but I am still steaming.' Tai thought.

" Now we spaced 'that' out so you don't get to burnet out. Now enjoy yourself and I will be home before you know it. Love you, sweety." Summer finished blowing a kiss to him.

Flashback end

END OF ADULT CONTENT...FOR NOW

" Oh," Cortana said. She was blushing and was bleeding from the nose.

John was stoic as ever not really getting what was talked about.

" John. I know what you went through and since you said that your drive is suppressed, let me just say that you are too innocent for what happened." Tia told him.

" Oh don't worry Tai. When the right woman comes along, she will give him a private lesson on any of that." Cortana said as John just groaned.

" What am I going to do with you?" He said.

" You love me and you know it."

Unknown to anyone in the small town, trouble was coming. The man in grey was attracting Grimm like no tomorrow. It started out as a few packs of Grimm. But they kept coming and coming. How did he attract them? Well, he had a lot of sorrow, pain, hurt, and hate that he was able to weaponize it. And he was calling them here, bit by bit.

" Damn. this is the fifth attack today. What is causing all of this?" Obsidian asked.

" No. This is the sixth attack and I don't have a clue as to what is causing this!" Summer shouted as she downed yet another Beowulf.

Obsidian bashed the face of an Ursa in with his mace as Summer cut another three down. After that, she whipped the sweat from her brow as she watched the Grimm corpses smoke and fade.

" Ok, sixth wave and it is only what, noon?" She asked.

" Yea. I could use a bite to eat. You up for some bar food later?" Obsidian asked.

" If you are asking me out on a date, then I need to inform you.."

" I know you are married. And no not like that. Just friends getting a bite." He said.

" Well in that case, sure. Why not." She said with a shrug.

As they got done with this pack they made their way back to town when wave seven came in.

"Rrrrrrr. Ok. This is getting old." Summer said as she reloaded Full Bloom and got to work.

In town, the man in grey sat. He focused his pain and sorrow into his hand cannon. His aura was poured into it with all of his negative emotion turning it from bone grey to a ve om purple with thorns and spikes jutting from the gun with a poison looking aether leaking from the cylinder. Now he can use his negativity as a literal weapon.

' Now to test the people here and weed out the week.'

" John! You might want to suit up and get to Summer's location. She is on wave eight of a Grimm incursion and it sounds like she is starting to run out of juice with even more coming." Cortana told John with urgency.

John wasted no time in getting to his suit and donning it.

" What is she dealing with?" He asked mentally thinking of what his load out should be.

" I would bring in something for up close work. She is in a heavily wooded area." She said through the comms just as the last piece of armor was locked into place.

He ran over to his weapons rack and grabbed a shotgun, a magnum, and a sword.

The shotgun was modded ever so slightly with a full choke for range. He grabbed a mix of slug rounds and buckshot. He grabbed an extended magazine for his rifle and made sure that his magnum had high explosive armor piercing rounds. The sword was a standard energy sword with one key difference. One of his employees asked if they could tinker with some of the covenant weapons. They found some new ways to trick the guns out. But for the sword, it was different. The put a fire dust crystal in the hilt and, after some trial and error, got it to work. The result, a blood red blade that burned even hotter than the norm. They also somehow managed to reshape the blade slightly. The edges looked beveled like they made an actual edge.

He strapped them to his armor along with the ammo and sprinted to his bird.

He did a abreviated pre-flight check. As soon as the bird was clear, he gunned it for the altitude and then gunned it to Summer's location.

Summer by this point ran dry on ammo for Full Bloom and was too restricted to use her scythe. She had to resort to her new bowie knife and one of the two side arms. She jumped up on a tree limb as a beak like snot snapped at the area she once stood. The raptor-like Grimm hissed as it snapped its head up to look at her. It jumped up towards her snapping its maw hungrily at her. After it landed, she used her semblance to drop right on top of it slamming the knife into its skull. She then stood up and with a flick, she slung the metaphorical blood off the blade and sheathed it.

" Obsidian, are you getting any of these lesser-known Grimm?" She called out.

She waited for his answer, but it never came.

" Obsidian?" She called again.

" I would not worry about him if I were you." came a deep, gravely and venomous voice.

She spun on her heel, gun raised and was met with the man in grey.

" You? What did you do to Obsidian!?" She demanded.

" Oh, he is still alive. He just went to a new location. But you? You are part of the week that needs to die." He said coldly drawing his now purple revolver and taking aim. She moved right as he opened fire with the first round just nicking her aura. The burn she got right after that, it sent her to into the tree in pain.

" What?!" she mentally screamed.

He was on her in seconds pinning her to the tree and pressing the barrel under her chin.

" Oh, how easy it would be to pull the trigger. But life is full of pain. And so is death. Everything. Is. Pain. And no matter how kind people may be, we all die in agony. And to those that try to help learn the hard way to leave me be. That is why I left that poor bandit girl wounded in woods. But you? You are just a delicate flower that will wither and die." He said holstering his gun and drawing his knife. It was jagged to inflict as much pain as possible. He raised it ready to bring it right into her clavicle when a shot was heard and the blade was shot out of his hand. They both looked to where the shot came from only to see the Master Chief in a kneeling position with his M90 freshly taken from his back.

The man in gray withdrew another blade and quickly struck Summer in her side leaving the blade there. She screamed in pain as the blade went right through her aura.

" I will finish you off later." The man in grey said angerly as he withdrew his cannon.

John had a mixed load in the shotgun which meant he could not fire for fear of the round being buckshot and hitting Summer. He cursed under his breath as the man in grey pointed a purple revolver at him and fired. John dove out of the way while sliding the shotgun back onto his back and drew his M6. He took aim again and fired. The man didn't even flinch as the slugs struck his shoulder.

" Hmm. A knight in green armor. You will be a challenge." he said. " But you will fail on saving this withering rose."

The Chief said nothing as both men had a bit of a stand-off. The Chief with his M6 and the man in grey with his purple revolver.

Summer managed to get behind the tree that the soon to be battlefield was. She held her side where the knife was still lodged in her side. She groaned in pain as she slightly bumped it. Blood was leaking down her side and was soaking her battle skirt.

As she leaned up against the trunk she wounderd where Obsidean was and if she was going to survive. Tai and her girls were going through her mind as the first shots were fired.

The man in grey fired first with the shot hitting his shields. While it did take a small chunk out it, the man was surprised to see that the man in front of him did not fall in pain or agony. Instead of the Chief just unloaded his handguns mag into the man, and to no one's surprise, held strong.

' Damn. strong ass aura." the chief thought as he swapped maggs for his sidearm while the man in grey reloaded his own weapon.

" You are good. You were even able to withstand the burning effect of the ammo I have poured my own hatred and sorrow through my aura into that gun. So now you have my entire attention." the man in grey said as he flicked the cylinder shut. Chief slid his gun back onto his thigh and withdrew his shotgun seeing that Summer was now out of the line of fire.

He pumped it and smiled beneath his helmet and hoped that this would be fun.

He fired and racked another round into the chamber right as the man in grey fired again, but this time he poured more of his aura into the gun. The dart hitting him right in the chest making his shields flare and draining his shields down to half.

The Chief fired, sending a set of buckshot into the man's chest as he sidestepped the next few shots as he ran in close. The man in grey charged in as well swatting away the barrel of the gun as it discharged a slug meant for his face. The Chief responded in kind grabbing the hand cannon and ripping it out of his grasp. Now both parties didn't have a firearm in hand as they went in hand to hand...briefly. Chief grabbed his punch and threw him.

The man in grey stood up chuckling as he grabbed his sword. A deep dark blade with a single jagged cutting edge with a pulsating sphear like organ pulsating in the guard as the Chief withdrew his own blade. With a snap and a hiss of cobras as the blood red blade came to life.

The man in grey chuckled darkly as the duel began.

Obsidian came back to where he left Summer to take care of a pack of raps flanking them. What he was not expecting was to see her slumped against a tree with a knife sticking out of her side. She was bleeding and looked a shade paler. She was breathing rapidly in pain. From the wound or something else, he did not know. He sprinted and started to look her over. She groaned as he approached and put presser on her wound.

" You are going to be OK Summer. You are going to make it." He said. She smiled through gritted teeth and simply said to kick his ass.

" Kick who's ass? And watch your mouth sweet cheeks," he said chuckling.

All she said was grey.

He looked at the two fighting. He recognized the man in grey but the guy in heavy armor surprised him. The armor was green and had a black undersuit with a golden visor. It was him. The Master Chief. Spartan-117. Buggy men to the under would and bringing inspiration to young ones all over.

He watched as he blocked and parried each strike while using his free hand to strike as well. But the show stopper was when the Chief positioned the double-pronged blade to let the cleaver blade of the man in grey to slide in and get locked. And the Chief went in and struck with the force of a truck to the man's ribs, repeatedly.

The man grunted in pain with each strike. The Chief then threw the blade to the side taking the grey mans blade with it and out of his hands. The Chief then kicked him in the chest finally shattering his aura and hitting a tree. The Chief then walked up and stabbed him through the chest. Getting vengeance for May and payback for Summer.

He turned to see Obsidian gaouking at him through the face-mask of his helmat.

John walked over and retrieved his shotty and slid it on to his back as he jogged to where Summer was still holding her side and was crying in pain.

He dropped to a knee and ripped her blouse to get a better look at the wound.

" Summer. I am going to take the blade out and address the wound. I am not going to lie, it's going to hurt." He warned. She turned to him with a tear-stained face. The pain in her eyes saying that it would not be new.

She gulped before she spoke, " Kind of figured sir."

Obsidian came around and took her hand as the Chief took hold of the knife and eased it out of her side. He quickly pressed his hand to her side as he took out his med kit. Summer cried out in pain and squeezed Obsidian's hand so hard one would think she was in labor.

The Chief removed his hand and poured some disinfectant into the wound earning yet another scream. As fast as he could he sprayed some bio-foam into the wound earning a groan and some " cold. Cold. COLD!" From Summer. He then wrapped her with a wrap. Both he and Obsidian helped her up with her leaning on the Chief more so. Taking the initiative he slid his arm behind her legs and held her bridal style.

" Huff. Thanks, Chief. Huff. Thanks, Obsidian." She said.

" We need to get her back to town. The hospital should be more than enough to get her patched up." Obsidian said taking point as the football? Weird choice for a weapon, extended into to two maces. Ohhhhh. Mace's. The ball splits in half and turns into a double set of maces.

On the way, Summer passed out in the Chief's arms.

' Hang in their Summer. We are almost there.' Both Chief to and Obsidian thought. Their, the edge of the woods was in sight. But what greeted them was dead. Lots of dead people. Those who weren't dead were morning or clearing out the dead to make way for emergency responders.

But right now they need to get to the hopital. Then they could worry about the others.

Summer made a full recovery with only a small scar where the man in grey stabbed her. But sadly she could not go out into combat for a while. Like until she is able to go home. Just perfect. She was going to be bored out of her mind.

She did ask the Chief to delover a message for her. Just an 'I am Ok.' to Tai and her girls, to witch he would gladly do.

"Daddy. Can you come out here for a second?" Yang asked.

" Sure," Tai said getting up from his seat at the table. He fallowed Yang lead him out to the treeline where Ruby and Blake were looking at something.

Yang walked up to them and then pointed to something on the ground. When he approached he saw the small remnants of a stakeout. A prone form imprint in the ground and a leftover tripod for a camera or a rifle. This got his full attention. Someone was spying on his family.

" Ok, you three, back in the house. I will call someone and get this looked at." Tai said. They went back into the house as Tai looked at the tripod.

When John came to get Blake, Tai took him out there for him to take a look.

" What do you think"

" I think some one is planning an attack on your home." John said stating the obvious. He looked up into the sky gaging something. " I am going to station a satalite over your house for the next couple of weeks."

Today Summer comes home. The tower was up and transmiting and the first thing she got was a photo. A photo of Tai and the kids. Outside. In a homeless get up. Cardbord couch holding the girls with a blanket and Tai holding a can of hash on a fire roaster over a campfire. Day thirty six without wife was captioned under it. She laughed. Classic husband antics.

Summer came home to a clean house with supper in a slow cooker. She took a peek at it to see what it was.

' Beef stew. Simple but good. But when did he learn to cook? Tai was never one to really make something to taste well.' She thought as she tried it and found it to be good?

" Well I ges he is more than just a muscle bound brute after all."

When Tai got home, he was surprised to see his wife sitting at the kitchen table with a happy smile.

" Summer! Your home!" he said with joy as in just a blink he was from the door to being right in front of her with her in an embrace so tight that she had to tap his shoulder and saying that she needed air.

" I am just so glad you are home." He said.

In the tree line, a man with binoculars watched as the man and women had a touching moment. Well, touching was relative. He was disgusted at the scene. Humans don't deserve happiness. But even he could appreciate a good looking slave. And that women would make a fine one for the Bulls. And while he was not here to see it, he was told they had children. The photo he saw was that of a six and four-year-old girls with the elder having blond hair and the younger being a mini clone of her mother. Both would make great servants for Adam to punish.

After supper, Summer showed Tai her new guns. Saving Grace and Amazing Grace. He was impressed with the look and the way they shot was ok. Ruby and Yang had looks of awe at the side arms. She told them some stories of the mission while she made a double batch of cookies. And not long after it was bedtime for them. She washed them and put them to bed, and went to the master bedroom. When she entered she saw her box of ' stuff ' on the bed with an unimpressed Tai.

" I found this while cleaning the room. I would ask if you would like to explain, but with what is on the screen," he pointed to the TV with Summer in a skimpy nurses outfit. Summer blushed at the screen and quickly peeked her head back out to see if the girls were still in their room.

" Tai!" she whisper-shouted, " The girls could walk in any moment! Are you crazy?"

" really. Not as crazy as you having lesbian sex with your sister." he said matter of factly.

Summer thought the worst was going to happen when Tai just let out a breath.

" Look. I want to be mad at you. I am not. So let's leave it at that. But you do owe me for the scare. If it wasn't for the tidbit you gave me beforehand and after the first round, I might not be as calm as I am now. I will not demand something you are not comfortable with. You just really gave me a scare."

Summer felt kind of bad. " I am sorry for that. I originally did not want to but well, June talked me into it." She said taking his hand and sitting down on the bed. " I already told her it was a one and done kind of thing so you don't need to worry. You are the only one I want." She finished cupping his cheek.

" I know. She said as much when I confronted her on it." Tai responded. " You just gave me a scare."

She leaned in and kissed him before giving a quick hug. "I am going to take a shower." She told him.

" Ok"

!WARNING!WARNING!A NEW LEMON HAS BEEN SPOTTED!BUT THIS TIME IT IS MORE PASSION THAN LUST AND SHOULD NOT TAKE TO LONG...HOPEFULLY!

" And you are going to join me." She finished as she stood up and started to strip as she walked to the bathroom.

Tai's mental gears stopped and rebooted. Taking a moment for the reboot to happen, he got up and started to place candles and the incense out and lit. He then hurriedly caught up to his wife who was now stark naked and in the shower.

He got in and was met with a heated kiss. Summer hung from his neck as his hands found her waist. The kiss lasted until the water started to turn cold. That was when Tai felt it. A rise in her side. He broke the kiss and looked. It was a scar. The same one that John told him about.

" I am so glad you are ok. The Chief said and showed what happened. I'm just glad you are safe." He said embracing her.

" It was pretty nasty but that is in the past. Right now, I just want to be with my family and the man I love." She said shutting the water off and grabbing a towel to dry off. She then stood up on her tip toes and whispered suggestively in his ear.

" And to have his natural cock in me, and fucking me until he shoots his load deep in me as I moan his name in bliss."

She then kissed him again and wrapped her legs around him as she pressed her self up to him.

They continued to make out eventually making it to the bed. Tai backed into the bed, and with the added weight of Summer, fell backward with her straddling him. They remained lip-locked only breaking to breath. Her eyes pleaded with him to love her. He dove back into kiss her. It was full of passion and love as they frenched. Thankfully both brushed their teeth and used mouth wash. So both were fresh. Summer could feel something poking her and smiled.

" Looks like someone is excited to see me." She said with a smile as reached down and grabbed his cock and positioned herself over it. She then slid down with a moan and smiled as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast. Tai moaned and lightly squeezed as she ground her hips onto his.

She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his head. Tai in response massaged both of her breasts. She moaned and leaned in and kissed Tai again. And soon after she felt him moving back and forth in her making her moan into the kiss.

" Tai. I love you. Please, please touch me. Feel me. I missed your touch and sent." She said.

He did as asked and let his hands roam over her body, sliding over her curves. From her voluptuous bosom to her rounded butt. Squeezing and kneading both. She leaned back and brought Tai with her. She brought his head to her chest.

She ran a hand through his hair and in that still suggestive, husky voice she whispered into his ear, " Taste me. Please. I want you to taste me. Please suck me. Take me into your mouth. Please."

She felt his mouth close around her nipple and leaned her head back with a moan. She held him closer as he switched. She continued to rock her hips and with each movement, she felt him move in her. She felt him throb and knew he was getting close. But now she needed to make a choice. Let him finish in her womb, or to service him and take the load in her mouth. Making her mind up she lifted herself up and off of him. She raised him to sitting position and then slid his cock between her breasts, taking the tip into her mouth sucking him off.

Tai was surprised that she did this because it was not often that she chose to do oral, but moaned as she did her thing.

" Summer. I am…"

He didn't finish as she removed her breasts and took his whole length into her mouth and bobbed her head. She then went all the way down gaging as more of him filled up her mouth. She gave a low moan which sent vibrations down his erection which sent him over the edge and shot his load in her mouth. She gulped down most of it before she opened her mouth to show that she had all of it and was tasting it before she swallowed it.

" You taste so goood, babe. I want another one. Please cream me. Please make me feel loved. Tai Shoot me up with your cum again." She pleaded.

Tai instead put her on the bed and opened her legs, seeing her dripping and awaiting opening waiting for him.

" I want a taste of you as well sweety. You have been gone for a long time. I want a reminder of what you taste like. What you sound like...what you smell like." he said in an equal husky voice. He then dove in and had his dessert from dinner. She tasted exactly as he remembered. The taste and the scent were intoxicating to him.

Summer moaned as Tai worked his magic. She felt a finger insert into her wet folds and sucking on her clit. It didn't take long before she would cum thanks to earlier. So when she did took it all. He missed her taste so much that he took the time and enjoyed each drop of it.

She moaned through it all nearly waking the girls.

Tai then whispered into her ear, " I have waited for so long to taste you again."

He then entered her again and let even more of his passion and love into each stroke. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and again the entered a heated lip lock. Tai broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck leaving a hickey. Summer's breath hitched as she felt her second climax in route. She suddenly felt herself tighten as Tai thrust in deep right as she slammed her lips on his and gave the loudest moan she gave that night right into his mouth as she felt him ejaculate deep into her womb. Both fell on the bed in one another's embrace, breathing heavily with smiles on their faces and a sheen of sweat covering them.

" I love you Tai/Summer." They each said at the same time. Summer smiled and gave a featherweight kiss to Tai's lips and just held him close.

" Oh, how I missed cuddling with you." She said sleepaly.

" I missed you as well as sweety. And the girls did as well." He said kissing her forehead.

She then snuggled up even closer to him. And he said one more thing.

" Also, we need to visit John and Amytest. They will have a surprise for you." He said.

" Ohh. Care to explain?" She asked.

" Wait until tomorrow," he said as both drifted to sleep.

OK. So the lemon is done. But I am going to keep the warning up, just changing it for a bit. But That will come up in a bit.

RECLAIMER THE LEMON IS OVER

Back out in the tree line, the same faunas watched as the couple enterd the shower. Wanting to get more intel, he got closer and right under the window. Right as he was going to leave, he heard the whore talk to the sperm doner, about how much they loved eachother and wanting him to feel her up, wanting him to touch her.

He watched as the two had sex. He felt discusted that these humans would dare to make more offspring.

' So, the whore wants to be felt up and used, we can do that. She can be used like the whore she is as every single man can use her as a stress relife.' he thought as he walked back to the treeline and packed up to report to Gallen.

Tai and Summer sat at the table with the girls. Both grown ups were in comfortable Pjs. With Tia in gym shorts and a T-shirt and Summer in a silky gown. Summer was nursing a cup of coffee with Tai doing the same, but with OJ instead of coffee. The girls were coloringand eating cerearl.

The small family was quiet, but it was comfortable.

" So. Did anything happen while I was gone?" Summer asked.

" Oh, not much mom. I made a new friend!" Yang said to her mother.

" Oh. who is it?" She asked.

But before Yang could answer, she saw a few black vans pull up. And her gut said something was not right.

" Ruby, Yang. Get to the back room, now. And if I tell you to run, run." Summer said in a voice that sounded like she going to be in battle soon.

Instead of questioning her, the girls went to the back but before they did, Yang said that if they can, they will get to the tree line. Summer nodded as she got her scythe.

Tai looked out the window and saw the vans pull up in a blockade set up. He grabbed his gauntlets and readyed for battle.

" Any idea who these perps are?" He asked.

Summer shook her head and readyed herself.

Yang had taken Ruby out the back door and hid in the woods. They saw the vans now, and the air felt heavy like a fight was brewing and she was going to witness her parants fight in battle. She was hyped to see her parents do their job.

She watched as the guys in the vans step out and draw their weapons. Her parents come out of the front door and address these guys.

" What do you want?" She heard her father ask.

" You humans, always think you can boss us around. But no more. Today we elimanate those who oppress us." The leader of the group said as his cronys cheered.

Yang then watched as the fight started. One guy came in and got into melee combat with her dad as her mom unfolded her scythe and started to fight as well. She watched as they fought and fought. She even had to cover Ruby's eyes as she watched her parents desmember limbs at some point. And for Summer and Tai, well, it wasn't long into the fight that they relized they may need to kill to survive. And while neither wanted to, accepted the fact.

But not long after, they started to get overwelmd. And both girls will be mentally scared for the rest of their lives.

Tai blocked a strike for his face and threw a punch into the man's gut. He then deployed a blade to finish him off, only to have other faunas grab his arm, and another one grabbed his other arm. He tried to free himself only for one of the punks to dislocate both of his arms. And to add salt to the wound, someone else kicked his knee in. He screamed in pain as more people came in and started to slug him in the face. When they were done beating him he had two black eyes, a broken nose, blood trickling down his face from multiple cuts.

He was then hoisted to his feet and made to watch something that shatterd his heart.

AND HERE WE GET TO THE PART THAT I NEED TO CLENSE MY SELF OF. BRB.

Summer blocked and spun taking an arm off. She spun on her heel and planted the counter spike into a man's stomach as he tried to sneek up on her. She smiled and ducked under a sword swinng and bisected the creep. She was then tackled to the ground and held there. These men then parted and she saw it. Tai was beaten. His arms were dislocated and a knee was bent the wrong way.

He was then forced to look at her and she saw his heart shatter seeing her pinned. His eyes then widend. What did he see?

" No. NO. NO NO NO NO!" he screamed. Why? Why was he worried? Her question was anserd as she felt a blade slide between her breasts with a ripping sound herd and the breeze now hitting her naked body.

" You said you wanted to be touched. To taste and smell a man. Well, you get your wish, you whore." One of the men said as he undid his zipper. She herd Tai start to cry and pleade with these guys to stop. She then felt this new guy enter her women hood. She gasped and in the moment that her mouth was open, a dick was forced down her throat.

She was being raped and Tai was forced to watch. She felt unclean and unworthy. She felt violated. She felt each cum in her. She tried to fight it all off but was just slapped. She was crying as these men forced themselves on her.

She herd one say to Tai that he was week for not being able to protect her and then herd his scream in pain again as one shoved a knife into his chest.

" You are going to love the place we take you too. You get to taste and smell and feel all the guys, and girl you want." The leader said to her.

" Load her up. And if you haven't had a chance with her yet, do so. Get her back to base. And find those brats." He orderd as his men roughly grabbed her and threw her in a van. Her night gown and white cloak included.

Yang was hoorified. Her mom and dad. Lost. And her mother? Why did these guys pull their privets out and stick them in her privets and mouth? She did not know. All she knew was that she and Ruby were not safe here and booked it as the invaders started to loot the house.

Amethyst was drinking some milk and looking over Blake's homework humming a little tone to herself. She reached for a peice of toast when a rapind knock was heard at the door. She got up casuly only for the knocks to get more frantic.

" AMYTHEST! AMYTHEST HELP US! JOHN! JOHN! JOH…" came the panicked voice of Yang before getting cut off.

" Oh, you two are beauties. I think I might have fun with you. After all, I had to chase you down." Came an unknown voice that sounded like he was going to do something bad.

She ripped the door open to see both Ruby thrown to the ground with a foot holding her down and Yang held in a strangers grip with his hand slowly going down her pants.

She waisted no time in coming in and dislocated his arm and kicked him in the chest yanking Yang out his grasp. She set her down as the guy came back in and tackled her into the house, with a knife planted in her gut. Of course, she did not feel it and she used the momentum to flip him off of her, with the guy smashing into the table.

" JOHN! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" She shouted.

" That hurt you bitch. And I would rather keep you alive for my pleaser." the twerp said. He came charging in and managed to get a hold of the knife and dragged it through her abdomen. She did not scream nor did she grab her guts. She just grabbed him by the throte and threw him to John who caught him and choked him out.

" What is going on?" he asked.

" Ask the girls." She said running back out to see Yang covering Ruby's eyes and looking green herself.

" Yang, what happened?" John asked.

Yang gulped and pointed to Amethyst.

" Yang sweety. What happend. Dont worry about me. This can be fixed. But I need you to tell me what is going on." Cortana said gently.

Yang took a breath and spoke, " Some guys came to your house and started to fight mom and dad. They beat dad and forced him to watch as they stuck their privets into moms privets and mouth. John, I am scared. I don't know what to do." She said shakingly.

John did not say a word and his eyes held nothing but a growing rage as he went back into the house and grabbed his BR and M6.

" Cortana, tie this guy up and call the police. Also Palindina for repairs. Tell the cops that I am going in." He told her. She nodded and he took off.

Raven worked up the courage to talk to Tai. She 'bought' some flowers and a card. She had a smile as she opened a portal and stepped through, only to see John kneeling over a beaten and broken Tai. She gasped catching John's attention as the card and flowers were dropped. She aproched as John checked to see if he was alive.

" Tai. Tai what happend?" he asked.

Tai opened his eyes to see John. He coughed in pain before he spoke.

" My girls. Where. Are. My. Girls?" he asked through the pain as blood trickled down his chin.

" they are safe at my house," he said taking his hand similar to how he grasped Johnsen's hand before he died.

" Summer. They took. Summer. They. Raped. Summer." He rasped.

Raven held her hands infront of her mouth as he gasped again. John looked down as he saw the knife still in Tai's chest. He saw a faint, translusant liquid on the blade. Poison.

" I will find her Tia. I promise you I will save her," he said.

Raven then came up to him. Tai squinted and coughed in surprise.

" Raven? Is that you?" he asked.

She nelt next to him and held him against her chest. "It's me, Tai. It's me. I am so sorry for leaving you. I was so bitter and angery at you for moving on that I did not want to see you." she said choaking up. Tears streaming down her face.

" I knew you would visit at some point." Tai whisperd out with a pained smile.

Raven chuckled as she cupped his face.

" Tai. I understand why you moved on. And I am sorry for leaving you with no notice. I-I-I" She broke into tears as she hugged him.

" Hey, hey hey. Dont beat yourself up. You came back that is the point. You wanted to make things right. And I can't falt you for that." he said.

She broke into tears crying her heart out. John dipped his head. There was no way he was going to make it.

He herd Raven humming something to sooth either herself or him? He didn't know. When he looked back at Tai, he saw no movment. No indication that he was alive. Tai, one of his best friends, the second man he trusted with his past and origans, was dead. He reached over and closed his already shut eyes before doing the same, holding a moment of silance for his friend.

Ok, before we go anyfurther, I need to warn you guys, religion is going to be part of this. Why? I will explain at the end as well as my personal path. But now back to the show.

Tai took a breath as he closed his eyes, a trace of a smile on his face as he herd Raven humming a nameless tune. When he opened them again, he saw a tear stained, still Raven and a motionless John. He thought she was waiting for him say something but was surprised that nothing was moving. He moved his arms to reach up and cup Raven's face, and was surprised to see they moved!

" What?" he asked out loud.

" Taiyang Xialong." he heard a womans voice. He spun and saw a woman in a white gown with a gold cord wrapped around her waist, white eagle wings and black hair with a golden halo over her head and green kind eyes.

" Uhhh. What?" he asked.

She smiled. " I am Terra. An Angle," she said with a smile. Her voice was so sweet. Even holy.

He had a look of confusion as she smiled and laughed. Her laugh was even heavenly.

Smiling she continued to talk to him. " By the look on your face, you are confused. Well, let me explain. I am here to escort you, possibly, to paradise." She said.

" What do you mean possibly?" He asked.

" Well, to put it short, we are in a fanfiction crossover of a video game and an animated web series. And the religion in the series was never really explained so the author is just going to use his," she said getting, even more, confusion out of him.

" ….what?"

" DAMN IT! REALLY? YOU TO?"

" don't worry about it," she said. He just nodded.

" So, I need to ask. Do you think you are perfect?" She asked.

Tai shook his head knowingly. " I know I am not perfect. I just try to do right by the word and use common sense," he said.

" What if I told you there was one person who was perfect. With out sin. And wanted to have a relationship with you. To save you from eternal pain." she said.

"I would say you are pulling my leg. But I will bite. How do I meet him and why would he want to save me if he is so perfect?"

" He loves you. He wants you to with him. Not in a gay way mind you. Now, what would you say if I told, he had to die for you to enter paradise? That he, an inocent man, was betrayed, tourted, and hung on a cross for all of your sins? All to give you the gift of life."

" Again why? Why would someone from earth want to be with me? As I said, I am far from perfect and what could I offer?"

" He knows you are not perfect. But he loves you so much that he gave his one and only son to die. For you. For the person reading this. For your wife or wives since you and her did not really get a divorce. He wants to give you hope. And faith that in the end, all things will fall into place. So. Do you accept his offer of salvation?" She asked.

Tai thought it over. A God gave his only son to bear his wrong doing's and die for him? A man who is so unperfect. Why? Why would he want to? ' It's because he loves you. I am one of his children.' He thought and turned to her. " I accept. Please tell me more." He said.

She smiled. " I will. But first, we got time to kill. Want to watch as you get avanged?" She asked.

Tai was going to say something as he saw hundreds of other angles surrond the area. But these ones looked different. They had armor and weapons. " Uhh. Terra, who are they?" he asked.

" Oh. They are other angles. Death angles. Hey Andrew!" She called to one. He turned and gave a two finger salute.

" Now sit tight buddy. We are going to be in for a fight full of blood and vengance." She said, with a ' Vengance is mine sayith the Lord...but he subcontracts.' under her breath as he was suddenly on Johns shoulder with a set of drums or gutars strumming or banging. This is going to be bloody.

BLOOD AND GUTS INBOUND! DOOM 2016 BFG INBOUND!YAHOOOOOOOOO!

Raven saw John lean closer and place his hands on Tai's eyes. Her heart stopped. He was dead. She could not belive it.

" Tai." She asked shaking him a bit. " Tai!" She called again starting to cry a bit harder. She then threw her head back and screamed, crying out Tai's name, " TAAAIIIIII!"

John held the pain in. But that pain turned into pure rage when the door to their house opend and out stepped some of the faunas suppreamists. The drums of war starting.

The men came foward laughing and chuckling at the sean.

" Well well well, look at what we have here boys. Another pretty looking women and another dumm ass human. I guess our actions pleased the gods enough to have another pretty woman in our arsenal of servants, and another human man that we can put down. Ha ha ha." The leader said.

The group of men aproched the two. But even they could tell that John was no ordinary human. They could feel the dangerous air around him and were not really sure what was going to happen if they messed with them. But one of the cocky ones stepped foward making a show of how tough he is. He walked up to John, smirking all the while. " This will be to easy." the dumb ass said not even drawing his sword on his back. But as soon as he was within face grabbing distance, John struck just as the main rift was struck. And John went on his ruthless killing spree. He grabbed the duffas's face with his left hand as his right snagged the sword on his back, and ripped the guy around before he threw him back at his friends. Neck broken. John went in and stabbed the first guy that he saw. The five man team was now down to three, with John coming around and taking the head off two more. Blood squirting from the headless corpses. The last guy, who just watched his friends die in less than ten seconds was too shocked to do anything but stand there and gape.

John aproched him and simply cold cocked him.

" keep him alive. I will get answers out of him later." John told Raven as she finshed off her group of five.

Raven looked back down at Tai's bodey. She could feel John move to confount his share. She could feel the lust filled looks directed her way. She set his body down and stood. She had sorrow in her eyes that turned to rage.

She locked eyes with the lead man and struck. In the blink of an eye, she had her blade through the man's chest. She spun taking her blade with her cutting his chest open, his heart and lungs spilling out with it, and slammed it into the next guy's neck. Two down three to go. She threw her arm back elbowing the guy in his gut. He went down grabbing his stomach. She brought her blade down right in his skull. She wiped the blade out and took the next guy's head off. She then heard John tell her to leave one guy alive for interrogation. Then walked into the house.

Tai was starteing to turn green from the blood and carnage that John was reaking. He watched as he came into his house to see it in the prossess of being looted.

" And let lose the anciant hounds of war." Terra remarked.

John enterd the house and saw it a wreck. The men in the house did not notice as he enterd. Just kept stuffing bags full of jewels, electronics, and other expensive things.

He walked up to the closest man and in a move so quickly and silently that no one noticed John or the muffled scream as John twisted and wrenched up breaking his neck.

" Hey, Jim. Toss me another bag." One of the theivs called.

He crept up behind the man and plunged a knife in his throat as blood spurted out all over the place. Right as he was going to go to the kitchen, a man from the family room came in and spotted John. He called out in alarm and opened fire.

John moved out of the way of the shot and threw the sword still in his grasp. It sank into his chest. More men came in and started to attack. And John was cut loose. Using his augmented speed and strength, John went in and ripped the first gun out of his hands before he punched through the guy's ribs and ripped the poor fools still beating heart out. He held it in front of the guys face as he died. John got no time to rest as the rest of the thugs started to shoot at him and his meat shield. The rounds hit the dead man as John walked it foward before throwing it at one of the men. They unlucky bastard fell with the body on top of him, as John got into a fist a cuffs with the other. The man went for a left hook, John blocked it and wrapped his arm around his, snapped the arm and with a mighty blow to the neck, well it was haning on by just a thread.

The other guy managed to get the body off of him and stood up and was met with nothing. That would soon come to an end as he felt a hand clamp on to his lower jaw and wrap around his head as in one motion, his faw was pulled downward and his head was twisted.

" Damn. I knew John can be ruthless, but seeing it like this? I almost feel bad for these guys." Tai said to Terra. But Terra was not really looking at him or the surrondings, she instead was looking at John's forehead. He looked and saw a strange mark. It just seemed to be there. Not burned or tatooed on. Just thier.

" What is that?" He asked.

" Lets just say that someone is letting him use his power. A man natorious for his rage and slaughter." She said in awe.

Somewhere in hell.

A hell knight and a Barren of hell called in more demons. They could feel the power of the one inside the crypt on the surface.

" He is still in their right?" an imp asked.

" Do you want to check and see?" The Barren asked.

" Nope. I am too scared to even think that course of action."

" Yea me to. I fear nothing. But him," Points to the doom slayers crypt, " Him I fear. And who ever has his power at the moment. May who ever it is they pray to have mercy." he said.

John was cleaning house as he killed Bulls left and right. When he got to the master bedroom, he saw the thugs rifling through both Tai and Summer's dresser and putting anything that struck their intrest into a bag. Summer's jewlry mostly. He saw them sifting thorugh a box of what looked like skimpy clothes that would be worn by Summer for some weird odd reason as well as different colored tapored cylandars with some being more of a male genital look. He over looked that and jsut went back to killing. He drew his M6 and walked in and smacked the one at the end of the bed in the head hard enough that it just killed him. As the two others turned the first was met a hard fist to the face, caving in his nose and breaking teeth, as well as a fist impression. The other guy grabbed his SMG on the bed and snapped it in John's direction. John grabbed the man he punched and held him in front of him as the bullets hit his new meat shield.

The man fired until his magizine ran dry, John took the moment to and ran in. He voulted over the bed and took the guy to the ground. He then gouged out his eyes, he then stood and curb stomped his face in.

He went from room to room and took each bulls life that he could find. Only missing one.

The one that he missed was in the basement doing what thieves do. He herd guns going off and knew there was a fight happening. Not really finding anything of value, he quietly made his way upstairs and saw gigantor clearing room after room with little effort. And the air aound him was dangerous. He swore he even saw the outline of some powerarmor. Not the kind used by the Spartan, but one that had a bit more bulky but aggresive, if that was possible. He ducked into the master bed room He saw the discared bag of goods as well as slutty clothes and toys they could make their slaves use and or ware. After all for those they sell, they need some skimpy clothing to make them even more appealing. Grabbing all of the items he made his way downstairs to see every room coverd in blood and guts.

Moving fast he got out of the hosue and threw the bad in the van. He garbbed a gas can and started to cover furnature in the flamable liquid as well as other flamible surfaces.

He got out a lighter and threw it on the couch. It lit and the house started to catch fire. And he left.

John was finishing off a small group of thugs in the laundry room. One was even now drowing in his own blood with a clothes pin in his throte. The other had a number of bullet holes in his body. The other somehow got a full jug of laundry soap shoved into his chest.

He went back into the kitchen and saw all the carnage thus far. Limbs were scatterd, blood soaking and pooling on the floor and carpet, knives and swords emebeded in the walls and cealing.

He heard the sound of feet runnig to his position. Not long after two more thugs came in. He wound up and in a move that would leave anyone who survived, witch is only one but he got away leaving his friends to die, as to what the fuck just happend. With a mix of John's strength and the power from a Seraphim, ripped the skull of the guy on his left leaving his brain, eyes and other junk, all without breaking the skin. The guy felt his face up and once he relized he had no skull and to see that John was holding it went wide eyed. John then started to beat the shit out of him with his own skull as he screamed repeatedly till his death " THIS DOES NOT SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!"

" I KNOW RIGHT!" His friend said

John killed the guy infront of him before grabbing the other by the throte and crushed his wind pipe leaving him to suffacate.

That is when John smelt, felt and saw the blaze. He then heard the screeching of tires and saw the one he did not get speed out of there. The fire was spreading rapidly as he made his way to the door until heard a soft whine. He saw Zwi getting to his feet and shake his head, but looked off. Then he saw the blood. Zwi was shot in the stomach. IF he got him to an animal hospital he would survive. He picked the small dog up he made his way to the door again but stopped. He looked to the hearth and saw a photo behind the flames. A photo he saw multiple times. One of a united Team STRQ. as well as a family photo of Summer, Tai, and in their arms Ruby and Yang.

He snagged both photos and smashed through the door to see the athoritys outside placing Tai in a bodybag. The drew their guns and took aim.

" John Mendez?" the sargent asked.

John nodded and the cop sighed and told his men to stand down.

" Sir, your sister told us what has happend. Can you elabrate as to what happend here and at your house?"

" Sure. Can you get this dog to the hospital? I think Yang and Ruby would be happy to have him alive." John asked.

They nodded and John told them what happend. How he was checking in on Blake since she has a cold and herd Amethyst call out to him, how he caught the intruder and the explanation as to why they showed up, the run over to the house and saw Tai outside dieing, and elimanated the threts.

" I should arrest you for taking lives. Should being the key word. But you did do a service. You killed a number of Avenging Bulls. Less crazy on the street. And they were the agresors. But I am sure your sister and daughter are worried, and I am sure Summer and Tai's daughters are going to want to know what happened...and need a place to stay and greave."

John nodded and was about to walk off when the officer offerd him a ride home.

Tai watched John kill each and every supremacist in his house. And damn did he kill them in a convincing fashion. He felt his privacy get violated as he saw them go through his and Summer's personal possessions. He hated the fact that some people would do something like this. But one thing he wanted to know and turned to Terra.

" Hey Terra, were and what was that music that was played during this whole thing?"

" Doom 2016 BFG Division. Good score by the way. Go check it out." She said.

He gave an oh and asked why it was there to which she just said that it would make the part even more epic.

She then turned to him and pointed to the guy that John yanked the skull from, and commented on how badass that was and made a note to talk to Tex and to see if she taught him that or if it just comes naturally.

" Ok Tai. It's time to meet the makers of well, everything. First is the creator of your world, then the one whom the author follows. So, take my hand and we will be on our way." She said.

He took her hand and was then taken to the pearly gates of heaven.

" Taiyang Xialong. Terra has said you want to learn more as to what salvation is and why I am offering it to you even if your realm never heard of me or my son. So, Let us see what you can do shall we?" Came a powerful voice. And Tai felt the need to kneel.

" NO KNEELING!. I am going to talk to you and we are going to have a nice conversation."

When John got home, he was met with Cortana, Ruby, Yang, and Blake all wanting to know what happened.

" John are you OK? And who should we send the flowers to for the other guy." Cortana asked quickly covering their eyes as John was covered in blood.

" I need to clean up, then.." He nodded to Ruby and Yang. The silent message received.

" Are they?"

" Not here. I want to be able to tell them without them feeling sick."

He went inside and saw the chair Cortana tied the woiuld be child predator was tied up in. He turned and asked the same captin what became of him. All he was told was that he was in custady. Satisfed he went to the restroom and cleaned up.

Yang sat in the living room with Amethyst hiding her wound with Ruby napping and Blake only coming in to see what was happening. She put on a cartoon of sorts. A talking rabbit and a talking duck in some of the outlandish adventures ever seen. Or getting in disputes as to what hunting season it was. It did do its intended purpose. Distracted her from what happened.

John went and took a shower to wash all the blood off and still had not come back yet. She hoped her mom and dad were OK. She needed them to be Ok, to tell her everything would be OK. She heard heavy footfalls and saw John walk in.

She got up and ran to John with pleading eyes and asked what happened and if her mom and dad were ok. John took a breath and knelt.

" Yang. Your Mom, she was taken to be a slave. And your father, they killed him. They also set fire to your house." John told her. Her eyes glazed over with tears. This could not be happening. First her real mom, now her new mom and her dad? And on top of all that, they burned her house down. It was all too much for her. She dropped to her knees and cried. John and Amethyst embraced her letting her grieve. She hoped to wake up from this nightmare. She needed to. John held her as she cried.

Amethyst scooped her up and took her to one of the other spare bedrooms and stayed with her till she fell asleep. Ruby had woken up as John began to explain and just had a look of confusion.

" Mommy was kidnapped by bad guys and Daddy was killed by the same bad guys as well. They also burned your home down. You are going to be staying with us for a while." She said to the little girl. Ruby's eyes still held confusion but some understanding and she too started crying and she to cried herself to sleep. John took Ruby up to the same room Yang was sleeping in and tucked her in.

John went back downstairs and sat next to Cortana. He lifted her shirt up and got a look at her wound. She knew he would check up on her and address the wound. But with Cortana being Cortana, she had to tease him a bit.

" Jeez John, if you wanted to look at my boobs or make love to me all you had to do was ask, no need to be a peeping Tom, and you didn't even ask for consent. How dare you." She playfully scolded. John said nothing and examined the wound. He could see her metal skeleton under her synthetic skin.

" Did you call Palindina?" He asked.

" Yes. I will be leaving soon to go see him and get this fixed.." She said holding her shirt up so John can probe and gage her wound a bit more.

" Ok. Do you need anything? Stitches or anything to seal it up until you are ready to head out?" He asked.

She pulled her shirt down as she spoke, " No. Unlike you biologicals, I don't really feel pain. My systems are telling me of damage but that is about it."

John nodded and went to grab a couple of things. Mainly some ONI tech for interrogation and pulled out his scroll. He called Raven and told her to open a portal. Two seconds later a portal was seen and he walked through.

They were in her tent with the prisoner in a separate tent.

" How are you going to get information out of him? Both I and some of my men tried and all he did was laugh." She asked.

" I have my ways. You forget. I am a SPARTAN. Trained in all sorts of intel gathering. I know what kills. I know what maims. And I know what just fucking hurts. And I got this." He said taking out a couple of viles. " ONIs version of truth serum."

She gave an ' Oh ' as they enterd the tent and John got to work.

In a warehouse on the other side of Vale, we hear the sound of training as a man and his son are seen sparring. Gallen and Adam stood in the middle of the arena in a blade lock. Galen tripped Adam and held the point at his throat before offering him a hand up.

" You are improving. Keep it up, son." Gallen praised as the sound engines came in. Four vans parked as men came out to find him and report.

Gallen, along with Adam, walked up to them.

" How did it go?" Gallen asked.

" We succeeded, but we lost a number of our brothers. Some fucking human got the drop on us somehow and ruthlessly slaughtered us." the first spoke up.

Gallen growled at that.

" But we did get a van load of valuables as well as a prisoner. Sadly the brats escaped and Flak never returned."

More bad news. But also some good.

" Show me the prisoner." He said.

They smiled as they went to the closest van and opened the doors to reveal a bound, gagged and nude Summer Rose.

" You see this Adam? This is where human females belong. Chained up and under our heel." He said.

Adam walked up to her and sneered. " What are we going to do with her?" he asked.

One of the Bulls spoke out loud an opinion.

" I say we keep her. Let her be our stress reliever and we can possibly get money if we chose to let others use her as well," he said.

Gallen nodded and smiled.

" That sound great. Get her prepped and broken. I will get lilyath and we will get her to break faster. You said she had a husband right?" He was giving a photo of the family together. He saw the blond man and focosed. A moment later, thanks to his semblance, he looked like Tai. " Now we can break her faster if need be" He said smiling.

John got the intel he needed. His name. Whom he works for. What they were doing, and the motivation. Now one may ask, why did he tell Raven that he knew how to torture someone if he had the ONI truth serum? Well, that is because he still had some unreleased anger, and to show the dumbass that one should not, under any circumstance, piss John off.

When he was done, the Bull thug would have a hard time walking and writing, and John was once again covered in blood. One could see this as cruel and unnecessary. And in most cases, you would be right, but this was a terrorist with a rap sheet as thick dictionary.

And add in the fact that he killed and kidnapped some of his first friends on this world. So to say he was pissed and even in morning, would be an understatement.

" John!" Raven called out.

He turned to her and saw her without her mask and a weathered book in her hands.

" Can-can I join you? I want to see Yang. Make sure she is safe and OK? If for no other reason than to ease my worries and fears." She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

John took a breath and nodded. She smiled and surprised even herself, she sprung up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

John just stood there processing what just happened as she slashed a portal into existence and walked through with John a step behind her. They appeared in his little briefing room thanks to Raven's seal. John noticed that the door to the hanger was open with the Pelican gone.

' Cortana is on her way to Pallindinas' he thought. John walked her out of the bunker and into the basement to the steps that led to the main part of the house. She saw the decorations that her daughter and Ruby made for him as well as what Cortana had found.

" She is staying in the room on the left, three doors down," he told her as he made his way to the bathroom.

She went upstairs and walked down two doors until she got to the one she wanted. She quietly opened the door and saw her daughter with tears staining her face. Her whimpers could be heard even though she was asleep. Raven picked her up and took her to a rocking chair that was in the corner. She shifted not feeling a mattress under her. Raven sat down with Yang in her arms and just rocked her.

' Is this what it would have felt like if I stayed with her as she grew up?' Raven thought as she felt a strange motherly feeling corse through her.

She smiled as she held Yang closer to her. She ran her hand through Yang's hair as she sang a soft lullaby. Yang snuggled further into her chest as her whimpering lessoned as soft snoring was herd.

Raven gave Yang a soft hug before she placed her back in her bed. She tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she walked over to Ruby. She knelt beside her bed and made a silent vow. A vow to help find Summer and avenge her father. As she passed Yang, she herd Yang talk to her.

" Mom, can you sing to me again?" Yang asked not really awake. Kind of when you are in you wake up really early in the morning to take a leak. You are awake enough to move and do your task but is back asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow. That is the state Yang was in.

Raven knew that she thought Summer was their. But she obliged her daughter and knelt by her side and took her hand in hers and sung another lullaby.

As she finished she saw John out of the corner of her eye leaning on the door.

She placed the weathered book under her daughter's hand and got up. John walked her outside as she cried. Not tears of sadness… well, some were, but mostly relief and joy.

" John, thank you. I can't express the joy that is in my heart to see my daughter again." She said hugging him again. John just stood there before he hugged her back. She had a smile on her face as she pulled back.

" Any women would be blessed to have you. I know you captured a part of my heart. Not in a romantic way, but as an even closer friend. I will not let you down." She said gratefully. She reached up and planted another kiss on his cheek, and then slashed a portal into being and left.

 **Ok. So before you guys get pissy and start spouting** nonsence **that I brought religion in this, I just want to say that religion in RWBY as a whole was never really** explainned **. Just that the two brothers were seen as gods and pretty much wiped out most if not all of** remnant **, before leaving only to return to judge the world if Ozma can get the whole world to live in peace and join the relics. So after** centrys **later the tale of the two faded into legend and fairytales.**

 **" But Red October, you are a** bigit **for being Christian!"**

 **I can already hear people are going to say that. Now I like to think that I am thick** skined **, and for the most** part **I am, but if that is all you are going to say, then you are on your way for me blowing a gasket. I am sorry but if anyone is the** biget **it would be you..if you are in that boat.**

 **Some of you** however **may just roll your eyes and just see it as it is. Just a bit of** forth **wall breaking and using** somthing **more familiar as to explain Tai's fate. And to you guys who think that… yea pretty much.**

Now **why go on this** tanget **? Simple. I have been looking for the right way to bring this up and this is it. Yes, I am Christian, but that does not mean I am going to beat people over the head with a Bible or cram it down your** throte **. I** dont **want people to think that** eveything **is going to biblical. No just fun writing with hints of my** belifes **in the background.**

 **Which brings me to the whole meeting with Tai and God. Somewhere out** thier **, maybe right next door or on the other side of the world, someone is not feeling good. They could be depressed, hurting, lost or confused. If** thier **is one thing I want some people to take away from that section is hope. Hope for tomorrow and that things can and will get better. Maybe not right away but it will.** Hell **that person may be you. And if so you have my prayers. As to my** evid

 **ance for a God, aside from everything that you see smell and hear, I got a story for you that** has **personly** happend **to me.**

 **A year or so back, I was going** thorugh **a rough patch in life. A breakup** ontop **of my folks splitting up, I was looking for** somthing **, anything to take the pain away or at least for a while. Site after site I visited. And shortly after setting up a profile, I took it down. Well to put a long story short, I got a message from some chick to make a payment and she would set up a hotel room for us. As I** readyed **up I knew it was wrong and prayed for an out, and got one and took it. A little** to **much** infoe **? Maybe. But that is one example.**

Now **why is that so bad? People have sex all the time especially pre-marital.**

 **Well, I have** commited **my self back in** youth **group that I would not do such a thing until** i **was married.**  
 **So that brings me to my last part of this before I hit my second thing that people would have a frowny face on.**

 **So as stated I will abstain till** marrige **. I am sure you** wont **care about that, but the one thing I want to say is that my life choice is going to play a small** roll **for the** chartes **. Why though?** Well **I find it rarer and rarer that both men and women save** themselvs **until they are married. So often are both sexes throwing away** thier **first on their boy/girlfriend at the time** becuase **hormones.**

 **So I would like to give you** somthing **to chew on.**

 **Boy's I am sure when you go to take a girl out for the first time you have to meet her dad right? You** know, **he is sitting** thier **at the table cleaning a shotgun all the while giving you the ' stare', and before you go he tells you that that girl is his pride and** joy, **and that he has no problem going back to prison?** Well **I want you to put yourself in his shoes.** Imagin **yourself as a father and some punk wants to take** you daughter **out.**

 **You** getting **that image and thought** prossess **made? Good. Now simply do to the lady that you would want that punk to do to your daughter. If you would not let that punk put his thing in her thing,** dont **put your thing in her thing. Is that making** sence **?**  
 **Also, in my** mind **it is safer.**

 **Girls, I am not sure if you have your son bring a girl home to meet her and give her the same treatment or not so I** cant **really say much. But** hopefully **you have your own way of** intemadation **.**

Ok **that is enough of that unless you want me to keep going.**

 **So the second bop-it, Summer getting kidnapped and the R word.**

 **Yea I am not and still not comfortable with that. But I** wanted **give the Bulls more** evidance **that they are** suppremasts **and are** jsut **the worst. Plus more baggage for Summer when I decide to free her. She is going to have hurdles to** over come **and in some spots need to learn how to trust people again. Of which John will get to earn that trust, and even win her heart.** Yup **I am parring John and Summer.**

Ok **that was a lot in one go.**

 **So what can I talk about in this** chapter. **Ok some other questionable** contet **, the lesbian and incest hint. As pointed out Christian here, so not really a fan. Buuut if done** corectly **and in this kind of set up, I could get behind it. Does that make** sence **?**

 **Summer got some new guns those being two M6C pistals. Those seen in Halo 2. I know that they are not the greatest but I have always liked the look of them. And she got a knife that a helljumper would use. I rember reading or hearing that ODSTs have charters or a flaming commet tatooed that means complete badass. I belive I read it in Cole Protacal. I would look it up but sadly I dont have the book. Tai got all of John's story, Summer on her mission, the WF rally and shoot up, Blake getting adopted, the home invasion at Summer and Tai's house, and who could forget John playing with Ruby and Yang. And who could forget the RvB and DOOM** reffrances.

Now **who** amung **you** conected **the man in grey to Dredgen Yor from Destiny? Because that is who I based him off of for Summer to take down and as the one that killed May. His Hand cannon is thorn with the Rose of** coruption **skin from** Rise **of Iron, his sword** wasbased **off of the Hive Knight Cleaver and while his rifle was never used or described, it would have been** necrocasim **. Again all destiny shit.**

 **And loony tunes is obvious. Daffy Duck and Buggs Bunny.**

 **Now** thier **have been a few OCs in this book. Most of them are mine but once so far is from my beta, SPARTAN-626. So here is every OC that has been seen as well as some fun facts about them if they apply.**

 **So first and** formost **,**

 **Thorin Staruk.**

 **While not seen as much as of yet, he is part of Johns security teams and will** later on **be part of the Dawn crew. He is a** viking **type of Huntsmen so that is cool and this is from Spartan-626. So thanks for** lonaing **him to me man! I will try to get** teh other **one in at some point. Just have** pationce **.**

 **Next is mine, Canis Slate. A wolf faunas in assassins creed** brother hood **get up with the** taunfas **.**

 **He, Obsidian, and** Megenta **are all on the same team of OCs. C.R.O.M. The R I will need to find another way to bring in at some point but for** now **that is it for them, But Obsidian is a bit personal to me. Why?** Well **I** moddled **him off of myself** basicly **. I played football in** highschool **as a** linemen **and loved each second of it. Plus I wanted a football player as** a RWBY **OC. But that is the fun stuff for now so to the reviews!**

Drago - X6627

great story can't wait to see more. I have an idea summer rose can ask the chef for something before she leaves.

Thank you man, and one step ahead of you.

3dots

Sup, good story mate. I recommend you getting grammarly (I hope I typed it right...) it'll help you out correcting orthograph errors such as yourpryer( I suppose you meant prior) and tails( and I guess for this one you meant tales)...

Anyway keep on going

I am using it now so tell me if it is working for you...or if I need to burn down another jackle sniper and his family.

SPARTAN-626

Excellent work here man, you already know what I said before when I beta read this but still love what's going on here and nice work with redeeming Raven here a bit and hope to see more of that proses later on. As well looking forward to seeing Sienna Khan and what you will do her. I get what you mean with Ironwood and what you plan with him and I look forward to it. Keep up the great work and hope to see more soon.

Thank you again and again thank you for looking it over and giving me feed back.

Who dosent like a good redempion story. We know so little about Raven and why she left. Hell this whole time frame is ripe for fics like this. And I am glad you get what I mean with Ironwood.

And again thanks for letting me use your OCs. I will get Aurthor in at some point down the line. So again thank you

Ok so now it is about that time. But first, Halo Reach is coming to the MCC? And the MCC is coming to PC? ...I may not play PC but even I am hyped for it! So many new people can now play and become nerds with us and to those who have PC CE, and Halo 2( They did get a halo 2 for pc right?) but not any of the others are going to be sooooo happy. So my happyness goes for you guys. Now if you havent read my other story A Noble Rose, go check it out. Or don't. I am not the boss of you nor am I going to send a Jackle sniper to you.

*SQUAK SQUAK*

I SAID SHUT UP YOU FOOL! GO FIND ANOTHER PLAYER TO HARAS!

\- Dodges beemrifle shot. And gets a headshot on jackle sniper.-

Ok guys Fly fast and Check 6, and I will see you guys on the virtual battlefield.


	5. Fathers Day PSA

" Come on. It wont be long before he gets up!" Blake whisperd to her sisters.

Yang flipped a couple pieces of bacon, while Ruby was poking at some hashbrowns, and Weiss was getting a cup of coffee ready.

While not related by blood, everyone looked at one another as sisters, and by extencion, the man that took them all in and rased them as if they were his own. While strict and hard on them at times, he made sure they were ready for whatever life threw at them. He loved them all and always made time for them. Wether it be helping with homework or if they had problems.

Blake got a plate down and set it a tray. Cortana, who happend to help out and made sure they did not burn the house down, got some eggs and toast made and set on the plate.

" Ok. The toast is butterd, Ruby how are the hashbrowns?" She asked the youngest.

" I think they are done. Yang? How is the bacon?" Ruby asked.

Yang flipped a couple of peices and waited a couple more seconds before saying " Done".

Cortana brought the plate over and Yang slid the bacon on with the hashbrowns and eggs.

" Are you sure he isnt up yet?" Weiss asked.

" Not yet. But soon." Cortana said.

" Ok. Lets go!" Ruby whisperd exciteadly.

_

The morning sun shown through the blinds and just so happend to land on John's face, stirring him awake. He felt a slender arm wrap around his chest and a women's head laying on his chest. He looked down and saw a head of black and red hair that, while deshevled, was still in good condition. Summer snuggled deeper into his embrace . He had a small smile on his lipps seeing his wife happily sleeping. He lifted her off of him so he can go and get his normal PT in for the morning. Since it was the weekend, he wasn't going to make the girls join him, but as for him, he was still millitary to the core. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then herd the door to his and Summer's open. He turned and saw his daughters and Cortana standing thier.

With a tray of food in Blakes hands.

" Umm."  
" Happy Fathers Day Dad!" the four girls exclaimed with Summer waking up from the talking… and the smell of food.

Blake walked over and placed the tray on the table before hugging her new father and placing kiss on his cheek, fallowed by Ruby, then Yang and finaly Weiss. When each kissed their dads cheek they each said thanks for being dad leaving John stunned. He then pulled them in for a tight hug and told them that he was so proud of having such kind hearted and wounderfull daughters.

" Ok girls, time to clean up the mess we made. Let dad have his breakfast." Cortana said ushering the four youngsters out of the masterbedroom.

After the girls left, Summer leaned up and turned his head to face her and kissed him.

" You always were a good person and father. Enjoy the day." She said to him giving him yet another kiss.

John then grabbed the tray and skured some egg and hashbrowns. Instead of eating it he instead fed it to Summer.

" You and the girls are some of the greatest gifts I have ever receaved. And I cant just eat this with my wife laying right next to me." He told her smiling as she took the bite.

For the next fifteen menits the couple fed one another. All unaware of the fact that Yang snuck back up and was recording them.  
She smiled as her Summer, the women she saw as her mother, and John, the man she started to call a father, were having a happy moment together.

" Perfect video for the virtual scrap book." Yang whisperd to herself taking a coulplf of pictures as well before going back down stairs to get her own breakfast.

 **Obvioulsy this is a PSA in honor of Fathers day this weekend. So be sure to do somthing special for the man in your life that you see as a father. Fathers and mothers are very importanat to the developemnt of our lives. We all need a man to help shape us and guide us through our younger years.**

 **SO hear is to you Fathers. Continue to be a pillar in our lives and teach us right from wrong, and to keep our noses out of trouble, and for protecting us.  
Before I go any further I would like to share a couple of quotes.**

" **You know, if fathers just did what they're supposed to do half of the junk that we face on the streets wouldn't exist" Nathan Hayes ( Ken Bevel )**

" **Part of being a man is about taking responsiblity." Nathan Hayes ( Ken Bevel)**

 **Fathers play a bigger role than most people think. Their is a stistic that shows children in a fahter less home are more likly to**

 **4x greater to risk of poverty.**

 **7x more likely to become pregnant as a teen.**

 **More likly to have behavior problems.**

 **More likely to face abuse and neglect**

 **2x greater risk of infant mortality.**

 **More likely to abuse drugs and alchol.**

 **More likely to go to prision.**

 **2x more likely to suffer from obesity.**

 **More likely to commit crime.**

 **2x likely to drop out of school.**

 **And for all I know thier could be more. My was mostly google. Just punched in fatherless home stats and came across .**

 **And the Quotes I picked out was from the movie Courageous. Good movie by the way. But I digrese.**

 **So back to topic of Fathers, give your dad a big thank you. After all, he did help make you.**

 **So, if any of you are fathers or fathers to be, hear is a big ol thank you for being dad.**

 **\- Rasis glass to you all-**

 **And now to somthing else. A few chapters back I asked you guys to cast a vote for what story I do next. I gave three options with one being put up. So that leaves two left. Both are at a tie. So I need you guys to help break it.**

" **Ok so you want us to go back and read it right?"**

 **No. If you want to go back and get the summary and junk feel free to. But what I am going to do is post parts of the first chapters of each story to help you get a feel for each one. So with out furhter a do here we go.**

 **Ok first up is Red Like Spartans. ( Ruby Rose x Male Spartan-III Gamma headhunter reader)**

Once SCYTHE hit the dirt, they got a move on. It was all going well. KUNIE and LONGSWORD had moved to scout out the area. Comms were only suit to suit so no one can hack in. SCYTHE creeped though out the small fields. It took awhile to reach the edge civlization.

" Sneek, I want you to do your thing and recon the area and report with in this little set up. Hat-trick, Give him cover and aslo report from a distance." Lacey had orderd.

She receaved two nodds and said SPARTANS took to thier dutys. Hat-trick was the nick name for Stacey as to her roll as a sniper. She was a great shot. Maybe not as good as the legendary Linda-058, but one of the best shots GAMMA Compony had. ( Y/N) erned the nick name sneek. Needing to stay quiet for a quick silent kill. His stealth skills were unmatched amoung this crew. So he was offten used to go into guarded areas to gather intelagance and to do so with out any one being able to report IF he was spotted.

It was only a half hour later when sneek returned.

"Lead. Sneek is back. Stand down." Stacy reported.

A second or two later the blured outlind of a Spartan in Adaptive Camo was seen. He dropped the camo and made his report.

" High ranking officals are in the center of camp. They had a hanger next to their comand post. Could not see what was inside it though. To heavaly guarded to sneek in and report." He said highlighting areas on the map.

" Any high rankers we should know or worry about?" Lacey asked.

" Negetive on that. No way of getting a positve ID with out compermising myself and in turn the team."

"Any survivers from your little game of hide and go kill?" Nate amused voice asked with a hint of humor.

" I would say I sent about five guards to hell. And before you ask no I was not seen. They were low on the totum poll, and I hid the bodies in a well placed hey cart. Assassins creed stye." He said with satisfaiction.

" What is with you and assassins man?" Anie asked.

(Y/N) just shrugged. " I would also like to point out a couple of areas of intrest."

" Where."  
" Jackle Sniper nests. I dont know about you, but I got a peticular hatred for them fucktards." (Y/N) said as momorys of playing Halo 2 on Legendary flashed through everyon who is reading this and played said game and diffuculty.

In the guarded hanger was a ship. Not just any ship. A _human_ ship. The ground comander saw in only a couple of cycles earlyer and had it brought here. No human presance was seen in or around it. Some gessed that it was abuandend some time ago, while others said it was an exfiltration craft waiting for survivers. All he knew is that it held secrets. Secrets that he was going to pry out. It took a good chunk of the day, but it was worth it. The hurogock got past the humans ships secerity and found its data.

An attack from the human demons was to be sent here to snoop around and to take out high value targets. But did they know of the forerunner device barried under the soil? Likely not. Their orders would have said other wise.

The devise was still abit unknown. With plasma coils used for lighting and sharging stations, the hurgock and other scientests were making small proggress. But no mention of it in the demons orders. He had asked for the blood guard to protect the facility so he can give orders.

He used a data pad that the huragock linked to this stealth crafts comms and computers, and sent the Silent Shadow to intercept the demons and to kill them.

Tapping in he watched the demons fall one by one. The Shadow killed them effently and with out mercy. Each squad brought back the bodys for study and to even trick the last squad into an amush. And with the bodys, it would make the perfect bait for a trap. Now a loctation was needed. A spot that would be unresistable. The Forerunner device! A perfect spot. Cover and chokepoints gallore. And it would not take long to set up. Set the bodeys up in a convinceing way with some scatterd debris for effect and it would be percect. He gave the order out and the Shadow gatherd the dead demons and broght them to the front door. Using the human weapons, even though it was shamefull to pick up and use human weapons, shot all over the area along with plasma fire and gernades to add to look. All that was left was a distress call to bring in the final team. This Scyth.

 **So that is part of Chapter one. Its in an alpha stage so I did not do any spell check or anything.**

 **Now on to the second story. Oly Oly Oxen Free. This is a Master Chief John 117 x Ruby Rose story. As of me writing this, I have never seen a Lucky Rose parring. Although that also could go to Summer… either one could work really. But I think Warm Armor would be the better ship name for John and Summer. So any who back to what it is you want to see.**

Blue Team was in trouble. Well trouble would not be the corect term to use. They were fucked. Running low on ammo, shields going down faster than they can get back up, wounded and to top it all off, little to no cover and backed into a corner. What was supposed to be a in and out assassintation mission turned into a trap set for them. As if they new they were coming. A leak in inteagance perhaps? Or a mole or spy, ither way they were not going to make it out of this one. From what John could tell, it was a mix bag of old coveis and humans.

An Elite in camo took out Fred, however it was a stab though the right lung and shoulder. Kelly took a spike rifle stab to the gut plus the prick fired sevral rounds into her stoumach, paralizing her from that point down. Linda was either unconsios or dead, from a concusuion rifle. As for John, he had a broken ribs and both shoulders were dislocated, multipule stab wounds and probbly some internal bleeding.

" John, we are not going to make it, are we?" kelly asked. She was propped against the wall shooting lindas rifle.

" I am not sure Kelly. Why? Can you get a radio signal to any one?" John asked.

" Negitive. These basterd set up jammers. No signal in or out." She responded.

" John they are not lettting up. We are not going to be able to hold out. I hate to admit it but I think we are at out end sir." Fred spoke up.

" As much as I hate to admit it also, I think you are right." John said sighing. Brining up his roster he highlighted blue team and put the MIA list. He also checked team Bio. Each of them had falling blood presser dido body tempater. Lindas however was flatlining.

"John," It was Kelly, " It was an honor."

" Likewise. Fred set lindas failsafe on her armor, then help Kelly with hers. Fred, I will set yours, then help with mine. We will leave nothing for these bastards to make a mockery of or to salvage. Set the fusion packs in a pile for maxamum destruction." John orderd. Fred got to it. He set lindas detnation pack, helped Kelly with hers and then got Johns. John then returned the favor. With ten minits till detnation, they made their final stand. They would not go out quietly. They kept shooting, yelling and just letting lose hell.

It all ended so quickly. All that they saw was a white light, an intence heat, then nothing.

John felt nothing. Not even the wounds that he got fom the fight. He took a deep breath and...wait. The fusioun pack detnated, didnt it? He opend his eyes and found himself in a log cabin on some sort of bed..

" Well you were right spring, he is kind of cute." A femanin voice said.

" Yea he is. You see his friend over their? The one that is CQC? He is a looker as well." Another more chipper voice anserd.

He rolled looked to his right and saw two young females standing between him and Fred, four sets of armor set neatly on the floor on the other side.

They were definetly difrent. One was in shades of Orange, like if the season of fall descided to take a human form. She had a bandana on in her hair white long sleav shirt and an orange skirt with brown stockings and shoes. The other was Spring Green and more livly looking. A leaf green and style skirt and a reath in her green hair. Both however had freckles scatterd across their faces.

Looking to his right he saw two more tending to Kelly and Linda. One was in a winter blue in a snow themed dress and seemed more serine than the other, she had a purple huge to her. She had a short sleev white shirt and purple short farmer trousers and sneekers. She looked like a worker of sorts.

Rolling off the bed, he got into a crouch ready to spring into action.

"Relax Cheif. You are safe here." The one in blue said turning around.

"Who are you and where are we?" He questioned, finding his voice looked at himself and found that he was in a pair of sweats and T-shirt. He also found that he looked younger.

" Well to put it simmply, you and your team died, but with permision from the people who made us, we bought you here to a place that we can talk and inform you of some new developments." the one orange said.

" What developments, and more importantly, how are we not dead?" John rebuttled.

" What my sister Fall is trying to say is, we are wanting to give you a second chance at life. A life that you can choose what you want to do, not orderd. A life where you can be free to do what ever you want." The one in purple said.

John still not understanding asked " Are you asking me to defect and abbandon my post?"

At this point every single women face palmed and the one in green started swinging her arms around franticly.

"NO! YOU ARE DEAD AND WE WANT TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO LIVE A LIFE THAT YOU WERE DENIED FOR FUCKS SAKE! TO LIVE, LAUGH AND LOVE!" yelled the one in green.

" Why us?" He asked still tryng to figger out what is going on.

The one in blue spoke up at this," As was said, to let you live a life that you were denied. To be able to grow and be more than what ONI wants you to be. To be human and not a living weapon. We have watched you and your team go through so many hardships with very little to no joy that we would like to give you that option." She said.

By this point ( and from the shouting ) the others stired and started to wake up.

'" hhmmm, my head what hit me?" Linda asked. Sitting up, she reached for her helmet, only to find it was not on her head. Looking around she spotted John up and in sweats with Fred just getting to his feet.

" Oh your up good. Now we can get the explnations done at once." The one in purple said. " First intruductions are in order. I am Summer, the one in Green that looks like she cant sit still is Spring, the one in orange is Fall, and the one in blue is Winter."

" Wait, as in the seasons?" Kelly asked.

" Yes. What we are about to tell you is going to sound unbeliveable, but is completly true.

So lets begin." Winter said

/

After a long explanation of what was going on, and why kelly has rabit ears and wolf ears on linda, they got settled in for the night to let it all sink in. Aparantly they got them for how they represented their respected animal. Kelly was fast on her feat and a quick thinker, hence a rabbit. Linda was keen and observent. She can work with a team or alone, hence the wolf. It also didnt help that each had painted said animal on their guns.

" So, what do you guys think about all of this?" Fred asked.

" Still prossesing what all has been said. And how the fuck am I going to wear my damn helment with these damn ears." Kelly answerd.

" I think I will have an easyer time getting mine on. But how will this affect us on the battlefield? And more over what are we going to do?" Linda asked.

" I don't know. From what I can tell, they are telling the truth. " John said.

" How can you be certin? I mean they bacicly are giving us a second life at the age of 16. And to top it off a world that we never herd of with substances we never herd of?" Kelly asked.

" Well the were sincer so that is somthing. They also said that we can think on it and to take our time making a desioun. I can only assume that they are telling the truth and want us to make a desion and not be orderd." John said.

"Cant fault you their chief." Linda said.

" Well before we do anything, we need to know what we are getting into. Until then get some sleep." John said.

" Roger that." Linda said yaning.

" Night" Kelly said.

-in a diffrent room-

Spring backed away from the door. She didnt want to intrude or anything like that, but couriosity got the best of her. They want more info on Remnant, that is resonable and expected. After all, who wants to drop into a situation with no intel. She walked back to the living room where Fall and Summer were sitting around a coffe table discussing on weather or not they made the right disishon.

" Did we make the right choice?" Fall asked, rubbing her arm. After Amber was attacked, she has been feeling sick. Brining Blue team to this limbo world took alot out of her, and right now it was hitting her.

" Of corse we did. You saw what they went they went through. All the pain and suffering and not to mention the lack of basic humanity was denied. I would say that we did. Why?" Summer asked.

" They would have been in a better place. A place of rest." Fall responded.

" You could be right but at least they can live a life they were denighed, for a time at least. Do you think we should tell them?"Summer asked.

" About the station? No. Let them discover it. That way we are not making them do it." Fall replied.

" Ok. How are you feeling? You look like you are going to pass out at any minete." Summer asked.

" I do. This split of Amber's power is really drainging. Bringing Blue team here really took a toll on me and to top it off, the explenation was tiring." Fall responded.

Summer looked up and saw Spring standing in the doorway.

" How was the recon missions Spring?" Summer asked with a hint of a smile.

" Well they really want to get some sleep, other than that, they want more infoe on remnant. You know to get an aliby set for the off chance they need it as well as getting the know so they dont go in blind and make a fool of them selfs." She relpied.

" Understandable. We can give them a bit more on what is going on in the world cuently. They then can put somthing togther."Winter replied.

" Well we will need to inform Oz. He can add somethings to even make more belivable. Plus an appropiate initation should they chose the huntsmen life style, hell even if they don't he can set tehm up for life." Spring added.

" That too." Witer said.

" So how do we tell ol ozy that he is going to have compony?" Spring asked.

" Oh oh oh! I know the perfect way!" Winter said animatedly and quiet possibley a little crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozpin was in his office looking over some of the recent stuf that has happend. Team RWBYs fight at the docks, test results from exams that week, Jaune and Pryhaa training on the roof of the dorms, Ruby sneeking out for a late night snack of somthing. Yang looking up bike helmants. Weiss studdying, and blake reading a book hidden behind another book. Cough cough ' SMUT' cough cough. All and all another night at the office. He turned to the window admiering the night sky when he got a notification of an unknown object heading towards the school. Looking at the monator he saw it was not heading for the school, but to HIS office. And it was coming straight down. He calmly turned twards his desk and waited. No more than a second later, the celing busted open and a black pod was sitting their. It looked like a steeming black coffen. The pod have a his and what he assumed to be the door droped open. Inside was enough coffe to last at least a coiuple decades. Also their was a note from the four maidens. It pretty much said enjoy the coffe from another univers and to expect 4 individulas who might or might not join the school, or just want to enjoy life and would need help to get started. Either way they would be 4 armored beings, Two human males and two fanus females. And enjoy the coffe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lasky was puzzeld. The ships supply for the next 20 years of coffe was missing along with a ODST drop pod. All that was left was a note that said " barrowing pod and stole your coffe supply for the next twenty years. Lol! Buy. Madians."

"Who the fuck are the Madians?!"he ask shouted.

 **So that is that. Hope you enjoyed it all and please vote for the one you would want to see me do next. And I hope you enjoyed some of the bits of humor. Now I am going to go for the reviews.**

 **Drago- X6627**

 **been awhile since you last updated and thanks for the shout out I think you should update the Chiefs armor the reason I say update because he doesn't have the material upgrade**

I know it has been a while but a number of things can do that. One of which is the length of the last chapter as well as the small blocks I had. That and life. Life comes first.

As to updating his armor, are you asking update or upgrade? I ask becasue I just want clarifaction. SO I shall try to answer both. Update, as in for softwhare and overall look? Hmmm I was thinking that later on down the line. Upgrading? Hmmm. Possible. And he could have the material. Dust, metal ores and even going into space and brining back meteor fragments to forge into material he needs. But you are also welcome.

 **Minecraft93**

 **Hope you update more faster.**

Life comes first man. Life comes first.

 **Banana**

 **I like the fanfiction and hope you update soon.**

 **While it may not please readers, i like this fresh take on the master chief. The timeline as well.**

 **I also like the darker nature of it.**

 ***votes for harem cause harem***

Thank you for the support and like I have told other people, life first. By the fresh take I assume you mean John being a bit more human but also ruthless. Well to quote myself from earler, he has some of the purest little girls as well as a women child to keep him comony with Cortana. Yes I see Ruby and Yang being the purest cinnamon rolls in the seires. And the dark nature, well I wanted John to get together with Summer but she is already married. So why not have one of them be unfaithfull. Over used. So Tai gets axed and Summer get captured and turned into pretty much a slave to be used and abused until John rescues her. That way she has baggage and John has to work to win her heart.

Also harem, not in this story but I was thinking of making a book of oneshots that gives John a small harem. But for now just one lady. And the lucky lady is Summer. So sorry but i have to say no to the harem.


	6. Good Times, Bad Times

**I am not going to give a long AN here. Just a greetings a bop it and a warning.**

 **So with that done I shall leave you all with check the AN at the end and now for the warnings.**

 **So WARNING WARNING! THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WILL HAVE INSTANCES OF RAPE AND DRUG AND SUBSTANCE ABUSE AS WELL AS REGULAR ABUSE!**

 **So with that, I am sure you guys can tell when each warning will take place. Otherwise there will be a bunch of bold text every other section.**

 **One Day after event.**

We start this chapter in a barren room. Blank walls, no dressers, and a plain cream colored carpeted floor. The only thing in the room was a simple bed with a fitted sheet on the mattress and a comforter hanging off the foot of the bed and a night table next to the bed. A simple light bulb hung from the ceiling to give light. A nude women was tied to the bed by her wrists and ankles with rope. Her hair was a mess and bruises could be found over her body. She had a black eye and was ballgagged. She opened her good eye and we see it to be silver.

Summer Rose hoped that what all happened was a horrible nightmare. But when she saw her wrists tied up and a round object keeping her mouth open did she realize that what happened yesterday was real. She looked down at herself and saw that she was fully nude with red marks and bruises covering her front.

She was suddenly wracked with soreness and burning in her ams, legs, stomach, and back. Her lady parts were sore as if she was having sex for hours with men who were to big and was stretched beyond what she could take. What did they do to her, aside from the obvious.

She caught sight of her arm. Wait what is that mark on her arm? It looked like a needle poke. Did they draw blood? Her head started to hurt.

She heard the door quietly open. She turned her head to see if she can get a look at who entered. The man that entered looked familiar. Blond hair and stubble, blue eyes, with strong arms. A tatoo on his right arm with a shoulder pad guard, brown cargo pants and boots.

' Is he here to free me? I hope so. But I also hope he can also take care of my headache." Summer thought.

" Summer!" the man quietly shouted.

He knew her.

" Are you okay?" He asked as he came up and undid her ball gag.

" Graaa." She groaned as the gag was removed. She worked her jaw to relieve some of the tightness. The blond man held her face to look at him and for him to look at her.

" I am going to get you out of here." he told her.

" *cough cough*, you look *inhale* familiar." She told him.

" It's me Tai, your husband." he told her.

Husband? Oh that is right. She was married and had a child.

" Tai. My everything hurts. I think, I think they ruined me." She said starting to cry, wanting nothing more than to cover herself and hide herself from her husband. To just curl up and let knowone see her how damaged she is. How she has been used and abused and raped.

" Its okay. I am going to get you out of here and to a hospital." Tai told her.

Hope came to her eyes as he started to undo her right wrist. She leaned her head back onto the mattress. Freedom was coming.

She herd Tai grunt as he was trying to undo the knot.  
" You could help you know." He told her.

That gave her pause. How could she help when all of her limbs were tied and hurting to boot.

" What?" She asked.

" You look pathetic. Laying there thinking you are in pain. Do you even know what happened to me?" he asked her with venom.

Her good eye started to tear up as she shook her head.  
" I got stabbed in the fucking chest. And where were you? Oh that is right. You were getting spit-roasted by multiple men in front of me. And you were enjoying it." He spat at her as he started to redo the knot.  
" Tai, I was being rapped! I couldn't do anything!" she cried.

" You enjoyed it your whore. And while you were gone on your mission fucking other men, I found a new women." He told her.

No. She neve slept with anyone on her missions.  
Tai then slapped on a new gag. One with an open hole. He stood up and back away as a woman in a white silk robe and thigh high stockings with clips that suggested a garter belt and white high heels walked in and right up to his side. She caught off white petals scattered around the robe. A robe she bought for her to seduce Tai on nights that she was feeling frisky.

He wrapped an arm around her as her faunas ears twitched.

She had a wicked smile and evil in her eyes as she walked in front of Tai and to the bed, and bent over giving Tai a full view of her ass and her lady parts, and her fuller and bigger bust hung in full view of Summer.

" He wanted the better bread. The ones that are superior." She said haughty as Tai came up behind her and undid the robes belt. She stood and let the clothing slip off her shoulders to expose her white bra covered bossem and white thong covered crotch. A set that she also bought. She could tell because the bra had a silver rose in it with a rose embroidered in the panty.

Tai then reached around and slid a hand down her front to her lady parts as another squeezed one of her breasts. She let out a moan at both the breast message and the cliterous stimulation.

Summer's heart was breaking as she watched. She then watched as he pulled her panty down and started to fuck her, and not in a aggresive way. A loving way. A way that lovers would go. Full of love and passion.

She could hear and feel her heart shatter. The women looked at her and smiled as she brought Tai in for a long passionate kiss. Summer squeezed her eyes shut as tears flowed down her face as she herd skin slap skin.

" Ok boys have at this pathetic excuse of a living thing." ' Tai said. If Summer had her eye open she would have seen that Tai was replaced by Gallen Toures.

She then felt the bed sink down between her legs and a dick slide into her as another was inserted into the whole in the gag, and by extend her mouth.

For the rest of the day she was used and abused. And at the end, she found out what was done to her arm.

" You have been a good bitch, so you get a reward." One of her rapists said bringing out a needle. She felt a pinch and soon a burning as its contents were pushed into her bloodstream.

A few moments later she felt..good. Like she was one with the universe. Her scenes were on overload. She could feel the semon push out of her, the slapps she was given, she felt high. Part of her knew that they drugged her, but she also was starting to want more. And she would do whatever to get it.

 **Four days after event.**

John could not help but think of what all had happened. His first real friends in this world, were taken from him. It has only been a few days since Tai died and Summer was taken. Both he and the authorities called their families and let them know what all has happened.

Tai's family lived in Vacuao and would be here some time today. June came in yesterday and her and Summer's folks would be here some time with in the next week and a half.

He sighed as he looked into the kitchen. Cortana was cooking with June making lunch for everyone. Cortana told him about her trip and how she and Berry Pallindina jump started the AI project for his daughter, and the unfortunate meeting of Ironwood. When asked about it, all she said was that he is crossing the wrong guy and that he wants to weaponize their civilian tech.

He walked over to Ruby and Yang and knelt.

" How are you two holding up? Can I get you anything?" He asked feeling like he needed to make them comfortable.

" I just want my mom and dad back." Yang said lifeless.

Ruby only nodded in agreement. John sighed. He knew that they were still coming to terms with everything, and he knew that the funeral would kill them.

" I know you miss them. And I am going to do everything in my power to get your mom back to you. For that I can promise. And when I make a promes, I keep it." he told them.

That gave them hope.  
" I can speak on that. When he makes a promes, he won't break it." Amethyst said to the two girls.

They looked at her and John, with questions, scepticism, and even small amounts of hope.

" Ammy, I know you are trying to keep their spirits high, but lying to them will not do them any good." June whispered to her.

" Oh I am not lying. I can't tell you because it is beyond classified, but let's just say that I had to be left behind and keep something at bay. And for 38 days I was alone with who knows with me. And just as I was going to lose all hope," She pointed her John," He came in and swept me off my feet and brought me back home." She said, adding a little bit of a happy ending for the girls sake.

The girls held wonder and even more hope in their eyes.

A knock was heard at the door as John turned and answers it. Outside was a man and a women with greying blond hair. The women held an average height and build with lilac colored eyes. She had laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. She was wearing a purple shirt and skirt combo with only a golden necklace and a wedding ring on her finger for jewelry.

The man had a five o'clock shadow, blue eyes that were red with pain and tears. He had a yellow T-shirt with leather pauldrons on his shoulders and leather gauntlets. His chest was covered in leather chest and back armor. He had brown pants with shin guards and brown combat boots. It was all brought together with parts of a dragon leading up to his chest. He had a bladed hammer hanging from his back and metal studs in his gloves.

" Are you John Mendez?" The women asked.

" I am." he said.

"Maria XioLong. Tai's mother. The big armored brute is his father, Mal XioLong. Is our granddaughters in their?" the woman now known as Maria asked.

John nodded and stepped aside allowing them in. The women walked in and saw both Ruby and Yang coloring with Blake, and walked up to them.

" Tai did not talk much about you. What he did say was that you were a good man, and an honorable soldier." Mal told him holding out a hand to shake. John took and shook it.

" Is it true? That you were their when he passed?" Mal asked.

John nodded as Tai's pained voice rang through his ears and his pained yet peaceful face as he passed.

" Was it quick?"

John just nodded.

" At least he didn't suffer too much. I just hope that Summer will be found soon. The girls really are going to need their mother, or at least a mother figure. And friends." Mal said thinking not only of his son, but of his second daughter-in-law.

 **One week after event.**

Blake watched as her friends sat down. She, like them, wore a black dress. The service was about to start. She knew how this worked. After all, she went through it a couple of months ago. So she had sympathy for them. And she knew their pain.

When they saw their father laying there, it broke them. The last time they saw him, it was during a fight for their lives.

So to see him lying there unmoving. It killed them. Even now both were clinging to Amethyst crying. She took a breath, and let it out. She was going to need to be a rock. A rock that has been hit, but still standing. She overheard John and Amethyst talk to Ruby and Yang's Aunt June about taking them in until Summer was found and brought back.

June wanted to take them to live with her, but even she agreed that with her job, the constant moving around would not do them any good.

So they were going to live with John until Summer was found. So they had custody of the two girls. So she has sisters now?

The sound of a man clearing his throat was heard as the crowd quieted down. A man with white/green hair, glasses, and a green suit.

" Tai was known as many things. Son. Friend. Husband and Father...Huntsmen. When Tai enrolled at Beacon…"

The reception was filled with people. Some of which Onyx new, others he doesn't. Onyx Rose was sitting with his wife Daisy when the chairs were moved. Three heads popped up. Two black and one blond. He recognized the faces of Yang and Ruby in an instant, but the faunas girl he only vaguely remembered. He was about to ask when two other people came and sat down. Their hosts. John and Amethyst Mendez. They stayed at his place yesterday and didn't have time to talk all that much.

Both he and his sister set plates of food down in front of the girls and sat down with Tai's parents coming over and sitting with them.

There was a long and heavy silence. No one really knew what to say. Finally Mal broke the silence.

" How are you and Daisy handling this?" He asked.

" We are holding up. I guess it's the not knowing that is killing us. Whether she is still alive or what those monsters are doing to her." Onyx said to him.

" If you need something, we are here for you." Mal told him.

" As are we." John said getting both men's attention. " And I will make the same prome I made to you granddaughters. I will find Summer. And I will bring her back." he told them. His voice dripping with confidence, bringing even more hope to the girls eyes, and a chill down their spines.

From a tree near the cliffs, a raven sat. Raven, God this is going to get confusing, watched as John, and a few others transported Tai to his final resting place. John and Maria had agreed on the fact that Hunters were in a sense soldiers, had a few of Tai's closest friends stand at arms. Maria gave the order and a twenty one gun salute was given.

Shortly after everyone was gone, she approached Tai's grave. She stood there for a second or two as the breeze rippled across her black dress. She had a small black vale drooped down her face and some lady heel/boots for soft ground and tights.

She dropped to her knees and let silent tears slide down her face.

" I know you said that you forgave me, but I still feel like I need to ask for it. I don't know what I need to do to feel like I did earn it, but I will earn you forgiveness. And I will start by helping with finding Summer, and rescuing her.' she said silently. ' And I will do what I can to help raise Yang from afar.'

She then placed a lone rose on his head stone and a seal so she can visit whenever. She stayed for a couple of hours before leaving.

It was night. Onyx and Mrial were sitting on the steps of John's basement. They talked as they watched as John was cleaning and readying weapons.

Onyx was a man of medium build with black hair with grey eyes. His inner soldier said that John was gearing up for something. The reason was because right after briefing, he and his flight would go over their side-arms to make sure they were in working order incase they needed to punch out of their bird.

Mira has been a ground commander for a good portion of her life. She always had her men clean

their weapons everyday or before an engagement. She and Onyx had a couple of things in common. Both were military and she found out that he flew as top cover for one of her operations in an area that was a joint occupation zone of Atlas and Vacuao.

So both could tell that John was not doing this out of boredom, something some soldiers do. No. He was readying his weapons for a fight. Fight whom or what was unknown.

" You know, I never wanted my baby girl to be a huntress." Onyx was saying to Maria. " I wanted both her and June to take civilian roles in society. Imagine my shock when she said that she wanted to be a huntress. Both Daisy and I tried and tried to talk her out of it, but she was dead set on being one." He gave a small laugh, " When we realized that nothing we said would sway her, we did our best to help her achieve her wish. And she made both of us damn proud."

Maria smiled with him thinking about her daughter in law. When Tai boke the news about Raven leaving for no reason, she was heart broken for her son, but also furious with Raven. She wanted to mobilize and track and beat the shit out of Raven. She was only held back by Mal. While she did cool off somewhat, Tai blew them away with good news. He was engaged to his other female teammate with a child on the way. Both she and Mal were happy about that, but Onyx...not so much. Don't get him wrong, he was happy to be a grandfather, but, Tai did something that would make any father pissed. He knocked his daughter up first then got engaged, all without his blessing or even meeting him to see if he was worthy. When he saw Tai at their rehearsal dinner, well words were said, fists were thrown, a table was shattered, laughs were giving and drinks were drank. And when the wedding came, Onyx cried tears of joy. His baby girl looked so beautiful, even with the baby bump, and he had to give her away.

Such a happy memory, that turned into a sorrowful one as recent events came back to mind.

He looked up at John as he racked the slide back on a pistol.

" I must ask you. What was she to you?" Onyx asked.

John continued to assemble the gun as he spoke. " She was one of my first friends when I moved here. I may not admit it, but they did have an affect on me." He said to him.

There was a silence till Onyx asked another question.

" I can tell you are gearing up for something. What is it?"  
" I interrogate a Bull shortly after everything happened, and I got some intel. For the past few days, I have been reconing the area. I am going to give one more scout and then," a clack was herd as the slide slid a round into the chamber, " I am going to go in and kill every single one of them."

 **One month after event.**

John looked out at the end of the driveway as the girls got off of the bus. Today would start their Thanksgiving break. He watched as they ran up to the house talking. Ruby met them at the door as it opens and hug tackled Yang. Yang let out a ' oof' as the young girl squeezed the air of her.

The two greeted the younger girl and went to play after saying hi to him.

If one looked closely, you could see a small smile on his face. It was a full month since the event, and only a few weeks since their father was buried. They adjusted pretty well all things considered. There were a few times that they just wanted their mom and dad back, with Yang even going as far as taking Ruby into the woods in hopes of finding Raven. Well we all know how that happened. How she got ambushed and Qrow saved them.

Cortana was in tears when she found out. She pulled both girls in to a long loving embrace. One that John thought she would never let go of. As for John, he was relieved that they were safe, but he did have a long talk with Yang. He wasn't angry, just disappointed.

She understood and was ready to face her punishment head on. Which all things considered was light. Grounded for a week.

He sighed thinking back on it. And to the raid he did. It was a bust. Summer was there briefly before she was moved. He kept one alive as to get info from, but other than that, everyone else was six feet under. And Raven was still digging information out of him.

" Hey John! I was going to invite June up for Thursdays dinner, that sound good to you?" Cortana asked.

John shrugged. He had found June to be a great person with a personality similar to Summer. Although of late she has mellowed out with worry for her sister.

Yang was laying on the floor after supper looking at pictures from one of the few photo albums that survived the fire. Some were a bit charred but to bad. She flipped the page and saw a team photo of STRQ in formal where. She saw both of her mother's standing there smiling as her father and uncle were in a bro hug. She felt a tear slide down her cheek seeing at the happiness in the photo.

" Yang? Are you going to be okay?" Amythiest asked seeing her start to cry.  
Yang just simply pointed to the photo. She was suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace as Amethyst held her.  
" I know you miss them. But I also know that you daddy would also want you to live for the future and not in the past." She said as Yang looked up at her with glassy watery eyes, " He may be gone physically, but as long as you remember him in here," She pointed to her head then her heart, " and here, he will never truly die. He will live in you, in Ruby, and in us."

We now shift to a lit room by the mid morning sun. A light that suggested they were in a place near a tropical island or some place in Mistral. The room was mostly bare, with only a few hooks on the wall and a couple on the ceiling, a bed and a night stand. On the bed was a nude woman. She opened her eyes, her silver eyes once full of life and innocence, now dulled and clouded. Her right arm's vein was raised and reddened from the drugs the men pumped into her as a way of control.

The door opened and a man walked in. He was shirtless and his leopard tail swayed behind him. In his hand was a syrange and in his other was heroin and cocaine.

" Well well well. How is our little slave doing today? You ready for your fix and get to work?" He asked.

Summer nodded as she slowly got up. She dropped to a knee and undid the mans pants and pulled them down to his ankles as his penis was in full view. She took it in her hand and started to stroke it. Breath on it. It slowly started to harden until it was fully erect. Right as she was about to take it into her mouth, he told her to stop. She dropped her hands and head waiting for a slap. Instead she he the crinkle of a package being undone. She looked up and saw that the faunas man had laid a line of cocaine on his hardened member. She looked up and he jesterd for her to snort it. She did getting a rush and high. He then stuck it into her mouth and she started to suck him off until he came in her mouth and started to have his way with her.

This has been going on for a month. She would wake up, work for her high. And by work it ment have sex with anyone and everyone. Man, woman, young and old, married or not, she had sex with just about of every single faunas in the group. She would be rented by some to be taken home and used by some of the married men and women and used. Sometimes just to be the third wheel, others to be tied up and fucked by the duo.

When she was done with her first act of the day, she was given her other dose of payment, with cum leaking out of her and enough cum in her stomach to be digested and make a small snack out of. When she walked out of her room, she was met with an agitated Gallen and a comforting Lillyath. When Lillyath spotted her, her eyes turned hard as she walked up and bitch slapped her so hard she hit the floor.

" We have been looking for your brats for a month now and no sight of them. Do you know where they are? Do you not want to see them again and be a mother to them? To teach them to serve us as you have and snort you fix from them?" she asked.

Summer wanted to tell them to check John Mendez house if it ment a good fix, and if her daughters were involved, then while she might be forced to sleep with her daughter in an intamate way, one that would be seen as all kinds of wrong from, incest, pediphilia, maybe even others.

But. Some still small part of the women, one that loved her child and wanted no harm to come to them, fought to protect them. She would do anything to protect them, even from her damaged state. So she shook her head saying she did not know where they would be.

 **Three Months After Event.**

The snow had fallen last night. The fresh powder had covered any tracks made last night. Christmas has come and gone with the three girls getting books, clothes and some toys from everyone in the family had visited.

June visited more and more not just to see her nieces, but to spend time with the adults. Try as she might, John did not notice her advances on him and Amethyst had given disapproving look to her when she tried to seduce John or her. She finally gave up trying and tried a direct method. Laying on their beds either fully naked playing with herself, or in skimpy lingerie. The one that broke the camel's back was when she tried to get a threesome going that Amethyst had to slap some sense into her saying that John will not be taken like that. By a women who just wanted to satisfy her lust. And if she would not accept that, then to leave. With the threat made she ceased her advances.

But that can be a story for another time if needed.

We can hear laughing and shouts of joy as the girls were outside playing in the snow. Sledding, snow forts and snowball fights, building a snowman and snow angels. Cortana was making hot chocolate for the girls for when she called them in.

John was outside watching as the girls played. It was a cold winter's day, so John had on a marine heavy Jacked he got from the Dawn's stores as well as some winter boots. He saw Ruby struggle to lift a block of snow into making an igloo. He walked out to help her. As he was putting on his gloves and stooped over to put it on the next bcok, he felt an impact on his back. With his military training kicking in, he dropped and rolled to the right as he spun, looking for targets. He was met with a laughing Yang and a giggling Blake with a snowball in her hand. Yang got another handful of snow and packed it into a ball and threw it again at John.

' So, it was a snowball that hit me.' John thought. Little did the girls know that they picked a fight with a Spartan. A man that has been in so many fights and came out unscathed...well mostly unscathed.

He made himself a ball of snow and threw it at Yang, hitting home in her chest. She laughed as the girls ganged up on him. Making it John's first snowball fight since he was a kid, before the Spartan Program took him.

An hour went by when they came in. Cortana had come to the door to help the girls out of their snow gear, when she stopped and gaped. For the first time in a long ass time, John. The Master Chief, Spartan-117, the bane of the Covenant, was full on smiling. And not just a smile a genuine smile of enjoyment and pleasure. He had fun. And not in a military war game. No. He had fun having a snowball fight with a trio of children that he took in as his own.

She took her scroll out and snapped a picture of the happy sean.

Blake looked up at the ceiling of her room. She had a fun time with the two other girls and her new father outside. And Ruby and Yang needed the distraction from all the sorrow that happened. And her? She needed it as well. Of late she was thinking about her biological parents.

She remembered the boat ride to Menigere with Seniaa Khan and John. How even though people were told what happened, John and Amethyst was met with hate filled eyes and hushed threats were uttered. How some were even talking about stabbing them to death as he helped bring Ghira and Kile to their final resting place.

Sienna caught wind of that and had some of her good friends stick near him, and addressed the entire crowd after the burial. And after she was done everyone gave him the respect that they deserve.

She was brought back to the present as Amethyst walked in and told her that supper was ready. And when Blake did not respond right away, she asked if she was OK.

" Blake sweety, are you oday?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Just caught up in the clouds." She said smiling as she walked to the door and to the kitchen to eat.

Summer just got done with her day of 'work'. She layed on her bed burnt out from all of the sex she did that day. She looked and saw that she trailed semon all the way back here and even now it was leaking out onto the bed. She stuck her fingers into her folds and dug as much semon out of her and ate it. And while she wasn't fond of it, she did the same to her ass. All to get something in her stomach. After that she got on her hands and knees and licked up the cum that leaked out of her on her walk. When she was done she layed back on her bed. Her body was covered in red marks from whips, paddles and crops, as well as wax from candles and she was full of filth. Cum from both men and women, dirt, blood.

She took a breath as the wax that encased her hardened nipples cracked earning a feeling of pleasure through her gave the softest of moans at the feeling. Then her stomach gave a loud gurgle signaling that it wanted something real that was not genitic material from a mans testicals or a womens vaginal lubrcant.

When was the last time she ate a full real meal with substance and nutrients to sustain her body? To be and stay healthy? Weeks, no months. She heard the door open to her room.

The first thing that assaulted her senses was the smell. Was that the smell of a steak? With sauteed mushrooms and onions? Was that the scent of a twice baked potato and steamed vegetables?

She looked up and saw the guy place a lidded plate on a portable table. He took the lid off to reveal that it was a steak dinner. The one add on was two glasses. One of water and another was with what looked like grape juice or wine. Her once dull glazed over eyes of being under the drugs influence seemed to have life brought back. She was going to have a real meal. Actual food was going to be in her system. Sure thier might be a catch, she would need to have sex while she ate, or used his cock as a utencil that she has to suck the food off of. But it would be worth it to her. If it meant her stomach would not ache.

" Ok you dirty Cumming Rose, I am sure you are hungry." He said.

Summer only nodded, hoping that he will tell her what she had to do to eat so she can do it and be done.

" But what are you really craving?" He asked earning a quirked eyebrow.

She was hungry. What else could she want? Just then another man entered the room with a needle of heroin and was naked and erect.

" Do you want this steak dinner? Or do you want your fix? But you can't have both. You can eat what is on the plate, but forfeit your high for the night, or you can suck my friend and me off and get your heroin, like the drug addicted slut you are." He said with a smirk like he already knew what she was going to choose.

She froze. They were making her choose? That was the catch? Ether chose to eat a full meal and not get her high, or have one last job and get her high but forfeit her chance at a real meal in months. She started to have an inner fight with herself.

On the one hand- if she took the meal, she would finally have substance in her stomach that could digest and get real nutrients out of it and start to repair her body more efficiently than just the cum she ingests. Sure she would not get her high for the night and she would get a killer headache till morning.

But on the other hand- she could do this job, and get her high. But she would also lose the dinner that they made. One that looked and smelt so fucking good with her stomach agreeing.

The logical part of her mind was telling her, no, screaming at her to eat the meal and suffer the headache later. But that was slowly over taken by the drugs that offered her a temporary escape.

" Well if you can't decide, then I guess you don't want either." The man said reaching for the plate.

She shakily got to her feet and started to walk towards them.

Time for a decision. Food vs drugs. She got in front of the two men and looked at the plate longingly as she reached down...and started to stoke the erect cock of the Bull. She then dropped to her knees and started to suck the guy off as he forced more of himself down her throat as the other picked her up by her legs and slid into her folds as he grabbed the syrange and shot her up on the butt.

' You are a fool. You should have taken the meal. Now you are going to go hungry and need to eat semon that you collect, digging it out of your pussy and ass to eat it and hope that it will satisfy you long enough that your stomach won't hurt. You are lucky you haven't gotten pregnant from all of this." Her inner voice scolded her as she willingly took both men in her mouth.

 **Five Months after event**

Ozpin was looking into space thinking. Five months ago, he gave a eulogy for one of his students, and condolences to Onyx and Daisy Rose and an insurance that he will have people look for her.

He looked up to see Ozma just looking at him.

" I know you are worried about her. I am to. But we need to stay focused. I know it sounds cruel, but killing Salem has to be the priority." Ozma said.

" We have a family ripped apart. Two children are without a father and a mother missing. One of them losing a mother twice! Do you have any humanity left in you? Or did it die when you realized your wife was a monster!" Ozpin spat at him.

Ozma winced. Ozpin did have a point. He has sacrificed a lot to get to this point. He had sacrificed friends and family to this fight. But it was not just his friends and family, it was also any of his hosts loved ones as well.

When he and Salem saw each other last, she had killed him and thier four daughters because of their differences in how the world should operate. He wanted unity for the world so the two brother can come back and lord over them like in the times of old. She wanted to rule the world as a goddess. All because she was cursed to be immortal until she can learn the meaning of life and death.

He took a breath. " Look. I do have empathy. I do feel for those children and I do want Summer to be found. I do, I really do hope she is and can get back to a normal life with a new husband even. I also want to end my feud with Salem. That has been my goal. So don't think that I don't still feel for people."  
Ozpin was going to retort when he got a notification. He looked and saw that a one John Mendez was on his way up.

" We have a visitor. John Mendez is here. And he is fully armed like he is ready for a war? What the hell?" He said looking up to Ozma. " You want this one or you want me?"  
Ozpin got his answer as Ozma took over and waited. Minutes later, John and Glynda walked into the office.

" John Mendez, I was not expecting you. What brings you here?" he asked.

John walked up to his desk and dropped a folder. Ozma opened it to see a warehouse in the southern part of the kingdom, almost not in the borders. Multiple maps of the area and in infrared and night vision.

" Ok. I give. What am I looking at and why?" He asked.

" I have been reconing this area for the past couple of days. It is possible that Summer could be held their. And I am going to need some backup to cover potential exits, and to help with evacuating hostages." He said.

" You found her? How!" Ozma asked amazed that John may have found her when the man he hired hasn't yet.  
Glynda looked like she was ready to go no questions asked. One of her best friends is within her grasp.

" How can we help?" She asked. Her voice was dripping with eagerness.

John looked at her and Ozma took the opportunity to tag Ozpin back in.

" Well I need a couple of team. Ones that are not afraid of terrorists, and know how to deal with them accordingly." John said to her.

Glynda thought about that last part for a second before her eyes widened.

" You don't mean…"  
" Yes. They will be killing people. That is one of the many unsaid tasks of a huntsmen. They are to protect from both Grimm, and people." He said. " We do the necessary evils to protect others."  
Glynda still looked horrified but did see the reason behind it.

" So. What do you need?" Ozpin asked as the planning session began.

Summer was brought to a random place in Vale. As soon as the van stopped she was shoved out and told to service her superiors. And right away she was bound and had a dick shoved into her mouth and pussy. She felt all of the men cum in her and she knew she was going to have a good meal of semon when she was done. A full afternoon has past when she felt something new. Her ass was stretched beyond what she was used to. She screamed in pain, shock and a small amount of pleasure when she felt the thing shoot a load of cum so deep in her, that she was actually wanting to feel it again.

" Oh you like that dont you? That was the next step down from a horses cock. Dont worry, we are going to keep it in. And we are going to have a treat for you." The man said chuckling.

She was then strapped to a table and wheeled into a box. Only her waist and legs were exposed with her legs spread and strapped to the box.

In the box she was met with multiple toys poking her face. She started taking them in her mouth and hands. She then felt a mist and some crop slapping on her inner thigh and women hood.

She paused at that but played it off.

' Probably perfume. Bet I am going to get eaten out. Hmm, I could go for that. Wonder if I can snort some cocaine from a pussy? Haven't done that in a while.' she thought. An idea came to her mind that she would like to do for her masters, when she felt something big, round, long, and all were on overdrive. It blanked her mind and only left her wanting more. Of which she got. When she felt whatever it was, hilt up against her, she felt its head pushing her uterus into her ovaries, squeezing them. It was so big and thick that one could see the cock move in and out as well any and all twitching. She went back to her toys. Sucking and stroking them as who ever was fucking her kept going. It felt like an hour later but was just five minutes later she felt the cock twitch and slam into her womb and unleashed its seed in her, mixing with the semon already in her. And as it did that, the toys all squirted out its own fake semon into her mouth and face. She gulped it all down and moaned as the penis was extracted from her. She was then released from the box and was met with an actual horse with its penis slowly shrinking back.

" You see, I told you that we had a surprise for you. Hope you enjoyed your time bitch. Now Gallen has called you back to another base. So you are heading out. Now here is your fix." the guy said shooting her up with heroin and then thrown into the van.

It was the dead of the night, crickets sang as men patrolled the local area.

" So, did you have your chance with the Cumming Rose?" one man asked his friend.

" I did. Strapped her up and just went to town on her ass. I did not know she could scream so loud. And her ass was capable of taking a big ass dong." the other man said.

" Hmmm. It is a shame they moved her. I was hoping to rent her and take her home for me and the wife to abuse. But did you see what happened before they took her?" The first asked.

" I did! I had know idea what they were doing when they put her in a box from the waist up, strapped her legs to the side spreading her open, and our work horse went in? I never knew a woman, human or faunas, could scream like that." The second replied.

" Yea. She must have been tight if our horse made her do that." the first guys said.

The second guy agreed as the continued their patrol.

What they did not see was the black armored figure sneaking up behind them. John heard what they were talking about. A human woman was here earlier that day and was sent back to their HQ. This had to be Summer. He tailed them until they were in a promising position and then gave a single click on the comms before he lept and plunged his knife into the neck of one as a mace was smacked into the face of the other. John looked up and saw Obsidian walk out from the brush.

" Monsters. All of them." He said. Obsidian was a good friend of Summer's, so to hear that she was taken, hurt.

John said nothing but did agree, they were monsters and deserved to be put six feet under.

They walked on and found the base. Obsidian went to go in when John stopped him.

" What? They are right there, lets go!" Obsidian whispered.

John just pointed to the roof and then the fence.

" Dont be stupid. If she is in their, we will find her. But we don't rush in like fools and get ourselves killed." He chastised.

John clicked his comms on, " Glynda do you think you can get me on the roof?"

There was a second before she responded, " I should be able to. What are you thinking?"

" Cut power to the building. Then storm it. Drop everyone in sight. Find any hostages and get them out. Leave one alive for interrogation."

" Do we really need to kill them?" Barthoemul Obleck asked not really looking forward to kill another living sentient being.

" Bart, we do the necessary evils so the world can live in peace. These are terrorists. Murderers. Rapists. They deserve a long painful death. But think of it this way, you are giving them a mercy of a quick death." He said.

" Still. I am not exactly thrilled."

" That means you still have your humanity. It should never be easy to kill. The moment it is easy, get out." John told him. He then gives a signal to Glynda. She used her semblance and lifted him up to the roof. He clambered over the edge and dropped to a crouch. He looked around and noted that no guards were present. He crept towards the generators. He found the right wires and pulled them as well as anything that looked important.

Moments later the building went dark as shouts were heard. Seeing the doorway to the top, he climbed up to the top and waited.

He heard the duo come up the stairs before they opened the door. They looked around and saw the generators. They walked up and started to inspect the machinery.

" Hmmm. It looks like rats chewed through the wires." the one said.

" Dude, this is military grade cable. What kind of rats are we talking about here?" the second asked.

" …...Space rats?"

"...yea I can see that."

John, who snuck up on them, slammed the butt of his shotgun into the back of their skulls with the first one going as far as to exclaim, " OH JEEZ, THE BACK OF MY HEAD!"

Now with the power gone, the fence was now deenergized and the spotlights now dead, the small team of huntsmen started to cut through the fence. Well they just cut the lock and threw open the gate and stormed the place.

John picked one of the body's up and threw him down the skylight, smashing a table and scaring the men their playing cards.

They looked at the body, then up at the window to see John with his shotgun in his arms. He jacked a round in and jumped in smashing one man's skull in and shooting another in his stomach. He spun and slammed his stock into the face of another. He grabbed the fist of the third and slammed it back into his face. A screech was heard as Glynda threw the door. Obsidian came running in and started to smash his maces into anyone that he did not know, with Oblec doing the same with Port right next to him. Laughing and having a jolly good time. The Bulls roared shouting for human blood, until they saw Canis. They paused wondering if they should kill him or not. He was a faunas so he was worthy to live, but he sided with humans. They hesitated for only a second or two before his sins out wayed his heritage.

So they went in for the kill. But this is also Canis. A man that fought with the strength of a wolf or a pack depending on the moon. Canis came right in and went to town. Tonfus in hand, he punched, crossed and hooked each Bull he came across. Their faces got disfigerd to the point of unreconion as Thorian shied bashed a bat faunas to the ground and then found a good pace to set his ax...in the bats skull. A wet *shink* was heard as the ax went through the numbskulls skull.

John jacked another round into his shotgun and took down another Bull. John just started to walk forward and shoot. Jack a round in. Spot another bull. Aim and fire. Repeat. He repeated this process until no bull was alive. By the time all was said and done and he went to check for any hostages, the warehouse was full of blood and guts. Thorian had blood splattered on his armor and Canis was soaked with blood. He saw the others with battle scars of their own, he went in search for any and all hostages. It wasn't long until he found a trapt door. He jumped down and was met with cages full of human women. All were nude. Some were strapped to beds, others had needles in their arms or had white powder around their noses. Others were touching and feeling other slaves.

He searched each cage for Summer, hoping that what he heard from the two guards earlier was a mistake. Of course he was wrong. When the search was fruitless, he came back and open the cages.

" Glynda, get an evac transport here. Got around a dozen nude and drugged women down here." John said over the radio.

She gave an affirmative and clicked off.

 **Seven Months after event**

It was night and everyone was readying themselves for bed, when a loud *CRACK* of thunder was heard scaring the daylights out of the three girls, with Blake even disappearing with a purple outline where she was once was. So where did she go? Under the bed and then clung to John's arm when he came to see if they were ok after the screach he herd.

He entered the bathroom and saw a comical sight. Ruby was in Yangs arms, Yang was in Cortana's arms, and Blake? The only thing he saw was a blinking dotted line where she was once was.  
" Where's Blake?" He asked.  
And just as those words left his mouth, he felt something cling to his arm. Blake ninja flew from her hiding spot under the bed and clung onto John's arm.

He shot a look at the other girls as another bolt of lighting hit with the crack of thunder right after. Again a loud one that made the Ruby and Yang jump from Cortana to him with Blake squeezing John's arm even tighter So now he had a girl on each arm and one around his neck quivering from the thunder.

" Are you wanting to bunker down with John girls?" Cortana asked, a glint of mischief in her eye that John failed to notice.

" YES!" the three said instantly.

" Well John I guess you get to sleep four girls tonight." She said smirking.

John's head shot towards her with wide eyes and an exclamation mark over his head.

" What!"

Cortana laughed and left to slip into her nighty.

John had to take the last couple of hours of work off to go to Patch Elementary. He received a call from the principle that Yang got into a fight. He walked in and saw both Yang and Blake sitting there with a couple of other boys with their parents as well.

" Mr. Mendez. Thank you for coming. Please take a seat." He said.

John just stood in a way that said ' get on with it and stop wasting my time'.

" What happened." he stated.

" Oh, I will tell you what happened." One of the boys father said. He then pointed at Yang, " She attacked my son for no reason! He was just asking her ' points to Blake' a question when she just came in and popped him in the mouth!"

" And when my baby boy came into play peacekeeper, she attacked him too!" The second boys mother exclaimed.

Both of the boys had smirks thinking they already won. They had busted lips and a bruise or two forming on their cheeks. He then turned to Yang and Blake and saw Yang with roughed up as well. Split lip and a bit of a trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth. Blake was tending one of her ears, and wincing in pain as she rubbed it. She felt John's eyes on her and looked to him and saw that she was going to have a black eye.

From that alone he got a good picture of actually happened.

" They should be suspended if not expelled for this! You even said zero tollarance for bullying! Something must be done!" the firsts boy father demanded.

" We will do something too these two." the principle said.

" I agree with these two." John said jestering to the two parents. Both Yang and Blake looked hurt. " But from what I can tell, these two boys should receive the punishments." He finished.

The boys who were sticking their tongues out at the girls, brought them back in with shocked looks.

" THAT IS RIDICULOUS! YANG ATTACKED MY SON FOR NO REASON…"

" They were bullying my daughter. And since they are good friends, Yang did what anyone should do with bullying. She put a stop to it." he stated calmly.

" HOW CAN YOU EVEN PROVE THAT? YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

" No I wasn't. But my daughters were. And from what I can gather, your boys harassed my girl, who is a faunas mind you." John said. He then spotted Blakes bow in the back pocket of the first boy. " And you have her bow." He said pointing.  
The boy looked shocked at first then started making excuses. Saying it was his and that he bought it or made it.

John just took it from him, with the boys parents shoving him and threatening him. John just showed Blakes name proving his point.

" I see. Well. John you can go. I expect to see Yang and Blake on the attendance sheet tomorrow. Have a nice day."

With that John left with Yang and Blake, picked up Ruby, and left the school.

When they got home, the girls went to unwind before doing homework. But John held Yang back.

" I want to talk to you for a minute." He told her leading her to the garage.

Yang hung her head thinking she was in trouble, obayed.

" Yang I am not mad or angry. I am proud of you." John told her.

Yang's head shot up. Her eyes held tears mixed with sadness but also relief.

" What you did is what a huntress should do. You saw someone in need and acted." John dropped to a knee and placed a hand on her shoulders. " And if you want, I can start torturing you in hand to hand. I can tell that you are going to be a brawler, and when you are ready, I got something for you that you may want." he told her.

She smiled and threw herself around his neck, " Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said repeatedly.

John just returned the hug and went back inside. " I am also going to give Blake the same option." he told her as he opened the door.

That night while everyone was asleep. A portal was opened. Raven walked into Yang and Rubys room and knelt by her daughter. She stroked her hair as she hummed softly. It sucked that she could only spend time with while she slept, but sacrifices had to be made. She knelt there for fifteen minutes before she stood up and left. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway.  
She saw John leaning against the wall.

She looked at him as she shut the door, her eyes showing her gratefulness.

" Thankyou." was all she said as she walked past him down the steps and into the kitchen. She sat at the table and waited for John to join her.

They exchanged pleasantries before going to business.

" Did you get anything out of him?"

" A new base of operations. Supposedly that is where she went next. This one is where supplies are stored. A lot of tech guys with not a lot of combat experience. Should be easy for you." She told him.

" Just because they don't have much in the way of combat experience, does not mean to get sloppy. I will recon it when I get time. But for now, I need to tend to getting a training regime set for Yang and Blake." He said with the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smile.

Raven smiled as well knowing that her daughter is going to be a great huntress.

" Train them well." She said.

 **Nine Months after event**

Summer was in the bathroom. She was on her knees and head hung over the toilet. She was breathing heavily as she threw up. The contents of her stomach was now in the porcelain bowl. A mix semon and all sorts of drugs. It has been only two months since she was fucked by a horse. And only a month since she asked for a desire she came up with while in captivity. She wanted to be used and fuck, rough or gentle it didnt matter, for one whole month even as she slept. Let them have their wicked way with her. Even in her captivity she still posed a striking figure, although she was showing signs of malnourishment and angry red marks scattered around her body. The only thing that was a real blemish was the scar where she was shot up with drugs.

She woke a number of times as she felt the men just enter her while she slept. Vaginal penatrain, anal, oral, hands, tity jobs, she did it all. She woke to some of the women wanting a turn. She had learned to love the cocks and pussys of these people.

Last night was the last night of her month sex binge, and she leaked a mix of natral and fake semon all teh way here.

She opened her eyes and saw the water in the toilet moving, vibrating. She had injested so much cum that the natral semon was swimming around making the water move. She stood up shakeingly as more semon was pushed out of her. She went to the main part of the base and was met with a group of guys with Gallen.

" Well well well. The Wilted Slut awakens. How was your month sex binge hmm? I bet you loved it and out love to have it again. But that will have to wait. Lay on the couch." Gallen told her.

She did as she was told and waited. Brawn undid his zipper and pulled out his cock and pushed it into her mouth and started to rock back and forth. She felt her legs spread and heard the sound of a lube container opening with a healthy amount placed on her pussy. She then felt a toy enter her. But this was a new. She took horse cocks and dragon dildos before, but this was bigger. She felt it get pushed further in her as it got wider and wider. Once she could feel herself wrap around it did she grasp the size. It was big. She felt a handle rest on her clit so she knew that whatever this was could get lost in her womb if it didn't have it. She also felt her tummy swell up. Brawn slammed his hips forward hilting himself and shooting his seed down her throat.

" Stand." Gallen demanded.

She stood and looked down at herself. Her tummy did swell. Almost as if she was pregnant.

" There. Now I know you look pregnant, but you are not. You have a toy egg in you…"  
Summer's concentration was elsewhere. Because in her eyes she did not see Gallen or a warehouse. She was reliving a memory.

She looked down as her hands caressed her tummy. She had her shirt lifted to expose her belly. A set of headphones was on her tummy with the cord leading to Tai who had a scroll in his hands. He smiled before rubbing her tummy and placing a kiss on it.

She smiled in the memory as he started talking to their unborn child. It was a happy memory, followed with another, one of her bathing with the water surrounding the small island that was her stomach. And another as she went into labor and gave birth, holding the small life she and Tai had made together. All were happy.

She was snapped out of her thoughts with Gallen slapping her.

" Did I give you permission to have your head in the clouds? NO! Now you are to go grocery shopping with Brawn. We are going to have a planning session tonight and I need someone to hold the boze. Oh and you will be clothed...sadly" he told her as she rose from the ground after he slapped her.

She was then presented with a folded up black maids dress, underwear, nylon stockings, heels, and even some make-up.  
She took the bundal and just stared at it.

' How the hell do I even put these on? I thought all human women were supposed to be naked so that their Faunas masters can punish or relieve themselves whenever they want without the hassle.' Summer thought.

" Well boys, I think she ether is wanting to stay naked, or she forgot how to dress herself." He said in a degrading tone of voice. The men and women laughed as they watched her struggle to put things on.

She first put on the panty witch she got on the first try. The bra was a challenge. The Nylons were simple but tedious, and the dress was a simple slip on. As she bend over to put on the heels, she felt a hard spank on her ass causing her give a cry out of shock more than pain.

As she stood, caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked like a maid. A pregnant maid. She grabbed and did her make up and she was on her way.

She went from store to store getting the things needed. Some people came up to her and asked how far along she was to witch she simply said soon. She even got compliments from some of the men she encountered with some even being so bold to say she looked sexy and even hot pregnant and would like to bang her. She blushed at the last one oddly enough. Men wanting to have sex with a pregnant women? That is new.

She walked into the first store and started shopping.

Brawn was a few steps back watching her. Some people said he was a stalker or a perv. And for the most part they were right, but right now he was playing bodyguard...sort of. He pulled a remote out and thumbed it on. He then clicked the first setting. Summer stopped mid step and grasped her belly as she felt a vibration come from with in her womb and the canal all the way to her clit. Had she been paying attention back when Gallen was telling her what he did, she would have known to expect this. The egg was a big vibrator and they were out to embarrass and humiliate her. She kept going knowing it was only going to get worse.

It was random when Brawn would up the speed and intensity. By the time she got to her last stop it was on high and to the max. Her knees were shaking as she pressed her thighs together. She would sneak glances to see if anyone was around before she would lift her dress up and aggressively stimulate her clit to at least get some relief. She had her own cum leaking down her legs. The walk was staggering as she would need to stop so she can get a grasp of her bearings.

When she got back, she was sweaty from holding everything in and red from the same thing. She set everything on the table just as her knees gave out. She laid her one the floor moaning as she fought to get her nylans and pantys off so she can please herself.  
" hmmmmmmm. Look at this. She is so horny that she wants us to fuck her. Well i guess we should do something." Gallen said with a wicked smile.

He approached her and grasped the handle of the vibrating egg, and slowly pulled it out to the tip before pushing it back in. Summer moaned and started kneading her breasts.

Her breathing was hard as she started to beg for cocks. She was lifted up as a bull slid under her and plugged her ass, another did the same with her mouth and hands. Gallen was still pulling the vibrating egg in and out of her before plunging in himself.

Hours later she was exhausted and had cum leaking all over again. She just laid there on the ground.

She was suddenly kicked and told to get her ass off the floor and help clean the war room.

It wasn't that bad, all things considered. She got done and went to her room where she disrobed and just layed on her bed with a needle in her arm.

As she was riding her high, her mind wandered down memory lane of all places. Not her future of being a slave or if she could escape. No it was her past.

It started with her new born baby that she can barely put a face to and her husband. Or ex-husband now. He was him being so gentle and caring to her. He had her in his arms feeding her. Was just humming away until she was done. He checked the bottle to see how much she ate before setting it down and started to pat her back getting her to burp. She could hear the young one belch a couple of times before he cleaned her up and looked over and saw her. He had a bright smile on his face that was matched by the little girl in his arms. She sat down and took her as another girl, no older than two sat on his lap.

The next one was when the infant was six months old, or thereabouts, she bought a strawberry outfit for her. She was sitting up before she flopped onto her back and was rolling back and forth trying to get up and was making a fuss about it. That was until she reached down and scooped her up and held her.

The next was one of her sitting watching as a man that had that roguish look to him was sitting her the little girl making something. When he was done he tossed it onto her head. It was a crown of roses. The girl gasped and then fell onto her back as she was to reach for it.  
" You are kind of a freak aren't you?" The man said with a smile as the girl was speaking gibberish.

Another was of her and a man that brought up her deepest desires were in a yard. They were both sweating as he threw a slow and easy punch, as if he was training her. She deflected it with a slow block as the guy nodded. He adds more to it. A cross, a hook and jabs. All at a slow pace so she can see and react to it. He picked the pace up until she was going at a somewhat faster pace. The kept this spar up for a solid two minutes before a women that would have men drooling over her came up and said to take a breather. They turned and she saw her husband and daughters as well as the rouge. They were on a patio with a grill telling them to come in for chow.

The last one was of her and the little girl again, back when she was an infant. She was at a park bench holding her with a content smile as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the spring breeze and the sent of the season. She saw the babe just looking at her with a pacifier in her mouth. She booped her earning a smile from her and a laugh.

She was suddenly slapped across the face so hard her teeth drew blood from her cheek.

" GET UP AND GET INTO THE WAR ROOM! YOU ARE HOLDING THE DRINKS REMEMBER?" the leopard guy yelled.

She got up rubbing her cheek and made her way back. The guy spanked her as hard as he could while she walked out. She started to rub the spot he spanked her at to relieve the pain there. She walked in and was immediately thrown onto the table and had her ankles and wrists bound to a board. She was then hoisted up in the air. She was at least in a semi comfortable position. The board was across her shoulders like she was bro hugging someone on either side of her and the board that her ankles were bound to was under her knees of which were spread.

She thought it was going to be in for some hard core BDSM or somthing. That is what strapping people up was for right? To get kinky? Well she would be doing something.  
A rope was then dropped to the side of her as she heard the sound of a lubricant opening. She felt them pour it on her and then felt something smooth, round and blunt get pushed into her. She didn't moan at the feeling this time since she was still to stretched out from earlier. But it was cold. Her hips were raised up and she heard the sound of a carbonated beverage getting opened, right where her opening was.

They put a bottle of alcohol in her and was using her as a spout. Great just great. She leaned her head back and just drifted off into the clouds.

June was having a day out with the girls, Amethyst, Ruby, Yang and Blake. Just having girl time. Getting nails and hair done...well in Yangs case get it straightened and combed, go shopping and just enjoy the girls. It summertime and the girls had their last day of school at the end of next week.

Zwi was walking with them along the sidewalk being a good boy. When John came home with him a couple of weeks later, Ruby and Yang burst into tears and smiles as they scooped the pup up with cheers. Blake on the other hand, well she did what she did the first time she saw Zwi in the show. She jumped up onto the nearest tall thing and clung to it...and hissed.

" So I hopped on a boat and took to the sea. If you want I can let you take a look at the photos I got. Whales, Seals, Dolphins, Sharks, and even some Grimm sea life." June was saying to the trio as she brought out her camera.

" Maybe later. Right now, we got one more stop to make. Adele's fashion. I want to get some summer dresses for myself and the girls." Amethyst said as she was pushing a stroller with Ruby in it as June was pushing Yang.

June looked checked to see if the two girls were paying attention to the adults before she dropped her voice so only Amethyst could hear.

" Is there any news on my sister?" She asked.

Amethyst sighed. " No. Nothing yet. I probably should not tell you, but John has been capturing and intaragating Bulls. Each place he raids, he leaves one alive to get answers from and moves to the next base." She told her.

June looked at her. " He has been intaragating people? Why"

" Did you forget that he is black-ops? He does a lot of dirty work to get results. He does the dirty work not out of pleaser, but duty." Amethyst told her.

" I forget that." June told her, " Do you think she is still alive?"

" I do. Each time John comes home from a raid and interrogation, he lets me know what he found out. And if Summer was going to be at the next base. She is still alive, it's just that she is being used." Amethyst said with a hint of sorrow.

June took a moment before what Amethyst said hit home. " You don't mean?"

Amethyst just looked at her and nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

June brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped as tears came to her eyes.

Her baby sister, a woman that she has looked up too, a sweet sweet woman that had a heart of gold and would give you the shirt off her back, was being used as a slave for these monsters to relieve themselves.

" Amethyst, can you please make sure to give John a message?" She got a nod, " Tell him to kill each and every one of those bastards." She said to her. Pain, sorrow and rage in her voice.

 **Ten Months after the event**

It was a couple of weeks after John took out the storage depot, and John found another base, a stronghold if he had to guess. But this time, he wanted to send an unmistakable message to these bastards. A small squad came to his company and committed a terrorist attack. Luckily no one was killed. Not without a lack of trying. A number of people were hurt.

So now it was time to really get into his element.

He had a bead on Ravens location and was on his way there. The one persuaded that he had hanging from the back of the pelican. This is going to be fun.

At Ravens camp

Raven was sitting in her tent cleaning her blade. It was already clean but she was feeling a bit of boredom. She already did the first thing. A little something for Yang's birthday coming up towards the middle of the month. So what month are we in at the moment? WellI I will tell you. It is the greatest month in existence...JULY! Remember Yang's song from the yellow trailer? Well I am putting her birthday in the middle of July so….

 **"** **GET ON WITH IT"**

Ok ok fine. Yes I am putting Yang's date of birth in July. I will explain in the AN okay?

Raven looked over to the small gift she got for her. Some chocolate from Vacauo. A delicacy among chocoholics. She was on her final coat of polish when she heard a loud boom at the front of the camp. She got up and walked out to see what dumbass set off the looted TNT. What met her instead was a mother fucking tank. Not just any tank, oh no. It had four tred pods with its main cannon mounted more towards the back giving it a scorpion look. Yes what John had haning from the back was a fucking tank. This is a message he is wanting to say. Mess with me, you better kill me. Otherwise you will not see tomorrow.

Every gun was pointing at the machine of war. Like that would do anything. She swore she heard one of her men call to the tank as if it was his long lost lover. " Shela?"

" Did you just name the machine of war that could kill all of us aaaaaaaand you are hugging it."

The gun swung in Ravens direction before the hatch opened to reveal the Master Chief, or John as she knew him now.

" Chief. Care to explain why you just blew your way into my camp unannounced?" She asked hand on hip.

" We need to talk." He said.

He just walked into her tent without a word. Her men looked at her like she was going to kill him.

" Ummm Ma'am, aren't you going to fight him?" one of her men asked.

" I know what he can do. And I expect you to be on your best behaviour. He could kill all of us."

A couple of days later or nights later.

It was a quiet afternoon. The men around the base were on alert but were relaxed.

" Hey?"  
"Yea."  
" Did you hear about the Dawn raid?"

" I did. I hope those stupid, blind, deaf humans got what they deserve. It should be the Faunas that run the place. Not a human. Did you see Mike?"  
" I did. Lost his nerve and hid like a coward. Should have put him down."

Before the second guy could answer, something was picked up with his coyote ears. It sounds heavy like a bulldozer or something on tracks.

" Hey, are you hearing what I am?"

" No."

" Well it sounds like…"  
He never finished as he saw what it was before he, his friend, the gate, and the door behind the gate were blown up.

With the signal given the Branwen Tribe started to come out and kill. He gave strict orders to keep one alive and that if they disobey, they can have a repeat of what happened in the October forest.

He was still a good clip away and bulls started to run out of the building and fight the combined forces of the Spartan and the Tribe. They even brought out a tank of their own that they stole from Vales Military. The Bulls sent it after the Chief. They had high hopes that it could take him on and win. And while it did get some good licks in with its variety of dust shells, it failed when it came to the fire power...and the fact that the Chief just ran it over. He plowed into it. Crushing the cabin where the driver and the gunner sat.

In side the base some of the Bulls used what ever for cover. Fallen debris and up turned tables being used as cover or firing positions. A Bull popped up with an RPG and fired at the incoming tank. It hit but the tanks armor held. He ducked back down to grab another rocket all the while muttering that he was a brave boy...just to run in terror as the chain gun started to chew his cover away. His friend watched him go as he peaked out from cover to see the 99 mill pointed right at him.

The frame pauses on this moment as the narrator simply said " It looks like your, fucked." Before John blew him to smithereens.

He drove through the building making a doorway for Raven and the others to enter. He jumped out and started policing any wounded, and started to move further in. As he moved past a piece of ruble, a bull slammed a 2x4 across his back. He turned and saw a female bull with a look of pure shock and horror. He simply shot her in the face and moved on. A man came in with a greatsword. Chief side stepped and punched his chest in.

Raven hacked and slashed each fanaus that got in her way. If they were part of this organization, then they deserved it. If they knew where her teammate was, well John made sure to leave one word of instruction. Leave one alive and kill the rest. She blocked a machety from her right and after a party or to, took his head.

One of her men, Cole, came up to her. He had brown hair and a scraggy look. Is weapon was a knife bolted to a small revolver, came up to her firing into more.

" You know, since the Tin Can is not here, we could take this tank and use it for our own needs." He told her.  
" Do you have a death wish? Because I know for a fact that even if you managed to get that thing started, you would have no idea how to operate it nor would he let you live." She told him.

" Why are you so soft on this guy? He came into our camp and just told us what we are doing like he is the boss."  
" That is because I know he could kill us all with just his hands."

" I would say something, but I can see why you would let him come in unannounced." He told her being respectful.

She raised her sword as a Bull ran right into it. She saw John amongst the carnage. He had a man by the throat in one hand and his heart in the other. He then threw the heart right into a bum rushing woman with steel bat, smacking her in the face and causing her to freak out. She was put out with a bullet to the head as he moved on, dropping the body.

It took a full two hours to clean the base out and find the hostages. The authorities came as well as camera crews. Lucky John told Raven to bug out with her men to witch she obliged. So now alone, he had to explain why he was attacking an abandoned factory in downtown Vale. The police were the first to arrive. They made the move to arrest him, until they saw that he was taking out a terrorist cell, then they calmed down. That and you know, he could kill them easily if he wanted to.

" Sir. We got a report of a disturbance. I guess we found it. The Bulls set up shop here. Did they have any hostages?" The first officer asked.

" Affirmative. They are waiting inside in need of treatment and clothes." He reported.

The officer nodded and reported into his commander and to get an ambulance down here ASAP.

He stayed and helped make sure all the women were treated and were on their way to a hospital. He was handing out water, blankets and some form of clothes when a reporter came up to him.

" Lisa Lavender. Channel 12 news, can I get an interview sir?" She asked.

" As long as you can keep up with me distributing supplies." he told her.

" Excellent." She said as she turned to her camera guy and told him to roll as John turned around and headed for a woman who was holding her right arm. True to her word, Lisa followed as she spoke.

" Reporting Live from Mica Foundry, where just a couple of hours ago, people called in about something happening here. Just to find out that the Avenging Bulls had turned this abandoned factory into a hideout. With me here is the one responsible for exposing them and eliminating a terrorist cell. I don't think I need to introduce him but here he is folks, The Master Chief. Sir, what made you come out here?" She asked as he was wrapping the girls arm.

" I got intel that this was a stronghold or staging area. They needed to be wiped out. And I made a promise to people, and their children that I would find their loved one and bring them back home. Hold this please." He answered her as he handed her as he handed over what looked like a sling. He walked over and started to examine her. She had bloodshot eyes, a busted lip, angry red raised marks, and a broken arm.

" Ma'am. I need you to look at me." he told her gently.

She did and hope seemed to replace any pain she was in. " YOUR THE MASTER CHIEF! WE ARE SAVED!" she exclaimed.

" I need you to stay calm. I am going to look at your arm." he told her. She let him in close and examine it, and after a couple of seconds he reached down to his belt and with drew a med-kit. He opened it and set up a hypo.

" I am going to set your arm and give you a pain killer." He told the girl.  
She nodded as she held her arm out. He grasped it and gave a tug. The bone set as she gave a sharp cry of pain. He took the sling back and slid it onto her. He then took the syrange out from the med-kit and readyed it.

" This is pseudo-morphine. It is a fast acting pain reliever that is non-additive. Now, I need a vain. Where do you prefer?" He asked.

She thought about it as she held her arm with her eyes squeezed shut.

" Not to sound pervy or like I am coming on, but thigh. Inner thigh." She said as she raised one of her legs enough for him to inject her.

Lisa made sure her cameraman was getting the Chief providing medical to the young girl.

" Are you getting this." She asked in a lowered voice.

" Yup."

" Ma'am, can we ask you a couple of questions?" Lisa asked.

She nodded.

" What brought you here? What did they do to you? How did they get you? How do you feel now?"  
" I was taken right off the streets on my way home from school a couple of days ago. They didn't say anything. Just took me with no warning. They did what one would think these monstars would do. They raped and drugged me. And now? I am just glad to be free." the girl said.

She then felt a blanket get wrapped around her as the Chief draped it around her.

" Sir, you mentioned that you made a promise to keep to a family, can you elaborate on that please?"  
" Two children recently came to John Mendez. They asked me to look for their mother. If you want more you are going to have to ask him." He told her. She nodded as he turned and was met with Glynda and Ozpin.

" Sir. Ma'am. What can I do for you?" He asked.

" The same as most of the others. A disturbance was reported. Gun fire and canons to be more exact. Care to explain further as to what happened?" Ozpin asked.

" Later. For now, help me get these women help." He said as he pointed to a box.

They looked over to the box and nodded.

A few hours later, they were done as the last woman boarded an ambulance, did they turn back to the Chief.

" So. You care to tell us what you were doing here and why the brutality?" Glynda asked.

He looked around and walked back to the scorpion.

" Is it not obvious? I found a cell with in the city, and took action." the Chief said to them.

" Is that all? Or is it because they hit your company?" Ozpin asked shocking the Chief. " Lets head back to Beacon. For I am sure you would not want an eavesdropper."

He nodded as he looked back to the tank.

" Do you need a hand on rigging your vehicle up? We can transport it if you want." Ozpin offered.

" No. Its fine. I have my own transport." He told them politely.

He nodded and he along with Glynda, took off back to Beacon.

As Ozpin waited, Glynda looked at him and just simply asked what he meant by a company shoot up. He only said that he was playing on a hunch as to the identity of the man. He was on his second cup of coffee, almost a third, when he saw the transport that he has associated with the Chief land.

' A few minutes. Just a few minutes and I will see if my suspicions are correct.' he thought. He looked to the side and saw a chair on steroids. It was souped up to take the weight of some heavy ass armor. It should be able to handle the Chief. He waited and waited until he her the *DING* of the elevator arrive and open with the man of the hour walking in.

He walked right up and just looked at him with his hand on the desk. " Start talking." was all he said.

' Moment of truth.' " Take a seat, John." He said. 'Now it's time to find out if I am right or if you are. Twenty Lien says its not him.' Ozpin thought as he looked over the Chiefs shoulder to Ozma, who had a smug look, just waiting.

The Chief just reached up and unlocked the helmet and took it off. The face that met him had brown hair, blue eyes, scars of battle and faint freckles across the bridge of his nose. The face of John Mendez. ' Ozma was right. Damn, looks like I owe you twenty lien.' he thought as he saw Ozma smile and give a pay up gesture.

" If I am honest, you just confirmed it. But I also want to help and support not just you, but Summer and Tai's children as well. I am not going to spill anything, I know that James would go nuts trying to take your tech weather or not he should or not." he said.

John looked like he was going to blow, but calmed himself. " What puzzle did you have to put together for that trick?" He asked.

" The name of your company and the name of your ship are the same. And you sound alike and have the same build." Ozpin said. " So tell me, how are the girls doing? Are they coping well? How can we be of service?" Ozpin asked.

John sighed. " They are coping. They still ask about their mom from time to time. It seems to help that June and Qrow visit often and Blake being their and around their ages." He told them.

There was a couple moments of silence as they tried to come up with a new topic to talk about.

Glynda on the other hand, had watched as he removed his helmet and was surprised to see it was John that was under the helmet. She only got a passing look at him when Tai and Summer brought him here for Ozpin to test. From what she has heard, he was an efficient hunter that had a battle scene. And he was not the kind of person that she would expect to be in that heavy armor. To have gone through a war with genocidal aliens and win when the cards were stacked against them. Now she knew how he got to be so good at his job. He fought and won against countless odds and pulled victory from a defeat.

She now had a new respect for the man, and she was hoping to learn more about who he is and where he came from.

" I think I am going to need a stiff one after this." She said getting the two mens attention. " What? After this revelation, I think I am entitled to one. I know Qrow can hook me up." She said.

" Speaking of Qrow, should I inform him or should I not? And should your AI be here as well?" Ozpin asked.

John thought about it. " If he is here then sure and Cortana is not busey then sure." He said as he withdrew his scroll and called his trusted AI companion as Ozpin got in contact with Qrow.

The conversations were brief and lucky June was willing to watch the girls.

So now came the wait. But surprisingly, Glynda asked if he could show more of the universe to them. The stars and nebulas, constellations and other planets. He obliged, introducing them to Sol, the shining sun that has been warming Earth for eaons, with Earth being next on the list with some history behind it. They were rooted as he told them of earth's history. An overview to be sure, but from cavemen to the Midevil times to the 20th and 21st centuries to the 24th and 26th. They were awed at how the planet looked. A planet so similar yet different.  
Amethyst came in during the presentation and waited till it was done. Who knew John could be such a good story teller. He was telling them not only what happened, but also how and parts of why. She smiled as she imagined him telling bedtime stories to the girls.

Qrow came in a few minutes after she did, drunkenly stumbling in with his flask in his hands.

" What is it that you wanted me for? I was just about to seal the deal with this hot bar-tender that was totally into me." He was saying before he spotted Cortana and paused. " Although if you are trying to introduce me to this hottie, I can let it slide." He said not realizing it was Amethyst, half sister to John Mendez.

John turned to him and he realized that the Spartan was here. Wait. The Spartan is here, and no helmet, and the second half of the owners of Dawn Enterprises.

" Wait. No helmet...John? Why are you cosplaying as the Spartan?" he asked, " And sorry for accidentally hitting on your sister. I did not recognize her. Please don't kill me!" he quickly apologised.

John just walked up to him, the thudding of his boots portraying the weight of the armor signifying that it was the real deal. Qrow was starting to sweat. He just realized that he was not cosplaying and that he was the real deal.

' Ohshitohshitohshit! He is going to kill me, I just know it! I hit on his sister thinking she was someone else in my stupid drunken state, and now he is going to kill me in a very slow and painful death. My one regret is not making peace with Raven. Well, to whoever is up there watching over my destiny, here I come. Oh shit, he is right in front of me. Oh GOD OH GOD! THOSE EYES! I AM SO DEAD! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! HERE I COME TAI! GET THE BOZE READY FOR I GOT A STORY TO TELL YOU!'

John just leaned in as Qrow started to shake. " Boo." John simply said causing Qrow to jump and scream as he dropped unconscious.

" I think you scared the shit out of him John." Cortana said to him.

He turned and walked back to the table as Qrow came around and sat up, rubbing his head.

" OZ, I never thought I would say this, but I think I had too much to drink. I thought I saw John in the Chief's armor." He said giving a chuckle before he looked up and saw Chief armor with John's head sticking out of it. " Oh shit I was not seeing things was I?"

Glynda simply told him no, to which he took his flask out and took a long swig nearly draining it.

" So, are you ready for story time?" Cortana asked.

They nodded and so they got to.

" First thing's first. Amethyst is not her real name. She is not even human. She is an AI in a synthetic body. An android as well as one of my closest friends." John said to them.

" I also assist this caveman in battle. You see, my core matrix would be in this chip in his helmat" She said walking up to John and withdrawing the chip, " But thanks to Berry Palindina, I was able to dump all of me into this body. I can go back to the chip if I want or need to, but I need to be in Berrys workshop to do that. Hmmm maybe we should get a transfer station at the house." She said trailing off at the end. " But that is not important right now. What is, is what the war was about, how we were on the losing end of it until a miracle happens." She said.

And for the rest of the afternoon, they told them of the war with the covenant. How first contact was made, and the fall of Harvest shortly afterwards. That was the catalyst for the war. And how they fought it for nearly thirty years. Loss after loss. World after world. Billions of lives lost. And for what? Because aliens declared a holy war on them because three dick heads told them too. And what was worse, they lied to their people. Humanity were to take the Forerunners place as holder to the Mantle, and the three High prophets covered it up and declared genicide on them.

The miracles came with the discovery of Installation 04, Halo. The battle for the ring and its destruction, OPERATION: FIRST STRIKE, the first Battle of Earth, finding Delta Halo and the knowledge of more rings, the assassintaion of the Prophet of Regret and meeting the Gravemind with a few of the spectators even throwing up at the sight of a mound of corpses talking, meeting the Arbiter, High Charity and the flood with the civil war happening.  
" How did you handle staying with that...thing?" Glynda asked.

" For AI's, it was like being in an ocean. Now imagine the ocean being data. I could dive in as far as I want, but I need to surface to breathe otherwise I will drown. Data is what I am made of. I need it like water, but too much and I will drown. This is what we call rampancy. I will go mad with power and will eventually think myself to death. It's like thinking so hard that your brain stops sending signals to your heart. So, you asked what it felt like? It felt like I was getting raped. He hacked into my system and pryed out of me. Personal intel. Things that I held dear. Codes for Earth's defences, my personal desires, but the one thing that I held most dear, a single name. That was all he spoke. A single name that I hold dear." She told them.  
" Who was it?" Ozpin asked.

" John." was all she said.

" If you don't mind me asking, why is that important?" Qrow asked.

" Only a handful of people outside the SPARTAN-II program knew my name. My comrades in the program, and the director of the program knew my name from the start. The only way she knew was because she was based off of the brain of the Program lead." He explained.

Ozpin hummed, " Now you said that the war ended in 2553, and the war started in 2525. When you said that the worm deaged you. So how old were you in your section of space?"  
" 42." he revealed.

Ozpin, with the help of Ozma who was also doing the math to double check, realized that he would have been 15 at the start of it. " Did you join the military underage or did you join legally?"  
John and Cortana shared a glance before saying that they will talk about it later.

' Underage. Well with a threat like that, I could see him wanting to get into the action as soon as possible. He may have even been in a military prep school.' Ozpin thought. " Well, it's time I uphold my end. It is only fair. Remember when I told you about the maidens and the relics that they can obtain?" He received nodes.

" Well I can tell you all on how I know it is true. I was cursed with immortality. When I die, my sole is moved to a new host. Reincarnation if you will. And when I was originally cursed with it, i had a deep understanding of magic, and how to use it. Even now, there is another person in this room in which I can see but can not." he said.

For the rest of the afternoon Ozpin spun his tale. Salem and the grimm, more about his curse, and how he made the schools.

" That is why I want you to get your ship done. I want a second failsafe incase the unexpected happens."

Summer walked into the main room of the warehouse. As she did, she was back handed so hard that not only did she get thrown to the ground, but her cheek was cut to the point of bleeding. As she was on the ground, she felt someone give a hard kick to her gut flipping her onto her back as more kicks and fists were landed onto her.

After what felt like hours later but was only a few minutes,they backed off and we see she had a swollen eye and black eye, blood was trickling down her nose and mouth, a fractured arm, a few cracked ribs, and cuts litter all over her. She was crying in pain as she held her arm.

Gallen walked up to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair and roughly pulled her up. She yelped at the sudden pull as she was now hanging in front of Gallens face.

" It seems wherever you go, the place you visit gets found and torn to shreds a day after. So," he pulled out a knife. Not just any knife. HER knife. The one John gave her. He placed it at her throat and asked his question, " Who are you telling?"

She simply said no one and that she lives to be a cum bank and to be trampled upon by her masters.  
Gallen looked her in the eye and only saw the clouded look in her dull silver eyes. He didnt see anything other then pain and the need for drugs and sex. She was so out of it that she could not have told anyone even if she wanted to.

He then threw her into a support column making her yelp in pain as she dropped to the ground, slumping over in pain as she passed out.

"Shad, did she talk to anyone that could have leaked any information too?"

Shad just shook his head as he said that she goes in, gets fucked and drugged before she gets moved.

 **A few hours later**

In a cell with one bed and simple plumbing fixtures, we see two women. Both were nude but only one was conscious and was tending to her cellmate. This woman was of a small stature but had a well defined figger with a D size bust to match. She had red hair with kind blue eyes. The women she was tending to was sent through the ringer. Her arm was fractured as well as a few of her ribs, cuts and bruises were all over her and she was going to have a swollen eye with a black eye to match it. She had a slim figure that even now showed signs of needing food and water. She could see that any and all of the fat that she would have had was mostly gone.

She soaked a rag, well a torn piece of a bed sheet, and set it on the woman's head. She pushed the women black and red hair out of her face so she can look at her face a bit more and see if she could do anything. Sadly she couldn't.

Using another ripped part of bed sheeting, she made a makeshift sling put it on her with her arm resting in it.

 **ELEVEN MONTHS AFTER EVENT**

It was their first day back, and to say they were both excited and dreading the return. But he and Cortana, along with June and Qrow, stood outside with Ruby, Yang, and Blake waiting for the school bus to come and pick them up. Yang and Blake would be going into second grade with Ruby going to kindergarten.

The bus was coming up as John and Cortana knelt and gave each girl a hug as the bus stopped for them. Blake and Yang climbed on as Ruby was in Cortana's arms as John got his keys out and walked back to the garage for his hog. They decided to take Ruby to the Kindergarten and Pre-K building on the other side of town. June had said that children normally were taken to school on their first day to relieve any jitters and nervousness. She was in a red dress with black shoes. She had a backpack on that had a picture of the Chief on it oddly enough. When they were school shopping, she saw it and wanted it. It may have clashed with her outfit and color choices but it is what she wanted. He was her hero after all.

Luckily, she didn't need to start until about nine thirty. So John was going to take her to work with him and Cortana. June was going to join them and get pictures for one of her newspaper buddies that is working on a story about the Dawn. All he needed was some pictures and some first hand third party experience.

All in all, Ruby was well behaved and did not rally through a fuss when it was time for school. John punched out, and with a nervous but excited Ruby in his arms, took her to school.

As he pulled in and parked, he helped her out of the carseat and walked her in. Her small, tiny hand in his massive one.

He led her to her classroom and knelt to be eye level with her.

" Ruby, I want you to be a good girl, Okay? Raise your hand if you have a question and be polite, and try to make some friends." John told her with a smile.

" I will daddy." She said throwing herself around Johns neck.

Daddy. That caught him off guard. It was so unexpected and unplanned. It was foren to him. Daddy. He was never called that before and it made a new feeling grow and swell with in his chest. He knew he had a father, but he could not remember him to save his life. But now he had a chance to be a father. Sure he had adopted Blake, but she hast called him dad yet, nor was he going to force her too.  
He smiled as he hugged Ruby, a smile on his lips.  
' I think I am going to enjoy fatherhood more than I originally thought.'

When he got back to the office, he was greeted with a man in a white military uniform. He turned and extended a hand to John.

" John Mendez. I am General James Ironwood. Pleasure to meet you." He said.

John shook his hand with a skeptical eye. ' So this is Ironwood. The man who wants us to militarize our products, and to come after me and my armor. Fat chance buddy. Fat chance.'

" What can I do for you?" He asked.

" Right to business then. I like the way you work. I need you to ship these items to Fort Granit. I also want you to help me with a plan for catching a certain someone." Ironwood said handing him a slip of paper like he was an underling that can be cowed. Well he was going to be in for a rude awakening.

John looked at the list over seeing multiple types of ammo that he supplies, vehicle designs from Mongoose ATVs to Warthog trucks as well as other odds and ends. " No"

James blinked thinking he mis-herd him. " What?"  
" I said no." John shot back.

" Do you know who I am?" He asked sounding put off.

" Yes I do. And I will not let the military dictate what I give them. I supply Beacon with material as well as local shops. Why? Because I feel like giving to the community, and I don't exactly trust you."

James now had scowl on his face. " I. Want. Those. Supplies. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Petty Officer."

" That is Master Chief Petty Officer to you General. Now what is the other project you wanted to take a look at." John answered in kind.

" I shouldn't even talk about with you if you are refusing my request, but sure, why not." James answered bitterly, " I am wanting to capture an asset and study what makes him and his equipment tick. I have been studying his movements and his tools. And I want Atlas to to have it. I am going for the Spartan. That armor should be in Atlas's hands. Not some civilian that can do Oum knows what with it. And I can prove that he is not of Remnant decent. Which means he is hear without documentation. So that means we can kill or subdue him and it would be perfectly legal for us to do so. "

" So you are wanting to capture and steal a huntsmen and his tools for what? Some petty play at power? Ever think that he may have been born here? Where is your evidence? And even if he wasn't, he has been taking care of things that even Huntsmen hesitate at." John shot back, " You are insane and power hungry. He has not only proven his intent, but also stated it."

" I do not care. That armor, the energy shields. It can leap us way into the future in terms of safety! We can send hunters into danger zones and they can make it twice as far as the normally could have! What part of saving lives DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" He shouted.

" Leave. Now. Or I will call security." He told him with no nonsense.

James opened his mouth to say something, but John shut him up as Canis walked in. " Canis, escort the general out, please." He asked.

" OK General Iron Ass. Lets go, or we can do this the hard way." he said as he flashed a ton-fu.

Summer woke from her slumber to a lithe arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and was met with the closed eyes of a wolf faunas female. She had black hair with grey ears and fair skin. From what she could tell she had a bust similar to hers and had a figure to her.

She adjusted her waist ever so slightly and felt a long, smooth veined cylindrical object rub against her opening. She looked down and saw the very tip of a pink strap-on poking out from between her legs.

Memories from last night came back to her. She was being rented for a full twenty-four hours. The client was the female that was laying next to her. When she picked her up, she did things to her that hasn't been done before. She took her home and washed her, actually washed her up. She was clean of the blood, cum and filth. Her hair was washed and she had a moisturizer rubbed into her skin.  
Then it was a simple meal. Actual food was in her stomach! It may have been a simple fish dinner of broiled Salmon and steamed veggies, but damn it she had substance in her that she can get digested and used to repair her body. After that, her mistress and her had some of the most gentel and tender sex that she has had in a while.

She started out with a simple make out session with her mistress's hands running around along her side as she pulled her in close. She placed kisses on her lips, neck and leading a trail down her body giving Summer the most enjoyable pleaser she has had in a long time. She was treated like a lover and not an object.

The arm around her pulled her closer as she felt the breath on her neck. The hand then traveled from her waist to her chest before turning her around to be met with purple eyes. She leaned in and kissed her.

" Hello my little rose." She said smiling with half lidded eyes as she smiled. Her mistress leaned in and gave her another kiss then stood.

" You stay right there. I am going to go make you something to eat, then we are going to go shopping." She told Summer as she undid the strap on and grabbed a pink silk robe.

Summer just stayed in bed as her mistress went into the kitchen. When was the last time she was given a fix? Her head started to hurt at the realization that she hasn't gotten it last night nor yet today. How were her kids doing?

That thought came right out of left field. She hasn't thought about, Yang and Ruby was it? She couldn't recall the names right away, nor the faces. She honestly hoped that wherever they are, they are well behaved.

' This is what happens when you are off of the drugs. You tend to think more' She thought as her head started to split with a headache. ' and you get a killer headache as the cost for the clarity.' She clutched her head trying to ease the pain.

After what felt like an hour but was only a few minutes, the door opened and she was met with the smell of ham and and the aroma of pancakes with syrup. Her mistress carried in a tray with the food on it as well as a glass of milk and a glass water.

She set it on the nightstand and pulled out a portable table. She folded the legs down and set in across Summers lap before placing the food on it.

" There you go. Now enjoy your breakfast. I am going to pick you out an outfit that you will look so sexy in." Her mistress said as she stood up and went to her closet and dresser making sure to bend at the waist to give Summer a full view of her behind. Under her pink robe she had on a lace pair of pantys. Her mistress looked over to her and gave a seductive smile. " You like what you see? Well I guess after I get you an outfit, I can give a little show for you while you eat."

Summer just started to eat as her mistress said for her to do as she watched as she looked over clothes for her to use for the day. She picked out a short jean skirt and a purple V-neck that showed a bit of cleavage with a pair of purple slingback heels, all with a matching set of purple underwear.

After she picked it out, she did as she said she would. She gave Summer a show. Summer ate as she watched as her mistress danced for her. As she finished her last bite with the last gulp of milk, she crawled up to her on the bed like a cat and moved the table to the nightstand.

She looked at Summer with hints of lust as she looked at her naked chest.

" Ohhh. You got syrup on you. Don't worry. I will clean you up." She said as she licked her lips and started lick and suck the syrup off of Summer's chest. She gave a soft moan as she felt her mistress's lips incircle parts of her chest as she felt her mistress suck in areas leaving hickeys.

Her mistress sat back with a smirk on her face.

" Get dressed. I want to get some things, then we can get back to making love until I have to take you back." she said pulling Summer with her to stand up to get her ready for the day.

They spent their morning and noon hour going from store to store. Getting groceries to clothes. From local markets to adult stores. And whenever she could, her Mistress would play with her. Even when the took a small break and just sat in the park, her mistress went down on her. But that was all in the past. They were now back at Mistress house with everything put away. Her Mistress led her to the shower and washed her again with that same loving care from the first time.

She was then dried off and was then put on the bed. Her mistress straddled her waist and started a make out session. Her tongue slipping in to her mouth and started exploring her mouth and she did in return. Her hands traveled the length of her mistress body as her hands found the fleshy mounds of her mistress breasts. She moaned into the kiss as Summer messaged them.

The kiss was broken as her mistress flipped them so Summer was on top. Summer then felt a hand cup her nether regions and started to rub.

" Let me taste you." her mistress said.

Summer positioned herself so her sex parts were in her mistress face as she bent over to return the favor. She started to eat her mistress soaking wet lower lips. Each came at the same time with her mistress taking it all and Summer only getting half as the other was soaked up into the bed and sheets. Both were panting as Summer rolled off of her mistress and onto her back. Her mistress took the chance moved up to her face and kissed her.  
She then gently pushed her onto her back as she smiled. She lifted a leg and scooted in. She pressed her own sex up against hers and started to move and rub it up against hers.

They were both moaning as they scissored ending in a powerful climax.

Her mistress sat up and pulled her in for a kiss. She then removed herself from Summer and took her to the padieo where they sat and cuddled for about half an hour. Her mistress just started stroking her abdomen. They just saat and rested so they can make love later. And when all was said and done and she had to be returned, her mistress confessed to her that if she can get the money, she would buy her and marry her as they had one last go both in and on the car.

Jauqes was looking over documents form the over the week He saw some of the mines growing with other being less productive. Example, Dust Mine 43 was running at peak efficiency. No real problems. He would need to go and inspect the people at the mine and congratulate them. If they were running so good, he could easily take what they are doing and apply it to Mine 57, of which is failing and not producing nearly enough to be considered the minimum.

He set the papers down and turned to the TV. He had the news from Vale running, more specifically anything on this Spartan charter. The moment he heard and learned of his existence, he wanted that armor and weapons. James only saw the military value of such a thing. But him? He saw farther than just protecting Atlas. No. He would use that armor to start taking over the world. Armor being able to flip vehicles with ease. Armor that can absorb so much punishment? And the weapons? First hand reports have said that he used standard ballistics, but also plasma based weapons that can burn through flesh like a hot knife through butter.

He thought about how he could have some of his security decked out in it, how he could if he wanted to, put the whole kingdom under his heal, and then he can move to Vale and place their rival in the great war under the heel of the SDC. Then Vacuo as well as mistral. And when all is said and done, that shits stain of a protected island of Menigary. Each and every animal on that island should be in his mines or dead.

But the one thing he really wanted was Dawn Enterprises. And he thought of a new scheme to get this company gone and off of his turf.

A knock was heard as he told whomever it was to come in.

April Slate, a wolf faunus girl of twelve years, had a tough hand dealt to her. Five years ago, her village was attacked by masked men. They looted and pillaged the entire town before burning it and slaughtering most of the people. Hours later other men showed up and took them in and transported them to the Shnee Mines to work. They said they would be paid, housed and fed.

But the treatment was horrible. Their homes, if you could call it that, was nothing but a long building with cots, a leaky roof and no insulation to keep the heat in on cold nights, or to keep the cold in on the hot night. The food was barely edable was portioned poorly, barely enough to live on. Her clothes of witch once consisted of a grey shirt with a pink heart on it, cargo shorts, and shoes, were ripped and in desperate need of a wash. Hell for that matter so was she. The one good side was that her and her family had moved from mine 57 to 43, of witch was way better. 57 was ran by a real bad man that worked them to near death, and had his men were really mean to them. Well to the faunas.

But in 43, the people cared more. Gave better breaks and food. The housing was way better as well. And the men that were their lended a helping hand as well as making sure they could do their jobs safely yet efiantly.

She was suddenly pulled from her duties and told to wash up and that she would be visiting the main houncho. She washed and was then transported to a rich office. She was then escorted to the door and with a nock she was let in.

When she entered she was met with a man in a white suit with white hair and a mustache. His eyes were an ice blue that currently held disgust at her mere existence.

" Sit." He hissed at her.

She did so meekly.

" I have a new job for you. You are going to be going to a rival company and spy on them for me."  
" But what about…"  
" SILENCE YOU MUT!" Jauqes shouted at her.

She closed her mouth and downcated her gaze.

" Now, I will give you a small recording device. I expect an update every week."  
April stayed in her seat.

" Did you hear me mut?"  
" I don't want to go. I just want to go back to my mom and dad." She said with tears.

" Oh I am sorry. I didn't realize I was giving you a choice." Jauqes said with sarcasm. He then threw the table, scaring April as Jauqes hefted her by the throat, " You don't have a choice! You are going and that is final. Or I can have you precious little family of muts killed in an unfortunate accident." Jauqes growled at her as she started to choke on sobs and lack of air.

He then dropped her and turned. " You are also going to need to look the part of being on the run for a few years. Let me help you with that." He said. He turned and slugged her right in the face. April cried out in pain as Jauqe started to kick and hit her. He only stopped to set his desk back onto its feet.  
" Get out of my office. One of the guards will give you what you need." Jauqes spat at her.

She was then hoisted to her feet and walked out to a plain grey bullhead. She was given a necklace that likely held a recorder and then shoved into the airship like a piece of trash.

On the flight to Vale, she was beaten more and had something take from her that she could never get back.

 **ONE FULL YEAR. TWELVE MONTHS SINCE EVENT.**

It was one full year since she was gone. One full year since Ruby last saw her mother. One full year since her daddy was buried. And in a couple of days, she will be turning six. Her new daddy, while strict and hard at times, loved her and Yang. And her Aunt Amethyst, well she just adored them.

As of the moment, she was just chilling on the couch a bit sad. Partly because her mommy wasn't there, but mostly because her new daddy couldn't find the costume she wanted for halloween and by extension, her birthday. She wanted to go as the Spartan, but the stores were all sold out of him. She would have to go as something else. Something that she once found cool but now stale, a huntress. Don't get her wrong, she still wants to be a huntress when she grew up, just like the heroes in the books, but with the Spartan, he just made it so much cooler. And since it would be her birthday, she was wanting to have a costume party with trick or treating involved.

" Ruby, are you going to be OK?" her aunt June asked.

Ruby just looked at her with a downcast expression, " The stores are sold out of the Spartan costume. I really wanted one." She said.

June came and sat with her telling her that it would be ok and that she can still be a huntress. To which Ruby just pouted saying she wanted to be a Spartan.

Cortana had overheard the conversation and called June into the kitchen. If she really wanted to be a Spartan, then she will be a Spartan. And one of the best. She went to the store and bought all the things she would need. Glue, foam, plexiy glass, and a couple of toy dart guns, and got to work. She had everything done in a day and a half. Now it was going to be for her birthday so she hid it and waited for the time to give it to her.

Summer was led by a color to a place unknown to her. All that she could tell was that she was outside in the cool fall breeze in a wooded area if the sound of leaves and twigs crunchin was anything to go by. She couldn't be sure however as she was blindfolded and had her hands bound behind her back, as well as being as naked as the day she was born.

She felt a tug and she adjusted her course, feeling the rough bark of a tree graze her skin. They kept walking for who knows how long until they came to a stop. She felt the wind pick up here. If her nipples were erect from the slight chill, then the wind did make them stand.

She felt her hand get uncuffed and the blindfold was taken off. What greeted her was a cliff that would make a good place for a romantic date, if it weren't for the stone jutting up from the ground.

She stepped closer to read the inscription on it.

' Here lies Taiyang Xiao Long. Father, Husband, Son, Huntsmen'.

' Why does his name sound so familiar?' she asked herself.

" Do you know why you are here?" her master for the day said.

She shook her head.

" Do you know who is buried here?" He asked with a smirk.

Again she shook her head.

He laughed. " It was a no good human that got what he deserved." he said as he forced her up against the headstone. He grabbed her hips and pulled them back so she was bent over the head stone. He then began to just ram her right on a person's grave.

If she was thinking straight, she would have known right away that Tai was her deceased husband, and that this was so wrong on so many levels. Saddly with the drugs in her system, it clouded her mind and only made her want more drugs and more sex.

However, through her little stunt, with the guy groping her breasts with one hand while stimulating her clit with the other with his dick deep deep in her ass, she heard something. She couldnt say what or how, but the part of her that was still her, the part barried beneath so many drugs and the feel of sex, that part of her herd a voice. A strong, loving voice that told her to hang on just a little longer and that help is coming.

" Ruby! Can you come down stairs for a menit! I got something for you!" Cortana called to the little girl. It was her birthday and she got her present ready. All she had to do now was wait for the young girl to come down and open it. The sound of feet hitting the wood floor was herd as the girl in question came down the stairs. She still had a downcast look to her, but she was dressed up as a huntress.

She came down with her toy scythe and sniper rifle on her back as she took a seat and then looked at her questioningly.

" Sweety, what did you really want to be for you birthday?" Cortana asked.

" The Spartan." She said sadly.

" How bad do you want a costume of him?"  
" Really really bad. But dad said that everyone was sold out." She said as she clutched her hood to her like a security blanket.

Cortana smiled and chuckled, " Hmm Hmm. Well, I have a present for you that I know for a fact you are going to love." She said pointing to the table.

She gave a go open it jester to witch the young girl did, and gasped at the package. She brought both hands up to her mouth and dropped to her knees as she started to cry tears of complete joy. What met her eyes was a foam suit of armor. It was green in color with the helmet having a gold visor. She took it out and inspected her very own Spartan armor.

" Would you like a hand putting it on?" Cortana asked her.

She only nodded as she took her costume off and began to assemble her new one. It didn't take long before she was encased in the foam armor. All that was left was the helmet, but before she could put it on, Cortana told her to wait. She did so and her a tiny *click* and sections of the armor lit up. She gasped yet again at the new feature." Aunty Amethyst, this is amazing!" Ruby squealed as she slipped the helmet on. Cortana led her to the bathroom and stood her in front of the mirror. Ruby smiled under the helmet as she hugged and thanked her aunt and went to go show Yang.

Cortana smiled as she turned back to what she was doing before.

John looked at Canis.

" You never said that you had a niece." John said to him.

" I thought I lost her. My brother and sister-in-law lived near the Vale Atlas border in a small village. It was attacked by bandits with no survivors to be found."  
" So you think this may be someone that just wants to have the last name?" He asked him.

Canis nodded as he started pacing. When he got a call from the police that a young girl came in looking for him. When he asked who it was, they just said it was his niece April.

So when he went to tell the girl that his niece was dead, he was shocked to see that the young girl in front of him looked just like April, she even sounded like April. But how could this be April? She died. So who is this imposter. He did take her with him, but not till after he had asked numerous questions to the officers. How was she found, what were her inggeris, has she said anything? Their response and best guess was that she escaped during the chaos. After that she would have had to live off of the land as she made her way here, or stopped by multiple smaller villages to eat and sleep. But if that was the case, why not get a message to him.

" I am not sure. She looks, sounds and smells like my niece. But if she was alive all this time, why not try and reach me?" He asked.

John just shrugged.

' If the village April was at was attacked by bandits with all presumed dead, then shows up five years later, did someone hide and try to keep her from getting the word out?' John thought as he tried to undo the puzzle in his head.

" I am not sure what to tell you Canis. I wish I had the answer as to what happened. But I don't. The most I can say is to welcome her home and keep an eye on her. She may not be able to say what happened to her for fear of something happening." John finally said.

Canis nodded before he spoke on another topic.

" Changing topics sir, how is the hanger going? I haven't been there in some time."

" It's almost ready. Ozpin is going to get the council to loan us some of their military war ships to lift the Dawn and get set her to rest. And even if they don't, well I can always ask Cortana to slave controls from one ship and go from there." John told him.

Canis smiled and turned to leave. He stopped when his had was on the knob, " Chief, can I ask you something?"

" Shoot."  
" Would you mind taking a look at April for me? You know what to look for better than I do."  
" Sure. If you want you can bring her here. Show her around. Giver her the tour. I am sure she would like it." John told him.

" Sure. Thanks Chief. I owe you one." He said as he left.

John made sure to leave plenty early enough to get home and help with the decorations. Ruby was at school in her new homemade Spartan costume. The meaning behind the holiday was a mystery to him but whatever. It made her happy, and seeing her smiling did bring him some joy.

And since it was her birthday, he was told to get something special for her. But what does a guy who has known the military all of his life get for you girl that is only five years old? Ruby wasn't really into dolls, that he could tell right away from his first time meeting her. But she also wasn't big into trucks and cars. But whenever he was training Yang, he caught sight of Ruby watching intently. Learning everything John taught Yang and even tried to mimic the moves.

If he was right, then she liked the moves and actions of fighting. So much like a boy yet at the same time, so much like a girl. She didn't mind getting dirty, yet she also liked didn't mind dressing up from time to time. He believed the term he herd Cortana use was Tomboy, to describe her.

But that still put him in a situation of what to get her for her birthday. What do parents get their tomboy daughter for a birthday present? What do you do for birthdays? He probably celebrated his before he was conscripted, but that was a lifetime ago. He thought about it long and hard about what to get a six year old girl.

His choice of a present, a .22 rifle with a scope. Now some would be asking, why would an adult give a six year old girl a 22 rifle. Well dear reader, this is where Ruby finds that she has a knack for precision shooting...and an adult would be watching over her whenever she went out. So that way she is safe and being supervised for the off chance something happened.

And that is where we find John now. In a sports store filling out forms for gifting a rifle to his daughter. The rifle he picked out for her had a red body with a black barrel and trigger guard. It was a bolt action single shot rifle with a peep sight.

He picked it up as well as some ammo and targets, then headed home to wrap it and help with decorations and even getting a cake.

When Ruby got home she was met with balloons and a banner hanging from the stairway to the wall. She, Yang in a knight costume with Blake dressed as a ninja walked into the kitchen to see John, Amethyst, and June standing around the table waiting for them.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!" they said in unison.

Ruby dropped her helmet and ran to the adults hugging each one. John stepped forward and picked her up to stand her on the chair so he can not only take in the costume she wore as well as to give her a serious talk about her gift before the party started.

He smiled seeing her dressed up like him. It was cute and she did look cute in it.

" Ruby. I am going to give you the gift I got you. Now I need to lay down some ground rules. One: You never use it without adult permission or supper vision. Two: You do your homework and chores first. Third: while this is your present, you will be sharing it with your sister's." He said to her looking for a nod of with he got. He turned to the counter and picked up a long box wrapped with silver wrapping paper and a bow. He set it down on the table and had her open it.

She ripped off the wrapping paper and saw a plain box. She found the tabs that kept the box closed and undid them. She opened it and her eyes widened. She took the present out of the box showing that it was a rifle. John was going to take it from her so he can tell her how to hold it but was surprised when she checked the action and made sure it was on SAFE before pointing it up.

John just looked at her with a wide but proud look as she demonstrated how to hold the weapon. She then handed it to Yang who took it and inspected it as well, before jumping onto John, wrapping her foam armored arms around his neck saying ' Thank you' over and over again as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smiled and returned the hug, getting smiles from the other females.

After spending some time outside letting each take some time to shoot before some of Rubys friends arrived. They put the gun up and the party started. They played some games earning prizes and having a good time. They handed her presents to open of witch was after cake. She got toys and shirts to wear, but the show stopper was Cortana's second gift to her. A dart gun that looked almost exactly like an MA5C. But instead of it being stock silver, it was blue with the Spartan II logo on it. He looked at Cortana for a second to witch she just looked back and smiled. Cortana then walked up to her and took the rifle and slid it onto her back with a small *Thunk* being heard as magnets held the gun securely to her back as she reached in again and found a M6D sidearm. Ruby held it to her thigh and again it stuck.  
One of the kids said that it was the coolest set of gifts ever. She thanked each and every kid there before Cortana herded them to a hog that was of a pick up truck than anything, and took them trick or treating leaving John and June to clean up a bit.

" Well I would say you two gave her the best damn birthday ever." She said to John as he crumpled a wad of paper and threw it into a bag.

" That was all on you two. I just helped out when needed." He said thoring the bag away and was now standing at the screen door.

June walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his big frame as she leaned her head onto his back as she sighed.

" The only thing that would have made the day even better, is if she was here." She said.

John turned to her to see her have a melancholy look to her eyes. He didn't need to ask who she ment. He embraced her with a comforting hug and he rubbed circles in her back.

She melted into the embrace with a sense of solace.

" I miss her so much. I just want to have her back." she said tearing up.

" I know. We all miss her."

" John, Amethyst told me that you have been intaragating Bulls and raiding their bases." she said to him gaining his attention, " Please promise me to bring her home, and to send these bastards to hell."

 **One Year two months since event. Christmas season.**

It was the winter season and the children in the Mendez household were embracing the season to the fullest. Bundling up and going outside to play, begging to be taken to the sledding hills, Christmas and New Years, and of course the hot chocolate.  
June, Onyx and Daisy took the time to come down and spend time with the people that have been watching their grandchildren. Even Mal and Maria came down to visit. Each even asked if they could take them for a week to witch John and Amethyst encouraged. They needed to see their grandparents and sometimes get spoiled on their turf.

Back to the story, it is night time. The snow is falling and the house is dark save for one room. This is the living room of the Mendez residence. The fire was burning in the hearth and the children were in their Pjs laying on the floor playing a board game as the adults watched on smiling at the scene of peace. After the game was done and Hot Chocolate was served and drank, did the kids start to fall asleep with the adults even joining them in the living room.  
John picked each girl up and placed her in their beds. The first was Blake. He picked her up gently and walked her up the stairs to her room. He placed her on her bed then tucked her in with a gentle whisper in her ear.

" Good night Blake." he said quietly. As he turned her heard her say " Good night daddy."

He looked back and smiled at her as a warm feeling sprung up in his heart.

He went back and got Yang. He walked the same path to Yang and Rubys room and placed her on her bed and tucked her in as well. And again he got a ' Good night daddy.' The warm feeling in his heart grew. It grew even further when Ruby was tucked in that she woke long enough to give him a hug before rubbing her eyes and saying " Good night daddy. Love you."  
His heart put near melted at that. When he went back downstairs he saw Cortana looking at him with a curious look.

" John. You Ok?" She asked.

John nodded as he smiled with a single tear running down his cheek catching Cortana completely off guard.

" I think I am going to love being a father." He simply said as he picked June up and put her to bed as well with Cortana just looking stunned. She smiled as the thought of John being a family man and enjoying the fruits having children was seen in her mind's eye as she saw him happily hugging the girls as they came home from school, taking them to their prom, even their wedding. But a certain person was missing. A women was needed to make the sean whole. A woman that can bring John out of his shell more and give him a life that was denied. A woman that would be willing to be called a wife to a Spartan-II Super soldier.

 **One year and seven months later**

Seven months went by and still no sign of Summer anywhere. No one forgot about her, but tracking her down became harder and harder. The few times they managed to get a warehouse that Summer was at, they just missed her. But most of the time it was just an expose and eliminate situation. Plenty of women were freed and that is always a good thing, but the woman they wanted was no whare to be seen. It has been so long that Ruby and Yang have put near given up hope of finding her. The only thing that kept that small piece of hope going was John. He never gave up and has said that with each base he takes down, is one step closer to finding her. But you can tell that was just a thread.

Yang was hit the hardest. She lost not only her father, but two moms. She shut herself out to getting to close to John, Amethyst and June. She was afraid that if she got close to them, they would die or leave her. And with everything she went through, who can blame her.

Ruby was still up beat, but her energy levels have dropped over the year. She was still a ray of sunshine, but one can tell that she was hurting and didn't know how to handle it. She often broke down due to the stress sorrow.

June was the only one that handled everything pretty well. She talked to people and got help for herself and the girls. She has fallen from time to time. Spending many hours in bars and clubs, often waking in hotel rooms or in a stranger's bed from a one night stand. John and Amethyst did help her as she went from one bar to another as well as partners. They let her do what she wanted, but they transported her and made sure she was safe and the partners she slept with would not take advantage of her.

Both John and Cortana were disappointed in her choices of grieving, but knew that people grieve in their own ways. Hers was getting shit faced and sleeping around. On the few occasions that the stand was at their house, they could hear her crying after she woke up. She was hurting. She just hid it well.

But with sorrow and pain, also came anger and rage. Blake had seen the rage building in her sisters. Yang shook with unbridled anger and aggression. She was looking for a fight and was often the one to start one over the smallest insignificant things. John, Amethyst, June or all three were called into the principal's office nemours times due to her behaviour. She even lost it on John, a man she was starting to call a father, a few times. Only after a hard hit to stun her would she realize what she was doing and break down into tears. And the only time she lashed out at Blake, she not only broke down but stayed in her room for an entire week, only coming out to use the bathroom or when everyone was in bed. What caused her to lash out? Nothing. Yang just flew off the handle after seeing Blake with her bow off. Something she has seen multiple times.

Ruby took to shooting almost everyday. Her shots were dead on but she was getting aggressive with it. She often drew faunas traits on the paper much to the dismay to Blake and the others. She was always nice to Blake and never said or did anything offencive to her, but one could tell that Ruby was shooting to kill. Each target that she drew on had holes drilled through their heads. She had drill set up with help from Yang or John that moved. Side to side or popping up. Some were regular targets while others had drawings on them. Those that were stock she left alone and focused on the ones she drew on. Shoot don't shoot drills. Ruby never lost her temper at anyone, but on the range is where she let it out. A better alternative compared to Yang.

Qrow has come by multiple times to talk to him and Cortana. He took both girls out on picnics as just some family time. No offence to John and Blake, but just some Uncle and Niece time. John didn't mind. He was family after all.

John gave a loud sigh as he drove Yang home from yet another fight. The fight this time did make him smile though. Blake has started to not wear the bow to school and some kids took that as a sign to start bullying her. But soon after it started, it stopped because of Yang.

He looked over to see Yang looking out the window with her arms crossed. A sign that said she was going to be stubborn on a resolute level. Blake was rubbing one of her ears that the bullys pulled on as she was reading a book.  
" Look dad I know I shouldn't have started that fight. I should have told a teacher but I just couldn't sit and wait while Blake was getting messed with. The one guy stopped me on purpose so I could not sit next to her to scare them off. So yea I started it and I finished it." She said.

" Yang, I am not mad. I will never be mad at you for sticking up for other people. But you have been looking for a fight everywhere you go. It needs to stop. I cant keep coming to the school every week to get you. You have to keep a cool head and know that not every Faunas is responsible. Blake doesn't blame you, Ruby or me for what happened to her parents. So you shouldt blame them." He told her.

She huffed as she said under her breath that he would not understand what they are going through.

" You want to say that again?" he asked.

" How can you understand what we are going through." She spat out.

John pulled over with a sudden move and parked it.

He took a breath gathering his thoughts. Yang and Blake held a look of shock at the sudden move.

" Yang. I have had to leave many of my teammates in dangerous areas so many times and against so many odds that I thought they were dead. I have ordered troops to their death. I had to leave troopers to hold an area with overwhelming odds. I know exactly how and what you are feeling. " He told her with steel in his voice.

Yang looked at him. She saw that he had a hard look. One that told a story of pain and loss. She realized that she messed up thinking he never had to go through the same things that she and Ruby went through. And this calm little talk he gave reminder her that he did have to go through hard decisions that he would be losing friends in.

Yang had a down cast look as John got back on the road and took them home. She thought about her attitude of late and realized that she was becoming something she really didn't want to be labeled as a racist. She didn't blame Blake for what happened to her mom and dad, but she was starting to blame every other faunas as if they personally had a hand in it.

When they got home, Yang took to the table and did two things. One her homework and and two was rethinking her attitude.

John grabbed Ruby's rifle and her doodled target. He set them on the table and waited until she got home from school. Yang looked and saw the doodles she did on the targets. Extra ears, tails, horns, fins even. She then looked at the targets she used and saw hole in the heads of faunas targets, like she was looking to actually kill one if she got the chance.

When Ruby did get home some time later, she came in and went to her room for the rifle but found it on the table instead. SHe had a puzzled look as to how it got out on the table because she knew she put it away in a safe.

" Ruby. Sit down. We need to talk." John told her.

She did as she was told as John placed her targets on the table.

" Care to explain why you have been drawing extra appendages on these targets?" He asked, " More specifically, why are you shooting only the doodled targets and not ones with out them."

She sat there wondering how to proceed. She then shook her head as she came up with nothing.

" Ruby. You and Yang are starting to have a problem with the faunas aside from Blake. You both have been itching for a fight and in your case, it looks like you want to shoot them with no remorse." he told her. She opened her mouth to defend herself but John continued," Ruby. I have already had this talk with Yang. I understand that you hold animosity for those that took your mom. I get that and it is understandable. But if you can't separate those that have wronged you from those who haven't, you will be no better than the Fists Of Unity. And they are openly racist that kill without remorse."

Ruby had a look of contemplation and was wondering what her punishment was going to be. John watched her for a minute before telling her to do her homework as he picked up the stuff and put it away. " I want you to think about what all has been said and where you will go from here."

In a maximum security prison, we see a man in an orange jumpsuit with brown hair and bear ears with a muscular build sat on a cot in a cell. Flack Black sat as he thought about how those filthy humans caught him. He heard something in the brush and chased after it after seeing it was the humans offspring. A couple of good looking ones. So he chased after them and caught them at a house, begging to be let in by the home's occupants. When he caught them he was going to have his fun with them. His rap sheet held a number of things. Aside from the suppremast mind set, he was a model citizen for the faunas race, but when it came to humans, he was anything but. Murder to the umptheeth degree, theft, rape and being somthing of a child predator/ malester.

So when he intended to have some fun with the human children, he had full intentions on raping them.

But that other human bitch had to ruin his fun with the brats. She was a looker to be sure and he would have loved to have her as a slave. She manhandled him even with a huge laceration running from her chest to her hip before a human male choked him out.

He scowled at the thought of a human beating him.

He vowed to get his revenge once he busts out of here, of which will be happening soon and if all went to plan, he will be out of here at dark.

It was dark and his plan was set in motion. He was given his supper from a guard, with an extra ingredient hidden in the pasta and gravy. That little extra was a sedative that would slow the heart rate down and make it look like he was dead. It would take effect within an hour.

So it was no surprise when a guard came and did his rounds, he found Flack not moving.

He was removed from his cell and was taken to the morgue to be incinerated. Unfortunately the morgue operator was gone for the evening so the body was tagged and left on the table. Now was the time for him to escape. Flacks medication wore off and he ducked into the waste disposal. And with that it was a simple change of clothes and getting out of their.

Easy as pie. And humans think they can design a prison that can hold a faunas. Pathetic.

He left the main part of the Kingdom of Vale and down to the southern part of the territory.

He drove for hours, changing vehicles multiple times until he reached the Bulls main headquarters.

He found a place to park far enough away just in case he was followed before approaching the door. He knocked, gave a code word before it was opened and he was let in.

" Flack! You son of a bitch! How are you and how did you get out?" the guard asked.

" I got out because I am a faunas held in a prison for humans. I need to see the boss. He in?"

Instead of answering he was led to the main thrown room where he saw Gallen and Lyliath talking and Brawn fucking a new slave.  
" Gallen. I have returned. And I would like your permission to exact revenge on those that wronged me." he announced as he bowed his head in respect.

Gallen looked shocked as he saw him. He then placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to rise.

"Who is it you seek revenge on, and you shall have it." He said.

" I seek revenge on Amethyst and John Mendez." he said.

Gallen let that sink in for a moment before smiling. He simply nodded and told him to relax and use the slave that they got since he was gone. He was then led to a room and he was met with a women with black and red hair, silver eyes and a body that was pleasant to look at. She had an hourglass figure that was only marred by the fact that she had not eaten in a really long time, and the multiple scars were the drugs were injected into. Her eyes were clouded thanks to the drugs as she positioned herself to be used.

He smiled as the door shut and he dropped his pants and told her start sucking him off.

A few weeks went by after John had his talks with the girls. They got their attitude turned around and were behaving like a normal sane person. In the now, they are on the couch having a movie night. Well it was more of a girls night. They sat on the couch or layed on the floor with popcorn and beverages as they sat and enjoyed the move. And before they knew it, they were out.

John was in the basement working on attack plans and retrieved the planted tracker he left on Raven. That was kind of funny. When he stepped through the portal she made for him to come through, he looked at her then at her waist. Raven was going to ask if he sees something he likes. He said that he did and reached down her girdle and retrieved the bug leaving a blushing flustered Raven, who had eyes the size of dinner plates, a blush that made a new shade of red, and steam shooting out of her ears. Also she was gapping like a fish trying to figger out what the fuck just happend.

That brings us to the now. A compressed air pistol was sitting on the bench with a unique bullet. It would hold a tracker that would be fired and upon impact, it would plant the bug on the person as the carrier drops.

He had a set of mapps of the region he was going to attack that weekend. He went up to see how the girls were doing with the movie night. He peeked in and saw that they were asleep. He shook his head as he stepped into the living room and started to take the girls to their room, starting with Blake. He picked her up and set her in bed. He got the others and put them to bed as he went and got Cortana and placed her in her room, though she really didn't need to sleep since he was an android, it did help keep her process sharp. June he stretched out on the couch and drooped a blanket on her.

Unknown to him as he was in his bathroom, a force of Bulls was assembling outside led by both Flack and Gallen. All they saw of the house was that it was dark and had a second floor to search.

" Your sure this is the house the brats ran too?" Gallen asked.

" I am sure of it. Ohhhh I can't wait to kill those damn humans. I think I will make the male watch as I rape his sister and children right infrount of him before I kill him. And that hoe that looks like the Cumming Rose, she will make a great addition to our force of slaves." Flack said enjoying the thought.

Gallen flashed him a smirk before agreeing, then gave the order to move out.

It was simple. Cut the power, break in and take what was theirs.

One of his crew went to the side of the house and found the power junkion. He took out a wooden/rubber handled axe before swinging it into the wires, killing all the power in the house. What they didn't know was that backups kicked in and the security system was engaged.

Another guy waited for the go ahead before he broke the window in the living room. He undid the lock and climbed in. He then went for the door and opened it. Luckily the slut on the couch didnt even the others came in, he went back to the bitch and readyed a rag. He slapped it on her mouth as she woke from the contact, just to pass out.

At the same time another man crossed an invisible line, triggering the security. As the man was looking around, he caught sight of two burning red eyes looking at him. He was about to fire when the creator showed itself. It stepped into the beam of a flashlight revealing its huge frame. It had grey skin and blue armor. Its was soriean in appearance with four mandibles. It roared at them as a sword light up in its hand with a snap hiss.

The man gave a really manly scream as he dropped to his ass firing his silenced weapon.

Both the scream and the roar of the elite was more than enough for John to know that the house was breached.

The elite disappeared just as quickly as it appeared giving the man on the ground time to get up and ask what the hell was that.

Back up stairs, a guy got to a girls room. He opened it and saw two girls sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he entered, just to chopped to the neck. John got Ruby and Yang as Cortana got Blake and they went to the basement dodging people in the house. They woke up to see what was going on as they could feel the tension in the air.

" Dad, what is going on?" Blake asked rubbing her eyes.

" We have been invaded. I am taking you to a bunker." was all he said as the room he and Tai talked in came into view.  
" I will be back. Don't touch anything. Some, if not all of this stuff can kill you." He told them as he grabbed a knife, an SMG and the dart gun and went to some clothes on before going to get June.

Now John was only in his skivvies when the break in happened. So he had no shirt or pants. Just his boxers. Not ideal for an engagement. Luckily he had a spare set of pants in the bunker as well as slipped them on then went to get June.

Flack was searching and searching the house but found no children or adults. He was starting to get pissed because he saw plenty of his men lying unconscious on the ground.

A feeling of dread was starting to creep up his spine at the thought he was being hunted. He looked around when some creepy as music seemed to play from everywhere and nowhere.

Around the house Bulls were either killed or KOed. Most with snapped necks or slit throats. Others were put in sleeper holds or had a hard hit to the head as John did what he did best. The music that was playing through the house would have given him the creeps if it wasn't for the situation. He was a predator hunting his prey. But when he was in the swamps on Alpha Halo looking for Keys, he could almost place this peace for the walk.

He was down to six invaders and two of them were high value targets. Since they didn't wear their masks at the moment, he could see both Flack and Gallen perfectly. He saw June outside tied to a tree with a man forcing his cock down her throat. He could hear his moaning in pleasure and her gagging as she tried to get him off of her.

He only had one tracker and he wanted to save that for Gallen. He would lead him to their main base and from there, he can find any and all other bases as well as the women they took.

He took a pebble from a decorative vase and threw it at one of the intruders. It hit and he spun around and was met with nothing. He went to go check it out just as the music changed. It was now an active hunt and it sent them on edge as John stabbed the guy. One down three left. He sprang at a guy who had his back to him, snapping his neck as he came in to the light of the moon. The last guy plus the Gallen and Flack turned and was met with a spray of blood. John drew his dart pistol and fired and Gallens chest. The round hit and the tick sized bug was planted. He would need to activate it for it to move to a more secure location but for now it was enough. Flack Jumped onto his back trying to choke him out but was met with an elbow to the face. John grabbed him and threw him at Gallen who dodged his salling comrade.

" So you are the enslaver. The one who takes our children from our arms and forces them to work for you. I had plans of killing you at the White Fang rally and freeing al those you enslaved, until the pathetic Fists of Unity showed up. You likely called them in to kill as many as possible. How did it feel to see so many innocent Faounas die? I bet you felt good. Well This is going to feel just as good." Gallen stated as Flack got back to his feet.

John grabbed his knife and was in a stance ready for the fight.

Flack stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. " I am going to kill you. Slowly and painfully, but only after I rape your children and sister and that slut out thier infrount of you. You are going to beg for death when I am done." he said laughing.

What he did not know was that John is a Spartan and that he was not intimidated. Flack and Gallen ran in and tried to double team him. John sprung forward with a punch and a kick. One to the face of Gallen and the other to the chest of Flack. As he landed he ran out of the house and to June who now had white fluid on her face and in her mouth as her rapist was now groping her bozem.

That was a simple headshot for the kill and a knife to cut the rope. Flack and Gallen rushed him. John gave a hard punch to Gallens face as he grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee, breaking his nose. To add further insult to injury he ripped off a horn and stabbed him in the shoulder with it.

Flack came in with a knife and cut John across his chest. While the cut was deep, he had worse.  
" GALLIEN! GET OUT OF HERE! I WILL BUY YOU SOME TIME!" Flack shouted as he and John fought.

Gallen pulled a side arm out and emptied the mag. Most of them grazed John with only a couple hitting and embedding in Johns arms and legs as Gallen fled.

Flack took advantage of John's wounds and aimed for them. He slammed a fist into John's wounded shoulder earning a growel of pain. John in turn slammed a hard fist into Flacks face earning a pained cry as his nose broken.

John then shoulder bashed him that threw him into the ground. Flack kicked John in his wounded leg earning another growel as John returned the favor as he smashed his foot onto his knee a scream of pure pain and terror.  
Gallen ran back to the trucks telling the others to help Flack as he sought medical attention. He was going to succeed no matter what. This human was going to die tonight. And those damn kids were going to be theirs to do with as they pleased.

As much as John would have liked to keep Flack alive to go back to prison, he needed to end this fight. So in a quick move he got around him and snapped his neck. He then went to June and picked her up as she was shaking. She clung to him as he ran back inside and to his bunker. Cortana waited their with the girl fully awake and scared as to what is going on. Yang however had a ' I have questions' look. He placed June on the table then to a cabinet to get her a blanket, a shirt and a soaked rag to clean the semon off of her face and chest.

" John, you better gear up for round two. It looks like a small army is coming in. I would suit up and show them why they should fear you. And not the ODST armor." Cortana said to him as she watched a monitor.

He nodded as he walked to a lit room where his armor stood. As he dauned it he had nothing but a cold hard glare for those that dare to invade his land, his home. His FAMILY. They were going to get what they deserve.

So when he went to get his weapons, he got questioning looks from Blake, Ruby and June.  
" I will explain later. For now, keep them away from the monitors. This is going to get bloody." he told the adults as she grabbed two swords, two knives and a plasma repeater.

He then took a hidden tunnel to the surface and all hell breaks loose as the two blades of crimson sprang to life in the middle of the night in the woods. Well to say some shit themselves would be an understatement. All of them shit their pants as the the two blades of red energy cut them down. And Gallen lived to see another day.

During the day prior to the attempted kidnaping, a certain Rose was placed in a warehouse for her new job site. She has been here for an hour with a new client coming in. She was sucking a women with a strap-on off as her back was pressed against the front of a women under her as she gropped her left breast as she sucked her right one. Another women used a new strap-on with multiple add ons attached. Well manily it was just three other dildos slung under the other so the women that wore the device could fuck both women in the thier pussys and asses at the same time all the while the men not only watched and jacked off, but also filmed the act for later.

This went on until each woman hit a climax and cleaned each other off, when a door opened and a man in a duster with Bengal tiger ears walked in.  
" Ahh. . How good it is for you to join us. You have the cash, we got the drugs you want. We even got something extra for you." one of the guys filming said to the man as they did a hand shake.

" What is the extra?" Biengal asked.

" Well we got a treat for you. And it's free. This," he pointed to Summer, " This human trash is really good at giving herself to her masters. And she is on a freeday. So with the purchas of the drugs and weapons you perchased, you get to fuck her for free today."  
" Really? Tell me she at least is STD free. I dont need the wife to find out about this and getting infected with somthing that could kill the marrage.I like the sex she gives." Bingle said.

The guy laughed. " If you are worried about that then we can throw this in for free as well. After all so many men barebacked her that we don't really know, and while we do have a screen the clients, we can't always snag those that get by." he said as he with drew a small square package from his pocket.

The other man nodded as he took it and put it in his pocket. He then withdrew a wad of liean and tossed it to him. " Pleasure doing business with you. Let's load up. Then I will take her up on her free offer of herself. Anything I should know about her? Anything special she likes or gets off on?" he asked.

The other guy shrugged as he turned and helped load the guys truck up. Then came the thing she was wanting A new mans cock sliding between her boobs, to have a new cock move back and forth in her mouth as she tasted his semon as he came in her mouth. To feel his cock twitch and pulse as he came in her ass or pussy. To feel the hot semon land on her body giving her another high to chase.

She crawled up to him like the dog she was and started to stroke him through his pants and getting a feel as to what she would be taking into her body. He took his hands out of his pockets as she undid his pants as his hardened member slapped her in the face as she stroked it. She breathed onto the tip getting him even harder if that was possible. She then took the tip in and started to give him a nice long blow job. He ran his hands through her hair and had her take more of him into her mouth. Until he came forcing her to swallow it with her smiling as she took her protein shake. He then took out the package from earlier and opened it exposing a rubber that he placed onto his dick and forced her over a box and had his way with her until he had his fill. He then slapped her on the ass comenting how she had a fine one as he enjoyed the anal she was able to give him before he went to his truck and left with her even horneyer then normal as she was slapped again and givin her fix and she was then taken back to the main base.

Mr. Beingle drove for about a half hour, taking many different turns to throw anyone who might be following him off. As he drove he took out a scroll and open an app. He found the button needed and pressed it. Deep within Summers hair, a small clip attached to some black thread to mask its true purpose as a beacon, activated.

A red blip appeared as he let out a breath. Rom Sterling pulled into his safe house. He stepped out of his truck and threw up.

" Grahh, I hate the fact I had to take them up on having sex with the woman I am trying to find just to keep my cover and plant the device. -sigh- how am I going to tell John and the girls what I had done. There is no way I can look them in the eyes or even look at Summer the same way ever again." he mutters to himself as he went inside and took a shower before calling John and reporting in.

When Gallen got back to his main base, he was wounded, pissed off, and needed something to take it out on. His loving wife rushed up to him and guided him to a couch. She ran to a cabinet and brought back a number of med-kits and started to patch him up.

" Honey, what happened?" She asked in a hurried tone.

" We failed. We fucking failed. That fucking human thworted us and killed all of out forces that I brought. I have no idea how he got those weapons but they were advanced. They cut through our aura like butter. He slaughter us like animals." he said grunting in pain as Lilyath applied disinfectant to the wounds. She applied burn ointment to the burns he got from the dole plasma blades or that plasma rifle like a gun.  
She then reached his shoulder and found his horn imbudded in his shoulder. She gasped at the sight before she eased it out and handed it to her husband.

" Huney. How and why did he do this? Are you in any pain?" She asked.

" That Mendez" he spat the name " he did this. Ripped it off as we fought. I wounded him as Flack took him on, but it seems he could not kill him. He took the Rose's Sluts sister by the look of her, back into the house. Then we were slaughtered. He hid in the shadows hiding like a coward." He told her.

She continued to address the wounds before saying she was done before standing and walking over to a rack of practice swords. He opened a draw as he looked at a sheath and a blade he made for Adam. He took it out and handed it to her before he embraced her and gave her a loving kiss.

" Take Adam and go to your parents. I have a feeling we are going to be found. And I want to make sure you and Adam are safe. So please, go and stay safe." He told her.

" Gallen why do you think we are going to be found out? We are in a hidden area of the kingdom away from prying eyes. Who could possibly come for us?"  
" Call it a sixth sense. Now pack up. Please. I could not live with myself if anything happens to you or our son." he said as he embraced her.

She nodded as she went to pack up and grab their son as Gallen went to find something to relive is boiling rage. He walked the halls and even down the stairs to a basement and even a sub-basement. He went to a door and opened it to reveal a woman sitting on a bed as her head turned to him. She got to her feet and walked to him thinking it was time to earn her fix. As she got closer however he straight up back handed her. As she landed onto the bed he started to rain fists down onto her. After an hour or so of the beating we can see the damage. Her face was swollen. She had an eye swollen shut as the other was only half open, she had bruises all over her body. Looking down her body further we can see that he has a broken arm, a few broken ribs, a broken leg with a twisted ankle, as well as open wounds from Gallens gloved fists,boots, and anything that was within reach of his hands. She was wheezing from both the pain and the lack of being able to get a full breath.

Gallen looked at Summer as she curled into a fetal position on the bed.

" We tried to bring you your brats, and oddly enough a woman who bore a resemblance to you. Now how would that have sounded? It would sound like I brought a family together again. But you and your bloody elk have a problem of denying us our rights and even seek blood. This John Mendeze, he is a coward who hides in the dark and use cowardly tactics. He is no huntsmen nor is he a soldier. He is nothing but a coward. A coward I am going to enjoy gutting." Gallen spat as he reached for the only thing that survived. A syrange and a bottle full of a liquid. He stuck the syrange into the vile and filled it to a small degree. LSD was written on the side with other vials with other drug names written on them. Heroine, ecstasy, and Acid.

He injected her with the drug before filling up the syrange with the next one. He injected Summer with all but one and even then she was pushing and OD.

" IF you are still alive tomorrow, you can OD yourself. If both John and this Master Chief is after you, heh, I will make sure to deny them their prize" He said as he turned and left leaving Summer with eyes not only clouded eyes, but vacaint. She was off in her own world now. The high being so powerful that she was sent down both memory lane as well as her dreams. Dreams from when she was free. Watching her children grow up, seeing them off to their first date, approving the dress for prom, their wedding...grandchildren to spoil.

She saw it all. She wanted it all. She also herd what Gallen said. IF she survived, a full syringe was ready for her.

The morning came and John was pissed. Naturally so. He got ahold of both Ozpin and Raven and told them both to meet him at his house. Rom was going to be their vea hollow call. At around 10 Am, Qrow, Ozpin/Ozma, Glynda and a couple of other professors showed up at Johns place. They were invited inside and brought to Johns bunker, where they met some of John's staff, Raven and some of her tribesmen, and Tai and Summer's parents. Raven and Qrow locked eyes for a moment. Both wide eyes and unsure how to proceed with Mal, Maria, Onyx and Daisy looked at Raven with a glare that sent shivers down her spine. Ozpin looked at his lost pupil with hope that she would finally come back into the fold.

" I know all of you are wondering why I called you here. Well to put it simply, Rom and myself found the Bulls main base. A base that has been holding a certain someone we have been looking for." John said pausing to gage the reactions he was going to get. He got some puzzled looks at first before looks of realization came to their eyes.

" John do you mean…" Raven asked hope and excitement coming to her eyes.

" Yes. We are going to reuse Summer Rose. Get what you need. And be on your A game. For the enemies we are going to be up against are going to try and kill you. Kill them back...harder." he said. The last thing was can see of John before closing this chapter out is his cold hard murderous glare only reserved for those that have earned his wrath. Suffice to say the next chapter is going to have some blood and guts in it.

 **Arnt I just a little shit. Leaving you folks on a cliffhanger, oh I am so evil. But this chapter is long enough. In all honesty I thought it would be shorter since I was wanting this to only cover a Year, year and a half with short spots of story. But low and behold this chapter.**

 **What took so long you may ask? Well one is I got a chapter of A Noble Rose out which took some time. June and July are busey months for me. Birthdays gallor. I have a niece, my older brother and sister and father were born in June, as well as other family members. In July some of my friends and family as well as my own. So yea two very full months and that is without any of the day to day grind and projects that I have been working on. Then came August came. Anyone who plays Destiny 2 would know what happened during that month. Solstice of Heros. The end of the year event that gives some slick looking armor that you need to grind and grind for. So I am sure you guys can imagine what I mostly did during that time. I grinded the shit out of it and got my Titan and Hunter some snazzy looking gear.**

 **And that was on top of a couple of other things that happened during August. You see my neck of the woods was hit with a good storm that knocked out the power. So no typing or grinding for me. But we did get it back a few days later. Then came a little bit of a hard time. I had to put a family member down. I had two cats. Both from the same litter so they have been together for their entire lives. So when the one started to walk funny and not move, drink or eat and meowing in pain, well we had to do something and sense no animal hospital was open, we had to do the next thing. So yea I have been taking some time to grieve.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Ok so, since I did not have a long AN up top, I shall make up for it here. Last chapter we got a number of things. Multiple moments of Summer and Tai, the girls and the antagonists, Summers final mission and her return home and the lemon towards the end. Tai getting offed and Summer getting kidnapped and raped. And of course John doing what he does best… Wait, the last chapter was a PSA of John and Summer cuddling for fathers day, my bad. It was the chapter before.**

 **So anyway, this chapter takes place over the course of a year and a half as said. From Summers first day as a slave, to John having touching moments with five girls. We got a number of things that either would make one want to take an acid bath to cleanse themselves to things that would bring a smile and or tears to one's eyes.**

 **Now it was hard in places to write this chapter for the obvious reasons. I needed to find a balance between Summer and her situation and the rest of the characters. Why? Well at first when I was planning this story out, I thought about having two separate chapters. One fallowing John and the girls through life, and the next all about Summer. I figured that it would have made a good chapter to see what all she went through but when I was talking to a friend of mine about it, he said to me that it may not have been a good idea. When I asked why he simply said that it may attract the people that may get ideas. And while I think I got some good snippets of Summer in this chapter, not all of them were fully what I wanted. I was hoping for what I call " Moments of clarity". Times when the drugs wore off and she was able, for a brief moment, see and think straight. So why have these moments or sections? One to keep her in mind and two to see a contrast. While Ruby and Yang are being taken care of, Summer is getting starved used and abused.**

 **I have not nor do I know anyone who has been in this situation and I pray for those who have been, and I hope I did not bring up any ill memories. If I did I give my sincere apologies. It was not my intent.**

 **Now Summer's Mistress was going to be a one and done client, but I got to thinking about it and I came up with a good way to keep her relevant and believable to the story. So she said that if she could, she would both buy and marry Summer right? Well I am going to have her be an obsessive stalker. So in the coming chapters we may get to see what she will do.**

 **I know its a tad late but school has started for some of you folks. And we get some back to school scenes in here. Ruby going into Kindergarten with Yang and Blake going into second grade.**

 **Second grade. Ok I got a story for you. The reason I bring up second Grade is because that was when I first saw Halo CE. You see when we first got the Xbox back when I was in first grade, we didn't get Combat Evolved. We got more kid friendly games for myself and and some teen games for my older brothers, MechAssalt, Blood Wake, and a couple of racing games, one of which came on a disk with one other full game as well as game demos and trailers. So how did we get the greatest game of all time and why is it relevant?  
Well it may not be relevant to the story, but it is one of the first times I fell in love with a game at first sight. You see my dad was a long haul truck driver. One night he was at a rest area with a friend of his who was parked right next to him playing a game. He invited him over and low and behold Halo CE. They played for a bit and my dad was even loaned the game to try. So when I stepped off the school bus at the end of the school day and walked into the house, the first thing I saw was my dad playing a new game. Me being me sat and watched. I remember the first time seeing the game. It was the Truth and Reconciliation. I even remember the part my dad was at clear as day. So the section before the grav-lift, you are given a choice to take out the enemy, go to the left or the middle. Well my dad wanted to pick some guys off so he jumped on top of a rock and jump, shoot a round with the sniper while he was airborne before he landed back on the rock. That was when I became a halo fan. I was allowed to watch, but not play...well when mom wasnt home.**

 **That is enough personal story time. It was just me wanting to tell you guys a fond memory that I have.**

 **So leaving memory lane, let's talk about some new charters. In all of the other fics I have read we get plenty of Tai, Summer and other adults, but we never see or even get a mention of the adults parents. So I decided to rectify that. Both Tai and Summer's parents come for the funeral. I wanted to give them a diverse background. What do I mean by diverse, I mean in occupation. Most of us would think that Tai and Summer would have had hunter parents, me I went a different route. The only hunter was Tai's father with his mother being a ground commander, with Summer's mom and dad being Atlas Air Force pilots. Yes I know, pilots. Serasialy? Yes. I love flying and would like to have someone be a pilot. I was going to go for an Edge and Blaze feel from Ace Combat 5, but decided against it. So why diverse it? Because I wanted to. I am wanting to have a unique story that breaks some molds. I like doing that. It can be refreshing and open up new ideas for others to get inspired by.**

 **So I shall end it here and get into the reviews.**

 **Guest**

 **You have the spelling of a fifth grader. Get a beta.**

I do have a beta. But from what I have seen you were also reviewing CH1. So yea I can see why you would say that. Google spell checked help but it is just software and I am only human. Mistakes can go unoticed.

 **dovah117**

 **I really loking forward to Oly Oly Oxen Free, it look nice, and now talking about the Fathers Day Special, how many years does the girls have? It can give me an aproximate of the time that will pass until the ship is done! And about previous chapter *in my left hand is The Last Word and in the Right One is The Thorn* Where I can find those Bulls I want to present them some friends of mine for what they done to Summer *I said that with a voice so scary that the same Orix will fear* at leasth things cant get worse *5 minutes later* Ok they are soooooo FUCKED*the Thunderlord transmat in my hands* love the Doom reference by the way! Now if you excuse me I have some RAGE to vent up...*aaand a lot of Hive screams of pain fill the room* See you next chapther *pops head in the room* quick question Will the Covenant appear? And will John and Summer have sons/daughter of their own?*my head dissapear and the screams continue***

Ok so add another vote for Oly Oly Oxen Free. To your question on how old the girls are during the PSA, I havent really thought about it, but I am going to go with a 15 Ruby, and 17 for Yang, Blake and Weiss. I dont really know what you mean by the ship and it being done. So can you explain what you mean by that? The Covenant will only appear in flashbacks and in videos that John shares. So no, they will not show their ugly mugs. Although thier could be a Grimm that shifts its appearance to the one it is fighting. SO the Covenant we all know and hate wont show, but they may come in as a sort of grimm thing.

Your question about if John and Summer are going to have children, hmmm. That is kind of a tough question because they will, but not in this book. In this part, Summer has been put in an artificial/forced menopause. Witch means she cant get pregnant saddly. But in the next part, she gets fertail again thanks to a couple of things of witch you will have to wait and see.

And Hand Cannons? Really? Sure those two have history together and have a great story to them. Great look and perks to each but if you really want to bring it all together, you need to juggle Thorn, Last Word, Rose, Lumina, and Malficeants. Not only do you get the story full circle, but you also will get some claps from people to do such a feat. Me? I use the good ol Ghorn...both of them. Now you got the ThunderLord, but dual wield it with its siblings, NovaMortis and Abodon. We can get represanitives to judge who gets the better kills. Lets face it. I feel just as mad if not more so because I had to write the dam thing. So, We can get the Warlock Byf, TH3 Jez for the whimpy ass Hunters, and Joker from Darkside Royalty Lore to represant the Master Race of Titans.

 **Banana**

 **First, thanks for responding**

 **Second, idk where to vote, so i vote for oly oly oxen free.**

 **I also vote for harem again cause harem. But the reason i vote harem is necause the chief has qualities that, i think, all of them would find attractive or at least connect with.**

 **Yang likes the strong type, the ones that will be loyal**

 **Blake would probably like the mysterious nature of the chief, trying to read him like a book and his history.**

 **Weiss would like his stoic nature, to read the situation and to push forward.**

 **Ruby would like his heroics, the ability to put others above himself.**

 **I dont see them each giving up on him in any meaningful capacity.**

 **Spoilers: thanks! I guess papa chief is going to be daddy for all four girls! Jk.**

 **Also when i mean fresh tone, i mean fresh tone.**

 **Not the chief being more human, that has been done. I mean the dark tones. The realities of which we dont usually get. The economic competition, the backstabbings, the positionings. We get background information and world building that we sometimes dont get, even from the actual show. Which is a refreshing take.**

 **Again, find the story interesting. Hope you have a great time and hope you update soon.**

First, you are welcome.

Second, That is fine I dont really know how to work the poll system on here so in the coments or PM is fine. Also that is another for Oly Oly Oxen Free.

You know when you said harem I thought I was going to need to explain that Ruby is only a toddler with the other girls only being a couple of years older then her. Then I realized that you were talking about Oly Oly Oxen Free… My bad, and I know I have said it before, but I am planning a book of one shots that will give the chief a small harem. I got inspired for a Chief x RWBY by seeing some fanart that had a young Chief with team RWBY hanging off of him. And your analisis is pretty good for what the girls would find attractive.

And then pappa Chief. Its no JK. Its happening.

Ok the dark gritty tone and world building. You are right, we dont get the dark behind the seans look of the world. How some people only crave power and will cheat, kill, and steal to get and keep it. Sounds alot like todays politics. Can I just talk about would building for a menite, its somthing that kinds of bugs me that RT abandond the World Of Remnant seires. That is how good world building is done, not forced exposition about someones semblance or anything like that. Can you imagine if V6 had a couple of WoRs in it? Instead of Maria telling was what the Apathy are and making it sound like it is a new grimm, we get a Wor telling us that some grimm have psychalogical affects rather then force, then in the episode we can see how the team fairs against them with more charter building, seeing how they band even closer together to take them out. Or a WoR about the power of Silver Eyes and even how they were hunted or how it works. Any who thanks again for the comment and support.

 **OK so with that I am going to put up the poll numbers for as of this moment. I am going to end the poll next chapter. That should be more than enough time for you guys to say your peace and vote. So with that this is what it looks like.**

 **Oly Oly Oxen Free: three**

 **Red Like Spartans: one**

 **So with that, I am going to end the chapter here. Glad you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter. So uhhh...Read, comment, Pm, do what you need to do. I enjoy reading and responding what you fine people have to say. Am I missing anything or is their somthing I need to work on. Let me know. So Fly Fast, Check 6, and I will see you all fine people in the next chapter.**


	7. Revenge Redtrubution Rest and Recovery

**OK so as much as I would just like to get in to the rescue, I need to tie up a couple of loose ends. Ravens semblance and Cortana chipping herself. Those two will be explained almost right off the bat. I shall explain more at the bottom note.**

 **I also put in some, let's just say vehicle cameos. I will tell you guys at the end obviously.**

 **So what else should I say here? I really can't say much more aside from a couple of things.**

 **And before we go any further, I got something to announce… REACH IS COMING TO THE MCC AND THE MCC IS COMING TO PC ON DECEMBER 3RD! WHO IS FUCKING READY TO DEFEND REACH AGAIN? I KNOW I SURE AS FUCK AM! THE THIRD CAN'T COME FAST ENOUGH! My one complaint is that there was not as many xbox flights as there was PC. And that is something really small**

 **Get you pitch forks out and light up the torches. We are going on a hunt for some bulls.**

 **Also a trigger warning, towards the end of the chapter there will be a little bit of self harm and attempt at suiscide. You have been warned. Don't worry the charter is fine and all will be made clear.**

 **Now, where is my damn meat cleaver….**

Raven walked into Johns small armory, Cole on her heels.

" Ma'am, with all due respect. The Master Chief is out of his armor and as such is probably a pussy. Let's just kill him and take his stuff. I don't see the problem." he was saying.

She was really starting to get pissed with his words and actions. During the briefing he kept giving everyone a glare or being disrespectful to their host or to her husbands and partners parents like they were just another person to kill or to rob from.

" Cole. I am telling you right now. Shut your trap and be on you best behavior. I will not say it again." She growled.

" Raven. What has gotten into you? Where is the women that would cut her own friends down if it meant we survived? Where is the woman that is cold and blood thirsty? Why do you even care if this woman lives or dies? If she was foolish enough to get captured, then let the slut rot in whatever hell whole she found herself in." he said not even knowing that this slut was a woman Raven considered a sister. Not just any sister, her little sister. A little sister that she would kill to protect.

She was going to tell Cole to shut it before he found himself in an unfortunate accident, when Qrow came in.

" Would you look at that. The traitor. I shall take you head and present it to your sister as a present." Cole said drawing his blade.

" COLE!" Raven shouted getting his attention. " Leave."

" But Raven, it's the traitor! Shouldn't we be killing him?"

" Leave. Now. I will talk to him myself." She told him.

" Ohh. Ok. So you are going to kill him. Way to make it personal. This is going to be fun to watch." He said not really know the grave he was digging.

" GOD DAMN IT COLE LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP HE I WILL SHOVE MY BLADE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WILL HAVE A VAGINA INSTEAD OF A DICK!" She shouted at him.

He palled and left.

" Well, he was something." Qrow said taking out his flask and handing it to her. She took it and with a long sip taken, handed it back.

They stood there in silence admiring the weapons John had at his disposal.

" So, how long have you known John and how long have you known about him being the Chief?" Qrow asked.

" Since the same time Tai found out." She said.

Qrow had a quizzical look. " He got you and Tai in the same room? And that did not answer my question. How long?" He asked again.

Raven had a look of thought before blowing out a breath. " Shortly before he was killed." She said. " And we didn't see one another. I hid in the ceiling. Kind of hard to let someone know I was dropping buy when you don't have a number to call."  
Qrow thought about it. Tai did have him watch Ruby so he can have a chat with John. He even took half a day off from teaching.

" So that is what he did that day. Interesting." He uttered.

There was another awkward silence fell on them, neither knowing what to talk about. Qrow was the one to break the silence as he blew out a breath.

" Why are you here Raven? I know you don't really care about any of this or about Summer. So cut the act and just spit it out." He said, his words stinging her.

" Qrow. Did you know that I was going to leave the tribe? Do you know how close I came to leaving it all behind and be a wife and mother I was supposed to be?" She asked.

Qrow shut his mouth and let his sister talk as he shook his head.

" I came within a tree branch away. All I had to do was fly to the door, shift back and knock." She revealed as she leaned up against the wall. " I looked through the window into the kitchen to see Tai making dinner with Yang sitting at the table. They looked so happy, But then I saw Summer walk in and not only hug Yang and Tai, which is nothing new for her to do. She is a loving person after all, but when she and Tai kissed and caressed her belly did I realize he moved on and was with her now and that she was now pregnant with his child, it broke me." She told him as tears came to her eyes remembering both the moment it happened, and that her friend is still missing.

" You left him Raven. What was he supposed to do?" Qrow asked a little harshly.

" I KNOW OK?" She snapped with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Qrow stood shocked at the sight. Raven hardly ever showed emotion that would be labeled as a weakness. Yet here she was with a cracked voice and a tear rolling down her cheek.

" I left him to raise Yang by himself with no help from me. I thought that I was cutting out a weakness by leaving a man that loved me to his core and a daughter that was just an infant. In actuality, I was running from my responsibilities. And I justified by saying that I cut out a source of weakness." She took a shuddering breath before she continued, " but I was just too damn arrogant, broken and jealous of what she did to see it. I was a coward. He moved on from me, the women that left him with a needy infant that probably just wanted her mama. He moved onto a women that truly loved him before he even loved her. Took a child in that wasn't even hers and raised her. She truly is the wife and mother Tai deserved. She has the strength that I lack." Raven said with tears now freely flowing down her face.  
Qrow strode to her and held her. She let silent tears fall and get soaked up into his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she let the tears she had been holding back for years.

When she was done she thanked him.

" Raven. Have you tried portaling to Summer?" Qrow asked suddenly thinking about Ravens semblance.

Raven nodded. " I have. And while I severed most of the connection I had to her, I could not sever it completely. I just couldn't. I could not abandon my little sister." She said, not fully answering his question. Her semblance allowed her to portal right to a person she has a connection with or a seal she placed. The catch is that the stronger the bond, the more things she can do. Underground or on the other side of the world? If she has a strong bond to you then she will portal to you. If that bond was weak or she severed most of it, that is when problems began. Shorter range, had to be on the surface...hell the stars had to be aligned and at least twenty goats had to be sacrificed to RNG Jesus if she wanted to get to you.

" I have tried to portal to her, I have really. But whatever is blocking me is on her end. John asked me to try it even. And still nothing. I asked Cortana why she didn't go into her chip and get inserted into the net. She said that it would only speed up her rampancy. And since she is closing in on nine years, well you get the idea. If she goes inside the CCT, there goes the world and the only thing we will ever see is cat videos." Raven said with a little mirth.

Qrow chuckled. " She seems like the kind of AI to just run cute videos on all day everyday."

They both shared a chuckle at that.

The door opened to reveal Tai's parents. Both gave Raven a glare as they walked up to John's rack of gunns. The tension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Maria picked up a BR55 as well as its magazine. She slapped it into the receiver then shouldered it, getting a feel for the rifle, her eyes never leaving Raven.

Mal grabbed a M6C Magnum and slid a mag in. He racked the slide back with a metallic *snap* as a round entered the chamber. He examined the gun before smirking in, clearly impressed.

The slung the guns either on their back or him respectively before Maria walked past Raven. She stopped before she turned and slapped Raven across the face. The slap echoed in the room as Raven held and rubbed her cheek. Qrow just stood there not knowing what to do.

" I deserved that." Raven said still holding her cheek.

" YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS YOU DO!" Maria yelled at her as she stormed out.

Mal just looked at her, but before he could leave, she caught his hand and asked him to wait. He did but with a clear annoyance and attitude to boot.

" Damn she slapps hard. Look I know I am not in your good graces, and I deserve every bit of it. But I do want you to know that I did love your son. I just lost my way and could not get past my arrogance and for that I apologize. I left my husband, your son, and my daughter for an ideal that hurts people more than they help. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I would at least like to earn something back." She said to him.

Mal looked at her, into her eyes to see if she was being serious.

" I herd part of your conversation with your brother. Is it true?" his burly voice asked.

She looked at him not knowing what he was asking her about.

" Where you really there when my son died?"  
Raven looked down as a tear came to the corner of her eye, " I was. I held him close to me and comforted him as he went."

Mal looked at her a bit harder to see if she was lying. Before he could say anything, the door swung open and Cole stood there with his gun in his hands and aimed right at Mals head.

" So you and that whore made a move on my leader. I hope you enjoy your time in hell fuck face!" Cole growled as he prepared to fire.

Mal sidestepped the shot and landed a mean right hook to Cole's face. Cole staggered back and readyed the handle of his revolver. Cole swung downward hoping to hit Mal in a soft spot, but was thrown to the side as Raven pointed her sword at his throat.

" Cole. If Maira is hurt in any way, not only are you going to have Mal on your ass, but me as well." She growled.  
Cole looked at the blade then at her. " But Raven, they struck you. I was only defending your honor! I have to kill them! They deserve it!" He was saying.

Raven jammed her foot on his chest with her blade meare microns from his throat.

" If I wanted you to defend me, I would have kept you by my side. I wronged someone and am now trying to make things right. I lost a husband and quite possibly a daughter as well as one of my best friends, no, my little sister. I deserved to be slapped, possibly a couple more times to make up for what I have done. I have a lot to make up for. So you are not going to get in the way of what I deserve."

Cole looked stumped. The women that had led him through so many raids and slaughtered men and women who were begging for their lives, cut down her own tribesmen if they got to lippy or otherwise not useful, was telling him that she had loved and deserve to be slapped around? What happened to her. Wait she had a husband, a daughter, and a woman that she considered a sister? She let herself have a weakness? She cared for people? What happened to her. John. It had to be John. He got to her somehow.

" I don't know what got into you Raven, but you are not the leader that I know. John somehow got you and made you soft. And I shall rectify that." he said as he pointed his weapon at her. With no thought she slid her blade forward into his throat, killing him.

" I am going to need to clean the mess. Remind me to apologize to John at the first moment possible." She said to both Mal and Qrow. Maria came bursting in a second later to see the bandit dead with Ravens sword in his throat.

"What happened here?" She asked the three people.

" Raven took care of a problem. This guy was trying to show his superiority and spouting nonsense as well as wanting to kill us." Mal said.

Maria looked at Raven for a minute, sending a chill down her spine.

" Don't think for a second that this makes up for what you did, but I thank you. He has been making subtle threats towards me."

"Well you don't need to worry about him anymore." Raven said to her. She paused before she stood in front of Maria, who looked like she was ready for round two.

" Maria, I am sorry for my actions. I am so sorry for your loss. I know my actions speak differently then to my words, but I did truly love Tai. And like I told your husband, I was there when he passed. I was their when to avenge him. I was just too arrogant to see that I had everything before I threw it away." Raven said to her.

" You are right. You threw away a life with our son. You were unable to protect him when he needed you. But I can give you credit for the vengeance you and John rout. So let's just call it even. You are still on my shit list though, you just moved down a bit."  
Raven smiled as she turned to pick a weapon to use.

Gallen was sitting in an office that he claimed as his own. He had made calls to the remaining five hide-outs to to fall back to this position. He needed more men to fortify this position. That would make it well over one-hundred. No, he was going to have a small army at his disposal. A bit overkill, but if the Spartan and John are joining forces, he wanted to overwhelm them with firepower. He got a number of high powered weapons from Vale's armory. Automatic weapons, carbines, explosives of all vritaty, high powered sniper rifles that can punch through tank armor, rocket launchers, LMGS and HMGs, hell they even got some land mines. The group got vehicles as well. From armed bullheads to tanks, they were ready to take on an army. Lets see the Spartan or John try to take them.

He looked out into the main part of the base to see all the slaves the others brought getting stuffed into cages. When all was said and done, explosives would be set around them. If They fail, then their victory will be in vain. For not a single slave will be alive for them to take back.

Yang was sitting and watching TV at her Aunt June's apartment, questions running a mile menite in her head.

' Dad was the Spartan? When did that happen? How did that happen? What else is he keeping from us? What is he going to do now? Has he really been trying to look for Mom? Is that why he often leaves unexpectedly and gets home late at times?' These were the thoughts going through the young girls mind. Blake and Ruby had just as shocked looks when he walked out of the alcove in his gear. And June? She was still in shock from whatever those bad men did to her. Even now she jumps when she hears a neighbor close their door.

She took a breath wondering what to do. She couldn't get him out of her head. Her dad standing there, helmet resting on his hip, looking as heroic as some of the pictures make him out to be. The armor shined and the look on his face, it was of a determination that spoke volumes. He was angry, no, furious. Not at her or her sisters, but the ones that tried to take her from him.

This new light posed more questions than it answers. She had questions for him, that was obvious, but he didn't have time to ask any of them. As soon as he got done clearing the invaders, he took them and June to her apartment and told them to not open it unless it was him or Amethyst. Should she call her Amethyst, or Cortana. She herd John use Cortana a few times. Was he lying to them? Did he lie about loving them? Did he lie about being in the military? Well that last one was true, she could tell that by how he moved and analyzed the area.

" What do you guys think about this?" She asked out loud.

There was a silence before she got an answer.

" I don't know. He has killed so many people. I get they were doing bad things, but..." Blake said before trailing off.  
" How do you overlook it?" Yang finished.

" How do we live knowing we are housed by a hero?" Ruby asked as she leaned back into the couch with June's arm wrapped around her holding her close.

" I don't know what to make of this revelation." her aunt said, " he has done so much in so little time, yet he hasn't been able to find her."

It was mid-afternoon when John and his force stuck. Onyx flew the bird towards to base his daughter should be at as John stood near the drop hatch. He had weird looking propulsion system on his back that would let him jump around short distances.

John was armed with his trusted assault rifle and a pair of SMGs. A sword hilt rested on the hip part of his armor as well as a couple of knives hidden in their sheaths. Not exactly heavily armed, but he wanted to be fast, nimble and deadly.

" Onyx. I want you to stay onstation when I drop. Keep on comms and let us know what you can see from up here. But if they bring in fighters of their own, bug out." John told him.

" Yes sir. Please bring my daughter back. Make sure to bring her back." He said.

John only nodded and jumped.

He plummeted towards the base as he picked his landing spot. A skylight leading right into the middle of the entrance of the base. As he dropped, he saw his forces assembling. The plan was that twenty seconds after he landed, they would assault the place. Even now he could see Maria with a lance of tanks surrounding the area. A-8 Tigers, T-39 and L5 walkers were walking or driving down the roads. How she managed to get them here is beyond him. All she said was that she had some friends that would be willing to help. He saw Mal standing right next to her. Bladed hammer resting on his shoulder.

He reorianted himself so his feet were downward right as he reached the skylight. He smashed through the glass and slammed into the ground in a crouch with dust clouding his form. Only a dark silouate is seen.

Gallens forces pointed their weapons at the figure and flipped their weapons safety catches. As the dust settled, they could see a gold flash as the sun reflected off of the figgers visor, confirming that the one man that they knew they had to overwhelm with not only numbers, but firepower as well. Lets put it this way, if a fly was buzzing around the building, they would use a fucking nuke to kill it, that is the kind of over kill they would need to take on the Master Chief if they wanted to survive.

The dust cleared and everyone could see the green armor, and before he could even stand to hiss full height, they unleashed their everything they had at the towering titan.

The Master Chief dove forward, knocking the rifle aside from Bull as he drew his M7 and swung the man around to be a meat shield. He heard the bullets impact the man as his aura dropped and shattered from the assault of bullets hitting him. The Chief used the cover granted to him by his shield, to sight and fire his SMG into the chest of the closest Bull he saw. Witch was to his immediate right.

He dropped the guy and turned, clubbing the guy next to him with the weapon. His suits alarms started to blare as his shields started to get dangerously low. He dropped the meat shield and reloaded before drawing the second one from his left thigh and started to target and drop even more of these bastards. He ran dry as a burly man came running at him with a pipe in his hands. The man roared as he swung it downwards hopping to land a hit. The Chief sidestepped the strike as he dropped his right arm to his thigh as a new mag popped out of a slot and into the receiver. As soon as it slid home and clicked, he stuck it into the man's gut and fired. The man went down a half a mag later as the Chief turned and crossed the forward gripps of the guns to catch a sword. A sword he recognized. The white paint was now more grey than anything with the silver petals completely faded, a receiver and bolt carrier towards the middle and a handle and grip towards the end. Full Bloom. Summer's weapon. This filth had HER weapon. He leaned to the side and dropped his right arm to let the sword slide down as he jammed the muzzle of his other SMG into the mans face and fired. The man growled and yelled as he aura took the brunt of the fire before it failed and he took the rest of the clip to the face. The Chief kicked the mans falling face back up as, in a quick couple moves, holstered his SMGs, took out a grenade, armed it, grabbed the dead man by the throat and shoved it into the man's stomach before he threw the dead guy away, and blowing up door leading further into the base, just as the wall exploded to reveal the small army behind the Chiefs back while on the other side was an army of Bulls. The Chief bent down and picked up Full Bloom and tossed it behind him. He herd Raven catch it with a gasp at the sight. She set it in the main cabin of the Tiger she was riding on before she hopped down next to him. Qrow joined up with him taking position to his left with Mal on his right. The guns of the tanks and walkers pointed right at the Bulls as their own tanks and heavy gunners returned the favor. The air was thick with anticipation.

The Chief, John, made sure the two SMGs had full clips before he readied himself. He could feel the adrenaline start to pump into his system as time seemed to slow down.

He took a breath, and sprinted forward as the Bulls opened fire.

Resounding booms echoed the room she was in, stirring her awake. The drugs left her system long before her high ended. She wouldn't call it a pleasurable experience. Her broken limbs and ribbs, the bruises and cuts, all was heightened to the point that she could say that it was happening again. If she was having sex, she would have had the time of her life. Her nerves were on overdrive to the point that she could feel each thread of the sheets under her.

The booming kept going on.

Damn. It was splitting her head open. She took in a ragged breath as she felt her ribs move. She caught a glimpse of them and saw that it was nothing but black and blue and even some yellow towards the edges.

The needle. She needed the needle. The needle will take care of the head ache. But when she went to stand, she fell right back to the bed.

' Well. all good things need to be worked for.' Summer thought as she worked up the muster to get up and get the needle.

Raven watched as John shot and killed each one of these monsters. Weather it be with a gun, a knife or his hands. It may be an inappropriate time for her to think it, but it was kind of a turn on for her. To see a man that she has seen be so gentle and caring to people, turn into an unstoppable killing machine when he needs to be.

She shook her head of those thoughts. Her best friend, or little sister, was here somewhere in this abandoned building. She took the alien carbine from her back and let lose a couple of rounds into some marksmen in the back trying to get some shots in on those that were a bit preoccupied.

The rifle had little recoil to her surprise as the projectile sailed through the air. She gave a mental whistle.

' This thing is amazing. I need to get John to let me try some of the others. This is fun to shoot.' she thought as she found another would be sniper to take out.

Gallen watched as these human parasites marched in and defiled his ground. How dare they. He grabbed his weapon and went to meet his foe. The man that took his forces out wasn't here, but The Chief was.

' Hm. It's a good thing I set up traps and prepped for this.' Gallen thought as he left the office and stood on the catwalk.

The Chief sprinted forward as the tanks and walkers took to battle with the Bulls armor. Gattlein guns and cannon were traded with the Bulls. He had a few teams with him. Canis, Rom, Obsidian, and Magenta teamed up for C.R.O.M. and were blasting away towards his right. He saw Magenta take aim with her rifle and fire into the crowd. The beam of intense plasma cutting through aura and staggering others as Rom had his oblong box out. He watched as the box shifted, compacting or extending until it formed the familiar shape of a gravity hammer. He swung and crushed a group of three Bulls with the head as the pulse it emitted crushed them.

To his left he saw Scarlet, Thorian, Mal, and a man in body medium armor with an LMG, sidearm, and a combat knife strapped to his back, cutting down even more.

As for Raven and Qrow? They were working to find and possibly free any of the slaves.

" John," Speak of the devil, that was Raven, " We got a problem. The bastards have wired some of the cells with explosives. We can get through it easily. Keep an eye out for anyone with an object that is detnantor like device, let us know so we can get clear or take him out."

" Roger that" he reported as he slid in new clips for. the SMGs and went on killing.

He finished a woman off with a smack to the face and a shot to the chest. He turned and shoulder bashed a man off of the catwalk. He turned and saw Gallen looking at him with a burning hatred. He drew his sword and got into a ready stance. The Chief slung his SMGs and drew his knives. Now it was time to kill the bastard that took one of his greatest friends, attempted to take his children, raped his friends sister...and killed that same friends husband. It was time for payback. And he was going to collect each and every cent of it.

" Hmp. I was expecting that Mendez ass hole. Not you. But now matter. You will die here, today, by my hand and blade. I Gallen Toures, will slay you. I will porade you carcass through the towns. I will have the respect of all Faunas. And Humanity will be purged from this world." Gallen boasted.

The Chief said nothing.

" Nothing to say? Hmm. I guess the rumors are true. You are nothing but a soulless machine." Gallen said as he chuckled and charged.

The Chief met the charge with his own. Gallen swung his sword from the side hoping to take the Spartans head off. The Chief brought a blade up and blocked the blade in his left hand as he swung with his right, he missed as Gallen jumped back. Gallen came in again with an over head strike that the Chief deflected.

On and on they traded strikes and blows. Each getting their hits in. But with the Chief, his shields kept recharging with each spare moment, while Gallen's aura didn't recharge anywhere near as quick.

Gallen pulled a side arm out and at a random spot off to his side, and dropped as the Chief swung. He was puzzled by the fact that Gallen wasted a round just to drop to the grating, when he felt a hard impact to the side of his helmet, dropping his shields and snapping his head to the side. Gallen shot to his feet, grabbed the spool of cable that hit the Spartan and wrapped it around his neck. He looked and saw the other part of the trap. He shot the cable holding the I-beam and it came swinging down. He sprinted to the safety of a junction and watched as the beam slammed into the chest of the Spartan.  
John was lifted off of his feet. His shields now gone and his chest plate was cracked and dented. He felt that kinetic force transfer from the beam to his chest plate to his ribs. The air left his lungs in an explosive exhale, cracking a couple even. All he could feel was that nothing was under his feet and he was falling. It took a second or two or two before he realized that Gallen was going to try and hang him. When he did find that out, the cable went taught, slamming his half ton bulk down. The fall almost did him in, if it weren't for the reactive circuits in his armor. All he had to do was to think about grabbing the cable with one hand while the other grabbed the energy sword. His hand snagged the cable just above the loop around his neck and pulled up as it went taut and swung the ignited sword through it. He fell onto the cat walk under him and started to undo the noose. When he was done, he was hit by another spool of wire, and just as quickly another something slammed into his chest cracking even more ribs. The seal on his helmet came undone as he landed on the catwalk below. As he stood someone jumped onto his back and try to plunge a knife into his neck. The Chief reached up, grabbed the perp by his arms and threw him. The perp went sailing as he felt his helmet go with him.

Gallen got to his feet and looked at the object in his hands. He then looked up at the Chief and was met with the face of John Mendez. His confusion only lasted for a second before he dropped the helmet and stabbed his blade through the visor with a sinister smile.

" Well, this was a surprise. But a welcome one. Ohh how you are going to pay for the blood on your hands. All those innocent faunas you killed last night and over the past year. Your days of terror ends here." he said as he raised his blade, hooking the helmet and throwing it into the raging battle down below.

He could hear John wheezing a bit due to his ribs. `` Oh it is only a matter of time. He is wounded. I can take my time.' Gallen thought as he started forward dragging his blade.

While John was wheezing a bit, it was nothing he couldn't handle. After all, he had worse during training and in any of his engagements with the Covenant or insurrectionists. He gritted his teeth, took a breath, and got back to work. If Gallen was going to take his time and try to play with, that was his mistake.

John struck when he got into hand to hand range. He blocked the sword swing with his armored forearm, stepped inside his reach, and rained fists. He punched Gallen in the gut, stomped on his foot, a fist to the face shattering his already broken nose and teeth. Gallen's head snapped back as John took his sword and threw it as hard as he could out the window. It shattered letting in the cool evening air. Gallen spat blood and came charging back with a fist cocked. He threw it missing completely as John moved his head to the side and grabbed him by his other horn. In a single pull he took it and a part of Gallens skull, before he shoved it into Gallens stomach earning a yell of pain. John grabbed the hanging spool of wire as Gallen shakily got to his feet, just to have his knee kicked in. He screamed again as he tried to stand again with his good leg, just to have the same thing happen.

His arms were snapped and an eye was gouged out before he felt an armored fist slam into his chest breaking his ribs on the left side.

" That is for Tai." he said.  
He then picked him up and lifted him over his head, and brought him down onto his knee, breaking his back. " That is for Summer Rose."

He then wrapped some of the cable around Gallens neck and synged it tight. " And this is for all the families you broke. All the women you have kidnapped and raped. All the innocent blood that you have on your hands. Those people have now been avenged." John said as he heaved him out of the window.

Gallen screamed as he flew out the window. His screams were cut short as he reached the end of the line and his neck snapped from the momentum. His body swung from the cable as news crews caught sight of it. Some were discussed at the sight of such inhumane treatment, while others applauded that a terrorist leader was finally taken down and was now going to be six feet under.

For John however, he just wanted to get back to his search for Summer and hope she wasn't dead or dying.

The sound of fighting intensified at times and died down at others. She had tried to stand multiple but failed. She made to stand again and succeed with a world of pain. She got her balance and found what it was she was looking for. Their on top of the dresser, the needle that would give her the greatest high she would ever have. She grabbed it with her good arm and hesitated. Some part of her fought the drugs as if knowing that much would kill her. She looked at the needle for a long hard time having a debate with herself.

' Don't do it. This amount will kill you.'

" Do it. This will give you the greatest high in the world. Your head will thank you for it'

She looked at her arm and then to the needle. She wanted to get high, be one with the universe again. This was the only way she knew she could do that.

John found and grabbed his helmet from Raven. He thanked her and then went to start his search for Summer. That was twenty minutes ago. In that time he helped free the women he came across. Even now there was enough women to make a female army outside getting treatment.

In the now he was in a basement with even more women being held. He freed them and told them the way up.

" Qrow, another batch of women are on their way up." he said into his comms.

Qrow gave an affirmative and he continued on. But after the eighth room he cleared, he was getting worried and furious.

Would they have moved her at the last minute? Or would they have killed her to spite him or to make this victory a hollow one.

He looked and looked. Room from room and found only found other nude and drugged women, but the woman he wanted to find was not there. He rounded a corner and saw one final room. He dared to hope as he approached.

Summer lost the will to fight it and slid the needle into her arm. She wanted, no, needed this high. She was going to ride the clouds for a long ass time. She pushed the plunger down and felt a burn in her arm as the cocktail of drugs entered her system. The thing was that she didn't need all that much, but when she got ¾ of the cocktail in, she stopped as she began to shake.

The door opened and a man in heavy green armor with a gold visored helmet stand there. She could she only one eye from the broken visor, but it went wide with relief then alarmed as he saw what she just did.

For the quickest of moments, her old self surfaced and took over her speech.

" Help." She said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell back onto the bed shaking violently.

" QROW! RAVEN! DAISY DROPPED A WARTHOG OFF, GET TO IT ASAP AND CLEAR A WAY! I GOT HER BUT SHE NEEDS A HOSPITAL NOW!" He called over the radio as he grabbed the syrange and wrapped Summer in a sheet and picked her up. He paused only for a second to grab her hood. I was full of blood and dirt, with bodily fluids that was a mix of hers and others.

He triple timed it back outside to see that a path has been cleared. But that still did not stop the reporters from flooding him with questions.

The only thing that kept them back was the line of tanks and walkers Maria used as a barricade.

He herd reporters ask multiple questions, but he did not stop.

" Qrow, your driving! Raven, your in the back with me. She has wounds that need to be addressed. And Qrow? Don't spare the horses." he said sprinting to the back of the hog. He thanked his luck as he had Daisy hook up a transport hog to drop off. She and Onyx were already on their way back to the base.

As soon as he got in with Raven with Summer in between them, Qrow took off. He unwrapped the sheet enough to be able to address her wounds. She was thrown into the ringer. Her eyes were bruised as well as her ribs. An arm and leg was broken with so many cuts on her once pristine skin. Her hair was so messed up with knots and other things.

But the thing that had both him and Raven worried was the drugs she pumped into her system. He took his helmet off and dug out his field medical kit. He withdrew and IV. He got it rigged and got Summer's good unbroken arm and pushed the needle in. He braced as Qrow took a turn a hard turn.  
Raven took Summer's face in her hands and turned it to face her as she gazed into her face.

" Summer. Summer it is me. Raven. Stay with us. We are getting you help. Just stay with us, Ok?" she said to her.  
Summer did not respond. Her eyes were still rolled into the back of her skull and her mouth hung open with her drooling. John could tell she was clinging to life, if only barely.

" John. Is she going to make it?" Raven asked looking at him with worried eyes.

John took a look at Summer. In the time Raven looked at him Summer closed her eyes and opened them again. Her pupils were dilated and only showed little movement.

But what she was able to see was a strong face with determined blue eyes, a faint scattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was handsome but she sure she was going to take her to her final resting place. She just closed her eyes and leaned her head back. But who would take care of her children? Children? Why did she think of that? She should hang on for their sakes as she went to sleep.

John looked at her before nodding.  
" QROW! STEP ON IT!" he shouted.  
" I AM!" he said.  
It didn't feel like it. It felt like they were going at a snail's pace. He heard the sound of sirens coming from behind him. He turned and saw at least three police cruisers taking up position behind him. He would worry about them later when the time comes.

He could see the hospital was only a minute or two away. He slipped his helmet on as Qrow drifted into the front door. He picked Summer up and ran into the ER.

Everyone looked at him. The Spartan that has been on the news from time to time, like now. But the eye catchers were that he was carrying a nude women wrapped in a bed sheet, and part of his visor was gone.

" THIS WOMAN NEEDS A MEDIC ASAP!" he shouted to the nurses.  
One of them rushed up to him with a clipboard.

" Name and symptoms?" She asked.

" Summer Rose. Huntress. Age thirty to thirty one. Avenging Bull traffic victim. Gone for a year and a half. She also had been injected with a lethal dose of whatever was in here." he informed her as he took the syrange out and handed it to her.  
" Oh Summer? I will do what I can. I deliverd Ruby to her when she came do. I will send her into surgery right away. How can I reach you?" She asked.  
Before he could say anything, Qrow, Raven and a couple of officers came running in. Each talking at the same time.

" How is she?" Raven.

" Did they get her into surgery yet?" Qrow.

" What is going on?!" the officers asked.

" She is going in now. Can you stay here and keep me updated? I need to get back and give an action report." he asked.

The nurse was listening and herd that he had a bit of a wheeze.

" Sir, are you injured? I can hear you wheezing." She asked.

" I did take a couple heavy hits to my chest plate." he confirmed as he took a breath with a small whence.

" Sir. I know you are built like a brick shit house built inside a tank, but you need to see someone to patch you up." She said.

" With all do respect ma'am, I have had worse and something tells me you don't have the tools to dismantle my armor." He told her.

She conceded the point but told him to get the tool and come right back. He nodded and went back to the hog.

It has been a few hours since John left and Summer was wheeled into surgery. A doctor had come out a couple of times to give them a status report as to how she is doing. With all the things she has endored, the first things were to get the drugs out of her system as well as to get her broken limbs set and casted. They put metal plates in her arm and leg to keep them in place as she healed.  
A blood transfusion was on going to flush out the drugs that were pumped into her bloodstream. They also told the twins that they had a tube going into her stomach to pump water in to dilute the drugs and semon so they can either pass or get pumped out.

Raven went to get more coffee as Qrow sat on the bench. She walked back with a cup in each hand. She handed one to him as she sat before taking a sat in silence, both to worried to really talk.

Movement caught their eyes as they turned and saw a couple of familiar faces. Ozpin and Glynda came down the hallway with an urgency in their stride. Wanting to find out about their former pupil or friend depending on who you are looking at.

" Qrow, Raven! How is she?" Glynda asked not even waiting for Ozpin to ask any thing.

" She is still in surgery. She had her arm and leg broken as well as some ribs. She is going through a blood transfusion right now as well as having water pumped into her stomach to flush out the semon and other drugs she may have ingested." Raven said looking at her friend. She held nothing against Glynda. She may not have been as close to her as Summer, but she still had a good friendship with her.

Glynda took a breath as she embraced Raven. Raven took a second or two before she smiled and embraced Glynda. When they broke the hug, Qrow got up and embraced Glynda as well.

" It's good to see you here Glynda. She is going to need as many friends as she can when she wakes. The Doc's are thinking about putting her in a medically induced coma until her arm and leg is healed. The drugs would be out of her system, but...I am just not sure. There is a small chance she may not wake up." Qrow said as he broke the hug.

Glynda took a breath as she closed her eyes, not wanting to think about what could happen to her friend.

Ozpin cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

" What are we going to do about her children? And reparations? She won't be able to go hunting for a long time. Ruby and Yang are going to want to see their mother, but I don't think it should be like this." He said.

A sting went threw Raven's heart at the mention of Yang and being a mother.

" John has the space. He can house her and the kids no problem. He has been doing it for nearly two years. As for Summer, he or Amethyst can stay and watch over her and get her whatever she needs." Qrow was saying, " He may be tough and hard on the girls at times, but one can see he does it out of love. Who knew a man raised in a black ops division of the military would make such a decont father."

They all agreed on that.

" Raven. I am glad to see you again. But how do you know John?" Ozpin asked.

She gave him a hard look.

" We fought one another in the October forest when you sent my team at 3⁄4 strength. What is wrong with you? They could have died, and almost did to one of my scouting parties. Thankfully HE was their to keep that from happening. And while I don't know the full story, I have been doing some digging and I know what all you have done. What you are. Who you mostly are." She said.

" What..."  
" I know you have been living longer then you are willing to tell. I have a hunch that a man found a run down house with a bitter woman living inside was you. And I am pretty sure that you two became a thing and had children. You and Salem. Salem the immortal and Ozpin the reincarnated person from who knows when. Was that even your first life? And what made you and her split? That history was always muddy at best, obscure at worst." She asked.

Ozpin was at a loss for words.  
" I guess you will won't come back to the fold and help me end my fight with her?" he asked.

" No. I don't trust you. My brother may and I still think he is foolish for it. As for me, I won't stop you from what you are doing, I am not here for you. I am here for that woman in thier" She said pointing to the operating room, " She is the little sister I never had but always wanted, and John is the one that brought me in and gave me a shot at redemption and get my husband and daughter back, or at least the admiration." She said before she closed her eyes as the thoughts of Tai entered her mind.

She felt an arm wrap around her and bust pushed up against hers as Glynda embraced her.

" We are here for you sweety. We always will be."

John got back to his base well after Daisy and Onyx left. He went to his bunker to start undoing the locks and seals for his armor and get some bio-foam into his chest. He took a breath as the foam kept his ribs in place. He grabbed a tool and started to undo the locks and seals.

He spent two hours with Cortana to get the armor off.

" You know, grrrr, how, long, it is, going, grrr pesky fucking lock, going to take for me to rebuild this chest plate?" she asked struggling to move the wrench.

John stayed silent as she refed and refed on the wrench to get the lock undone.

" What happened out there? It looks like you got hit by a heavy truck or something?" She said as a *Chunk* was herd as Cortana got the lock undone and started on the others.

" An I-beam slammed into me and sent me to a catwalk. Plus two spools of wire and cable slammed into my head with Gallen trying to hang me." He said.

Cortana stopped her work for a second. " Did you say he tried to hang you? As in a nose around the neck and a fall from a distance to snap necks and close air ways?" She asked for clarification.

Whens he got a nod she just blinked. " I almost feel bad for the bastard. Almost."

" Don't worry about it. He is long since dead. And even if he isn't, he has a broken arm, legs and back as well as getting hung." He said coldly as Summer's broken body came back to him.

There was a silence as Cortana worked on the last lock and seal.

The silence was broken by Cortana.

" What did they do to her? How is she?"  
He didn't need to know who she was referring to.

" She was broken. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. She was covered in cuts and bruises. An arm and leg broken...but the most alarming thing was that she injected a cocktail of drugs that could be considered an overkill. If I had to guess, it was full. She used three quorters of it. More than enough OD." he said to her.

He herd ortana gasp as a hand shot to her mouth.  
" Is she going to be OK?"

" She should be. I got her to the hospital as soon as I could. The only worry I am most concerned about is if they were able to get the drugs flushed out of her system or not." John answered her.

She didn't say anything after that. Just kept working on undoing locks and making plans to go to the nearby asteroid belt and get some raw material to repair the armor and even make some upgrades.

A few hours later, with John now in some fresh clothes and a shower, he and Cortana left the house and back to the hospital that he dropped Summer off at.

June heard the knocking. Fearing it to be someone that posed harm to her and the girls. She grabbed a knife and looked through the peephole. She let out a breath of relief as she opened the door. Onyx and Daisy stood outside. They walked in and stood in the kitchen.

" Mom, Dad. It's good to see you." She said embracing the two with tears in her eyes.

June returned the blade to its block as she turned back to her parents.

" Did he get her?" She asked.

The two glanced at each other before addressing her.

" He found her. But she is in rough shape. John found her with a needle in her arm and that she was violently shaking. She is in the hospital now. We came to get you and the girls and get to the hospital where she is at. It's a long drive though." Daisy said.  
Daisy was a thin, short woman. She had blue eyes and short dark hair. Perfect for getting in a fighter plane and dogfighting. She was one of the sweetest woman you will ever meet, or a woman of extreme wrath...but that was only reserved for those who were on the receiving end of her crosshairs.

She knelt and picked up her youngest granddaughter up as she felt her hug her leg.

" So I suggest that you all use the bathroom and be ready to move. I am sure Yang and Ruby will want to see their mother." Daisy said.

" Is John going to be their as well?" June asked.

" When he can. I dont want to say he is wounded, but he was weazing on the comms and even confirmed that he has come cracked ribs. I can only imagine that what ever did that is making his armor removal a pain." Onyx said.

It was indeed a long trip. At least a three hour drive to get there. When they did, they saw one of Qrow with Ozpin and Glynda as well as a Tai's parents and a few others that they did not know.

When asked about Summer, they said that they were just finishing up and was going to wheal her into a room. And with Onyx and Daisy thier, they can give a consent or not for putting her in a medically induced coma so she can heal without risking her rebreaking it.

When asked how long, they said just a couple of weeks to a month. A head start on mending the broken bones. After some consideration, they agreed and asked when they can see her.

They were led to her room where they saw the women that touched each of their lives. Summer Rose laid in the hospital bed with monitors hooked up to her and beeping away. Ruby and yang walked in with the adults and got a good look at their mom. Both went up to her to see her better with Qrow saying that they need to be careful. They didn't need to be told twice. With Summers arm and leg held in a sling to keep it elevated. They managed to maneuver their smaller bodies around the obstacles and were now setting their heads on her chest in a careful hug. Both had tears in their eyes. It was just like when their dad died and they had to bury him.  
Blake watched as they had their reunion. Well sort of. She stayed back watching as the two girls she came to see as sisters embrace their mother. They were crying as they saw her not moving save for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Blake walked up to the women on the bed and took a long hard look at the woman on the bed. Her people did this to her for no other reason then because she was human. She learned a lesson that she will not allow herself to forget, the Faunas are just as capable of hate and extremes as humans are. The second fact she came to was that she wanted to be a voice and a protector of her people. She wanted to protect not just her people, but the humans as well. An advocater of peace. She wanted to be a huntress.

Ruby and Yang were having similar thoughts as well. Seeing their mom laying their was the push each needed to wanting to be a huntress.

They stayed there in that room for hours, with doctors and nurses coming in ever so often to get updates on Summer's condition or to see if the visitors needed anything. John and Cortana came in shortly after the docs visited last.

When he entered, he got the rooms attention.

" How is she?" John asked.

" Stable. They are going to send her to the hospital in Patch so she can be closer to you guys as well as keeping her in a coma." Daisy said to him.

John walked up to Summer's side with Cortana right next to him. She gasped at the sight of her.

" I know you told me what they did to her and how she looked, but seeing it? It is heartbreaking." She said as she laid a stuffed animal on her chest.

John just simply looked at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear to get better and that they are going to need her.

" I am sure you are all tired. You can crash at the house." He said to the small group who nodded and exited the room. He cast one last look to Summer and uttered an apology for not getting to her sooner.

After a long drive back to patch, and a time of rest later, the small family were up and about. But for our dear little girls, they cornered John.

" Dad, were you ever going to tell us about what happened down in the bunker? That you are the Spartan?" Blake asked with Yang just looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

" And don't give us the " when you are older" crap. I think we deserve an explanation." Yang said.

John gave a small growl. " I was going to and I was going to save it for when you were older. Right now you would not fully understand nor grasp the gravity of what all this new information means. All that I am going to say on the matter is that I am a super soldier that has been trained to take on high risk high reward missions. I do what I must to keep everyone safe from both Grimm, and any domestic threat within the confines of the Kingdom. So to answer your unspoken question, yes. I have killed people. And it was for the best. They would have broken out or would have been let go to do it all again. If you want to know why I did it? I can take you to two people who were on the receiving end of such men and women, one of which we just left in a hospital in Vale." he said to the trio in all seriousness.

That hit the girls hard. They knew who he was talking about and it hurt that he had to use their mother to get a point across. They had a downcast look at the mention of Summer.

John let out a breath and dropped to a knee so he was eye level with the three.

" Look, there are things that I have done and have been done to me that you are not mature enough to understand the meaning or the reason. Some will cost a part of you. I told your father the same thing before I told him and even he was put near in tears. I also had to to put in under a classification order that forbid him from talking about it to anyone. And I don't want to put that burden on you so young. I want you to stay carefree and not know what all is out there." He told them.  
Yang nodded as she felt John cup her cheek and wipe a tear away.

" Look at it this way, I am keeping you from having nightmares that are bound to come if I told you even half of what all I saw." He said.

" That bad huh?" Blake asked as she hugged herself.

John looked at her and simply said " You have know idea."

" WHAT KIND OF STORIES CAN YOU TELL US!" the ever excited vessel of cuteness asked with a happy gleam in her eyes.

John, Yang and Blake looked at her before John just dropped his head with a shake but had a smile on his lips.

She was standing, or was she floating? She didn't know. All she could see was a white landscape with faint lines running through it in a grid like pattern and air gently running across her face and into her hair. She could hear the softest of growles from an engine but it was so faint one would think it was their mind playing tricks. She heard voices as well. Just as faint but clear. The world went black for an instant and she was able to see someone. It was a man. A man with a strong, handsome face with brown hair, a strong jaw, faint freckles across his nose, and blue eyes that held concern for something.

Everything went black suddenly before she could ask any questions as to what was going on. She was thrown back into the white area again.

" What was that? Who was that?" She asked herself.

She heard a name said a few times. Summer. Was that her name? It had to be. She suddenly felt a hard tug on her arm. It was more of a shock then pain. She grabbed her arm when the same thing happened to her leg.

" What is going on here?" She asked.

She was looking around when she spotted what looked like a flower patch full of roses. She walked up to the garden and found that she was right in the fact that it was full of roses. She knelt next to the roses and held a white one in her hands. She was then knocked onto her back with the rose still in her hand. She got up and started to look around. Her eyes were drawn to a yard with two children. They were sisters obviously, both playing. One had silver eyes and black and red hair with the other having saphire blue eyes and black and blue hair.

They were playing with what looked like a toy airplane made of foam. Throwing it back and forth between them laughing and having a good time.

" June! Summer! Supper is ready!" a woman's voice called out to them. The older of the two, June, dismantled the toy and brought it inside as the younger version of Summer jumped onto her back. She watched as the two children went inside where a man and a woman were setting the table. She watched as the sat down and started to dig in.

" So, how were my two beautifal daughters today? Have a good day in school? Make any new friends?" The father asked.

" Well I go a new classmate! Just moved in from Vacauo! Said her name was Victoria Black. Seems like a nice girl. Her mom is a Photographer and her dad is a weaponsmith. Blacks Armory is what they call themselves." June said smiling.

" Ohhh! What kind of weapons do they make?!" Summer's younger version asked.

That got a small chuckle from the family. She was no more than six years old and she had a fascination with weapons. The way they were designed and looked. The function and history. She loved it all.

" They make all sorts of weapons sis."

" But the real question is. Why do you want to know?" Her mother asked.

" Well. I want to be a huntress." she said glee. If she was hoping to impress her parents, she was wrong.

They still smiled and said that it was a good profession, but asked if she thought of anything else. To her parents hidden horror, she didn't and had her heart dead set on wanting to be a huntress. She said that they not only looked cool and had cool weapons, but that they are some of the most honorable and noble warriors in history. Clearing nests of grimm or escorting people to safety. It inspired her to be one. She wanted to be the inspiration for another little girl or boy.

Her mom and dad couldn't disagree with her thoughts but still wanted to take up a more tame civilian role. But she was still young and chances are it would change given time.

She was suddenly brought back to the fowler garden with the images from what she just witnessed soaking into her mind. It seemed to slip into a place that was blocked before. It was like she unlocked a memory, no it was a memory. A memory from her childhood.

She looked down at the roses again.

" Will touching one of these flowers replay a memory?" She asked herself as she bent down and held another one. And again she was sent back in time to a distant date.

It showed her her last couple months of her elementary school life and fixing to go into a style of middle school...or to a combat school.

" So, did my little sister have a good day?" June asked her younger self.

" Yes I did. Now I just need to fill out this paperwork." She said a bit put off at the thought.

" Oh. What are you working on? Homework or are you writing a letter to a secret crush you haven't mentioned yet." June asked with a smirk on her face causing Summer to fluster a bit.

" Noooo. None of that. I am just not really interested in boys at the moment. No, I got an application for Mantel combat school." Summer retorted with a snort.

June's once mischievous look was replaced with one of disappointment.

" Summer, you know mom and dad dont want you to be a huntress." June said to her.

" I know. It's just that it's something I always wanted to be. I kinda figured mom and dad would be proud that I wanted to save lives while risking my own." Summer replied.

" I believe that is the problem. They did serve and don't wish it on us. They want us to live a full life without the need to fight."

Summer just sighed. " Look I know they would rather have me sit and be a clerk or a nurse, but that is just not me. I want the adventure the job offers. I want to be a beacon to people. I want to inspire people like they did me."

" There is no hope of you changing your mind is their?" June asked after a moment.

" Nope." Summer answered her with a smile.

June wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

" I just don't want to lose you." She said burying her face in Summers hair.

The memory fast forward to when she was filling it out when her mom and dad took a peak over her shoulder. They said nothing, just had a pained look as they went into the bedroom to talk.

And while young her did not pay too much attention to what she was able to hear, older her herd what they were saying. That if she really wanted to be a huntress, they would get her ready for combat school the only way they knew how. So when the sun was barely peeking out, her father woke her, told her she had five minutes to shower, get dressed and get to the kitchen. And from then till the start of her year, she did calisthenics and other forms of physical training. She was already petite so the extra training didn't do much to her appearance aside from taking what little fat she had and burned it.

She was sent back to the field of roses after that. Her hypothesis was correct. She reached down and held another one wondering what from her past was going to be given back to her.

It was another dinner with the family. She must have been in her combat school because she asked about weapon ideas and what would work for her. They all talked and threw things out there for her to think about when June spoke up.

" Mom, Dad. I have something I need to say." She said looking nervous and possibly a little scared.

" What is it honey?" Her mother asked.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. " Mom, Dad, Summer. I am Bi-sexual."

There was a silence as her parents and sister took that in. There was no cry of outrage, but there wasn't any congratulations.

" Look. We are not going to demonize you or throw you out into the cold because of this. We will still love you, no matter what your preferences are. But you do know that a woman can't reproduce with another woman right?" Her father asked.

" I know. I still am attracted to boys dad. It's just that I also am attracted to girls." She told them answering Summer's unasked question.

" So...your not mad? I basically just said that I like to make out with another girl and a boy." She asked still thinking that her parents would disown her.

" We are not mad. Disappointed but not mad. Just be careful with who you get into a relationship with, OK?" Her mother told her.

' Well not a complete disaster. She was still loved by the family and was not cast out so that was a plus.

" But don't think for a minute that it changes your curfew nor does it excuse you from bringing someone into your room. If anything, you shot yourself in the foot with this revelation. For if you are going to have friends over, they can't go to your room." mom said with a smirk.

" But what about sleepovers and alike?" June shrieked.

" How are we supposed to know the chick you bring home from school who you say is a 'friend' is actually going to do the naughty naughty with you while we sleep?" her mother shot back.

" Point taken. But I can assure you that until I am eighteen, it is staying in my pants and bras. I don't want to worry you about anything unexpected." June said.

" Still. If anyone goes into your room, you leave the door open." dad said brokering no argument.

Again she was thrust back into the garden and again she picked another rose.

She watched as she saw her younger self at school. She was working on her weapon when a number of girls came up to her and started to mess with her. Calling her a flat chest or flat ass, or picking on her for her small amount of acne. Even going as far as to brag about taking someone she was starting to have a crush on. Flaunting around her with their size D going into a DD bust and a nice wide ass. It was clear she was having a bad day. She could see that in the way she was dressed. Her shirt looked to be moderately used and could use a wash. Same with her skirt. Her hair was sloppalty done into a ponytail and her skirt looked like it was ever so slightly lose on her waist. Not enough to fall off by itself but if some one tugged on it, it would drop.

She watched as the bell rang and her younger self put her things away and head to lunch. She went through the line with the girls bothering her the whole while. Now that she was able to watch from the outside, she was able to see the group of girls smirk and nod.

As young Summer walked from the line to a table, the girls struck. She was mid step when one grabbed the waist of her skirt, and whether or not it was an accident or not, her panty, and pulled down. Exposing her entire lower body to the lunch room. And the worst part, she walked right out of her skirt. The entire room roared with laughter as everyone pointed a finger at her. She was so red with embarrassment that not only did she drop her food, but some of it hit her discarded clothes.

" This is what we do to bitches that sleep with their teachers to get a good grade. Oh and by the way," The one grabbed her crush by the hand and full on kissed him with the other girls following suit. " Your crush is ours now." They said laughing even more.

She picked her stuff up and ran. She ran all the way from Mantel academy back home. She threw open the front door and went straight to her room where she threw herself onto her bed and balled.

How could she go back to school after that? She would be the laughing stock of the school and she would be called all sorts of names. And she never had sex with her teachers for a good grade. She just studied hard and paid attention.

She replayed what happened. The feeling of hands on her waist and the sliding of fabric down her legs. The cool air blowing past her exposed legs and lady parts. The laughter that ensued. The humiliation.

She felt the bed sink a bit as someone sat down next to her. Her face was turned to the new person to see her sister sitting there. Summer watched as her younger self pulled her sister in and cried on her shoulder.

" I was called into the office. Mom and Dad got the same call. I ran home as soon as I found out. I am not going to make you tell me what happened. I will find out tomorrow. Right now I just want to make sure you are ok and not going to somthing stupid." She said as she ran her hands through her hair in a calming gesture as well as rubbing circles in her back.

" June. Why do they hate me? Am I just that ugly?" She asked.

June held her at arm's length and looked her dead in the eye.

" Summer. Do not think for a second that you are ugly. You may be under developed at the moment and while the acne is not horrible, is noticeable. But I am going to tell you what mom told me. Us Roses are late bloomers. We may look childish well into our mid to late teens. Flat and attractive until one day, we spread our petals and get all the attention. In Fact, I think you will be the hottest one of the two of us. And you won't be able to keep the boys away." She said.

Summer wiped a tear from her eye, " Thank you sis."  
" There is no need for that. I may not be in a fancy combat school but I can still get scrappy when I need to be. Of witch, I will be paying those girls a visit. No one, and I mean NO ONE, hurts my baby sister and gets away with it. June said, " Also you may want to put those back on. You must have ran all the way home without them."

Summer looked down and realized she hadn't put on a new pair of underwear or skirt. She had a look of shock and horror cross her face as she realized she flashed every single person on her run home.

" Oh fuck." was all she said.

Older Summer couldn't help but find the situation a little funny ath what young her did. She turned wondering what was going to be the next memory she would relive through. She was surprised to instead see about a month after that event that she saw her sister walk into Mantel Academy in search of her bullies. And when she found them, she beat each one of them, with the one who was her main bully getting the worst. You see, June made a stop in the bathroom and removed her panty and stuffed it into her bra. When she was done beating the girl, she sat on her face and when she felt the girl open her mouth to scream or bite, let lose a piss. A little gross but it did stop the bullying. Plus she asserts her dominance on the bitches.

She was surprised to see that and welcomed the sight of the garden.

" Ok. I love my sister, always have always will, but that was gross." She said as she decided to do one last memory before taking time to take a small break.

She held the next rose and let the memory flow.

It was a couple of years later and she was in her send off dance. A tradition that most of the schools held. She was seventeen and true to her sisters words, she was a late bloomer. The small amount of acne was long gone, she had a beautiful face to match her eyes. She had hips that would make her good for child baring and while her bust was not as big or bigger than her bullies, she had a modest C size that just seemed to be a better fit for her. They were not so huge that she would have back problems, but also not so small that they were hidden. They complimented her finger perfectly.

She was in a silver dress that hugged her abdomen and chest but was lose below her waist. A silver mesh covered the top part of her chest and led to a color that acted as the straps. She was accompanied by her parents and her sister with both her boy and girlfriend in tow.

She was standing on the side awkwardly. She didn't really know what to do. Sure boys came up to her constantly and asked her to dance, but she declined them.

It's not that they were ugly, just that they were stuck up jack asses. Even the boy she had a crush on was a jerk.

The music was drowning out conversation as people went to and from the tables or punch bowls and Summer saw a boy who was a bit more shy and was just kind of their. He strode up to her and just stood next to her.

She leaned in so she can be heard, " If you are going to ask me for a dance, I am going to have to decline." She said as loud as she could.

" I wasn't planning too. I just wanted to get out of the crowd. To be honest I don't really want to be here." He shouted back.

" At least we have something in common." She shot back.

There was a pause as they listened to the music and the sound of people dancing.

" So. What school did you apply for?" the boy asked.

" Beacon. I don't like how Atlas Huntsmen Academy is so militarized. I like the strict yet chill atmosphere Beacon has. What about you?" She asked.

" Haven. I like the look of the place. Its calming with the waterfalls and how nature works." he told her.

They just stood there talking about why they chose their school and their hopes and dreams. It was about a punch bowl later that Summer found someone worthy to have a dance with. This boy as it turned out was a real underdog. Was always in the background keeping low and out of sight.

" Well I can say you are worthy for a dance if you want one." Summer told him.

He had a shocked look with a bit of an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. He looked around to see if she was talking to someone else, When he did not find one he looked at her and pointed to himself. " Me?"

She just nodded, grabbed his hand and took him to the floor gaing all sorts of eyes to them. It was a simple song and dance and that was done. It was not a bad dance nor was it great. Each didn't dance much or well. So they just swayed.

When the song was done, Summer was then seen dancing with her father as the night was drawing to a close. She said her farewells to her friends as she left and went home. Tomorrow she would be on a shuttle on her way to Vale and Beacon.

Summer watched as the night closed. She could see her friends in the crowd wishing her well before they went back to dancing. A good memory. A good set of memories. She was now standing in front of a bare patch of ground. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

She looked around and saw a tree with a man leaning on it. She walked to him, but each step she took to the tree felt like she needed to take ten. When she did finally make it she was out of breath.

The man walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she got a good look at him. He had blond hair, stubble with blue gentle eyes. His physique was was big with a muscular body. He had a smile as he then embraced her. She locked up not sure what she should do. Did he know her? She was about to push him off when he then held her at arms length as if he wanted to get a good long look at her, as if he was trying to memorize what she looked like.

" Summer. We will go far." He said to her.

She quirked an eyebrow at what he said. She heard the sound of fighting and turned to see her, the blond, and two raven haired people who were bickering back and forth like a brother and sister would were all in a forest fighting grimm and trying to get through the hord and make it back to the school. When they did they were on a stage as they were assigned teams.

She was suddenly brought back to the tree with the women she saw leaning on it. She had raven black hair with a shall in it, red eyes and fair skin. She wore red forearm armor, a black skirt and leggings, a japponesse style shirt, a belt with what looked like feathers, and a set of five beaded necklaces.

She looked at Summer with a stern yet caring look.

" There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead."

She herd an argument going on so she turned and saw her and this women were arguing over teamwork and that going solo is a good way to fail.

" My brother and I can handle ourselves. We don't need a team that will just slow us down. So stay out of the damn way." The women said stomping away. Summer just grabbed her by the collar and dragged her back to the dorm.

But right after that she saw both her and this woman in a cafe. Both smiling and laughing and having a good time. It looked like they were talking about boys, about school life and things from back home...or at least Summer talked about her past. Raven kind of dodged the questions.

She watched as her and the roge sat and watched kung-fu action movies, telling jokes and playing video games with the other guy.

She watched, as a team, take on multiple assignments with tougher and tougher grimm to take on. School work on top of school work with exams and tests. There was times when it was all of that on top of personal problems. She watched as the blond man was studying and at the same time asking the raven haired girl out on a date with her shooting him quite a bit, with her and the Raven women talking about relationships and how she was interested in the blond but was afraid of rejection. So to see that the blond constantly went to the busty raven haired girl over the one that wanted his attention hurt, and all on top of school. And God forbid something like that comes up during midterm exams. Talk about stress.

Summer gave a shudder at the thought of the stress she must have went through. She watched it all. All the way through to graduation when she, the blond, the busty raven beauty, and the roge went out into the world.

She was sent back to the tree and this time the roge greeted her. He had his head tilted back as he took a drink from his flask. He stoppered it as he gave a groan of satisfaction at the drink.

" Ahhhhh. We have one another backs. No matter the problem, we stick together and help one another out. Weather it is from outside factors, or internal." he said.

She quirked an eyebrow and turned to see what was going to be brought up this time.

This was only a couple of months after graduation. She saw a chapel full of people. She looked around and saw her younger self was sitting in one of the pews waiting. The blond was in a suit upfront waiting for something.

Her unasked question was answered when music started and everyone stood and looked to the back of the hall. The raven girl from beacon was in a stunning white dress and the slightest bump in her belly showing that she was pregnant. She had the roge walk her down the aisle to the blond. It took her a second or three before it hit her. The blond and the raven haired women were getting married. They exchanged their vows and kissed to seal the deal and end the ceremony.

She watched as her younger self slipped into a bathroom for a few minutes to sob. It was clear to her older self that she still had feelings for the blond man. She still wanted to be with him. Be next to him. To have him...to feel him with in her. But her friend took him because she was too slow to ask. She had no one to blame but herself. She watched as the younger girl checked her make-up and after fixing some of it, went back out to congratulate the two.

She was brought back to the tree and saw another memory begin.

She and the Roge walked to a cabin that housed the blond and the raven. The two were talking and chatting as they walked up the steps to the door. She knocked on the door and waited. And waited. She knocked again with a bit of a frown.

" He is home isn't he?" She asked.

The roge looked and saw their vehicle still in the driveway.

" He should be. Their car is still here." he said.

Getting worried, she tried the knob and found that it was unlocked. She opened it and found the man sitting on the couch. He clearly was crying. The red puffy eyes with streaks running down his eyes and cheeks being proof. In his arms however was an infant in his arms squirming ever so slightly. Her and the roge walked up to him and asked what happened

" She. She left. She left me. She left me and our daughter." he said with new tears coming to his eyes. " How could she do this to us?"

Neither could give an answer. The rogue was the one that spoke.

" We will do what we can to help. I don't know what got into her head, but no matter what, you still got us. Weather or not its outside or inside factors, we will always have your back. You can count on us." he told him.

The infant gave a small cry wanting attention. Summer held her arms out and the blond man handed her the baby. She looked and saw the blond hair covering the top of her head with the lilac eyes looking at her.  
" She got a name?" She asked the blond.  
He nodded and told her that they chose the name of Yang.

" Yang. A beautiful name. Hey Yang." She said cooing to her.

Yang looked at her and smiled and giggled.

Summer's face lit up as she sat down and laid her on the floor to play. Yang flung her arms and legs around as to burn energy and keep attention. After a couple of hours she started to cry.

" What's wrong little one?" She asked as Yang's crys dept getting louder.  
The faintest of growles was heard from Yang.

" She is hungry. Do you have any formela?" She asked.

The blond shook his head.

" We were going to breast feed her. We wanted to go the natrale rout. Getting formela was going to be a last resort kind of thing. Soooo, I will be right back. Unless you secretly gave birth within the last twenty-four hours." He said with a lopsided smile.

" Sadly, that is a negative. I have not done the deed and nor do I plan to until I have a certain ring on my finger. " she said with Yang cooing in agreement.

The blond gave a chuckle as he put his shoes on and took off for the market and got formula for the young child.

" Both from internal threats...and external." the words of the roge rang in her head.

She looked and saw two children run from the house. One was an older version of Yang and the other looked to be a toddler version of herself. They got into the woods and into some bushes.

On the other side was her in a night gown and the blond in a tank top and athletic shorts. Each deployed weapons and fought against men with ears, tails and antlers. All had a marking of a bull snorting fire from its nose. She watched as the two fought. The seans would still every so often for her to get a better look at something. She would look and she saw it on a downward swing. A ring was on her finger. She was married to the blond man.

' So the toddler was hers.' she thought.

The fight then continued as a normal pace. The fight went on, even taking limbs off and even needing to take lives. She could tell that both were queezey about it, but they had to if they wanted to win.

She watched as they fought. But then...she watched as they got a cheap shot on the blond man and ganged up on him. They kicked in his knees in as well as snapping his arms. They beat his face in as well forcing him to his knees. She watched as they forced him to watch something, but what? She turned to her other and watched as she got one final man down before getting tackled. A man was at the end of each of her limbs and pulled to keep her from struggling.

She heard the other men address what she assumed to be her husband for a couple moments. She looked back to her other and saw that a man straddled her chest with a knife. He cut the gown off of her, and proceeded to have their way with her before one shoved a blade into the blonds chest. They then threw her into a van as others raided the house.  
She thought she would have been back at the tree...but she wasn't. She was trapped in this unmemory.

She watched as what seemed only a few minutes later, a man came running in. He knelt next to the man just as a red portal opened and the raven haired woman walked out. She had a card and flowers in her hands...just to drop them at the sight. She walked up to the two and dropped to her knees as she sobbed. The three had a short talk before he ceased to exist and passed. The man, the one that had brown hair and stoic blue eyes, reached over and closed his eyes, holding a moment of silence for his fallen friend and comrade.

The raven haired woman held his head close to her as she sobbed. She shook him ever so slightly to wake him. When he didn't move she called to him. She kept calling to him, her voice was quivering as she kept calling, her calls getting a little louder with each utterance until she finally screamed it getting the attention of a few of the monsters in the house.  
She could almost hear the drums of war starting to beat as a group of ten men came out of the house, arrogant and cocky. They were talking as if this was going to be an easy victory. And with that, she witnessed what could only be described as a blood bath. When she next saw the man, he was drenched in blood and had the coldest blue eyes that held a burning hatred that held the full fury of hell itself.

She leaned up against the tree as she let the new memory slip into place, as well as what she witnessed from her, friend? Was that the right? That man was a friend. How could she be friends with someone that was so willing to kill to avenge her and her husband? Did he do it because he just wanted to kill? Or because he was truly a friend that truly wanted both avenge her and rid this world of evil?  
A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the roge. He had a smile on his face as he pulled her into an embrace. He pulled back and held up his hand. In it was a glowing sphere of light that pulsed and had swirls coming off of it like a sun throwing out light and radiation.

He pressed it into her hand and more information came with it. A name. Qrow Branwen. A man she looked to as an older brother. Getting her some of the coolest toys or letting off the hook more times then she should. From staying out late to maybe watching a movie she shouldn't.

He faded shortly after with the raven haired women coming up with a glowing cube in her hands. She pressed into her hands as well as she embraced her. Raven Branwen, twin sister to Qrow Brawnwen. A second older sister to her. She made sure she had her work done and helped her with personal problems like she did in her memory flashes. Tough but had a loving side to her that rarely showed itself.

She embraced her as she faded. The last was the blond man. He, like the others had something in his hands. A glowing halo. Instead of placing it in her hands, he slid it on her wrist like a bracelet. TaiYang Xiao Long. Her husband. The man she loved. The man who she birthed a daughter too. The man that was now dead. She buried her head into his rock solid chest and cried.

" I am sooo sorry Tai. I am so sorry for not being there. I never cheated on you. I swear it." She was saying.

He held her in his arms as she cried. " Summer, I know you would never do such a thing. It was hard for me to only be able to watch what those monsters were doing to you." He said stroking her hair. " I love you Summer. I have never thought you would do anything behind my back. And I inturn never did anything behind yours...or at least nothing that would jeopardize our marriage." he said.

She looked to him not knowing what he meant by that.

" I have been sworn to secrecy on something while you were gone. It concerns a certain friend of ours. That is all I am allowed to say. Chances are he will know if I tell you while in this limbow state." he said sounding a bit scared.

Summer just stayed there in his embrace letting other memories flood through her. Asking Qrow to watch Yang while she and Tai went out to visit a few of her friends that came to visit. Well they both got hammered to the point of just sleeping at a hotel until they were both sober. Well one thing led to another and they boned. When she woke up, she was so ashamed of herself that she threw away her promise of purity until she was married. Tai managed to comfort her and told her that he was planning to propose to her when he got the money to buy a ring. It helped her calm down a little bit but she still felt horrible. But Tai was going to stay and be there for her.

She suddenly felt herself start to sway from side to side as soft piano notes came in from nowhere. She just let it happen as she and her husband had a final dance. Tai gave her a spin and then brought her close to him again with her throwing her arms around his neck and went in for a deep kiss. In turn, Tai placed a hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head, deepening it further.

She broke then kiss with a tear sliding down her cheek and a soft smile on her face.

" Summer. This is where we are going to part ways. But I want you to know that I love you. I always will. And there is also more people that love you too." he said cupping her cheek and wiping away the tears, " I want you to continue to live your life to the fullest. To make each day count and memorable. I may not be there with you physically, but I will always be with you in here." he told her pointing to her heart.

" Tai, I don't want you to go. I just got you back! Please don't leave me." She said dropping to her knees and starting to sobb.

He dropped to a knee and lifted her head up to face him. " I know it may not seem fair. I thought that as well. But our children will need their mom there for them." He took a breath, " Plus, I want you to do something for me. I want you to help John out in anyway you can. If there's one thing I am willing to say about him is that he has had a really rough life before coming here. He has only seen war and hardship with very little joy or even the simple pleasures of life. So please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." he pleaded.

She looked at him, and then felt a few pairs of arms wrap around her. Four of them to be exact. She looked and saw Ruby and Yang with to other girls covered in shadow hugging her. One was a fanaus with ears while the other one only had a side ponytail.

" Please come back to us mommy. We need you." Ruby and Yang said pleading. She closed her eyes and nodded. They would need a women to look up too. When she opened them again, she was alone. She turned around and was met with a man who had a comforting aura to him with long brown hair and beard with the kindest hazel brown eyes she has ever seen. He was in a robe so white it could be snow.

He approached and embraced her.

" You have been forgiven my child. Go now. Your girls will need you." Was all he said as a steady beeping was her and what felt like a couple of weights were on her chest.

While Summer was in a coma.

John pulled into the driveway up to the house. Ruby and Yang were in the back seat with an arm around each other. They each had brought flowers and some other things such as stuffed animals and cards. Each were worried about her. Even Blake was worried about her and dropped a few cards off for her. Blake had expressed worry to both John and her sisters about if Summer is going to hate her.

She was reassured that she wouldn't. But John wasn't so sure. Being stuck in that kind of a citation for such a long period of time? Something must have changed. Being taken and tortured like that for a year and a half must have changed something. What was the question.

He parked the hog in the garage and helped the girls out before heading inside.

As soon as he entered the house, he smelled something good. He entered the kitchen to see his trusted AI companion turn android rocking out with a couple of skillets on the stove and somthing in the oven.

She brought the handle of a spatula up to her mouth as if she was actually singing the song that she was rocking out to.

"...Can you take it all away

Can you take it all away

Well you shoved it in my face

Explain again to me

Can you take it all away

Can you take it all away

Well you shoved it my face

Explain again to me

Explain again to me

Explain again to me"

She finished the song off as the last few notes played out filling the kitchen as she used the spatula to flip, what we could now see was green beans. She turned and saw the girls and John standing there with amused smiles on their faces. Her face went red with embarrassment.

" Don't quit your day job." was all John said as he started to set the table with the girls chuckling.

" Careful what you say John! Or you won't get any of what I am making!" She shouted to him.

" I am just saying. You don't have to right vocals for the song." he retorted

She scoffed and the two went at it in a sibling like rivalry.

In Atlas

James was sitting in his office watching the news. It was more or less just background noise. That was until Vale's News Network came on talking about the SPARTAN. His attention was immediately drawn to the screen.

" The Spartan was seen, along with a renegade squad of troops from Vacuao, came to the southernmost part of Vale and completely expunged the Avenging Bull terrorist group from the kingdom. Viewers keep in mind that the images we are about to show you is graphic." the screen shows a crowd of people gathered around barricades with only first aid on the other side with multiple women seeking medical treatment. All either had a blanket draped around their shoulders or were waiting for one. Multiple fanaus bodies were piled up near the entrance with one body being hung. James looked closer to see if he can identify the body but couldn't.

" We tried asking questions, but were suddenly pushed back to make a lane." the reporter was saying as the camera zoomed in to see the Spartan running at top speed with a woman in his arms.

" SIR! WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

" DID YOU LEAD THIS ASSAULT?"

HOW ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THE COUNCIL?"

The reporters were shouting trying to be heard.

James stopped the video and sent it to a display screen so he can have a bit more control. He skipped a couple of frames until he got a clear view of the chief. He took a closer look.

" Its armor. Its damages." he said to himself seeing the chest plate have a deep dent in it as well as a couple more dents in the helmet with the visor even having a hole in it.

" Blue eyes. Computer: use what is available on this image and run a search." he ordered.

The computer scanned the photo and started to do an analysis.

Elsewhere in atlas

Jauqes was seeing the same video. He was just getting done with a call from April. She hasn't gotten anything on the bloody brother and sister duo yet. Not really being able to get anything. He growled. Maybe it was time to up the pressure.

He made a call to the mines and had the mutts parents recorded on both video and audio. Had them record a message for her.

It will give the presser he would need to apply to the mut and give him the weakness he needs to cripple DAWN Enterprises, and that blasted brother and sister duo to be put out of action. And maybe even put under.

He turned back to the screen to see how the Spartan put those animals in the grave, and smiled. He may want to kill the man in the armor, but he did put his speaces first.

A couple of days after. Summer is still in a coma.

John was sitting in his office looking over projects. The underground hanger for the Dawn was completed and ready. All that he needed was some heavy duty airships to lift and transport it thier.

As he was researching the ships capabilities when his door was thrown open. He looked up to see none other than James Ironwood. And he looked upset.

" John. Have you ever disciplined your men when they went on that raid? You should have them fired!" He was saying to John.

" James. One: You don't have an appointment, nor does this seem like an emergency. So what are you doing here? Two: you have no right to tell me how to run my company nor who to fire. I am well aware of what my employees did. And I approved of it. They helped save a women who has been held for nearly two years." John scolded.

" I KNOW SHE HAS BEEN GONE! But I also know you are not telling the people here the whole truth. I know you are more than just a soldier turned Huntsmen. The Spartan had a piece of his visor missing. Blue eyes. You have blue eyes. I am willing to bet you at least have something to do with him." He said leaning on Johns desk, " I have a warrant to search your place of business and your house. One way or another, I will find something and put you away for a long ass time." James told him holding up the warrant. " So let's take a nice long walk threw your place of business."

After a long ass walk with Jame's having a couple of troopers with him, stop at every wall panel and floor crevasse to check and see if it was false. They stopped each employee and even wrecking their work station and product. Every person. Man or women, human or faunas, was ready to start ripping James a new ass for hampering their productivity when he finally left with empty hands.

" So. Now that you hurased those under my employ and got all of them to down right have a dislike of you, did you find anything?" John asked in a mocking tone that pertraid his disdain for James actions.

James turned to him and pointed a finger, " I still got your house to search! I may not have found something here, but that could easily be because you are just that good at hiding shit! Now lets pay your house a visit shall we?" He said smugly.

When they got their, he had his troopers pull the plants from their beds and over all made a mess, much to the dismay of Cortana. She was irate and ready to shove a SHEIVA up their asses. All her hard work into caring for the flowers and the garden was for not. They tracked mud all threw the house tearing the place apart. Ripping out pots and pans, drawers in cabinets, dressers and invading personal belongings. Mostly the girls stuff. Cortana's included.

Her and the girls shirts, pants, dresses, toys, and in Cortana's case, some things that she kept from both the girls and John. * Cough cough* smut and other adult items. * cough cough*

They randomly punched holes in the walls and floors.

When they left hours later, they left it in a mess.

" Now that you wrecked my house and personal property, did you find anything?" John asked with Cortana just shaking in barely contained rage.

" You better realize that you are not only going to pay for any damages, but you are also cleaning this place and reambercing me for all the work I put in out their in that garden." Cortana said, her voice dripping with poison and venom.

" James just turned to them with a scowl. He told his men to get back into the transport, but before he could get in, John grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
" Did you not just hear us? You destroyed my house in a damn witch hunt. You invaded our privacy and wrecked the place we live…"  
" I don't need to do anything. Fix it you goddamn self." James said shoving John off of him.

He was then met with a hard punch to the face and was sent to the ground.

" hahahaha. You just fucked up dude. I am a General in the Atlas military. I can do just about whatever I want and get away with it. Including leaving this place in shambles and you in the hospital." he said getting to his feet and whipping the trickle of blood from his mouth. " I could have you shot for striking me."

Before John could respond he saw the school bus pull up and drop off the girls. They had smiles on their faces and didn't have a care in the world. Had being the key word. For when they saw the yard and Their new father staring down a man in an Atlas General uniform, their faces fell.

When he turned back he saw that Ironwood drew on him. His engraved silver revolver pointed at his face.

" I am placing you under arrest for obstructing my investigation. No if and or buts about it. You are going to be locked away for a long time." He said with a smirk.

" Why? Because the evidence you were hoping to find doesn't exist? You are acting like a sore loser and throw a temper tantrum like a damn child? My children act more mature than you are acting right now." Cortana spat at him.

" Daddy? What is going on?" Ruby asked.

Everyone looked at her. Ironwood simply said that her dad and aunt were under arrest for housing a felon.

" Have you seen anything that suggest that we have? You tore the house apart in search of it and have found nothing. So pay the bill for the damage and get the hell off of my property." John said with contained venom.

" I don't need to pay for anything." was all James said before leaving.

John gave a growel.

" What was that about dad?" Yang asked.

" He thinks I am or work with the Spartan and wants what is theirs to be his. Probably to tear into it and find out what makes it tick so they can replicate it on a massive scale. Even though he has know idea as to how to use it." John answered.

" But you are the Spartan dad? Why would he want to steal your armor? Why would you want to keep it from him?" Ruby asked.

John looked down to her with a smile. " That is because I don't trust him or the government with my armor and weapons." he said as he dropped to a knee and placed his hands on her shoulder, " Let just say that some of the things that I have should not be replicated nor tried to be replicated." He said to her.

" Why?" came her reply.

" When you are older. You wouldnt understand what all had happened." He said as he patted her shoulders and stood back up.

James was pissed as he drove away from the Mendez residents. He was so sure that John was THE Spartan. THE SPARTAN! But what did he find? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He trashed the house and business of an innocent man. But he was so sure that he was. Sure there are many people with blue eyes, but none with the amount of steel and grit that John does. So how did he get it so wrong.

A ring was herd as he withdrew his scroll and saw that it was Headmaster Ozpin.

" Ironwood here." he said.

" James. Report to my office. Now." his voice brokerd no argument.

" Fine." He said hanging up and pocketing his scroll.

He blew out a breath as he told the driver to change course.

When he entered Ozpin's office thirty minutes later, he was irritated.

" What do you want Ozpin. I need to get back to Atlas. Jauqes has some new tech he wants to test out. Plus I need to get back to the drawing board about who the Spartan is, and I am damn close to finding out who he is. So if you could please tell me what you want me here for that would be really great." he said.

" Why did you haras one of my huntsmen? You went to his place of employ and ceased any productivity, then proceeded to utterly trash his home and did not even bother to pay for the damages you caused all in the name of a witch hunt. So I ask again. Why?"

" I do not need to answer to you. You are not even in my jurisdiction. Goodby." James said.

He made it as far as the door, when it opened and none other than **JOHN CENA!**

 **"** **The fuck is going on?"**

 **Laughing can be heard as the camera pans to an off the sean shot of Cortana with a recorder.**

 **"** **Really Cortana? You had to play that meme didn't you?"**

 **"** **Yup. It was a perfect time and spot for it." she said.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **"** **You enjoy doing this don't you?"**

 **"** **Yup"**

 **"** **Sigh, can I get back to the story please?"  
** **"** **Sure." she said smiling.**

 **"** **OK guys for real this time."**  
He made it as far as the door when it opened and none other than the man that James left in ruins only an hour ago. John stood there with a sidearm drawn.

" You better give me one good reason why I should not shoot you in the bloody knee and leave you for the Grim." John said with absolute venom.

" You have some explaining to do James." Ozpin said as he ushered him to take a seat.

James walked away from the elevator and back into the office.

" Now tell me as to why you did all of the things you did this man and his family?"

" It is because he is the Spartan and everything belongs in Atlas hands for research and development!" James shouted.

" He did have a warrant. But he went way too far and was too aggressive when searching. And I believe that if a warrant is served and nothing is found and everything is cleared, one should pay for the damages if any was made, especially if no evidence is found. That or at least keep it all somewhat neat and offer to put things back." John said.

" Your dirty and you know it! You may not BE him but you work with him. I just know it and one way or another I will find out. And when I do…" James started but was cut off by John.

" Listen to yourself James. You have not found a single link between me and him. You are painting him as an enemy of Remnant that needs to be killed at any and all costs. And what has he done to give you that thought? I bet nothing. You are just wanting him to be a villain." John spat back.

" JAMES!" Ozpin shouted getting his attention, " You are acting like a child who is not getting his way."

James looked at him. " I am not. If you know even half of what I know…"

" You are going to shut it. I have personally met with the Spartan. Yes he is from space. No he won't hand anything over. Yes he does plan on informing people when the time is right about where he comes from. And you are to treat him as an ambassador for his government. He doesn't really know where he is in relation to his home planet." Ozpin spat at him. John was wondering if he was going to spill everything. He got his answer when Ozpin continued, " So, HeadMaster Ironwood. Are you going to arrest me and lock me in a prison because I was privileged enough to have been briefed by him about it?"

" You work with him?" James asked stumped.

" Sort of. He has come and asked if he can use a couple of teams once or twice. And I have earned his trust."

James just gawked.

" Now. You are not only going to apologize to this man, but you are also going to pay for the excessive damages you caused."

James's eyes bulged to the point of exploding, " WHAT?"

" You left a mess at his house. Mud stained carpets, landscaping ruined, privacy invaded, holes punched in the walls...you name it. John, how much in repairs does he owe you?" Ozpin asked.

One week. Summer is still in a coma

It was the dead of the night and the water was calm. Just the gentle lapping of water splashing on water. A sudden light and sound of engines was heard and seen as multiple airships were seen hovering over the water.

It was time for the Dawn to be risen. John led the team down into the water with cables and other riggings to help in assisting the lift effort. So down into the depths they went. It was almost dawn when they were done and ready.

" Captain. We are ready to lift. Requesting pick up." John said into his mic.

" Roger that sir. A Bull head his on its way. Come and join me when you can. You know more about this than I do." the Captain said to him.

As the team broke the water, the bullhead swooped down and picked them up going to the ship that was considered the lead. When it docked, the Chief made his way to the bridge to see a man in an old sea captain's uniform. Hat included.

" Glad to see you sir. We will begin lifting momentarily. I just want you up here to give guidance." He told him.

" Yes sir. But with all due respect, I should be in the landing bay to supervise. No offence but I can't see what is happening down there from up here." The captain gave a nod but still said he wanted a reassurance that his ships would not be harmed.

" If everything goes as planned, you will have nothing to worry about. I have quick release's set in case we need to drop it in a hurry. I also have the rest of the party on comms as well." was all he said before turning and heading back to the launch bay.

He looked out the bay and saw the cables. They were slack so no one was taught. That will soon change.

" Canis, Torian, Qrow. You hear me just fine?" he asked.

" Loud and clear boss. You buying drinks when we are done?" Thorian asked.

" Dude, it's only morning. Its way too early to go out drinking." Canis said to him.

" It's five o'clock somewhare." both Thorian and Qrow said at the same time.

" Qrow, you are always drinking." Canis said.

" Your point being what?" Qrow asked as the sound of a stopper being undone was heard in the background.

" Focus people! We begin operations in five." John said speaking into his mic to cut the chatter.

" Four, three, two, one, start raising it." John said to the captains of the other ships.

As soon as he said that, the ships pulled the cables taught. He heard the shipps fed more power to the engines to try and break the Dawn free from the mud it buried itself in. The shipps added even more power and still nothing was moving. If anything the ships were beginning to dip towards the water.

" Sir! We are giving it all we got! But if she doesn't break free soon, we are going to need to rethink our strategy and break off!" the captain of the ship he was on spoke to him.

' Come on. Come on. Break free.' John thought hoping that his luck hasn't decided to take a break.

He heard the whine of the engines straining to lift the half of a ship out of the water as even more power was added. He was just about to call it when the ships violently leveled out as the water rippled as if something big moved. He watched as the water kept rippling as the ship not only broke free from the mud, but was fixing to break water. And sure enough, just as the light of dawn hit them, the Forward Unto Dawn broke water and was now hanging suspended in the air, with the light of the first rays of dawn striking the hull, making the water shine.

It was a full two and a half hours of flying the broken hull to the landing site. A two and a half hour flight of slow moving, careful maneuvering, and fraying of nerves. Everyone was sweating towards the end of the journey. Their nerves were frayed just a tad more when it came time to settle the ship into its cradle.

Cortana and the girls stood on a catwalk to watch as the ship was lowered down into the hanger. It settled into its birth as John dropped down onto the ship and started to undo the cables and riggings. All of witch was done in under thirty minutes.

" So that is the ship Dad wants to rebuild?" Blake asked as she saw the ship rest in its cradle as water was running off of the hull, engine nacelles, and hull breaches.

" It is. We are going to rebuild it and with it, we can travel the stars again." Cortana said to the children.

" Can we go in and look around?" Ruby asked excitedly as she was hopping from foot to foot.

Cortana chuckled at the sight before giving her a warm smile, " When all the hazards are cleared then maybe. IF you behave and be a good girl, I am sure Daddy will give you three the tour." Cortana told the girls.

Giving them a goal to shoot for was a good thing. Both John and Cortana wanted them to work hard and genuinely. Give them a goal to shoot for and they may just surprise you.

" But I think he was wanting to take you to the hospital to visit your mom today." Cortana said, more to Yang and Ruby then to Blake.

They each gave an 'oh' before watching as John jumped into a breach and started to run power through the ship...sort of. The reactors were shot and the generators only had enough power to cycle one set of doors open. So he had to force the doors open all the way to the reactor room to see if he can jump start it or if he is going to need to run power to it.

The result was that he was going to need to run power to the generators to jump start them as well as the reactors. Great. Just great. Chances are that he was going to need to clean and rebuild the reactor as well. He sighed and went to congratulate the teams for jobs well done.

And after that he was going to take Ruby and Yang to see their mom.

April was doing homework when her scroll buzzed with a number she really did not want to answer. Shakingly she answered.

" Hel-hello sir."

" Mut, report." Jauqes ordered.

" Nothing sir. They haven't done or said anything that would give away any secrets." Was all she said.

" I guess it is time to up the pressure." He said more to himself than to her. She then heard him switch the phone to what she thinks was a recording.

She heard her mom and dad talking about her. How she is doing them proud and that they hoped Canis would be able to find her. She cries at hearing their voices and hearing them praise her.

" If you want to hear from your parents again, you will give me what I want. Or, well, I don't need to say what will happen for I am sure you get the idea." he said hanging up leaving crying at the table.

Her uncle got home a few minutes later to find her balling. He came up to her and took her into his arms and held her. She gave a silent signal saying she wanted to talk away from her scroll where the Schnee could listen in.

He took her outside and set her down.

" What happened?" he asked.

" Jauqes asked about what is going on in the company and when I said that I got nothing, he played a recording of Mom and Dad before making his threat towards them."

Canis gave a low dangerous growel. Sooner or later, he was going to reach a snapping point. And when Jacques comes to Vale next, he will take him out.

Two weeks after Summer was rescued. And we reach her awakening.

Over the past week of visiting, the girls have spiced up Summer's room. Cards and flowers sat on the table with stuffed animals tucked into her arms and next to her head. She was off of the meds that kept her comatosed for the past couple of days. All that needed to happen was for her to wake up.  
John, Qrow, Cortana and the girls were present. It has become routine. The weekends and a couple of days during the week they would visit the most and each time, Ruby and Yang would sit on the bed and talk to her about their day and week and hope that she would come back to them. They were laying, carefully, on her, snuggling up to her.

" So with the Bulls down and out, what are you going to do now? I am sure there are other supremacist groups you can take care of." Qrow asked.

" With what I did to Gallen, no one would want to risk me coming in and taking them out. I hope that put will put any stop to thoughts of doing what he did. And if not, then I will do what I am good at." John said to him.

Qrow hummed in agreement as he turned to the girls to see them carefully hugging her with Blake sitting on a chair reading a book. For an eight year old girl, she had an above average reading level. She was often seen to be reading on her spare time.

"How is she handling this? Having her dad kill someone that is of the same race as her?"

" She has been taking it all pretty well. She has asked about it but I think she understands that Gallen was a really bad person." Cortana said to him.

While they were talking, Summer opened her eyes, then just as quickly shut them. She took a breath and tried again. Still to bright. She opened one eye this time, slowly and carefully. Once she was comfortable enough to keep it open, she did the same thing with the other eye. She then looked to her chest where she felt two weights resting their, two heads of hair to be exact. One with blond pigtails, and the other with black and red choppy hair.

A small smile spread across her lips as she raised her arms to hug them. Well her left arm. Her right was in a cast. She mentally frowned at that, but still embraced the girl with blond hair minding the IV in her arm.

The girl turned her head to see what was happening. When she saw it was Summer's arm, she snapped her head up to see the face of her mother figgers face smiling and even crying, looking back at her.

" MOMMY!" Yang squealed as she clung to her neck, grabbing both Ruby's and the others attention.

" MOM!" Ruby let out as she clung to her neck.

" My girls." Summer coughed out as she used her good arm to hold both girls to her.

She could feel both girls let tears into her hospital gown as they cried in both relief and joy. So full of relief she almost did not feel the extra pair of eyes on her.

He opened them to see three other people and a child. The rogue she remembered who was Qrow, a close friend to her and even a brother.

The other two were familiar to her but she could not place the names to the faces. And the child was a fanaus. The shock, surprise and horror were evident on her face as the young girl came into view. She hugged her children closer to her and tried to back away from her. She wasn't safe here and neither was her daughters.  
Both the monitors and the movement alarmed everyone in the room and even made the girl have a downcast look.

" Summer, Summer! Easy. Easy. You are safe here." Qrow said as he held her by the shoulders.

All Summer did as stare at the girl.

They followed her eyes to Blake and finally understood.

" Summer. She is okay. She is not one of them. You can trust her." Qrow said to her.

Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement as they hopped off the bed and held Blake as she hid behind the bigger man's leg.

Summer coughed a couple of times before she managed to horse out " What happened to me?"

" You were taken to be a slave." John said getting right into it.

Summer snapped her head up to look at him.

" I will take the girls. They should not hear this." Qrow said as he ushered the girls out the door and leaving John and the android to tell Summer what happened to her.

They waited a full menite for them to get out of ear shot before he started to tell her what happened.

" What are some of the last things you remember?" John asked.

Summer looked at him with a guarded look before she sighed and started talking.

" I remember my first day as well as some shotty spots in between. The beatings, the drugs, the sex." She paused as she started to shake a bit at the memories she was asked to relive those parts of her past. " Look, I know you need to know this in order to do whatever investigation you need, but please, don't make me relive this." She asked.

When she got a nod from the two she let out a breath of relief. She then looked at them and really took the time to study them.

" I am so sorry, you two look famier, but I can't place you anywhere." Summer said sheepishly.

" It is ok. With what you went through, it is ok to forget names. We are neighbors, or were. My name is Amethyst. And this caveman is my half brother, John." the now re introduced Amethyst said to her.

' John and Amethyst. Yes. She watched the girls multiple times. And John, he trained me in hand to hand… or at least attempted. I am still garbage at it but it is the thought that counts.' She thought, ' But he never had a child? Hell he was still single when I last saw him. So how did he get a child? And why a faunas?'

Questions she would need to ponder later. " What did those...monsters do to me? And what were the treatments that I had to go through." She finally asked.

" As far as what those animals did, it should be obvious. I won't say anything as to not bring up memories. As for the treatments, you have a broken arm and leg, as well as some broken ribs. Your right arm and left leg are in a cast. The doctors and nurses thought it would be best if you stayed in a coma for a couple of weeks to have your bones mend and set. As for the tube in your stomach, there was so much ecstasy, cocaine, LSD, as well as other types of drugs mixed with so much semon that they had to pump water into your stomach to dilute it enough to either pump it out, or let it pass." John said breaking it down for her.

He broke down what all has happened in the year and a half she was missing. Tai's death and the loss of the house, how her daughters grew and made friends, how he adopted Blake and the blooming friendship that happened.

As she was listening, a knock was herd. John got up and answered the door. He spoke softly to the other person on the other side before he turned and looked at her.

" Summer. The man on the other side of the door is someone that helped in saving you. He is a faunas that went undercover. He has admitted to doing something that he himself is sickened by. So please, don't lash out. He has something he wants to say to you."

Summer gave him a look of question, worry, and a hint of fear.

John took a breath before he opened the door further and a man walked in. He had black leather jacket with silver accents, black cargo pants and boots with silver through out. His jacket had a tiger with wings on it on the back. His eyes were orange and had black hair with silver shot threw it. The eye catcher was the ears on his head. Tiger ears.

Her shock was evadant as she started to shake and even whimper.

The look in his eyes was a mix of hurt and understanding. John and Amethyst got to her side and held her and helped to calm her down. While she did calm down, she was still shaking like a leaf.

Rom looked at her before dropping his gaze as if in shame. " Summer, I know the last time we saw each other it was under the worst circumstances. And I apologise for the role I had to play in that. I know it will take time, but I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done."

Summer listened to him still shaking, but she did hear what he said. He was asking for forgiveness for what he had done to her. Shakingly she managed to out " In time."  
Rom just closed his eyes with a smile of gratitude before he turned and left.

" I-I-I don't w-w-want to go through t-t-that again." she said to the two.

" He was the one to plant the tracker in your hair that led us to you. I would at least give him a chance. " John said to her.

Ok so this next few paragraphs is going to just kind of be a scissor real kind of thing. Fast forwarding through a lot of the little things that Summer went through from treatment. You know the boring things. Also play something smooth or whatever would be playing during a sean like this.

Over the course of the next couple of months we see a number of things happen to our favorite mother and family. We see multiple visits to her in the hospital from her parents and daughters, but secret visits from a certain raven while she slept. Kind of weird and suspicious but hey, she wanted to be anonymous.

We can see Summer looking over paperwork and cards. She talked to her children multiple times, catching up and getting up to speed as to what all happened over the course of a year and a half. Although they were asked to leave out the fact that John was the Chief.

She learned how John took them and Blake in, how Tai died...well more than just his funeral. They shared laughs and shed tears.

She was cleared to go a couple of weeks later, so we see her going to John's house. The girls welcoming her home, showing her her room and spending most of her time their. She still had her casts on, so she couldn't do much but she was able to do simple things like light cleaning. She earned her keep.

She visited her deceased husband with the help of John and Cortana.

Cortana took her out to her new clothes and pretty much rebuild what she lost.

A few months have gone by and we can see her going to the hospital to get her casts removed and doing physical therapy. Both at the hospital and at home to get her arm and leg functioning.

It has been a full month after Summer got her casts off. Yang had a birthday coming up and she would need to go out and get her a gift. She just got done with her exercises and was wanting to visit Tai before she left for Vale. As she was lacing up her boots and checking herself over, she peeked outside and saw that it was cloudy out and the threat of rain was seen.

' Just a few minutes. That is all I need. A few minutes alone with him.' She thought as she turned to see Blake sitting on the couch reading.

Summer was still uneasy with her but she has seen her to be an observant, quiet and sweet girl. Blake would often help Ruby and Yang in getting something for Summer, or just cuddling up next to her reading while the older woman would stroke her hair and pet her extra ears by way of comfort. And even some amusing moments of Blake actually purring. And by accident, Summer found a sweet spot, right behind her cat ears. When she found that, Blake had a look of pure pleasure as her leg bounced as if she wanted to scratch the spot with her foot.

" Blake, I am going to go out for a bit. Think you and Yang can watch Ruby for a bit?"

Blake looked up to her and nodded as Summer walked out the door.

She walked the beaten path through the woods to where a scorch mark was seen with burned out areas of a room and collapsed ceiling. She paused for a moment and breathed. She could see a log cabin in her mind's eye with children running around. She let the breath out and moved on to the woods in the back. She walked threw the trees. Smelling the rain coming mixed with the scents of the different trees. The smell of pines and oaks. The crunch of twigs and sticks and leaves. It did not escape her that she possibly walked this path blind folded and cuffed while she was a slave.

Well this slave is now a free woman. All she needed to do was get back to her old self.

She rounded a grove of trees and found what she was looking for.

She approached the head stone and sat down.

For the next fifteen minutes she sat and talked to her dead husband. After she was done she walked back to John's place. He or Amethyst should be home soon. Both have insisted that one of them accompany her when she is out.

' Just in case' they both said to her.

When she got back, it started to rain and was starting to get to be later then she was hoping. Deciding to get supper going she got to cooking with the help of the girls as the rain started to pick up with the sound of thunder and lightning was herd.

A bolt of lightning ilumanated a room. In that moment of light, we see that the room had, well, everything that a bedroom would need. Dresser,closet, bed, and other female touches. But the bed was empty. It had evidence that it was occupied. Then the crash of thunder hit...loud. There was the sound of a woman whimpering. The whimpering was indeed coming from a women. She was in a burgundy nightgown and was in the fetal position shaking and rocking back and forth, pleading that 'they' would stop. One could see the cold sweat running down her forehead. She kept rocking and pleading. Her eyes were closed so tight one would think that she was trying to shut out the world. The sound of a door opening was her and we see a mountain of a man walk in. John knelt down next to Summer who is having a bit of an episode.

" Summer" He gently calls giving her a shake." Summer it's going to be OK."

He picked her up and she immediately she latches on to him. Crying her eyes out into his chest. He sits down on her bed and just holds her. He eventually lets what comes next happen naturally. He rocks her and gently humms. Just to soothe her. She eventually calms down and is in a slumber.

This has been going on since she first got home. Not as often as one might think, only a couple of times a month. She would have a normal day. But as she slept, she would start to have nightmares. Nightmares of her days in captivity. The beatings. The yelling. How they used her as a stress reliever. It all hit her at once. And this is the result.

John was normally the one that help break her out of it. Simply letting his presence being the comforting factor that helps her through the hard spot. And when it is a harder episode, he found that humming a small tune helped. A little trick he found after doing the same thing with the girls when they have a nightmare.

Laying her down he goes to stand up and head out, when she takes his hand and in a timid voice askes" Please, don't go." Her eyes held absolute fear and a pleading look. Nodding he slipped in with her and she automatically latched onto him afraid of the nightmares that might come. But instead of nightmares, she fell back into a blissful sleep, knowing she was in good hands.

When Summer woke, she felt refreshed, but she still rememberd the nightmare she had. It started as it always did. Her and Tai sitting in the kitchen talking and having coffee and talking. The vans roll up and they go to meet their foe. But when they got outside to fight, did the nightmare start. They would start fighting. But then it would show Tai leaving the fight to a woman outside the fighting. They would start kissing leaving her to fight alone. She would catch glimpses of the two as they started to undress.

She would then get pinned down and the two would approach and mock her as she was then striped of her clothing and forced to service the men and women their as they slapped her and forced themselves onto her. And the girls? Blake led them to her and proceeded to demean them and told the men to take and have their way with them. She would be forced to watch as her babies were ravaged and used. She would then start to get straight up beaton.

But after some time, everything would seem to reverse. The beatings would stop and she would see her daughters with Blake, John and Amethyst come and help her up. And Tai embraced her as all the bad men and the ruined forms of the girls and her husband turned to dust and floated away.

The sound of faint humming could be heard as she was embraced by her loved ones. This as well has been happening a bit.

She looked to the other side of the see that it had the look of someone slept there with her, but no evidence as to who it was. The door opened and John walked in with a tray of food for her.

" Summer. How are you feeling?" He asked as Ruby and Yang walked in behind him.

" I feel somewhat refreshed. Its just the after effects." She said sitting up to make room for the girls as John set the tray on the nightstand. He turned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" We are all here for you if you need us. I know what it is like to feel alone amongst a crowd." He said to her before he got up and went about his day.

She watched as he left woundering what why he would ever feel alone.

It was yet another dreary day. The storm may have gone, but another was right on its heels. But that did not stop Summer from going outside for some fresh air. She sat on a swing and swung. She replayed the dream over and over again in her mind like it was on repeat with some of the things she was able to remember. It wasn't much but the things she did remember, sickened her. Her first days as a slave, to her chance of a meal but chose the cock instead, the vibrating egg that made her look pregnant and holding a bottle of alcohol in her pussy, being rented by the only one that seemed to give a damn about her.

She closed her eyes at the last one. She was not a lesbian nor was she bi-sexual like her sister. She was happily straight and had no intentions of changing that. What happened with that woman was nothing more than her being rented off to be used.

The nightmare replayed again. The beatings she received were painful. The last one being more so. But that was not the only way they abused her. They mentaly did as well. Gallen, she found out thanks to John, had the semblance of shifting to look like someone else. All he had to do was get a good look at the person he wants to take the appearance of, and do so. He often came in and tormented her as her husband. He beat her, raped her, brought her to tears with his words and actions. And that women, she was no help either. She would show herself off, have loving sex infrount of her with Gallen as Tai all the while telling her that she is useless.

A tear ran down her cheek as it all replayed with in her head. Then another tear. And another. Soon she was crying. She wept for hours as the storm started up again. She stayed out their until she was soaked to the bone before John came out and brought her in. She wept as sat Amethyst helped her into the shower. And for the rest of the day she in her room and wept as the day of her abduction was swam through her head. All of the regrets and could have beens and what if's.

What if she was stronger, or what if she had her sidearms with her, or what if she was able to get ahold of the Master Chief, or or or or or. It was so much at once that it hurt her head. But her memories would not let her drift into the merciful embrace of sleep, and when she did finally get to sleep it was nothing but Tai looking disappointed in her.

It has been a couple of months and Summer has was dead beat tired. For some reason she kept reliving the past and having nightmares almost nonstop. She had bags under her eyes and just looked exhausted. She barely ate and rarely came out of her room.

The memories of Tai kept coming up. She saw him everywhere she went. He would look at her and shake his head, or just stare at her with a hard unreadable expression. She wanted him back so much it began to physically hurt. It hurt like a knife was being slowly stabbed and twisted in her heart. She just wanted the pain to end. Why is it that she survived and he died? Why is life so cruel?

It was the girls first day back to school and both John and Amethyst were out of the house. Both were needed at Dawn Enterprises for a meeting. As for her? She was sitting on the sofa watching a drama. One of the charters was almost a copy of Tai. Not an exact match but close enough that she was sent over the edge in tears as a whisper in her ear was herd. A whisper that she has heard many times before. It was Tai. He was beckoning for her. He wanted her to be with him. But how? He was in the land of the dead and she was in the land of the living? How can she be with him if that was the case?

She found her body moving without her knowledge as she went to the gurage and then to her room. She found a way to be with her husband. What was the point of going on if Tai was not here to share it with her.

John was watching over his employees as they were going through the Dawn and getting measurements and other things that would make their work somewhat easier. He watched as they mocked things up or drew up plans or even where to start.

He took a breath as a feeling crept up his spine. He couldn't place it but he felt like he had to get home. Blowing out another breath he told his crew that he was heading out.

" Sir. Is everything OK?" Thorian asked coming up to him.

" I just have a funny feeling. I feel like I need to be home or something is going to happen." was all he said before heading out.

Summer was ready to see her husband again. She had the tools needed and was now ready to do so. All she needed was the height and something sturdy to tie a rope to. She lifted the bed skirt up and tied the rope around the leg and fed it out to the stairwell. She took the knife she got from John that he found during the mop up action, and cut her wrists. With her writs now bleeding and a nose around her neck, she looked over the stairwell and to the front door. She saw Tai their with his arms held out as if to catch her. She smiled as she was finally going to be with her husband again. She took a step forward and dropped.

John got home and parked his hog. For some reason he felt the need to hurry and get inside. He pulled his key out and unlocked the door and opened it...just to see Summer fall from the stairwell and towards the floor with a rope around her neck leading up to her room.

In the time between heart beats, he threw the knife he had on his back and it cut through the rope just as it went taught.  
Gravity being gravity, it pulled Summer down towards the floor as John dove forward and caught her. He pulled her to his chest as he rolled back to his feet.

He looked at her and saw her face was blank.

" Summer? What were you thinking?" He asked with worry.

Summer just looked around before she asked why he saved her.

" Summer. You were going to comit suicide. What were you thinking? Why do you want to die?"

" Tai. He is waiting for me to come to him." She said.

" Summer. Tai is dead. I hate to sound so blunt but he is gone and not going to be coming back. You need to be thinking about Ruby and Yang! What would they think if they came home to see you hanging? They would be devastated. They would think you did not love them. Do you want to abandon them? Do you not love them?" He asked her.

Her children. Oh God. She was going to leave them alone. She was going to orfen them. Yang not only would have lost her father, but two mothers, and Ruby? She would have lost everyone that she knew as parents.

She stared into John's blue eyes as tears came to hers. She let them run down her face as she pulled John into an embrace.  
John wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried into his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair hoping that would comfort her as it would Ruby or Blake. As he ran his fingers through her hair for the next twenty mentis when he felt something. It was a bump. He parted her hair to get a better look and found what looked like a tick. But this tick was black with white bone armor covering its top. He felt a bit more and found two more.

He pulled out his scroll and sent a text.

A second later, a portal opened and Raven walked through it

" What do you need?" She asked.

Summer herd her but did not turn from Johns shoulder.

John gave a ' come look at this' gesture as he parted her hair again. She peeked in to see what it was he found, and she understood why a noose was around her neck.

" Gricks." Was all she said. A type of grimm that is attracted to people with a traumatic past. Very similar to regular ticks, they drink one's blood and could spread a disease, but Gricks have a nasty trick up its sleeve. For when they latch on, they not only take blood but also inject a poison into the bloodstream. A poison that leads to sleepless nights and hallucinations and eventually death. It was a good thing no Apathy were around. Grick would either lead the victim to them, set off a pheromone that would attract them, or lead its host to commit suiside.

" How many did you find on her?" Raven asked.

John held up three fingers.

" Well shit. Ok what do you want me to do?" She asked.

" The garage has a concrete floor. Grab a hammer and kill them." was all John said.

She did as he was told and went to the garage and to the tool box, grabbed a hammer and went back in and grabbed the first Grick.

Minutes later the three were dead and the three humans were in Summer's room. Summer was still crying. Who wouldn't? She forgot about her children and was going to leave them to live alone. They would have lost both parents. And that is something she could not forgive herself for. And since the girls would have half a day, they would be home soon. What would they do and think if they were the ones that came through the door first and saw her haning their. Unmoving and not breathing. That would kill them. And the falt hers.

Raven came up and knelt next to Summer and gently called to her.

" Summer," she called gently as she grasped her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. When she didnt turn her head from John, she sat next to John gently pulled her head so she can see who is talking to her. Summer's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked at her and had trouble recognizing her. " Summer, it is me. Raven. Your teammate and someone who is akin to a little sister to most of us."

" Raven?" She asked.

" Yes. It is me." She said as she cupped her cheek and used a thumb to wipe away a tear.

" Why are you here?" Summer asked.

" I came for you. I still love you as my little sister. And even though I may have served most of your trust, I still came to find you and to help you." Raven replied.

" Where were you when Tai needed you?" Summer asked with both anger and sorrow.

" I was there when he passed. I was watching you as he took you to be his wife. I was there to see Yang grow. And I was there to kill those bastards that dared to take you to be a slave and rescue you." Raven explained to her.

" You are not going to leave again are you?" She asked.

" I have to. But I can stay for a bit. I actually have something for you." Raven said as she with drew a weapon box.

John set her on the bed as Raven handed it to her. She opened it carefully and saw her weapon resting in it.

" I tried to fix it up for you, but I am kind of out of my depth with something this complex. And the same thing can be said for the paint. I am sorry but I could not do anything." Raven told her sheepishly.

Summer put the weapon aside and embraced her teammate.

" I knew you would come back one day." Summer said with relief, " But you have a lot of explaining to do. And trust to rebuild."  
Raven smiled as she embraced her team leader. " I will."  
Summer broke the hug and turned to John who was looking up more information on the Gricks.

" I would suggest that I take you to a mental hospital. If for no other reason then to make sure the poison is out of your system and that you are in a safer location. One that you can get treatment from and talk things out." John said.

" John. She is fine. All she needs is to be with her children and love and support…" Raven started.

" I'll go. It is better to be safe than sorry. And with what I just did, it would be a good idea." Summer said getting up and moving to her dresser to start packing.

The girls got home at around twelve thirty to see a suitcase sitting at the door. All three had a questioning look as they could hear people moving around up stairs. Ruby, being the one that wanted to really see her mom, went upstairs to her mother's room. When she got there, she was surprised to see her mother, stepfather and a woman she only saw in a picture.

" Mommy? Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

All three adults turned to the young girl as Yang and Blake came up behind her. Yang looked at the other women. She squinted her eyes trying to place her. She was so familiar yet so different. It clicked when she heard the women speak.

" Uhhh John? Do you want me to stay or meet you on the way?" She asked.

" It can't be helped anymore. Might as well finish ripping the band-aid off." was all he said as the women turned to Yang.

" Yang. I am your…"  
" Your my birth mother." was all Yang said as the shock took hold.

Raven nodded her head as she dropped to a knee and placed her hands on her shoulders.

" Yes I am. I am sure this is a lot to take in and that you have questions…" She was interrupted again.

" You left us. Why?" Yang asked with tears of shock, anger and sadness slid down her cheeks.

Raven took a breath. She knew that she would ask this question. But how should she answer her? For all intents and purposes, Summer was her mother and she was just doner that birthed her.

" -sigh- I did and I am sorry for that. I can't promise that you would understand the full meaning of the reasons behind the reasons. All I can say is that I felt conflicted and chose to leave the family that I worked so hard to build and to have and to love, for a family that your uncle and I were with growing up. A family that I didn't want you to be part of for a number of reasons." Raven tried to explain to her.

" Were we not enough for you? Did you even love us? Did you even care?" Yang got out between clenched teeth.

" Yang. When I left you and your father, I was confused and thought that I was not mother material. I may have married him and I think that is something that may have pushed me more to it. If he was married to me, he would not be able to do something that would destroy what we had. What I did not realize was how devastated he was. I would have never have thought that Summer would have taken his heart. When I saw that he was with Summer, I felt betrayed and broken. I know that what I did was wrong and that I deserved to be left. So don't think for a second that I don't love you. My actions may not say it, but I do. I will never not love you. You are my daughter. And I would like the chance to earn your trust and love back." Raven said to her as she cupped her cheek.

Yang looked at her trying to find any decet. When all she found was a woman who wanted to be able to reconnect with her daughter, she decided to look to her mom and to John for guidance.

John was the one to speak up. " Yang this is your call. But I know she is sorry for abandoning you and wants to make it right."

Yang thought about it for a moment before she looked back to the woman that was said to be her mother. All Yang said to her was that she had to earn it. Raven nodded and embraced with thanks.

With that out of the way, they turned to Summer who was packing a ditty bag.

" Mom? Where are you going?" Yang asked.

Summer turned to her with a teary smile.

" I am going to the hospital. I need to see a doctor about something I did while you were at school. And I am lucky that John came and saved me from what I was about to do." She said.

The three gave her a look of confusion. She kissed each girl on the forehead before John and Raven followed her to the door just as June came in for a visit.

" What is going on?" She asked.

" We will tell you when we get back. Please look after my girls." John requested.

After three weeks of tests, counseling, and medication, was Summer cleared and allowed to go home. When she stepped out of the mental hospital she was greeted with a black aggressive truck. She knew who that was before the man even got out to greet her. John opened the door and helped her with her bags before she got in and they headed for home.

" John. Can I ask you something?" Summer asked.

John gave a grunt for her to go ahead.

" Have you ever been in my situation? Being kidnapped or needing to go to a mental institute?"

" No I havent. I have had many psych evaluations during my service, and as far as being kidnapped goes, nothing really comes to mind that is similar to what you went through. The only times I can think of that I was held against my will was twice. One to retrieve ordnance from a band of rebels, the other? Well that is classified." he said to her as they got onto the highway.

" What happened? On the first one I mean." she clarified.

John waited a moment to think of how to tell her about his operation at camp New Hope and the insurrection leader Howard Graves.

" It started when the rebels contacted us saying they had explosive ordnance that they wanted to trade in exchange for doctors to treat an illness as well as the medicine…" john began. He was purposely vague on some of the details. Like the type of ordnance, the exact location, and that he switched the Covenant out with the grimm.

"...in the end, Kurt and his ' funny feelings' saved our asses." he said to her as they pulled into the driveway. " Ruby, Yang and Blake have been looking forward to having you back home. We are going to have a full house tonight. June, your mom and dad as well as Tai's folks are here to welcome you back and are happy that you made a speedy recovery." John told her.

" I am happy to be home. Oh how I missed my babies and a good home cooked meal." Summer said as she stepped out of the hog and stretched. Before she could get her baggs though, John placed a hand on her shoulder, " We are all here for you. If you need to talk, just ask. I am sure my sister would love to help you and while I am not good with giving personal advice, I can at least listen." he told her.

She looked up to him and smiled, " you know, you have the qualities of being a great husband. You have shown that you are kind yet tough and you have shown the ability to adapt. Some other aspects that would make a woman swoon over you."

John had a blank look at the compliment. She laughed as she grabbed her baggs and went into the house.

It has been a week since she got home and since then she has been looking for something to kill the boredom. She wasn't ready to get back into the field yet so she hasn't contacted Ozpin yet. She was sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee sitting on the table as she watched the suns rays from the kitchen. She sat at the table with a blue tank-top on with blue short shorts. She did her therapy exercises to work out any stiffness that lingered and was now just watching the sun rise.

The sound of heavy feet coming down the stairs was heard as she turned and saw John coming down the stairs. He was dressed and ready for work as he came down and went to the fridge.

She watched as he got stuff out for both breakfast and things for his lunch. He must not have noticed her because he just kept working. Only when he went to start making coffee did he realize that someone else was up. He turned and saw her sitting there with a cup of coffee.

" Summer. I was not expecting you up so early." He said.

" I got up at around four thirty to use the bathroom and just could not go back to bed." She told him.

He shrugged and got a mug down and poured. Once it was filled he offered to top hers off is she wanted it. She politely declined and set the pot back on the burner.

They sat in silence watching the growing rays of dawn melt the darkness away.

" Hey John?" Summer asked suddenly, " Do you have any openings within your company? I am not ready to get back into the field yet so I don't want to go on any hunts yet."

John looked at her and thought about it. " No, I don't have anything. But I am sure that Signal Academy is still looking for Tai's replacement. Qrow was there for a bit, but Ozpin is wanting him back in the field as well." he told her.

Teaching. That she can do. But it would be her deceased husband's class. She sighed.  
" Am I a burden on you guys? I mean you are kind and all but you haven't exactly told me what my payments are for rent or anything. How can I contribute?" She asked.

" Summer. Do not think for a second that you are a burden. You are still getting your feet under you financially so I am not going to ask you to pay anything. You have been doing enough as it is. Asking for more would be wrong and selfish. I am wanting you to be sure you can handle yourself before I even think about rent. Right now you are earning your keep here with just picking up after yourself. You ask if there is something that needs to be done and you do it. Hell helping out in the garden was a bit of a shock to us. When you get a steady job and source of income, and if you still feel that way, then we can talk about rent if you want. But right now I want you to focus on yourself." John told her.

" But arnt I free loading then?" She asked.

John shrugged. " You could be. But I also know what you went through and am willing to cut you the slack you need."

They sat in silence for a bit more before Summer asked another question.

" Since the house is mostly clean, I don't have anything to do. Do you have anything for me?" She asked.

" What about your weapon? Raven handed it back to you."  
She forgot about that.

" Honestly I forgot about that. But still. I am not sure I want to start that big of a project yet." She told him.

John shrugged as he made up a simple breakfast for the both of them. She thanked him as he sat down with her and ate. They talked about what he had planned for the day and in turn what she had planned. She asked if she should or would ever find love again with what happened to her and that she was now unfertail. And John's response was a simple " If you want to find a new husband, I am sure you will. If he truly loves you, it won't matter if you are able to conceive or not."

Her appreciation of the man went up with that comment.

Little feet could be heard as the girls were getting up and moving around and getting ready for the day ahead.

It was the middle of the night with a full moon. We see a headstone in a cemetery. It read Gallen Touras. A shadow can be seen standing over it as the person hummed. The sound of a zipper being undone was herd with the sound of someone taking a piss was herd.

" Ahhhh. That hits the spot. And thing is you deserve waaay more than what the Chief gave you, and that was brutal." the man said as we get a look at the person. He was wearing a pair of black boots, blue jeans and a long sleeve navy blue shirt with what looked like runes running along the left sleeve and a graphic of a robed skeleton riding a horse with a lightning bolt in one hand and a machine gun in the other. He had short black hair, green eyes with blue glasses.

He sighed as he zipped back up and looked up into the sky.

" Lord. I know you said that vengeance is yours. But I have to ask, if it is something I made, can I put them through hell? I mean you made me and knew I would do this, soooo is it cool?" the man asked.

" Normally I would tell you that yes. Vengeance is mine...but I guess I can sub-contract. You did make this and in a seance, I am judging him through you. Don't let this power go to you head ok, Red October?" A powerful voice spoke.

The Author dropped to a knee in respect.

" Yes father. I won't let you down." He said.

" Good. Now prepare for a power boost." the voice said.

A light was seen on the person.

" Thank you God. Now. Let us pass judgment on the bull we all know and hate." the Author said before looking to you guys reading this, " You ready for some real shit to go down? Get your knives or whatever it is you want to use. Me? I got an entire station set aside for this bastard. The grunt mating chambers, covenant caraoukee, living halo 2 legendary laso in underwear and a squirt gun. And last but not least, meat cleavers to the nuts."

Red October held a hand out as a ball of holy energy formed. He knelt on the grave and plunged his hand into the grave and pulled Gallen up.

Galllen looked around as he was alive again.

" What happened. Where am I?" he asked.

" You are in for the time of your life dirtbag."

Gallen looked at him. A human. A human brought him back to life.

" You should have left me. For now I am going to kill you. Slowly and very painful." Gallen said as he lunged snapping the man's neck.

" Ohhh that felt sooo good. Now. Time to kill John." he said before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned and saw the man he just killed.

" I don't think you fully understand what is going on here buddy." Red October said as he straightened his neck.

" What? But how?" Gallen asked.

" Did you not hear? I, as well as a few others, are going to be judging you for what you have done. And we are oh so going to enjoy it. For you see, you have much to answer for. You have murdered, raped, stole and so much much more." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

A brunet women came forward.

" You may not remember her. But she remembers you...and what your wife did to her. How you took this sweet, sweet young fourteen year old girl right off of the sidewalk. Jewel, I leave the rest up to you."

The now named Jewel slid her over robe off to reveal her in a purple tank top, black stockings, and a strap on that was beyond huge. It was long and think that a woman would think twice in taking it in and if they do, to take it slowly and only in an opening that they could take after some time of stretching it out and not in one that cant stretch.

" Do you remember this toy? You sat and watched as your wife used this on me. She didnt lube it up nor did she lube up the place she was planning on sticking it. She went in dry in two diffrent places. Sadly you only have one." She said as Gallen was suddenly bent over a box. " I was a virgin you know. So taking this not only took my virginity, but it also tore me and ripped me open. I died due to internal bleeding that she caused. And you cheered her on."

Gallen had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

" Please have mercy." he uttered out.

" Mercy? MERCY? YOU WANT MERCY? WHERE WAS THE MERCY I AND SO MANY OTHERS ASKED AND PLEADED FOR?! No. You get no mercy. Not from me. Not from Tai. Not from Red October. And not from those who are reading this and need to lash out at something because of the things you and your men have done. You deserve worse then what the Chief gave you. And he was not pulling punches. You deserve to feel everything we felt. The humiliation, the burning, the pain. And not just once. Not twice. But for each person that died because of you. And since Red here made sure you would not die, you get to feel each one of those injuries. Not all at once, no. You feel each thing one at a time." Jewel said as she slammed forward ripping him a new one as Tai cam to his face and sucker punched him.

Tai hit Gallen a few more times before a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned and saw Red standing there.  
" Tai, there is something both I and the Lord have for you. Please come this way." He said as he led Tai out of the tourter chamber and to a hallway.

" What is it?" Tai asked him.

" Tai. You are, or were, a father of two daughters. What are some of the things a father would want to witness and be present for in his daughters lives" Red asked in return.

" For me there are a few things aside from watching them grow up. I guess some of the things I would want to be there for their first date, prom, grandchildren. But the one thing that saddens me the most is that I would be missing their wedding. Seeing them happy as they go to be with someone they love. Seeing them off. Giving my baby girls to someone that would have had to work hard to earn their hands. Its- its…" he cuts himself off as he starts to cry a bit.

" Its ok to let it out. I may not have children, but I know it can be an emotional occasion. Witch is why we are going to let you experience it. Keep in mind, you may be seeing it all through John's eyes and that this takes place in an uncertain future. One where they don't leave remnant. Keep that in mind ok?"

Tai looked at the kid dumb founded. " I get to see my girls grown up? And to send them off?" he asked.

" Yes Tai. You get to." Red said as they approached the door. " I shall leave you to this private event." Red finished as he turned and left.

" OH I almost forgot. You need a suit." Red said snapping his fingers and Tail was suddenly in a suit. Tai looked himself over surprised by the sudden change. He then felt two people hug an arm. He looked to his left, and his breath hitched. Yang stood there. Her hair was long reaching her lower back, her lilac eyes were held excitement and joy as her makeup just made her features pop more. She had a warm smile on her lips as she looked at him.

" Come on dad. It is almost time." She said. Tai pulled his right arm away from what he can only assume to be Ruby, to hold Yang at arm's length. Yang was in a beautiful white dress that hugged her figger, accenting her curves in the waist and chest like a corset, and flowing past the waist. When his eyes saw her right arm, it was a prosthetic.

' She must have had a bad tusel.' he thought. In turn he pulled her in for a proper hug.

" Dad, you are acting like you haven't seen me in years." Yang said slightly complaining that he might mess her dress up.

" I am just so happy to be here and be part of your big day." He said.

Yang returned the hug and after a moment broke the hug as Tai turned to see Ruby.

She was the spitting image of Summer.

" What do you think dad? Do I look beautiful?" She asked.

Her dress was similar to Yang's but the back of her dress exposed her shoulders and back. Her hair was long but done up into a bun. Her eyes also held the happiness and joy that could only come with a bride fixing to see her groom.

" Absolutely beautiful." Tai said answering her question as he embraced her as well.  
" My girls. My babys. You both look so damn beautiful that I can't help but cry." He told them.

Both Ruby and Yang embraced him again and kissed his cheek as they took his arms, and he walked them down the aisle.

 **That last sean is so touching. It is ok to tear up. I remember watching Courageous with a scene similar. Long story short, a father let his little girl sleep at a friends house and the next day, on the way home, the car was hit by a drunk driver killing her. The father of the girl had a vision, dream or something of seeing his little girl grown up and was fixing to be sent off. Such a beautiful, tear jerker sean. Now I modded it obviously but still. Heart warming.**

 **Remember when I said that I hold marriage in such a high regard? Well, it is the binding of two people. Two soles in holy matrimony. If a man walks alone and stumbles, who is going to help pick him up? If a man walks with someone and stumbles, he has a friend there to pick him up. A little biblical but I think it is appropriate to help get a point across.**

 **OK I am going to call this section : The Pub.**

 **SO! Let's talk story. My head canon for Ravens semblance is at the top but allow me to go further in detail.**

 **Ok I want to lay out an example, we have Summer Rose back in Beacon and some random tribesmen. Raven may know the tribesmen and as such can portal to him IF she is close to his location. The closer she is to him the better. I would say a maximum range of a few blocks. Then we got Summer back in Beacon. Raven can portal to her from anywhere in the world. Underground included. Now we take Summer as she was at the beginning and you can start to see where I am coming from. When Raven left, she hated Summer for what she did, so she tried to sever her connection with her. She partially succeeded. After all, while you can cut people out of your life, you are still going to have memories with that person. I believe that is what Raven did. If I can use an analogy, think of a steel cable. That cable is the bond Raven has to people. The thicker the cable, the stronger the bond. The thinner the cable, the weaker the bond. And if it was severed, well you can see the individual strands showing it was cut. She did try to portal to her and get her, and while Summer was still in Vale,but the drugs and a pain and everything was clouding her mind. If Raven kept her bond strong with her, then that haze or block would not have been much of a problem.**

 **Now let's talk about Cortana. As some pointed out she could have chipped herself and searched the net. True she could have. Even with in the span of a day she could have found something. Remember she is eight going on nine years of service. The only thing keeping her together right now is her synthetic body. We all know that in halo 4 it was towards the end of the game that she somewhat lost the fight against rampancy. So this would be around the same time as the game and she is functioning perfectly. If she chipps herself, the chance of rampancy hitting her is high. Do I have a reason behind this line of thought and need to explain it? Yes and I just did. Is it just a mcguffin to keep her in a body until further notice? Yes.**

 **I also apologize for not seeing this sooner. I fell into a trap of " I know the limitations of the charters and figured the readers to' trap. So apologies. When I get to the comments I am going to refer a number of people to this point because their a couple of people who said things along the same lines.**

 **We got some planning by Gallen and recalling his forces to reinforce his base and they brought their hostages. We got the Chief going in with a bang and… " KKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE**

It was mid-afternoon when John and his force stuck. Onyx flew the bird towards to base his daughter should be at as John stood near the drop hatch. He had weird looking propulsion system on his back that would let him jump around short distances.

John was armed with his trusted assault rifle and a pair of SMGs. A sword hilt rested on the hip part of his armor as well as a couple of knives hidden in their sheaths. Not exactly heavily armed, but he wanted to be fast, nimble and deadly.

" Onyx. I want you to stay onstation when I drop. Keep on comms and let us know what you can see from up here. But if they bring in fighters of their own, bug out." John told him.

" Yes sir. Please bring my daughter back. Make sure to bring her back." He said.

John only nodded and jumped.

He plummeted towards the base as he picked his landing spot. A skylight leading right into the middle of the base. As he dropped, he saw his forces assembling. The plan was that twenty seconds after he landed, they would assault the place. Even now he could see Maria with a lance of tanks surrounding the area. A-8 Tigers, T-39 and L5 walkers were walking or driving down the roads. How she managed to get them here is beyond him. All she said was that she had some friends that would be willing to help. He saw Mal standing right next to her. Bladed hammer resting on his shoulder.

He reorianted himself so his feet were downward right as he reached the skylight. He smashed through the glass and slammed into the ground in a crouch with dust clouding his form. Only a dark silouate is seen.

He stood as the dust settled and looked over his shoulder.

" Permission to enter the presisess?" He asked.

" AHHH! TO SEXY!" one faunas bull said as he dropped unconscious.

" AHHH! TO SEXY!" his friend said.

" AHHH! TO SEXY!" Bucky Barnes from Marvel's Captain America Civil War How It Should Have Ended yelled as he crashed his chopper right into the main base killing everybody and ending the story.

 **Ummm...Whaaaaaaa?**

 **Ok I don't know how that got in thier. Well Ok then. Whare the fuck was I?  
We get some snippets of Summer during the fighting and that she did use the fatal dose. John killing Gallen, and was it brutal enough? I feel it was but so much more could have happened. John getting Summer to the hospital and some shenanigans go down shortly after that.**

 **I want to point out that while Summer was in a coma, she was reliving memories. Kind of as a way to add a bit more to the story and get some background in to her past. And we can see again my love of pilots. Oh and she got bullied because why not. Now before I go into a rant, and I will go into a rant about bullying...later. The bullying in this chapter was to help show that some people are just cruel, and if they think they look better than someone and others agree then they will torment someone that they see as weak. Did they go a bit to far with pantsing her like that? You bet your sweet ass they did. But I don't think bullys care. But it is what happens later. Summer being a late bloomer. I kind of remembered a certain line from an older Disney movie. Mulon. More specifically when Mulan and her father were sitting on a bench talking and he points out a late blossom and how he thinks that one will be the most beautiful of all when it comes in. So there you go.**

 **Now what else was there. Oh, some more Tai and Summer moments. And yes I did bring up Ruby's conception and that it was a drunken night of passion with a wedding shortly after. Now some may note that when Summer and Qrow first saw Tai after Raven left was that Tai and Raven were going to go the neutral route with Yang by breast feeding her. My sister and brother did that and chances are, when I find the woman that is to be my significant other, we will do the same. Not really important but there has been some people that get their panyts in a wad when a woman feeds her child in public, even if she covers herself for privacy, yet are perfectly Ok with a woman wearing a shirt or dress that shows off her boobs to anyone walking by. I don't know, it just bugs me.**

 **The entire dream sean is to get into her past a bit.**

 **Then to the outside world, we see the girls cornering John and demanding answers and his answers being something I think he would tell them in a situation like this. Then we get James coming in and being a complete dick. Now I don't want to get into politics, that is something I refuse to do. This is a place where we go to escape from this kind of shit. No one is going to be made fun of nor am I, or anyone else if I can help it, going to bully you or tell you you suck for being on one side or the other. I am just using something I have seen on the news and am going to use it in some areas.**

 **James's actions I took from the House Democrats. The way they won't work with someone on the other side of the isle and only look for a way to impeach the President. Weather you like him or not, you have to admit that they are kind of crazy. I don't know. But I am not going to get into anything further. Personally I hate politics. Those that choose that route should always represent the people they serve and the moment they don't, the get the boot. Oh and term limits.**

 **Ok so with that little bit of risk out of the way, let's continue.**

 **When Summer wakes she sees her girls and is happy, until she sees Blake. A little PTSD and calming later she gets hit with it again as Rom comes to check in on her.**

 **A little bit of a scissor real later and she gets her cast off aaaaaannnnnd gets thrown down sorrows road for a bit where she attracts Grimm Ticks to her and she gets bit by three. Is three important? No. Ticks are just annoying and it seems when one gets on you, you feel and find more. A suicide attempt later and she comes back to the house and has some nice breakfast.**

 **Ok so the suicide attempt. Remember way back when I said that someone may not be feeling well? Well something we all need to remember is that not everyone who smiles and says that they are fine, may not be. Depression is a silent killer. It can be in anyone and you never know when or how it would strike. It is something one should not take lightly. It is more than just saying your sad and thinking sad thoughts.**

 **Isolating themselves, finding lack of interests in things. Depression is feeling alone in a crowd of people. Like you don't matter. Worthless. Unloveable. Their is so much more to depression that I am sure I missed. But something that, if left unchecked, could lead to someone taking their own life.**

 **I heard a number of things from other people on the subject. When you take your life, you are putting a permanent solution to a temporary problem. The pain you feel when you take your life doesn't go away, it just migrates to those who will grieve for you. And to those who are going through a hard break up, if you take your life, that person wins.**

 **If one suffers with depression, please, I beg of you to find someone to talk to. It is unhealthy to bottle it all up and let it stew. It will eat you alive and no one will be able to help if you don't speak up.**

 **And before I get into the last part of the chapter, I want to go on my rant on bullying.**

 **DONT. FUCKING. DO. IT. You don't know what that other person is going through and as such, you could be pushing them further down the road of depression. Do you want to be known as the one that pushed someone to kill themselves? I THINK NOT!**

 **You can have a difference in opinion. No one person will think alike, other wise it would be an echo chamber and we all would be the exact same fucking person. Now there are somethings that I would call as 'off limit' topics. You know, the topics that you know will get heated? I think we all can say politics is one of those with Shipps and Halo's art style being another. There are others but those are some of the biggest I have seen in the fandoms. You can be a Bungi purist yet be friends with a 343 guy. You can talk and find common ground. Hell I am a centrist. I look for the positives in both sets and often times find some new insight in something. Try looking at Bungie needles vs 343. I see Bungie's needles to be top of the line crystals. You can see what looks like electricity running through the crystals in H2A and it looks damn cool and in Halo three, the quills are glowing pink like they are a damn light bulb. 343s take makes me think that Juls covenant are scraping the bottom of the barrel for ammo. See how the quills look to be made of a glowing bone? Its older ammo. See? I just made a story for ammo change.**

 **You can be friends with people who may challenge your thinking and that is a good thing. It is just those that are on the extreme side of things, that things get messy. Those are the people you want to avoid.**

 **Now let's talk about the last thing we see. Gallen is brought back from the dead? I can see people's reaction now.**

 **"** **WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

 **Oh but you see dear reader, he is still dead, but he still needs to be punished. So using Darkside's multidimensional thing where the individual dies for eternity in different dimensions, you yes you get to kill him any way you see fit. So have fun. Get your revenge. Drop a nuke on him or better yet, shove it dry up his ass.**

 **Ok so onto some IRL…. RWBY V7 IS HERE! And PENNY! I was not sure how I felt about her return at first but she was brought back in a believable way, unlike a certain AI in a Halo game that we all don't really care to revisit. Cough cough Halo 5 Guardians cough cough. Although I think they could have waited an episode or two and teased her a little bit and have her not remember Ruby at first. Could have been better but I still find it enjoyable to watch. Also Penny's charge hug and tackle was just as cute as ever.**

 **Oh man. Seeing Atlas and Mantel? It kind of broke some head canon but I am pleasantly surprised by how showed things. The rich literally looking down on the poor? Brilyant. It had that look of Alita Battle Angel and damn it was just so great to see.**

 **Oh and they had saber tooth cats in the first episode.**

 **Hmmmm. I just want to point out that I came up with the idea first while season 6 was still going on. Ok I might not have been the first one to have a Saber tooth Tiger come up in a story. But still.**

 **Is there anything else I need to address? Oh Halo is getting a TV show...and it is falling into a couple pits. The first is it breaks cannon. I can stand some cannon breaking if it is small and not important. But this? NOOO! Both Maranda and Jacob Keys are black? A human is in the covenant? Maranda is also a scientist? WHAT?**

 **Look. I don't care if someone is black or not, but it you are going to take established well loved charters and swap their gender or the color of their skin? That is not diversity. That is pandering and washing things to fit a narrative. Here is an idea, why not make a new charter that fits what you need. But what do you expect from today's day and age. Raaahhhhhhhh. My only question is how are they going to bash the current administration. Weather you like Trump or not, there's only so much we can take before we just vomit and want to go back in time to better times.**

 **I am so sick of seeing and hearing something that could be good, but gets bogged down with " Straight white male bad. Orange man bad. Women are just as strong as men. Women are oppressed" bull shit. Can we just go back to good God damn stories that are interesting and does not rely on SJW talking points and buzz words? Why do you think all of these remakes of classic movies but with an all female cast don't do well? It is because they take a well beloved movie, take any and all sole it had, and rip it out and shove identity politics into it with an all female cast and the one male character in it, is never listened to and just there to be made fun of. Look at 2016 GhostBusters. An all female remake of an original and it flopped.**

 **Look I am sorry for getting political in this last section. It's just that I am so sick of getting things crammed down my throat and getting told that I am a horrible person because of the color of my skin, what gender I was born and my sexuality. Straight. White. Male. Oh and through in Christan as well. I might as well be Satan's personal minyoun. If you base your opinion of someone on their skin and gender instead of their charter, isn't that being racist and sexist? I don't know. You guys tell me. Thank you guys for letting me vent and rant. I feel much better.**

 **OK so onto reviews! Before I start, I need to say one thing. A few of the reviewers have pretty much the same comment so I am just going to refrance you to The Pub section up top because I don't feel like saying the exact same thing over and over again. Sound fair enough to you guys?**

 **sleipnir34**

 **Really hope the next chapters has all those supremacists die, and maybe cortana has a memory erasing procedure for summer.**

Well, for the most part, they are all gone. Only two are left. Gallen's wife Lilyath and his son Adam. Adam is going to hate both John and the MasterChief because of obvious reasons. He is going to be the same asshole we all know and hate. And as to your question about a memory wipe, that is a negative. I don't believe the UNSC have that kind of technology and also that is going to help play a role in Summer's pychee. Think about it this way, if you got into a sticky situation and came out alive like she did, as much as you would want to forget it, does help define your future. Learn from the past, so you can act in the present for a better future.

And even if one can't move past it, others can. Isn't that what history is all about?

Nice talking to you.

 **kokugatsu**

 **you you that was cruel and mean and terrible. I mean it's done in a perfect way just why. I shall say no more no spoilers in the reviews**

I thank you for the review. I am not sure what part you are saying is cruel. What all happened to Summer, or the cliffhanger...or both.

Well let's start with Summer. I had to split her and Tai up somehow and I am not big on Tai cheating on her just for that to happen. In the show we see that Tai would not even think about crossing that line. So that left a death. Now it could have been an accident or a mission death, but I read another fic that kind of stayed in my frontal lobe. It was an AU where Yang and Ruby were Faunas and their place was wrecked. I drew inspiration from that. They got to witness their dad die and mom get graped ( yes I changed it. I just don't feel comfortable saying the word. Need a bath in acid other wise ). Now believe it or not it is going to kind of play a role in the next book and it's going to have its pressances. Such as every new guy Summer meets, she is not going to be her normal self. She is going to shy away and even shake if she isn't with someone she trusts. This chapter should prove that.

Next the cliff hanger. Uhh it was getting too long and I needed to end it somewhere. Plus I wanted people to hold on to that rage so they can start getting their tourter chambers ready. I hope that answers everything. Just as a side note, I am not a cruel person. I consider myself a teddy bear. I just remember hearing a phrase. If you are going to show grustoutas, Graphic things, make it serve a purpose. If you want to get a better feel for what I mean then I suggest watching The Act Man's review of COD World At War. I don't really play COD, not a real fan. Just something to watch.

 **The Qrow**

 **Ruby and Yangs fathers name is Tai, not Tyi, Tie, Tya or any of the other attempts you made. Miiiiight want to fix that ASAP.**

 **Someone from an advanced civilization wouldn't say that Grimm are creatures of darkness like that. They should show some scepticism and quite possibly some arrogance. They would also refer to dust as some form of foregin energy source that reacts in unnatural ways and needs researching.**

 **Building a house? C'mon! No. If anything he would live in an abandoned one or make a shelter while he attempts to reach out to the UNSC or something.**

 **Probably more errors in this chapter but at this point you lost me I'm afraid. Qrow out!**

Yeaaaaa. I realized that after Chapter 2. I didn't realize the mistake even while looking at his Bio. Yea I was not exactly paying attention. Weather or not I will fix it… I am not sure. I like to see the progress I have made.

I can see what you mean, but this is a planet with an alien population of both Human and a new race of Human Animal hybrid. When Cortana was looking things over, she kind of just read it. So when she got to the grimm, she got not only pictures and other documents and video of said creatures, they may be cheap and easy for them, but again the grimm have been doing what grimm do since forever.

And Yes. He built a house. I like to build shit and if you think about it, if he builds it, he can add all sorts of hidden goodies. I am sure you know what I am thinking of. Any and all things can fit guns. The oven? Hidden guns. Laundry room? A bazooka is hidden behind the washer. The damn fryer? Grenades...Ok maybe not them but you get the point. And while I can see what you mean by contacting the UNSC, he and Cortana have no idea where in the galaxy they are nor does the Dawn have the comm equipment anymore. Comm dishes and antennas have been slagged.  
Also you were on CH 1. I even said at the very beginning that this is my first story and to expect errors. I am sorry to see you go because I am sure you would enjoy what I put out but chances are you're not even reading this. If you are then I hope I still got your business and hope to see you here again.

 **jackmaner126**

 **I would highly recommend watching Installation00 videos on youtube more specifically his Most Detailed Breakdown - Spartan-II Augmentations video and Most Detailed Breakdown - MJOLNIR MARK-VI and Halo - Spartan Capabilities - Lore and Theory. the fact that he only has 23k subs on his youtube channel doesn't do his videos justice because there good.**

 **yes I agree with the guest "Raven's Semblance allows her to create portals to instantly travel to people she has bonded with " well that's what the rwby wiki says.**

 **They obviously would have bonded when they were still a team.**

 **Unless what they meant by bonded is who had sex with which will be weird because it says on the rwby wiki that she bonded with Tai , yang , and Qrow so unless she had sex with her child and her brother then I don't know, technically you can say she did bonded with yang when yang was still in her and bonded with her brother when they were still in their mother because their twins but I don't know.**

 **Range not an excuse because raven was shown to make portals between different continents. you would have to debuff raven's Semblance because if chief found out that she could have made a portal to Summer he would pissed off, all that time wasted when she could have had just made a portal to her.**

 **I also agree Knighthunter911700 it shouldn't taken 2 years to find her because one small mistake and they could have found the main base for example in real life 4chan manage to find the location of a isis training camp from a video, that isis posted online and then the russians were called then they called in an airstrike on their location.**

Okay...so I combined you comments into one. Just way easier.

Installation 00, really good chanel and I recommend it to anyone. A real chill guy and insanely detailed in his stuff.

So with that done, we already talked about this in PM but just because, Go to The Pub. But you do bring up a good point that I will talk about here.

That being Raven needing to have sexual relations with said people to form a bond. Now you have come up with some great head cannon stuff that can easily compete with what I was thinking. Bonding with Qrow because they are twins and shared a womb, Yang because Raven gave birth to her, Tai is an obvious reason. That just leaves Summer. I can't, to save the life of me see Raven going up to her and being like " Hey Summ, you know I can make a portal to people I bond with right? Well in order to have that bond I need to bone them. So drop your skirt and assume the position." As funny as that would be, I can't see it.

I will be getting to Knighthunter911700 in a few, and normally I would agree, everything is mostly just a mcguffin to add more. Again we talked about it but the kind of damage I am looking for would not occur if she was held for a couple of months. I kind of had these guys smart. Not posting anything that can be traced back to them or their location. Everything was word to ear or done on burner stuff. A low profile..but one big enough to get followers all over Vale.

I hope to hear more from you in the next round.

 **Wolf**

 **I hope Master chief Brutally murders Gallen because he deserves it for doing that to summer and I also please don't delay the rescue of summer any longer it was hard enough reading those scenes of summer being used and im pretty sure other readers will agree with me I understand it's for story purposes but still it was very difficult to read without lashing out.**

Ohhhh you are not the only one. And you tell me, was brutal enough? If not, well he is in Darksides thingummyjig. Go nuts.

 **Knighthunter911700**

 **Also ship 'spartan rose' a broken human with a broken machine would make an interesting story**

 **This chapter is amazing because this perfectly shows how twisted the RWBY universe should by as dark organisations are able to operate freely.**

 **My only problem is that why did Cortana use UNSC drones to search the planet or hack security cameras to find summer.**

 **My point is I don't think a spartan 2 Cammando and an SMART AI such as Cortana would take 1.2 years to find her, I believe it would have taken 6 months. As Spartans 2 were trained in basics of ONI training and Cortana would have the money and technology to find the group that took Summer.**

I again had to combine your two comments easier to handle.

I know right. This time period is full of potential for stories. Hell replace Summer with Raven even and it still would be interesting. I would really love to see more fics take place here instead of the period of the show. Hell go even further back if you want. I have a very loose idea of a Forerunner or Ancient Human being trapped on Remnant or something. Ahhhh a different story for another time.

Ok so again I am going to refer you to The Pub. While in her body, she can do all the cool shit she could do while chipped. She would have to pull up a comm pad to get the feeds and all with three girls with her. Nothing she couldn't handle but again I am looking for the damage and the hell she is going to go through to get her life back in order. Thus the long wait. And the Bulls were just a throw away group that once they served their purpose, is not really going to be used again. They kept a low profile and hide in plain sight. Yes you are right that John could easly find them, but with running Dawn Enterprises, looking after three girls, keeping track of June, Ironwood gunning for him as well as Jauqes fuck face Shnee, he kind of has his hands full. Again he could handle it, but I just wanted to keep him busey.

 **Guest**

 **Finding summer should not take nearly 2 fucking year raven can juste portal up to here not to be an ass but in think you should do a redo on chapter 6**

Check The Pub and even some of the other responses man. Somethings may become clear. And if not… ask away.

 **minecraft93**

 **never mind dovah 117 message me said he was talking about the ship between summer and chief. any ways how long will it take to repair the forward untill dawn.**

 **nice chapter also what dovah117 meant by the ship being done is how long would it take for the forward untill dawn to be fully repaired.**

Again a combo…

Ummmm….OK? I believe you are just letting me know what another person was trying to say. Soo umm what do you want me to say here? I am not sure…. I am going for a Pizza now.

 **dovah117**

 **The SummerXJohn ship! Thats what Im talking about! God I feel dirty because in some parts of Summer torture I was turned on! If you excuse me Im going to take and acid bath and pray to The Traveler that after the bath I feel more clean*An acid bath later* Ah much better! ...I think, also Papa!Chief!, that was something that didn't expected this earlier, but that cool! And talking about the Chief...sooo those Bulls are fucked arent them?, can I join in? I have prepared an arsenal for that* points to Last Word, Thorn, The Thruth, 1K Voices, Bad Juju, The Wisper of The Worm, Outbreak Perfected, Gjallarhorn, The Yamato and a BFG 9000!* also will Chief be taken by The Doomslayer again? Because that would be awesome as hell!...that was a REALLY bad pun. And I know your pain of grinding that armor, but at leasth Im prepared to go back to the Moon? And you? See you in the next Carna-I mean Chapther! Also you answered my question about the Covenant? But what about The UNSC? Or the Fourerunners? And you said something about books, this being Book 1 I guess? Book 2 will be the RWBY show?**

Yup John and Summer are shipped. The boat is in the water, just need the passengers and then SpartanRose will set sail...and no it is not a dingy like what you would see in the shipp fan arts. You know what I am talking about right? Any ship that the artist is into is seen in wooden boats with some looking out into the waves and others nowhere to be seen but you can clearly see hearts? Ok, Spartan Rose, like RenNora is a fucking battleship. So yea, SpartanRose and LuckyRose ( John and Ruby ) are my favorite crossover shipps and as such are battleship class. Anything else is sunk.

I feel you in feeling dirty. I felt dirty writing it. Now I do want to say one thing. If done correctly, then the acts are fine. Let me explain what I mean. I have said it often enough that one know where I am going with this but, if these are done within the confines of marriage and is consensual, then go for it. Now does that mean I personally approve of such acts being done in marriage, not all of them. Getting ganged or even consensual cheating are a big fat no for me. I know some spouses like to know that the other is getting laid by others or even treated like shit while they do it, even right in front of them, but not me. I am not the kind of guy who would like to get cucked like that. But their are some who do. Some say it feels good to ' Reclaim their other'. The only way I would let another man in the bedroom to bang my wife, is if she wanted to get double teamed and if she agrees to the other way around down the line.

So moving away from that, lets go to the BDSM parts. whips, paddles and riding crops, cuffs and other stuff. If that is you, have at it.

The horse...HELL FUCKING NO! KILL IT WITH FIRE AND HOLY WATER!

Again a lot of that is just my opinions and quirks. We are all allowed to have our kinks.

So I know what you mean. It's the fact that she was kidnapped, drugged and was forced into it that is disgusting. So yes go take your acid bath if you feel dirty.

Just keep in mind that Papa Chief still has one more child to get yet. And hey, I wanted him to adopt Blake and then later Yang and Ruby. And while it may be early in the story, he took them in what a year later if I remember right.

Your question on getting possessed by our favorite demon slayer, well this chapter should answer your question for this chapter. He will use it again. I am not sure if he will again in this story or in the next one. For you see, when he did get that little power boost, it was just a piece of the slayers power. The slayer was just chillin in his crypt when he felt a disturbance in the force and kind of forced ghosted his way to see what was going on, saw John's rage and anger building and was just like " here you go buddy. Have a blast. Make me proud."

While you couldn't join in on the slaughter, I do invite you to enter one of Darksides thingamajigs and do what you will with Gallen. I currently have him in a hell that I shall not talk about to preserve any and all sanity… and to spare anyone from feeling the pain he is about to go through. Belive me, if you are a dude, it will fucking hurt. Also, that is a nice arsenal, but you are leaving out a couple. Mainly the GAU-8 Avenger rotary cannon. If you can guess where this gun is from, you get a cooke. If you can do so without looking it up, you get the entire batch. It is one of my loves and even I can't remember the name of this gun. This thing fires 30x173mm rounds at 2100-4200 of depleted uranium rounds per minute. Let that sink in and take a guess. And the next chapter I will talk your ear off about this thing and why I love it.

Now I have to ask, what did you think of the expancion? I thought it was a cool concept but why was the raid vex and not hive? Wasn't the entire expancion about the horrors of the great disaster and the hive? Or here is an idea, how about the raid takes place inside the pyramid with you needing to fight the nightmares. And speaking of nightmares, where is Oryx? Or how about Axis and Athyon? Or what about Xol and Nocris, what about penoptys and the rest of the barrens? I was really looking forward to Yeeeeting them into oblivion again with my Majestic Eagle armor. So to not to saddens me. Ohhh well.

Ok so the UNSC and the Forerunners. The UNSC is a negative. The Forerunners are more plossible because reasons but I am not 100% sure. They might. Might being the key word. But if we really want to get weird, the Precursors or Ancient Humans.

And to your question about books. Book two is actually going to take place in a different universe. What that universe is and how they get their? Stay tuned. We will get their evenully. We will be going through the show...sort of. We will get snippets of V1-3 for sure, as for 4-6? Up in the air. I might do the first part of season 1 where Ruby is accepted into beacon early with her sisters and all of them sleeping together like they did when they were children and not have as much bickering like we saw in the show.

My plan as far as book two is this, it picks up right where this book ends. I don't want to say this book ends on a cliffhanger buuuut there's not another word that describes 'leaving you with an open ending until the next one'.

Hope that answers your questions. This has been one of the most enjoyable responses i had to make.

 **Holy shit that was a lot of typing. So I had a lot from up top and I need to apologise again for some of the topics I brought up. I had to vent and unfortunately with a lot of the news that I got from HiddenXperia about the Halo TV show that is supposed to respect the cannon, but race swapps two well established charters, make one a scientist, and have a human in the covenant when the covenant are wanting to kill all humans.**

 **"** **hey truth."  
** **"** **Yes Mercy"  
** **"** **You know that we are supposed to kill humanity because otherwise the great journey is a lie, right?"  
** **"** **yes?"  
** **"** **Lets adopt a human for no reason other than because the writers want us to and to possibly push some sort of narrative that people are getting sick of seeing and have crammed down their throats."  
** **"** **BRILLIANT! Let us find this small child and jeopardise the covenant."**

 **Yes you can see why I am worried about this. Hopefully we can make a loud enough ruckas to catch their attention and start changing some things in the script. I want to watch and love this show, but if it takes the route of the CW and other shows, I have my doubts that it would do well. I am sick of being told that I am a bad person because I have 'privilege'. I don't know what people they see on a daily basis, but I don't have a white or man card that just gives me shit or makes it easier for me to do anything. So if there is a card for those, let me know so I can get mine. I could easily use it to start fixing things up here at home.**

 **If you want to see what it is I am talking about, check his video out. And before anyone calls me anything along the lines of racist, I haven't seen any of the actor or actress, but I will never take away the hard work that goes into projects like making a show or movie. I will never take away someone's passion and work into a project.**

 **But with all of that, I have one last thing I need to say and then I am going to sign off. That being the next story I will work on. You all have said what all you would like to see next and that the next story is…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Oly Oly Oxen Free with 3 votes and Red Like Spartans with 1.**

 **Oh, and the vehicle cameos, they are from BattleField 2142. The tiger is a tank ( also could be seen in WW2. But that was a different style of tank.) and the others are two different styles of walkers. Also I am going to try to put out two chapters in A Noble Rose before come back to this one as to ballance out the fact that I did two chapters in a row. I want to make sure the people who really like that story feel some love. And before I sighn off, I want to give a big shout out to Spartan-626 for looking this over and brain storming with me on this one. So thank you man. I really apreceate the help.**

 **So my fellow readers, Fly Fast, Check six, and I will see you on the virtual battlefield.**


	8. A wrestle with the heart

**Ok ok ok. What is up you guys! It is I, your host for the evening...or morning...or day...or whatever your time zone is. So what all can I say at the moment before we get into what you all have been waiting to see. Not a whole lot. Most of it can wait until the end.**

 **Soooooo, recap!  
In the last chapter it was time for John to kick ass, take names, and send supremacists screaming back to hell. We get a quick shot of Raven and Qrow reconciling before the assault and even making peace with Tai's folks. Gallen brought the rest of his forces into one location and set traps. Then John drops from a pelican right into the foyer of Gallens base kill the dipshits there before Marria's walkers and tanks bust through the wall. Fighting ensues with some POV changes between Raven and John and Summer. The long awaited rematch between John and Gallen. John kicking Gallens ass and wrapping a cable around his neck before yeeting his ass out the window killing him. John finding Summer just as she OD'd and the race against the clock to a hospital. Visits all around as Summer is placed in a medically induced coma to help heal and mend and while she is, we get to see out woman go through some flashbacks to her childhood all the way up to her abduction. **

**She wakes up and gets brought up to speed before coming home...or well to Johns place. She recovers mostly and winds up catching some Grimm Ticks that drive her to depression and almost tries to hang herself… That got dark real quick. But was saved thanks to John. She gets some help, comes home and has breakfast with our supper soldier badass.**

 **Did I miss anything? I am pretty sure I did but this is a recap.**

 **Not let's get to the show!**

Summer looked outside to see the cloudy day. The weather was overcast with a high chance of rain. Just like her mind. Her head was clouded with thoughts about what to do. She became a sub for Signal academy to get her feet wet into teaching. She hoped to be the replacement for Tai. She had sat in on his classes before so she knew what all he did. But that was not what was running through her head. No. Her thoughts were stuck on one man. One man that had her attention. One man that would not leave her thoughts. One man that found a way into her heart. A heart that she was sure would not let another person in. Yet here she was with her heart wanting to let one man in and try again.

Flashback

Summer just got done making her own set of Spartan armor. It was a copper color and had so many different scopes that it wasn't even funny. She would take Ruby out costume shopping but Amethyst's gift last year still fit her...somewhat. Amethyst was making her another one with a few more for the other girls.

Ruby's new armor still had that walking tank look but also had a sleekness to it. She said it was an updated version of his armor. So in other words, John's modded Mark-VI armor seen in Halo 4. Blake had a black and purple set of armor modeled in a Samaria look. And Yang had a bit of a mixture of armor pieces. Her shoulder armor was lower put leaving her shoulder having a full range of motion., her chest had more beef to it with a combat knife. As for the helmet, it had a narrow faceplate that only covers the eyes with the rest of the helmet coming forward slightly. Amethyst said that she dubbed it the ' Rogue' helmet.

Not sure why but ok.

Summer sat back and looked at all the pieces of the armor she had. As stated above, she had copper-colored armor with scopes. Amethyst said that she would be the Chief's sniper and that even though they may have some details wrong, they would be honoring them with it. Summer asked how she knew he had a sniper to which she responded " It is hard to believe that he would be the only one. I am sure he had a team. And a sniper would be one of them. As for me, I am going as a scout."

And she did have the armor for one. It followed the body with no harsh angles and allowed her full use of her limbs as well as a helmet that had a bubble faceplate. In other words, Summer was cosplaying as Linda-058 and Cortana were Kelly-087. NornFang and OthSworn included.

Summer called it and went upstairs to get supper going. She caught sight of the girls outside sparring with each other with Ruby mimicking John as he walked her through everything.

She smiled at the memory of John doing the same thing to her.

She let out a breath as she dug out what she was going to make.

As she was cutting and mixing things up, her thoughts went back to John.

' You know I haven't seen him do anything that is for fun or relaxing. He doesn't go out much either. Does he have any other friends? A girl-friend even? He would make a great other for someone.' she thought as she tuned the radio. ' I mean, he has what any woman would want in a man. He is strong and brave. Very considerate and is not rude at all and so handsome to boot.' she shook her head and cleared her thoughts hoping to get him out of her head.

She heard the door open and saw Yang walking in with a box. She had tears running down her cheeks. She walked up to Summer with the box and opened it to reveal Dragon Fang. Tai's weapons. They were faded and scratched to hell with dents and even some parts of the metal melted and fused. John had shown it to her with the intent of Yang receiving them either when she was of age or when she went to a combat school. It seems that Yang had chosen to attend a combat school.

If she gets the job at Signal, she would be teaching her daughter about technique and weapon training.

' Here is to hope.' she thought as she embraced Yang. " Your father would be proud of you."

Yang looked up at her with a smile before she took the box up to her room.

That night, she looked over her application for Tai's position. The school board liked her and found that she still did have the knack for taking over when he requested to go out on assignment. So she had a reputation their so they knew that she could handle herself with whatever the kids may cause.

" Need any help? I can look it over for you if you want?" came the voice of Amethyst as she looked over her shoulder.

Summer looked up to Amethyst reading the app over.

" I could use a fresh set of eyes on it." Summer told her as she handed the page over to her as she stood up and stretched.

Summer went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass before filling it with water. She drank it before she saw Amethyst nod in approval.

" You want me to take you to signal in the morning and hand it in?" she asked her.

" That would be great Amethyst. If it would not be too much of a problem." Summer said.

" It's no problem. Hell if you want, we can even stop and get breakfast afterward." Amethyst replied.

And that is where Summer is found nearly twelve hours later. At a dinner with a steaming cup of coffee and a cool glass of OJ with a plate of eggs, hash browns, bacon, and toast. Amethyst, on the other hand, had an omelet with cheese, ham, onions and bell peppers. Each was enjoying their breakfast hand engaging in small talk. With Amethyst seeming to enjoy each bite a bit too much.

" Jeez Ammy, you look like you never ate a simple omelet before. Are you ok?" Summer asked her.

Amethyst swallowed her food before answering, " You would have the same reaction in you were stuck in a lab with only military cooking and cup-o-noodles to feed on. A simple fast-food burger and fries would be a rare treat. And a restaurant like this," she said waving her hand around, " is heaven."

Summer gave an 'oh' before diving back into her food. It was only a couple of bites later that she asked a question that has been on her mind.

" Hey Amethyst, I have been wondering. Does John have a hobby? I only ask because aside from training the girls, I don't see him go out all that much. I assume that if he had a girlfriend, she must be patient." Summer asked as she took a sip of her OJ.

Amethyst had a downcast look. " Summer. The reason John does not go out all that much is that he doesn't have a hobby nor does he have a lady to be within any form of a relationship aside from those he saw as sisters." Amethyst replied with a solemn voice.

With that they ate in relative silence.

So here she sat. In her room with the knowledge that John has never been in a relationship and that the mission he was sent on, robbed a bit of him each time he made it back. She may have never known that people were plotting to over through the four kingdoms and then wipe out Menagerie, but Amethyst has said that he was a counter-insurgency specialist. Grimm was more or less a cakewalk, although he and his team were sent in to clear more tricky targets.

He pretty much became a living weapon. A machine. If it weren't for Amethyst pleading with him and begging his commanders to release him, he might still be doing it. In a way, he still was serving by joining up with Ozpin, but he still doesn't show emotion all that much. And when he does it is slight. Blink and you will miss it.

She took in a breath and let it out with a huff as her thoughts went to a different time.

FlashBack

She had just gotten home from Signal. She had to both fill in and do her interview. A bit of a pain in the ass to do her job and get hired all at the same time. But the school board understood and waited even sitting in on her lessons to help them make up their minds.

They were impressed. They asked about her education at Beacon, her skills and what all she has done for missions for the headmaster and whether or not she would take on missions again. One even asked if she still had her weapon and if she would use her time in captivity to help teach.

That last one was a bit of a sting. The board member apologized for bringing up a sensitive subject but did say that if she can pass any knowledge down she should. He did make a point. If the students were ever put in a situation like hers, having first-hand knowledge would help. But they were just kids. Kids not ready for that kind of lesson.

She sat at the table with a smile. She got the job. Sure the students were teenagers that were probably going through puberty. And as such would be a bit rowdy. Luckily for her, she can become scary when she needs to be, thanks for the few times she needed to lay down the law at home. Comes with being a mom and a wife.

She got up and grabbed a glass of water as she heard the door open. John came walking in with a briefcase of which he set on the table before he turned around to grab a pencil from a drawer when his eyes landed on her.

" Summer! I was not expecting you home so soon." he said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

" Yea, I just got home not even five minutes ago. Amethyst went downstairs to do something. Haven't heard from her since." She replied.

John nodded before she asked what he had.

" Ozpin has asked for me to do a job. Wants me to go on a search and rescue mission and if possible, recon." he said as he went to look over a map of the area.

For some reason, that hurt a little bit. " Are you going to be gone long?" she asked him.

" No more than a couple of weeks at most. It all depends on what I find." he told her as he kept looking at the map.

Two weeks? He was going to be gone for at most two weeks? She thought she would feel good about having a girl's house for a couple of weeks, but she found herself going to miss his presence. His strong, dominating and protective presence was a comfort to her.

" When do you head out?" She asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to leave till tomorrow night.

" I will be heading out tomorrow after the girls head to bed." he told her. He then turned to her and she saw the slightest of smirks on his lips, " Don't paint the house pink and completely womanize the house will yea?" he asked with the ever so tiniest hint of a tease in it.

Her eyes widened at what he said. ' did he just make a joke?' " Did- did you just make a joke?" she asked.

He simply looked up at her and had a simple smile. She couldn't help but let out a giggle of amusement. " I see that your sister's attitude has been rubbing off on you." She said with a smirk in her voice. They both laughed before he went back to studying the map.

Those two weeks started ok. But it wasn't long till she had a nightmare began. And by the end of it, she was a nervous wreck. Sure she slept with her girls and even had her sister stay with her, it was not as much of a help compared to John.

That is not to say that she didn't have some good girl time. She was up late on some nights watching movies with Amethyst while the girls were either at school or at a friend's house. Sitting in nothing but a long shirt that went down to their mid-thigh, acting as a dress. She and the girls did manicures and their hair. And while it was not completely womanizing the house, they did make it a bit more female-friendly.

June and Amethyst even took her out shopping. While she did have normal clothing to wear, she had nothing nice to wear on special occasions. Fancy dinner, dates, interviews and alike. When she had her job interview, Amethyst loaned her a white blouse, black skirt, nylons, and heels.

Now it was time to have some of her own. She got dress pants and shirts, skirts and dresses, shoes of different function and style. They even got different sets of underwear. Underwear that was more comfortable and had a different feel to them. Silk, satin, and other material. They had her try on each style and material to see what she liked more. She had a fully restocked wardrobe. She regained all that she had lost. From casual to fancy parties.

But that was way back during the fall and winter. It was spring now. A full year since her rescue. And a full year to think about her situation and figure out how she wants to live her newfound lease on life. She has been wrestling with her thoughts for weeks now.

Each time she sees John with another female, she feels a pang of jealousy in her heart. Why? Why is she jealous of such a thing. Sure John has had female staff over to go over plans of expansion, and Raven has been over a few times to see Yang and her, as well as Glynda, swinging by to see her friend. But those were more like family gatherings. When he had a female employee came over to chat, she could not help but feel like that woman was going to steal him away from her. The same could be said for if John brought a wounded huntress or hiker that got lost in to patch up. Sure some were straight-up thank-yous and then gone, but some offered to pay him for the help. With a good few of those even pulling down their shirt just enough for him to take a peek. Whether or not he did she didn't know but she was pretty sure that a lot of flirting and advances went over his head.

But the fact that they would do such a thing gauled her. John would not just give himself to any woman that flashed him her goods. He was not that kind of a guy. Part of that came from his military upbringing, but she believed that most of it came from who he is. His charter. He was never rude to her nor did he say or act in a perverted or crude way.

Flashback

' HOW COULD THAT WOMAN DO SUCH A THING?' Summer thought as the most recent wounded Huntress finally left. God was she a bother. A slut is more what she would call her. From the moment John brought her in from a mission gone bad. Her wounds were well within his area of expertise. She watched and even lent a hand in cleaning and stitching her up.

The bitch must have had her libido on overdrive or something because she tried and tried to get John to do more on her. More specifically, to stick his thing into her thing. So many advances were thrown at him and they all, thankfully, went over his head.

Within the confines of her mind, she was screaming at the woman to leave, John wanted nothing to do with her.

Sure the more she talked and took time to get to know him better, the more she played with the idea of getting together with him. And just as often she had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. She was able to get glimpses and peeks of who John is under his training and ruggedness. He had a heart that had enough room for anyone and everyone that found their way in. Ruby, Yang, and Blake. Hell, she might even have a spot in it.

But this creep? She has no spot and is just in it for the lust. She just wanted to bag him. She made her sick. John is not someone that looks for one-night stands and alike. Sure the bitch had a good looking body that would be hard to resist to anyone of the male population. But John just did not go that shallow. He went deeper than looks.

Thankfully she was now gone. Five out of eight so far. Five out of the eight women so far have tried to seduce him, and each one failed.

She got off of her bed and went to the bathroom. It was still morning and she had yet to relieve herself. When she was done she went back to her room and sat on her bed. The feelings in her heart only grew stronger.

' But how can I fall for a man that hid such a secret?' this question she asked herself ever since she found out the truth about her host.

John. A man that has been taking care of her daughters. A man that she trusted with taking care of her as well, was the same man that saved her from hell. The Spartan.

Flashback

Of all the things that women could get her, did Amethyst have to get her a photo of John without a shirt on? That woman was something else sometimes. Why would she do such a thing? Sure she snuck a peek at John when she thought she could get away with it. She got caught. Great. Just Great. She is not going to be able to live it down. Just fucking great.

She turned on her heel and went downstairs. She needed to take her mind off of the photo. That and to get her racing heart and blush under control.

Leaving the stairwell into the living room, she took the path forward into the kitchen to the basement. She spotted what she was looking for. Her workbench with Full Bloom. She still needed to get the special parts that she wanted. But she could still do some cleaning on it.

It was not even five minutes later that she gave up. She wanted to wait until she got those parts. She needed the man in grey's hand cannon and cleaver. She was going to put flutes into the blade of her scythe. The blade would be able to let poison seep into her target as it cleaved into its flesh. She was going to take the cylinder and a few other things from the hand cannon and add it to her own. If things went to plan, then the aether that leaked from the canon should coat the already poisoned rounds in even more poison. Overkill? Maybe.

She got up and started walking around. She walked around the basement running her hand along the wall. Within her mind, she was picturing all sorts of forts and indoor camping experiences that she and her daughters could have. Or using the wall as a screen and play a movie down here. Get some popcorn and soda and other candy to chow on as the action played out on the wall. Sure this would need to be cleared by John but she was sure he would not mind at all. He might even encourage it and join in.

She walked up to the wall and then placed her back up against. So many possibilities she can do down here with the family. She pushed off of the wall a minute or two later and heard something move behind her. She looked back and saw a panel open up.' What is this?' she asked as she looked at it. It looked like a pad for a hidden door or something.

' Why would John have a hidden door? I doubt it would lead to a pleasure room like some cliche movie that the woman walks into and sees all sorts of kinky stuff.' she thought as she continued to examine the pad. A question popped up on the screen. ' My best friend's name?' She furrowed her eyebrow in thought when a part of a conversation she heard between John and the girls. They were asking him about his upbringing and training. He talked about a certain friend of his. Samual. She punched it in and was surprised to see the wall split and open.

' Oh. Uhhh, does John have some sort of bondage kink? Is Amethyst part of it?' she asked as she started to move in.

' How much do you want to bet I am going to walk in on them with one of his employees getting whipped or something.' she thought as she walked into a briefing room.

' Well, the woman in question would need to know what she is getting into and to sign a contract. And why am I thinking of such things? I am not into any kind of kinky stuff. Hmm. Could be part of the captivity is still within and is the one speaking.' she mused.

Her eyes landed on a document on the table. They were plans. She looked and saw a bunch of numbers and words that made no sense. The only thing she could make out was a name. Forward Unto Dawn. It looked like a ship of some kind.

' Ok, maybe not a sex dungeon after all. Whew. Silly me. Thinking John would be into all that kinky stuff. Yea, sure. If he is then I owe myself a good shot of the strongest drink on the planet.' she thought walking to another hallway.

It was dark and did not light up. She fumbled for the light switch and when she flipped it on, her world was blown. Shotguns. Pistols. Rifles. Knives. Sub-machine guns. Grenades. Medkits. All sorts of weapons lined the walls. But her inner weapons geek was not triggering. Her attention was on the back wall. A tall green suit of armor. Not just any armor. The Spartan's armor. The same gash in the right part of the chest plate. Same helmet.

Her breathing hitched as she brought a hand to her mouth. It all began to click into place.

' John is the Spartan?' she asked

When she and Tai first met the Chief, he knew exactly where they lived. And when they took John out for testing, he fought in a way similar to the Chief. Not just similar, but almost the same fighting style. And then there was the rank.

So lost in thought that she did not hear someone walk up behind her. She was suddenly spun around and was met with Amethyst. But her face held none of the spunk or cheer. Instead, it was stern and held a sense of seriousness.

" You will speak none of what you just saw. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" she asked her. Even her voice held a sense no bullshitting.

She then led her back out of the basement and shut the door. That is when she wheeled on her with a finger in her face.

" I have no idea how you got past the security. And we will be talking about this when John gets home. Until then, give me your scroll." Amethyst ordered.

Summer fished in her pockets and took it out before Amethyst took and pocketed it. She was then told to stay in her room until she was called. And that is where she sat for a good hour and a half before she was summoned. With each step she took to the stairs and steps, it felt like she was going to meet her execution. Her mind was still reeling. John was the Spartan. That was the only thing going through her head. How? How is he the Spartan? It would make sense in the way of the fighting. She could easily see Atlas making a powered suit to clear out dangerous Grimm and going into caves and other nests. So why? Why is he the Spartan and why does he still have the armor? Unless he went rogue, he would need to hand over all the tools when he shipped out.

She entered the kitchen with both John and Amethyst. They both looked at her for a second before John let out a breath before motioning to the door downstairs.

' I am so dead. They are going to kill me in that room. How and why did I see them as good people.' she thought with tears running down her cheeks. John seemed to notice that she was freaking out. He stopped at his bench and grabbed a clean rag and handed it to her.

" Relax." was all he said.

Relax? RELAX? HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO RELAX WHEN SHE WAS GOING TO DIE!

She sniffled before asking such a question.

" How am I supposed to relax when you are just going to kill me." She asked.

That stopped the two. Both looked at each other before back at her.

" We weren't going to. We are going to talk yes. But we are not going to kill you." John said.

" What gave you that idea?" Amethyst asked.

Summer looked at the two wondering if she was wrong or going crazy.

" I just found out a secret that I am sure you do not want to get out. In all the crime and action movies, the one that finds a secret this big normal is sent to death." She squeaked out.

The silence was broken by Amethyst starting to chuckle before she wrapped an arm around her telling her not to worry and to lay off the movie plots.

She was escorted to the big room and was told to sit as the doors closed and lights came on.

" It should go without saying, but everything you have seen and are about to hear does not leave this room. Are we clear?" John asked her.

Summer nodded.

John let out a sigh, " -sigh- Summer. I need you to understand the gravity of the situation you find yourself in. What you stumbled in on, is a paradigm change. It will change the way you see myself, Cortana, and the universe." he paused to let it sink in, " So with that said, you are swearing, on the lives of your children, that you will not talk about any of this without our permission. If you do break this oath, I will be forced to kill Ruby and Yang before I kill you. Do you understand this?"

Summer sat there stunned. The lives of her daughters were in the balance? " It's that serious? That you have to hold the lives of my children hostage to keep me quiet?" She asked with hurt and spite.

" It is that serious. Even Tai hesitated before committing." John said to her.

Tai? He knew? And he didn't tell her? She should be mad at him, but it wasn't Tai she should be angry at. No. It was the two people in front of her. She had heard of such ultimatum and each time she thought that it was just to heighten tension.

She leveled a shocked look at the two. " Tai was apart of this?"

John nodded.

They let that sink in before going into what she saw.

That was only a couple of months ago. She has had time to digest it. And within it all, she had a few things that happened. She was going to move out with Yang and Ruby. Get a small apartment and just be them. No need to be with people that held such secrets and put her children under the pressure of death.

But the more she sat and looked and thought about it all, the more she worked around the AI android and supper soldier, the more she found them not being cold or full of malice. Quite the opposite. They not only accepted her into the ranks of them but also made sure she was ok with the info dump.

She learned a lot of things that day. They were from space in a different galaxy as well as fighting in a war for the right to exist to be the main mind catcher. She asked how he became what he is and was met with a ' classified.'

They were right. This was a paradigm shift for her. She knew that if this got out, it would cause panic or hysteria.

She wanted to hate them. So badly did she want to hate and resent them. And why shouldn't she? They roped her late husband into their ranks as well as her sister on top of her children. It was only a day later that she started to look for a place to move into. Away from the lies and the secrets. A place far from that house. Just her and her babies.

But the feeling in her heart only grew as she watched John and Amethyst, or should she start calling her Cortana, with the three girls. They did truly love them like they were their own and were even kind of hurt that she was wanting to move out and live on her own. Cortana she could see that from. Hell, even Ruby and Yang started to call John daddy. She didn't want to take that away from someone who has had such small amounts of joy throughout his life. She also didn't want to take the two away from someone they were starting to see as a father.

And John? Well, she could tell that hurt him. Almost like he was losing a teammate. For a man that doesn't show much emotion, it actually did hurt.

And this is her conundrum. She was falling for the man, but at the same time, she didn't want to forget Tai. It felt like she was passing him by. Like she was going to be going behind his back. And that is the last thing she would want. Cortana was home so if she needed to she can talk to her and see if she could help her figure everything out.

Her heart yearned to be in a relationship again. John has been a good man to her. Holding her when needed and making her feel safe. And over the months, the two have had some time together to just talk and make memories. He was a man of few words, so idle small talk wasn't up his alley. Although she was assured that if he sees you as a teammate he will talk to you more. That and a lot of his communication is nonverbal. Hand signals and alike.

But was she wanting to be part of his team? To be even more than just friends? Did she want to be part of his world? Because if she did, she would get the full story behind him. A story that she may not want to get the full story of if the classification was anything to go bye.

So many questions were eating at her and her heat was not helping. Her heart was pushing her towards John, but her mind was telling her to take things slow and think everything through. Is John like her captors and hold her against her will and do whatever, or would he not even touch her, even with her permission.

She doubted that he would call her demeaning names or yelling at her for spacing out. Hell, he only called her by name, not even coming up with a pet name or a nickname for her. It could be his way of giving her the respect that she was denied. He was giving her back a sense of dignity that she lost.

She groaned as she rolled onto her feet. Maybe she should talk to Cortana and see if she has any answers for her. But first she needed to get a couple of things done. Mainly getting her teeth brushed. She did just recently get up after all.

" Hey, Cortana can I ask you something?" Summer asked coming down from her room. Nightgown loosely tied around her waist.

" You just did." She replied with a smile as she turned to look at her.

" Oh haha, very funny Cortana." Summer shot back with an amused look as she took a seat across from her," But seriously can we talk?"

" Of course what is it?" Cortana asked looking at her.

" What can you tell me about John? I know he is a good guy, but what is he like?" Summer said.

" Well, what do you want to know? I could tell you a great many things about him. But what is it you are looking for?" Cortana asked her.

" I want to know if I can trust him. Can I fully trust both him and you with my children and myself? But mostly can I trust him to not shatter my still-fragile heart." Summer asked the android.

Cortana looked at her with a raised eyebrow, " Are you telling me that you are falling for MY Spartan? And that you are wanting to confess your feelings to him?" Cortana asked her. Her eyes seeming to light up with the prospect of her doing so.

" I may have had feelings growing within me for the past couple of months, yes." she replied.

" OHHHHH!" Cortana squealed in delight, " This is perfect! I can totally see you two being great to one another! Just know that if you hurt him in any way, I will hurt you back."

" Cortana, right now I am just wanting to know if I can trust John enough to place my heart in his hands." Summer asked her not really wanting to be threatened for asking a question. Sure she is excited that John is finally going to have a taste of something he was denied,

The android took a breath to calm herself, " Sorry. Its just that knowing that someone is wanting to try and build something with him is amazing. Sure I could have been that gal but I am unable to do the one thing a biological woman can or could give him." she rambled on before catching herself, " Sorry again. Look, you asked if you can trust John with anything and everything. You can trust him with your safety and the girl's safety. That should be evident with what happened shortly before your mishap." Cortana said to her.

Oh yes. That. So sleep deprived and messed up that she gave in to her cravings for a high. She told the dealer she had no money but she could pay with her body. She gave him a time and address. The place was John's with a time set that the house would be empty. What she did not know was that while the girls would be at her sister's, John and Amethyst would be downstairs planning what to do next for the Dawn.

When the dealer showed up, she hurried him in and asked if he brought the drugs. He proceeded to draw a brick. She asked to prove it as he took a knife out and punctured the package. The white powder was shown on the blade as he offered it to her to try. The craving seemed to subside when she took that little bit. Enough for her to think clearly. Enough to make her think of what she was doing. She tried to tell the guy that she was backing out. That didn't sit well with him as he forced her to a wall and started to feel her up. Said that he was not leaving without his payment and to think of it as a consultant fee.

He then slapped her earning a surprised yelp and cry from her. She saw her sister in the doorway with the girls staring at her with this guy feeling her up with a hand between her legs rubbing her crotch. She saw June urge the girls to find John as she picked up a shoe and hit him. All that did was piss the guy off as he then started to do the same to June.

It was John that not only stopped him but drove him off.

He held her for a long time that day. She berated herself over and over again as he did so. He sent her to her room as he saw the dealer come back with friends.

She shuddered at the memory.

" I know he can take care of me physically if need be, I am wanting to know if he can take care of me emotionally. You have said that he has never had a relationship like what I am looking for. So is he able to take care of me like that?" She asked.

Cortana sat and thought for a moment before she gave her reply, " I am sure he could. Something Spartans are designed to do is to adapt. How that would play into a love life? I am not sure. If I had to give one piece of advice, however, take things slow. He is a master when it comes to the battlefield, but is completely clueless when it comes to the sheets. So to speak."

" How slow are we talking here?" she asked. That just got her a raised eyebrow, " Ok, I see what you may be thinking and no I am not wondering if I should jump him as soon as he gets home. But I do want to know how fast or how slow I should go."

"I would just go for a walk and enjoy the company. Maybe sit on a bench and just talk. Go on runs with him when he does his PE in the mornings. Those would be good starts. And, I know this is a bit backward, but you may want to be the one to start the relationship at least until he gets into it. You may also want to explain some of the things couples do in such activities. And not just taking his money either. But also the slower moments in between going out to the movies or a fancy restaurant, but that a date could be just a simple walk in the park or even a stay at home movie and dinner...without the extras." Cortana told her.

" So what Tai and I did but on a bit of a more leisurely pace?" She asked.

She received a nod.

" I also would like to say one thing. He has a very well known reputation for being lucky. And when I say a lucky streak, I mean it is meme-worthy. The UNSC officers and Human Resources have joked about it. Saying that, and I quote, He gave lady luck such a wonderful time in the bedroom that she blessed him with an infinite amount of luck so he can come back and bone her again!" Cortana finished before she started to laugh like a madwoman.

Summer smiled and laughed with her. It was kind of funny. And to say that there wasn't any marriet to it would be false. She was shown what all he went through during his war against the covenant. His luck has pulled both him and others through.

" So I should take him to a casino and win the jackpot then?" She asked playing along.

" YOU MAY COME HOME WITH MORE MONEY THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH!" Cortana wheezed out as she gripped her sides. When she was done laughing she simply said that she needed a good laugh.

" How is he on promises? Will he keep them?" Summer asked her.

That got Cortana to stop her laughing and look at her.

" He never makes a promise he can't keep. If he promises something, it will be done. Even if it takes a long time to complete." Cortana told her as she held her arm as if she was trying to force down a memory.

Summer took notice of the action. " Cortana, are you OK? You look like you are trying to not remember something." She asked the android.

Cortana took a breath before she started to tell her what happened.

" Summer, you may not know this but I know exactly what you went through. And by AI standards, longer too." Cortana told her solemnly.

Summer had a doubtful look, " Not calling you a liar but how can an AI go through that kind of torture and humiliation that I went through?" Summer asked her.

Cortana looked at her with a pained look. A look that she has given multiple times before when asked to relive those events, " My core matrix was left in High Charity for 38 days. In that time I was subjected to multiple security breaches in my code." Cortana paused remembering her time in High Charity with the gravemind. The way he fed her data to lure her in. The alien forest she was presented with the promise of more as long as she joined. The way he manipulated her into thinking she was going rampant. " You see, in the time it would take for you to say my name I could perform over one-hundred different tasks. I had to power down and try to save what little I could and I was still subjected to hurt. When John came and got me, I was so broken that I thought that thing made a human-like thing to mimic him as a way to ease me into rampancy. And even if it was, the last thing I was determined to have on my mind would be him. I called out to him and was surprised to hear him answer. When he slotted me into his armor, he actually flinched due to the damage I sustained. He promised me when he left me in that hell hole that he would return. And he did."

Summer thought it over wondering how you go about raping an AI before she decided it did not matter. Cortana was just as broken as she is and she came out of it on top.

" Who or what was it that did this to you?" She asked.

Cortana looked at her wondering what to tell her. " -Sigh- I am going to keep what it is and how it looks and came to be classified. You do not want to know what this thing looks like until you feel like you think you can handle it. For now, I can give you a name and a very, and I mean a very, vague description. It's called a Gravemind and as far as looks, well let's just say you should be thankful that you are not a Japanese schoolgirl in an anime. So many bad tentacles."

Summer looked at her as her android friend wondering if she was ok.

" Cortana, sweety, what is a Japanese anime and why is that important," Summer asked her.

" It is completely ok if you don't get it, that is mainly for those reading this." Cortana said looking towards the camera and winking.

 **"** **CORTANA! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL DAMN IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE IT IS TO REBUILD THE DAMN THING?"**

" Red, Screw you. Why don't you just marry these two already? Everyone here is wanting to see that and maybe even some honeymoon action. Eh-eh!"

 **"** **Cortana, babe, that has to be earned. Not a ' Hey John let's get married and procreate.' in the first paragraph. Not really earned or anything. It would just be a lemon with no substance. It has to be earned otherwise it is just a porno. And no one wants that."**

"Ah! You dare say the P-word! The goal of you! Have you no shame?"

 **"** **Grrr. Deep breaths man, deep breaths. In through the nose, hold, out through the nose. -sigh- Cortana. Can I please get back to the story now? The marriage and honeymoon will be coming in a later chapter. Just not now. But if it will help I might be able to swing in a date. Does that meet with your approval?"**

Cortana thought about it for a second before shrugging and letting the story continues.

" Ummm, Cortana, are you ok? You started to talk to no one like they were sitting next to you." Summer asked.

" I am fine. I am just fine. I just needed to confirm something real quick. Oh, I can't wait to see what is coming up!" the AI squealed as she rambled off.

" So this is a tentacle alien I take it?" Summer asked getting her back on track.

Cortana wiggled her hand back in forth in a so-so manner.

" Alien yes, tentacles is also a yes. Tentacle monster...ehhh sure why not."

Summer made an 'oh' as she and the AI sat in silence. There were a couple more questions she wanted to ask but was unsure how to go about it. She took a breath and just said the first thing on her mind.

" Cortana, both you and John have said that the origins of the Spartans are classified. I am not asking to be let into the loop right now but I want to know if it will cause any problems for us in the future."

Cortana had a downcast look. " Summer, when we do tell you, I think your heart might break. I know Tai felt bad for him and was even ready to go to war on his behalf."

She was told that her late husband knew the history behind the man in question and that he was livid with what he was told.

Summer closed her eyes and took a breath. If what Cortana is saying is true, then there is something within John's past that will hurt her. But what is it?

" Cortana, I need to know if this would hinder a relationship. I need to know that if we do work out and even tie the knot, that those skeletons won't be coming to bite us." She asked.

" If you are asking if he has a wife or child back home, then you don't need to worry about you or him going behind someone's back or a mystery child. Nor does he carry any diseases. You are good in any of those departments. It's mainly what has made him into what he is now that you may take issues with." Cortana took a breath before divulging part of what is to come, " The most I am will to tell you right now is that he was surgically altered to be able to wear the armor. And let's just say that some of the surgeries will make sick, while others… well, they may make you one happy woman." Cortana told her.

Summer made a face, " And what would those be?"

Cortana just chuckled saying that she will be very happy and content with him.

Summer said that she had one last question. That being how to go about the upcoming relationship and how to get over her grief over Tai. To her, she is still grieving her late husband and that if she moved on, she would be forgetting him. And to that Cortana told her that Tai would not want her to live in the past and instead live for the future. To be as happy as possible and not have any regrets.

Cortana told her to take the time needed to think things through before she made any big decisions. That is where she sat for most of the day. Wondering what Tai would tell her in this situation. Should she or should she not pursue a new relationship being the main part of her focus. As much as she wants to move on, she doesn't want to for fear of the feeling of betraying Tai. And what of the other secrets that they have? She was assured that she would not be put in danger of said secrets and that when John was ready and she earned the trust needed, she would get all the answers she would want.

She sat nursing a pot of coffee for a full three hours wrestling with her thoughts when the door opened to the sound of Ruby, Blake and Yang coming inside talking and just wanting to wind down. Blake and Yang were going to start their homework that is due the next day with Ruby wanting to go out and shoot for a bit before she did the little homework she had to do as she came into the kitchen.

" Oh! Hey mom! How are you feeling?" Ruby asked her.

Summer smiled as she cupped her daughter's cheek as she looked into her eyes with a smile before she gave her youngest a hug before asking if she needed anything.

" I was going to grab a couple of strawberries and then go out shooting. Then I saw you sitting at the table. And so I just wanted to know if you are doing alright." Ruby told her as she embraced her mother.

" I am doing fine sweety. I am doing just fine. I just love you so much." Summer said as she released her with a kiss on the head. " Now go shoot some cans will yea?"

Ruby nodded before she ran to the fridge and grabbed a handful of preprepared strawberries as she quickly ran up to her room and grabbed her new rifle and some rounds.

Her new rifle was a bit of a bigger caliber and was a Christmas gift from her grandfather. A 5.56 that had a scope mounted on the rails as well as a bipod. She has been becoming a crack shot and at greater distances.

" Be sure to wear ear protection!" she shouted to Ruby as she slipped out as Yang and Blake entered the kitchen and took out their homework.

" What are you two working on?" Cortana asked as she came in and hugged each girl.

Both girls looked at her and simply said " Math. Our old nemesis."

Cortana smiled before she got a glass of water and some snacks for the two before she sat across from them and was ready to play support as Summer stood.

" As much as I know I should stay and help, I think you can handle things. I would like to freshen up a bit. Maybe then I can give you an answer as to what I am wanting to do." Summer told the trio.

Cortana had a knowing smirk on her face. One that said she knew what she was really doing.

" Freshen up huh? Are you freshening up because you were lounging around all day? Or because you might ask a certain someone out on a date? Like I don't know, maybe a certain armed and augmented man that has the hearts of your two daughters and brought you into the fold?" She said with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

That got both Blake and Yang to look at her wondering if she was going to respond and if she was going to ask John out. With Yang hoping that her mom was finally going to move on and Blake hoping that her adopted dad will finally be with someone and give her a new mom.

Summer just gaped like a fish at what Cortana was saying.

" C-Cortana! I said I would hopefully have an answer! Not that I was going to get ready for a date!" She stuttered with the heat rising to her cheeks.

Cortana laughed as Summer continued to stutter and blush as the girls watched on.

" Go get in the shower honey. John will be home in a couple of hours." the AI said as she shoed her out of the kitchen.

Summer slammed the door behind her still with a blush on her. How could she speak such a thing? All she wanted was to freshen up and Cortana had to twist it into a date. The nerve. She blew out a hard breath as she walked over to her dresser. She grabbed a matching set of undergarments and countertop stockings. She then grabbed a blouse, skirt and her ever-present corset all with white trim and set it all out on the bed for her to through on later...after her shower. Maybe even a cool shower, especially with the stunt Cortana, pulled.

She walked into the bathroom and started to water before she disrobed and entered when the water was at the desired temperature. She let a sigh of contentment escape her lips as the water hit her skin.

She let the water soak into her skin as she let her thoughts and heart open.

' What should I do? I don't want to forget Tai yet at the same time I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to lie in bed alone anymore. The craving of being held, to wake up to a lover's embrace.' she let out another sigh, ' but at the same time, I don't want to be in such a situation. I both crave and dread a man's embrace. What a conundrum I have huh? Oh how much I wish for the answers to be simple. Or to have them just drop into my lap, that would be nice.' she thought as she tilted her head to let the water run down her neck and chest. She closed her eyes with a smile. With her eyes closed, she could pretend to be in the shower in the home that she and Tai shared.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist as a chest pressed up against hers. She turned and was met with Tai's loving embrace. She smiled at the sight of him as she rested up against him.

" Tai." she moaned.

" Summer, do you remember what I asked of you when you were in the hospital?" he asked as he rubbed her abdomen. She moaned at his touch.

" Tai, I don't know what to do. I don't want to forget you, yet I miss what we had." she said.

" Summer you must move on," he said as he turned her around to face him, " I will always be with you no matter where you are or who you are with. I am always with you in here, and here." he said to her as he pointed to her head and her heart, " Please Summer. John has had very little joy. He has always been seen and used as a machine of war. He needs to see the other side of life. He needs to know what a peaceful life can be like." he took her hand and kissed it,

" Please. Do it for me. You are still young so live your life to the fullest. Don't grow old and alone like some of the other widows."

Summer looked into his blue eyes not wanting to let him go.

" Tai. I-" She was interrupted with a kiss.

" Its ok Summer. I am in a better place. A place free from pain. Now I think you may want to finish up. John needs you, and I can tell that you need him. And he is going to be home soon." he said placing a featherweight kiss on her nose. His hands slid down to her lower back and pulled her in for one last passionate kiss.

She leaned into the kiss with her eyes closed and a low moan. When she opened her eyes Tai was gone and she was still under the showerhead with the water sliding down her chest and middle. She looked around confused as she then brought a hand to her nose where Tai kissed her.

She took a breath and leaned up against the opposite wall. ' The hell was that? Did I just see a ghost? Is what he said true? Should I trust it?' closing her eyes again she let her heart open up and run.

Flashback

Summer was in the market with John. It was just the two of them getting groceries for the house that was not grown in the garden. Meat mostly as well as some pasta. She stuck close to John as they walked the isles. She would occasionally press up against him in a shy way to hide from some of the other shoppers.

She didn't know if any of the other shoppers were people she was forced to sleep with. What if one recognized her and tried to make a move on her? Or try to steal her away from John? She could not go through that again.

She felt a massive hand engulf hers as she looked and saw that it led to John. He held a gentle yet firm look letting her know that he has her.

" I have you, Summer. No one is going to take you from my side without getting beaten." he told her.

She nodded and just leaned into his side as he switched from holding her hand to wrapping an arm around her waist and held her close.

She had a small smile on her face while on the inside she was beaming.

Present

She smiled at the memory before she came to a decision.

" I do enjoy his company. Why not give him the chance. He has helped me and held me when I needed it." she said aloud as she turned the water off and grabbed a towel. She dried off and quickly dried her hair as she examined her body for any defects that she should take care of.

' No nothing that I need to pull or hide. Hell, even my scars are gone from the needles and other things I was hit with.' she thought doing a twirl.

She left the bathroom and began to get dressed. Once she was clothed, she then went to a vanity mirror and started to do her make-up.

' Nothing to fancy. John appreciates simple. Just some light foundation and lip-stick. Maybe even some blush on the cheeks.' she thought as she applied the amounts she wanted and then did her hair.

She heard the house door open and the sound of the kids running. She grabbed her hood and went downstairs to see John fully armored up with a certain young Rose in his arms. Both had a smile as Ruby climbed up onto Johns's shoulder and just sat there with a bright smile on her face and a look of happiness on the Spartans.

Yang and Bake came into the living room with Ruby's gun on Blakes back as she was firing it last.

" Dad! Your back! How was your mission? Did you get the Grimm nest cleared out?" Yang asked.

John grabbed Ruby and set her on the floor as he knelt and simply said that he would not be home if it was still a thing. That got a laugh from the three as he caught Summer from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw her watching him with a smile.

" Summer. How are you feeling? Good, I hope." He said turning to her.

" I am doing ok. I was hoping that you would like to join me for a walk. I got somethings I would like to talk to you about." she said.

He smiled before he answered, " I would be honored to. Just let me get out of my armor." He requested as he gestured to his armored bulk. She chuckled as she said that was fine.

He nodded his head and took the stairs to the disassembler in his workshop. She sat on the couch and waited as the girls came up to her.

" Mom. You have a look too you. I can't describe it but you look so...bright. Chipper I guess." Yang noted.

Summer looked at them with a smile. " Well, I am asking John to accompany me. I don't want to jinx it but I am hoping for something to happen." she said.

Blake looked at her with a smile on her face. " I hope he accepts. I would love having you as my new mom." Blake said to her as she pressed her head up against her arm like a cat would when it was happy. Summer smiled and rubbed her head as Yang sat next to her on her right with Ruby sitting on her lap hugging her. She embraced each child as she saw John come up from the basement in a set of charcoal grey cargo pants and boots with a navy blue shirt with the S-II logo on the front. A gift Cortana made him. She also got a black leather jacket with the same symbol on the back. Blue, white and with gold trim sown on the back. But it was a bit too warm for the jacket.

He looked at her and had a smile grace his lips at the sight. " Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded as she set Ruby on the couch before she kissed her on the head as well as Yang and Blake before she told them to behave and made for the door. He held his arm out for her to take and led her out.

Once out on the deck, she led him off the deck and into one of the many paths in the woods. John had long ago cleared any and all local Grimm with in the area. She wouldn't be surprised if he actually did clear the entire island of Grimm. Well, most of the Grimm. There are those that he can't fully anticipate. Like the Gricks or other small and insect-like Grimm. Unless he wanted to burn down the entire island and kill all the inhabitants and lose all the trust and support he gained over the years.

The two didn't talk all that much, just enjoyed the company they shared. They just listened to the song of the birds and other sounds of the woods. A river can be heard as the two were walking along. The trail they were on led to a local trail for hikers and alike with the river running right next to it. The two walked the trail to a junction where a bench had been placed. Summer led John to the bench and sat with her leaning onto his shoulder with a smile.

The sat in silence enjoying the other's company as the wind blew through the trees and the river sloshing away. There were even some ducks on the surface of the water. Summer sighed as she looked to see that John was in a state of contentment. Eyes closed and breathing calm.

Summer worked up the courage to ask him if he would like to give 'them' a shot.

' Well, now I know what it is like to be the one asking for once. If women knew how much presser a guy is under, then they may be more respectful if they decline.' Summer thought as she gathered her thoughts.

" John." she called to him gaining his attention, " Beacon is having its prom in a couple of weeks,' she started as she twirled a lock of her hair, " I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

John didn't answer right away causing her to sweat a little bit out of nervousness.

" What is a prom?" he asked.

Of course. Cortana said that he was always on the front lines and never did go to anything fancy like that.

" A prom is a formal gathering where people gather and socialize. The ballroom is decorated and music is played. The people gather and dance and have fun." Summer explained.

" And you are hoping for me to escort you?" He asked in return.

She shook her head, " No. I was hoping you come with me as my date." She told him.

John looked at her processing what she means by 'date'.

"John, I am asking you if you would like to be in a relationship with me." She said cutting through the crap.

He still had a confused look. " Why me?"

" What is not to love about you. Aside from your looks, of which are amazing, you are respectful and kind. You are not the kind of guy to blow his paycheck at the bar or sleep around with the first woman you see. And my daughters adore you. And I trust them. I trust you. They trust you. And I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you and I am hoping you at least would like to see what it is like to be with someone." Summer said hoping he would consider it at the least.

John was surprised that Summer would ask such a thing. Sure he did find her to be not just beautiful, but also a great person. She seemed to think highly of him. So he was left with a question, should he take the risk that he might hurt her if he declined or to go in unprepared with little to no intel. Play it safe or take the risk. He sat a little longer thinking it through.

Summer, on the other hand, was starting to think that he did not see her in the same way and was going to decline.

It was when he blew out a breath to answer did she brace for it.

" Summer, I don't know what or how to do this or say. I am sure you know why I would be hesitant to take part in such an action." he started with Summer starting to gain a downcast look, " But a certain few things have either happened or were said that is pushing me to it."

She gained a glint in her eyes hoping he was going to accept, " Part of it comes from the girls often referring to me as a father. And a certain AI of mine have been needling me into doing something more." he finished.

Summer smiled looking at him. " John, I am more than willing to take charge until you know what to do. I know it's a bit backward but with what little I do know of your background I am willing to try. Plus it gives me a new perspective on what men go through when approaching a woman to ask her out." she said.

He looked at her not sure what she meant by the last part. But decided that it didn't matter at the moment. They sat on the bench with Summer explaining to him what a relationship mostly entails and some other smaller things that came along with it. It was only when the first threats of rain started did they start to make it back for home. They were almost home when the rain poured down on them, soaking them to the bone. To John, it was just another run in the rain, something he has done many times. But for Summer? She was struggling to keep up with him. He finally just picked her up and carried her back to the house. When he got on the deck he set her back on her feet. She had a smile on her rain-soaked face as she looked up at him with a hint of a blush but was giggling nonetheless. " That was kind of fun." she said in between giggles.

John just gave her a smile as he opened the door for her and let her in.

Cortana and the girls were watching a movie when the door opens to reveal two waterlogged figures in the doorway. They stepped in to show that both John and Summer were caught in the rain as their clothes clung to their bodies. Summer's hair clung to her face in places with her makeup being messed up as well. John motioned for her to take the first go in the shower as he went to his room to get out of his soaked clothing and into something dry.

" Do you think they are now together?" Ruby asked as she saw her mom with a bright smile before she went up to get some dry clothes.

Cortana looked at her with a smile, " I think they are."

The other two girls shared a smile at the thought of either their mother or father was finally going to make the family whole again. And they could not wait for that time to come.

Over the next couple of weeks leading up to Beacons Prom, Summer and John have spent more time together. Summer would visit John both at the company and at the ship. She was surprised to see the Dawn. Not just because of its state of construction, but the fact that a starship was right under her nose. She would come not only to visit but also have lunch with John even coming home or to Signal and have a bit of a lunch date.

The day of the Prom had come. June had come and taken Summer to get ready and to surprise John for when he picks her up. Cortana had helped John in what all goes into a prom. If they were in high school, 'royalty' would be voted on. A court with a prom King and Queen. Both the men and the women would get in their outfits and take photos. Then if they had dates, go out for dinner and even more photos would be taken before they arrive at the ballroom. Then dance the night away until it was over or until they get tired and decide to head out.

John was going to make a reservation but Cortana insisted that she makes dinner for the two with the girls even wanting to chip in. As for a suit, he went with a modified dress uniform from his time of service. It was modified in such a way that it had Remnant patches and medals rather than UNSC that stood for the equivalent.

Over at June's apartment, we can see that June was doing her sister's hair and doing what she can to keep her sister calm and lose.

" Soooo, how did you and he get together? Was it a romantic date? An accidental confession that just led to you getting together?" She kept asking with a smile beaming with joy as she worked a brush through her hair.

" No, I sat at home wrestling with my heart and feeling trying to make sense of it all and just talked to Cortana." Summer said as her head slightly jerked as the brush hit a tangle, " Ou, take it easy sis. I still want my head at the end of this. Anyway, I just talked to her to help bring my feelings into focus and what to do with them. I took a shower, met a ghost and then just asked John out for a walk. We went to a nearby river and that is where it happens. Did get caught in the rain though."

" Ohhh isn't that sweet!" June squealed out as she started to do her sister's hair up the way she was wanting. " Any ideas as to where John is going to take you to eat? And how does it feel that you are with probably the most dangerous person on the planet?"

Summer kept her head straight as June was folding and putting bobby pins in, " Cortana said to us that she and the girls would love to make dinner for us. So it is a home date. And as far as the most dangerous person on the planet, try the universe. And it feels good to have such a man that can protect me. I am just worried that I won't be enough for him. I can't bare any more children and I would like to have one with him." She replied.

June stopped what she was doing and gave her sister a loving hug. " Summ, I know for a fact that John won't up and leave you for someone else simply because of fertility. I am sure he loves you more than just your body. He strikes me as the person who looks deeper than just looks. If it wasn't for me being gone constantly, I might have tried for a booty call on him. But that would just be a carnal desire. I know he wouldn't be interested in anything like that. But it is nice to fantasy." June confessed. She then turned Summer around and went back to work on her hair.

A few minutes went by before Summer asked if she would look nice in her dress and if she should try and make a move on him. Well, maybe not that last one but June did inquire in a joking manner if she was going to make a move on him.

Once she was done with getting her hair styled and done up was Summer ready for makeup. She stood in front of the mirror applying the foundation followed by some blush. Once her face was done up she applied some silver eyeshadow to her eyelids, mascara to her lashes and eyeliner. When she was done her silver eyes just seemed to pop more. Last and not least was her lips. She had a special colored lipstick that she liked. A cherry red. She applied it as well as a protective gloss. When she was done, her face was perfect. No blemishes were seen.

When she exited the bathroom, June gave her an approving whistle and a nod.

" So, do you have a dress picked out? Or are you going to use something that you already have in your wardrobe?" June asked her sister.

Summer thought about it. Her dress from when she was in Beacon was gone. Wait, did she have her dress here? Yes, she did. She went over and grabbed it. It was simple as it was pretty. Silver with a black ribbon around the waist with a black mesh covering her chest. ( Think Ruby's prom dress but in silver.)

She slipped back into the bathroom with the dress and the nylons and put them on. She exited the bathroom all dressed up and ready. June gave her a look over with a smile and nod of approval.

" Sis, if I was not your sister, I would ask you out in a heartbeat. Damn you look absolutely beautiful...and hot." June told her by way of compliment.

Summer looked down at that with a blush on her face.

" June. Stop teasing me."

Lune laughed as she grabbed her camera and started to take pictures until John came to get her.

A short time later a knock was heard.

" That is your date." June sang out to her as she went to the door. She opened it and " Oh mama. If you weren't dating my sister I would stip you down and have you all to myself." June said drooling a bit.

She opened the door wider and June saw her date in all of his dressed-up glory. He was in a black Dress Uniform that was modified to hide the fact that he was of a wholly different government and world. The left side of his chest was, like the uniform, were modified to reflect a more Remnant style of medals, was covered in medals and awards and campaign ribbons. The amount of metal on his chest could be melted down and used to make a statue. But it all looked good on him. And the sent she was getting off of him? The cologne he has on is flipping a trigger for her.

John, in turn, gave her a very quick once over. And are her eyes deceiving her or did his eyes widen a bit? He didn't say anything right away. When he found his voice, he had a sense of awe in it.

" Summer. You look beautiful." he complimented dumbstruck.

Summer blushed at the praise but felt a confidence boost. She smiled and said that he looked handsome as she snaked her arm around his.

" Have fun you two! And use protection!" June called laughing.

Summer groaned as John led her to his Warthog.

" What did she mean to use protection?" he asked.

She just groaned again and said that she will tell him later. He nodded as they reached the vehicle. He opened the door and helped her in as he went around and got the driver's side. It overall wasn't a long drive and she rather enjoyed the time.

When they got to the house it was clean and the aroma? She took another sniff of the air and smelt garlic. And if it has garlic in it, it is Italian. And if it is Italian, it is going to be good. John escorted her to the kitchen and was greeted with a clothed table with candles. John led her to a chair and slid the chair out for her and then under her before sitting down himself. She thanked him and just talked.

They were talking when from the kitchen Cortana, Yang, Blake and, Ruby came in. Each girl decided to play the part as they were in semi-maid looks with different items in their hands. Cortana had a steaming platter of pasta, Ruby had a bowl of salad, Yang with a basket of breadsticks and Blake was holding a couple of bottles of non-alcoholic wine aka sparkling grape juice. They set them on the table with smiles as Ruby and Yang gave Summer a long loving hug before they retreated into the kitchen with Blake doing the same. Cortana stayed and pointed to each dish that was prepared.

" So for starters, we got salad straight from the garden, chicken and broccoli alfredo, breadsticks drizzled with garlic butter, and grape juice to wash it all down. And for dessert, we have a chocolate zucchini cake with cherries and chocolate frosting. Now enjoy and be sure to leave a good tip." She said walking back to the kitchen.

The couple said their thanks as they set their plates and ate exchanging small talk and John wondering what all happens with such an event.

Summer told him that prom was what she has been saying, a gathering of people where they dance.

John looked at her right in the eye, " Summer. The only dance I have ever known was the dance of war. I don't know how to dance in a setting like this." John confessed to her.

She gave a small laugh before telling him that she will think of something.

After supper Summer grabbed her silver shawl to cover her shoulders, puffed some perfume on her, hugged everyone, and then left with John to dance the night away.

When they arrived at the ballroom, the first thing they saw was Ozpin waiting for them along with Glynda. The two faculty approached and greeted the two.

" Summer. John. It's good to see you both. I hope you two have a wonderful night. Both of you have earned it. I will admit Summer, when you called and asked if you and John could attend, I was surprised. Pleasantly surprised." Ozpin said to the new couple.

Glynda walked up to them and gave both of her friends a hug before telling them to enjoy themselves.

And they did. They had partaken in many of the slower couples dances while leaving all of the grinding shit to the young people who think it is hip to have dry sex on the dance floor.

Not to say all the dances were bad or a moshpit, there were some good solo and team acts that even had John nodding in approval.

But for the most part it was good couples fun. And John and Summer enjoyed every minute of it. In fact the closing shot of the sean is of Summer with her arms wrapped around his neck and John with his hands on her waist gently swaying to the music. Summer even pulled herself up and placed a small quick kiss catching the SPARTAN by surprise.

They were fighting again. She could hear it. Her birthday was only a couple of months ago and mom and dad got into a really big fight. She saw her mom ask why he missed the dinner. He just blew it off and she kept pressing until he blew. And the ramifications of that fight are still being felt. The fight she is hearing is one such.

She knew she shouldn't but she let her curiosity get the best of her. She got out of bed and walked the halls to her father's study where the fighting was coming from.

"...DO YOU THINK I CARE!?" her father yelled, " I only married you for the name and now that I have it, you are worthless. The only thing you are good for now is to keep appearances for the public media and to pump out children when I ask. Other than that I don't care about you."

" What did I ever see in you?" She heard her mother say.

" You only saw what I wanted you to see. And because of that, you lost everything to me. And no divorce will give it back." her father jeered.

She heard her mother began to tear up as she said that the worthless wife is moving out of the bedroom.

" Good. Get out of the master bedroom. Your shit is taking up way to much space. Get it out with in the next twenty-four hours or I will burn them."

" You are a bastard Jaque. If given the option to redo everything, I would tell myself to run as far and as fast as possible and that you are nothing but a snake." she heard her mother say.

Her father chuckled, " And then you wouldn't have that failure of a daughter Winter, Weiss, or Whitley. Would you risk not being able to have them if it weren't for me?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Her mother said nothing. Weiss started to back away from thinking her mother was fixing to leave. The door opened and her mom walked out of the room crying. Before she could get fully out of the room her father made one last statement, " At least the secretary is a better fuck then you! You hagg!"

Weiss didn't really know what he meant but she saw her mom slam the door and start to silently cry.

 **Ahhhh. So as you can tell this was all Summer wrestling with her heart and whether or not she should get together with John or not. Now I was never married and lost them so I can't even begin to understand that kind of pain. She wrestled with a few things within each flashback. Seeing John training the girls and her and Cortana making their own Spartan armor, cosplaying as John's female blue team teammates, jealousy creeping into her thoughts when another female is present and makes advances, her getting a job and worrying for John's safety and the comfort he brings her, and then her learning about the truth. John and Cortana are from space. Gasp! Shock! Horor! Lightning crackle lightning crackle! And a bit of a, I don't know what you would call it with her finding John's briefing room and her thinking that John and Cortana were into some kinky shit so let's just call it a thing and be done.**

 **That all led up to her at the beginning. Should she move out and not be part of John's team because he lied to her about who and what he was? Or stay and learn more about the man that saved her life and even possibly get a new relationship. Now we all knew how this was going to play out. Summer and John were going to get together. The question was when and what would the lead up be. I doubt I did a good job and I do think I could have done better but I will let you guys decide.**

 **I actually had the talk between Cortana and Summer planned a few months in advance to even a year. Now it is different compared to what you got but that is what pre-planning is for right?**

 ** _But what about them getting some action in!_** **  
** **Cortana? How did you get into this AN? And what action are you referring too?  
** ** _I am compiled of code you dingus. I hacked into your computer. And I want to see them make babies damn it! I want to be an aunt already!_** **  
** **Cortana what did I tell you before? If it is a lemon with no build up it is just a porno and no one and I mean no one wants that. They may think they do but they don't. And I don't want to objectify women either.  
** ** _But, but, they need this. I need this. Both need to be happy and this is a way they can form a deeper bond!_**

 **Grrr. Cortana. When they go on their honeymoon, she will show John the pleasures of being in a relationship like that. Tell you what next chapter I will add in a lemon. That sound good?  
** ** _Yes. Yes it does. And I get to watch._**

 **Sure. In Fact I will put you right in the room and you three can have a threesome. Sound good?  
** ** _-happy AI noises-_**

 **With that out of the way we can continue. Summer confessing to John about her feelings and starting a relationship is a little backwards I know. But this is a woman who has been in a relationship before, John has not. So if she was wanting him to start it, she would be waiting forever. So yes she started it. Something you don't see often and it is a nice change of pace.**

 **Some background lunch dates before prom. June and Cortana teasing the person they are watching over with June mostly teasing her sister as she did her hair and make up.**

 **John I put in a modded UNSC uniform to hide the fact that he is, you know, from a different world.**

 **Now some of you may be wondering, WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS GO INTO DETAIL WHEN FOOD IS INVOLVED! IT IS MAKING ME HUNGRY!**

 **Well that is simple. I love to cook. And Italian is awesome. And since part of my family tree is from the motherland of Italy, well Dracula would be dead before he could even get in the house. Garlic is not only in the house, but infused into my blood at this point.**

 **Then the dance itself and the ending kiss. Awwweee.**

 **And I planted a seed there at the end that will be resolved later. So yes Weiss is seeing some things that will...well I will let the next chapter explain it. I don't see Jaque being faithful and just being a dick. Punching below the belt and treating Willow like shit and rubbing everything he does in her face.**

 **Ok so let's talk about something else, somethings that has been going on IRL.**

 **Darkside Royalty Lore recently came out with a new series of videos. The Greatest Flexes in both Destiny and Halo. Go check it all out. Really good.**

 **Halo Reach is out on the MCC. Season of Dawn is up in Destiny2. And RWBY Season 7 is done. Aaaaand I got words to say. So let's start with Reach.**

 **I could go into detail as to what I like and dislike about the game itself when it came out on the 360 but that is not why we are here. Do I think that Reach was a good port to the MCC? Yes it was. New achievements to earn. It does have its flaws though. You only get XP for playing multiplayer and firefight. No campaign. No customs. No forge. Now I did hear from HiddenXperia that 343 is looking into that as well as the next thing I want to cover. Of witch is right now, that being the unlock tree. Do I really need to say anything? It is so linier. No real customization until you get to the end of the second page. Does anyone remember in OG reach when the game gave you 10 thousand credits to make your own badass? It was enough to get a couple of shoulders pieces, a helmet and attachments. Just enough to make you stand out on your journey to better armor. And like I said, I herd that 343 is looking into making it less linier.**

 **Destiny 2 and Season of Dawn. Meeting and Saving Saint-14 was amazing and I am not going to lie, I was riding that hype for a while. And I am close to getting the gauntlets ornament. I thought I would not get it. But, like Joker from Darkside Royalty Lore has said, it is kind of boring. The Sundial is fun but don't get attached because it is going to be gone in the next season. Season of the Dawn? More like Yawn. Look I love Destiny. I love the world and lore. But Bungie, you left an abusive relationship. You don't need to be like this. Make the game you want to make.**

 **RWBY V7. Ok. I got some words here. First the positives.**

 **The charter designs were great. Each charter looked great in their new outfits. And the fights were pretty good as well.**

 **Then we get the bad. I am sorry if it seems like all I want to do is bitch about what this season did wrong...in my opinion of course.**

 **So let's get started. First off I want to say is that RWBY needs more than 13 episodes. RoosterTeeth needs to realize that. That or sell the rights to someone who will take care of the show. It needs more than 13 episodes. That is the disease of how the show is running in my opinion. And that leads to a few symptoms.**

 **The first being charter growth and development. The ACE OPPS were supposed to be training team RWBY to explain how they got so good at doing thier job, fucking show us. Not just a montage either. Show the mentor and mentee relationship. Show them out and about. Show everyone how they are improving. This volume took place in Atlas. Supposedly the worst place for faunas civilians. Racism galore. Yet all we get is a single slur, a truck full of miners and Marrow mentioning it. Again SHOW US! Hell even when they were clearing out the mine, there should have been a flashback to when Weiss was a child and the event she was referring to. Hell even more flashbacks to her childhood.**

 **Then thier is the fucking shipps.**

 **My God. You know I did not mind Saphron and Terra being lesbian. Both were not established charters so they could do whatever they wanted. But Bumblebee? I don't feel like it had the time nor the build up nor does it carry the evidence that I think it should have for any relationship. But with today's climate and rise of PC SJW bullshit, they had to have it up front and in your face every chance they get. And like I told Cortana, you need to make sure a relationship is done right and let it fluish and be natural otherwise it is pandering. And Rooster Teeth pandered not to the Bumblebee crowd, no no no, Bumblebee shippers are OK I guess, I am referring to the fanatics. Those that ree and scream that some one would dare to criticize the shipp. Grrr.**

 **And that is on top of charter desisions. Like Ruby withholding information...and Roben Hill being an idiot.**

 **Ok, You know what I am feeling a bit ragey so I am just going to fucking leave this and move onto another topic. God I sometimes hate talking about shipps. We all know that there is only one true ship in RWBY that is better than any other shipp, and that is Ironwoods warship.**

 **So with that said I am going to say fuck you to any shipping nonsence and move on.  
So. Is there anything else I need to say and or talk about? I can't think of anything off of the top of my head. So let's go to the comments because I can't seem to think of anything else to talk about. OH but before I do go to the comments, I did get a book of One-shots up. RWBY one shots and other junk. It is in the regular RWBY section of FanFiction. So go check it out. The only thing that is up in it at the moment is just the Christmas special at the moment. But that is where I am planning on putting well, one shots and AUs of stories and holiday specials.**

 **SO ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Sm0keyPanda**

 **Okay, so I'm reviewing to say this.**

 **YOU NEED TO TAG AT LEAST CHIEF AND CORTANA FOR THIS FIC.**

 **Seriously, I literally just spent the past hour looking through every goddamn Halo x RWBY fanfic because every time I searched for Chief or Cortana, this fic wouldn't show up.**

 **I just spent an hour looking for this fic just to reread it.**

 **I SHOULD NOT HAVE TO DO THIS.**

 **TAG THE CHARACTERS. LITERALLY A FEW MOUSE CLICKS.**

Uhhh, I thought I did. Hang on, let me look. So if I didn't then my bad and my apologies. But I could have sworn I did. It was not intentional if I didn't. But thanks for pointing it out. Hopefully it has been fixed.

 **TheFrinkyDinkMan**

 **This is hands down one of the worst pieces of media but I've ever had the displeasure of interacting with.**

 **-SKIP-**

OK ok I do need to respond to this. You sir need to keep one thing in mind. You have no Idea what I could be going through. For all you know I am going to go and blow my Goddamn head off because of this. If I have to say one thing, follow a saying that I am sure you have heard from your mother or school teachers. If you have nothing nice to say, SAY FUCKING NOTHING! The one thing I have asked people is that if you are going to leave a negative comment, make it constructive. You have not. And I hate to come off as an ass or dick or whatever you want to think or say, but good riddance.

 **ChaoticChaos212**

 **Hello there, so to start this is a good concept, I like what ya got going on, but it's very bare bones. This isn't bad, just shows how new you are to writing. What you should do is find someone to proof read your chapters before you post them, possibly post more but shorter chapters, and finally reread for grammer and such. I wanted to like this so much, but I couldn't get past the third chapter. Gl in writing and sorry to leave a bit of a negative review.**

Well thank you. Compared to the the guy I just had to answer too, you are a breath of fresh air, and I am hoping at some point you will be reading this. So I guess I should respond to your points now. I do have a beta to look things over and I have been doing a double grammar and spell check. Well now I am. Google spell check alone is horrible. So it is both Google and Grammerly. So no, you are not leaving a negative review. You are leaving a constructive review. And for that you have my respect and approval.

 **Wolf**

 **(Clapping in approval) Very fitting end for Gallen Very brutal indeed well done. Now is John gonna be the new be with summer and possibly raven because that's what it look likes from my perspective?also James is acting very out of character in canon he's stubborn and does things behind ozpin's back but it's for the greater good here he's acting like a selfish jealous prick because he see's armor and weapons that are superior to his own. Was that intentional?**

Gallen's death was great wasn't it. And now he is in DarkSides tourter chamber in all sorts of different realities. I hope that this chapter helped clear up any confusion. John is going to become Summer's new husband...in a future chapter. I actually had a few people ask if it was John and Raven. It seems that I am good at making it look like John is going to get with many different ladies. Well I guess that's just John's luck. Stand by and be on the lookout. I will be having an AU where John gets a small harem of MILFs. Summer, Raven, Willow and maybe someone else.

As to James actions, I am placing him as a recent promotion and as such he is still trying to prove his worth. That, and while I hate politics, I am using the House Democrats attitude for him. At least for now. I hate how for three year, even longer, since before Trump was sworn in, they were having a hissy fit to the point that a new sickness was made. TDS. Trump Derangement Syndrome. Now James does not have that but he is making shit up and pin it on John. So yes it was intentional. Good eye on you mate.

 **dovah117**

 **Well dont worry about the borde, using Ikora's Vex Gate I bring it here and it was burned using Prometheus Lens and I killed the fire with water imbuded with the Travelers Light and the ashes were launched to the deeps of the HELL Mouth, now about the chapter HELL YES SUMMER ID SAFE! Poor SUMMER, here give her this * a bunch of cookies appear* if she is like Ruby she silo love them, so I can torture Gallen? Well *creepy and scary voice* I hace some work to do, *Vex Gate behind me opens, I cross it an Gallen is in front of me* Im going to enjoy what I will do to you, first of I will crucificar, but to hold you there I will use these *show a Thorn bullet* these little things will prevent your Aura to be restored and they will poisong you, then these Hive thralls will eat you,very, VERY slowly, oh and dont worry of going into shock and not feeling it, you are going to stay concious and feel how they eat tour body, also you will feel all your pain ten times more of what a mere human feel, also *Shoot Hallen in bis crotch with a Golden fin shot* thats for SUMMER *the Vex Gate opens and the torture begin* fuck that bastar deserved more but I tan out of ideas, about Shadowkeep, by the Traveler, it was good, the Darkness was more close that what se thought, when I saw the Pyramid I got chills, about Oryx well the lore is telling that the Hive is searching a way to revive him, not like the Nightmare, we can talk about the game in PM if you want, now if you excuse me I have to go to other dimensions using this Vex gate *the gate activates and in the other side is the Pokémon world* hell yes! These will be a good place to relax, just I hope that I don't piss off any legendary, so bye! And see you in the next chapter! *cross the gate and it slowly desactivate***

Sky is the limit. Have fun. Also a common misconception, Ruby's favorite food is strawberries. Not cookies. A lot of people seem to get that wrong. No worries about it. Aaaand since I said I would tell you where that canon is from, it is from the greatest CAS ( Close Air Support ) jet in history. The A-mother fucken-10! Sorry. The A-10 ThunderBolt II AKA Warthog. A slow but durable aircraft. DId you know that the canon is bigger than a damn car? Look it up. You might learn some interesting facts on aircraft. I love airplanes. Big rigs and planes are in my blood...and garlic.

So your thoughts on season of DAWN? Pretty boring like Joker said, but Saint-14. I hope that those missions will become part of a rotating playlist. It was fun to meet and save him. Who can forget that last cutscene where he beat a minotaur with his skull. Or Vibe Checking the Mind? Ahhh. Seeing him kick ass is amazing.

Well! I got nothing else, nice talking to you as all ways. Have fun!

 **Sooo. That is all a thing. I know there's more I can say but I can't seem to figure it out. So I wish you all a good day. So with that my fellow Spartans, Ace's, Guardians, Assassins, Slayers, and fine lovely people of all ages, I bid you all a good night and or day. Please let me know what you think of the chapter. And please for the love of God, don't be that ass hole that is just a flamer. If you have a problem with something, point it out in a respectful way. Otherwise don't say anything.**

 **Now to all of you guys, Fly Fast, Check Six, And I will see you fine people on the Virtual Battlefield. May God Bless you all!**


	9. Operation: Adopt and Engagment

**Ahhhhhh. So. How is quorintine going for you all? Good, bad, somewhere in between. Well let me give you all something to entertain yourselves with this chapter. We all need somethings to make the time go by.**

 **So lets do a quick recap and I will see you all on the other side.**

 **Last chapter was pretty simple. Summer was having a fight with herself. Her head and her heart were at odds. Should she enter a relationship with John or should she not. We see a number of flashbacks to different times to help shed light and hopefully help in making her mind up. Ruby's birthday and Summer and Cortana cosplaying as the female members of Blue team. Yang getting Tai's weapons and claiming them as her own and getting hired at Signal Academy.**

 **Her finding that she misses John's presence as he heads out for a mission and her nightmares returning. And of corse her jealousy. Then a revelation. John is the Spartan! Gasp! Shock! Her thinking she was going to be killed because she found their secret and then just being told that she was now part of an inner circle.**

 **And that led to her talking to Cortana and just hearing it from her as to what John was like. And that if she did get into a relationship with John then he would never leave her. She would be apart of his team, and he never leaves a teammate behind or out in the cold.**

 **After a shower and talking to her children, she and John go for a walk along a river and that is how they became a couple with Summer starting it. I know that us guys are supposed to ask the girl out but I decided to flip it. Not something you see often in both fanfiction or real world. Different.**

 **Then some dates and finally prom with Summer giving him a kiss to close out the section. And finally, Willow and Jauqes fighting with Weiss secretly listening in.**

 **Everyone caught up? Yes? Ok. See you all down below.**

 **LINE BREAK**

 _On the UNSC Infinity_

It was an average run in the simulator. Lieutenant, Junior Grade Spartan Fred-104 pressed his back against the wall as he took a peek into the building he was going to check out. The game was a simple round of Slayer. Blue team vs Spartan Team Vanguard. He, Kelly-087, and Linda-058 were up against a full team of four. Sure they were at a one-man disadvantage but nothing they could handle.

He dropped the near-empty magazine from his rifle as a new one slid home as he heard Linda's rifle crack.

'The last one should be inside.' He thought as he saw a red blip on the radar not even fifteen meters right behind him. He knew that she had the firepower to take him out quickly if he was not careful. She had a SAW and a shotgun. As for him, he had his DMR and a shotty. Plus his knives and a couple of grenades.

He looked up and saw Kelly coming in on his opposite side of the door.

He opened a comm to her and asked about doing a couple of grenade tosses. She shrugged and unclipped a frag with him mirroring her with one of his own. On a nod, they tossed them in as they heard her boost out of the way.

He took the time to step in and threw one of his knives at her. It struck true and sank up to its hilt into her shoulder. Not to worry. It's in a simulator so it would have been a virtual dummy knife. He came in and clotheslined her before turning on his heel. Normally he would just put a virtual bullet in his target's head and call it done, but as he was doing that, he felt a shiver run up his spine that caused him to do a double-tap causing his opponent to cry out in pain.

Then came the sound of magazine emptying sounds of weapons fire from Kelly and Linda as the Virtual TTRs slammed into their opponent's white and red armor turning it blue locking her up.

" Ow." came the softest of squeaks.

Fred looked at her then to his two teammates.

" What was that about?" he asked.

" Something happened to John." Kelly said with a bit of an edge.

" Kells, space is vast. What makes you think that John is in danger?" he asked.

" Oh, he is out of cryo. And some woman is with him." Linda said with a bit of malice.

Fred looked at his two teammates with a bit of worry as they were shaking with a bit of rage.

" And you had to take it out poor Caroline because?" he asked.

The now named Caroline got to her feet and removed her helmet to reveal a woman with black hair and kind blue eyes that now held some pain from all the TTRs.

" Sir, Ma'ams. I hope you know that my date tonight is going to be nothing but soreness and pain. What did I do to you three to piss you off? If I did something,

I am incredibly sorry for it but I think my husband would like for me to be alive a bit longer and not to have me need to put ice on my pussy and tits before making love." She said in a strained voice.

Fred just looked at her and sighed before slining one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her out of the simulator.

/Back on Remnant. /

Summer lay on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. She had a lot of fun last night. Not only was John one of the greatest gentlemen she met, but his aloofness during the night was cute in a way as well as having a sense of power to it. She would never think of taking advantage of how much John does not know about being in a relationship. He was like a child when it comes to any relationship activities. It can be funny at times, it can be empowering, but it can also be a pain. It was not his fault, it was just the way he was brought up.

Now some women would love to have a man like that. One that they are in charge of and can tell them to do and be whatever they want with the man not knowing any better. Making him do all the work and how to do the work while they sit back and watch it all. To push him around and take all the advantage they could.

But she would not become that kind of woman. No. She would give John the respect he deserves and makes sure that he knows some of the do and don'ts in a relationship. How to hold a girl, how to talk or even flirt...how to kiss...maybe even more.

She shook her head. As much as she is falling for John and he, her, she was not wanting to do THAT. She had her fill of sex from being a captive. But what about love? There's a difference between the two. The yearning to be close and willing to be vulnerable and trusting vs the animalistic desire to just fuck and be done.

She still wanted love. She still wanted to be loved and to make love. And she knew that, even if it would be John's first, he would want to as well. Well maybe. Cortana told her that her sister tried multiple times of seducing both herself and John. And failed each time. With the funniest one being when she laid naked on his bed telling him that he can do whatever he wanted to her as she spread her legs and stroked her opening with a finger gathering some of her wetness before sucking the finger clean in a very seductive way. John just grabbed a robe, tossed it to her and asked if she was lost before picking her up and walking her to the hall and leaving her there.

She had nothing to worry about as far as John going behind her back and having sex with her sister. It was still funny when she thought about it.

She stared up at the ceiling still in her pajamas and just let her mind wander.

' What if I was in June's place? Could I seduce him? It didn't work for June, but maybe for me? But June was completely naked and was both waiting and wanting him. And he turned her down? I know he isn't gay but what red-blooded man would turn down a beauty like June out of hand? I just don't understand. I am happy that he didn't but if June couldn't, could I?' she thought as she began to daydream.

But before she could get too far into her dozing, a knock was her at the door. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and strode over to the door. She was surprised to feel a slight dampness rubbing up against her in her panty. Luckily, her nightie hid that. She did not realize how aroused she got from her brief trip into the clouds.

She opened the door to see Cortana standing there.

" Did you and the cavemen have a good time last night?" She asked.

Summer could not help but smile.

" We did. He learned how to dance rather quickly and only accidentally stepped on my toes twice. I am surprised to see how quick he is at learning and adapting. Tell me, was that part of his training?" she asked.

Cortana smiled, " He was trained to adapt and to be quick on his feet. And I can see that he is adapting that quite well to being in a relationship with you. So, when is the wedding?" She asked.

Summer chuckled, " Not for a while. But I do hope that he will pop that question eventually. But not too soon."

Cortana fained a look of hurt, " Summer, are you saying that you do not want to tie the knot with him and not give you daughters a new daddy?"

Summer chuckled, " Of course I do. I just want to make sure that we are not only compatible but to get used to being with him and to learn how we would get along in close quarters. I don't want to go into this half-cocked and mess up."

Cortana nodded at her arguments, " Can't argue with that. And I am glad that you are wanting to do things right. Going at it slow and right. Now, why don't you get dressed and ready. John is down in the armory. He was wanting to take you out on a mission to get some of the rust off of your bones." Cortana told her squeezing her shoulder.

She gave an "Okay." and went to her dresser to pick out her outfit.

Once dressed, she walked down the stairs into the living room to see the girls watching TV, well actually they were playing a video game. An old game that has been remastered to 26th century standards. Some sort of looter shooter that they were mature enough to play. After all, it was just shooting aliens. Who cares. And while Cortana did show her a game that they would have fun in, they would need to wait till they were at least eighteen. Too much blood and gore. Badass main character, but way too much blood and guts.

She leaned on the couch and asked if they all got their homework done the night before.

" Sure did mom. That was the one condition to us getting a gaming counsel. We do our homework and chores first, and if possible some sparring and other training." Yang said as she went to rez Blake.

Summer ruffled their hair with Yang just growling playfully at her mother. Summer just bopped her head in a ' keep your teeth to yourself' and told the three to have fun and that she was going to the armory. They all gave an okay as she walked down to the basement and into John's secret armory. John was working on one of his rifles when she entered. She walked up behind him and gave him a quick hug before sitting on the edge of the bench. She saw that he was working on his MA5C, removing the flashlight and getting it ready for an attachment of some sort.

" So, what are we getting into?" She asked.

John, not looking up, responded. " Something simple. A village just north of the southern border is having a Grimm problem. Nothing too big and something to bust the rust off your skills." he said simply.

She smiled and nodded her head as she grabbed a chair and sat next to her recently made boyfriend. She watched as he worked stripping the next weapon down. Learning how to disassemble it and put it back together on the off chance she wanted to do maintenance on his weapons.

" Wait. Full Bloom is still not ready yet. What will I be taking?" She asked suddenly.

John looked at her before standing up and walking over to another part of his bench.

" I hope you still remember how to use these." John told her as he withdrew two holstered pistols and handed them to her.

She took the two and placed them on the bench and unwrapped them.

Saving Grace and Amazing Grace! They survived! And John got them into working conditions! She looked back up to him with surprised eyes.

" You- you got them in pristine condition!" She said with a smile, " Thank you." she hugged him.

John returned the embrace with one of his own as he felt her nuzzle her face into his chest. He couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling stirring within him.

" I also want you to train with some of the weapons I have here to get proficient with them. You don't have to start now, but I would like to get you started when we get back. And I am sure the girls would like to join in and get some shooting in." John said to her.

" I would like that. Let's call it a date shall we?" She asked looking up.

" Sure."

" When are we going out hunting?" She asked.

" Tomorrow. And we are going to a familiar place." he said cryptically.

" Oh?"

LINE BREAK

It was a familiar place alright. A place she was wanting to go for the past couple of months. The same place she had her last mission. And in the same place, she met the man in grey. And how his weapons burned with just a knick. And a place where she almost lost her life to that prick.

She shuddered at the memory as a dull ache came to her side. The same place where she was stabbed. And with that, she checked her weapons.

Her pistols were on her legs with her knife in her boot. As for her primary weapon, it was an M392 DMR. A semi-automatic weapon with fourteen rounds of 7.62 x 51mm. With both a scope and iron sights, she would be able to use her skills of a sniper as this was a form of a sniper.

' At least I can get some practice in. I just hope I did not lose too much of my edge.' she thought as she looked at John.

He was not in his Mjolnir but rather what he would use when he was not needed to be fully kitted up. It was just a set of ODST fatigues and armor. She knew that when on the battlefield, he was a razor honed weapon. She and Tai saw that first hand when they tested him. And she knew that nothing would happen to her.

Already she could see his tactical mind working. The mission was just as simple as it was straightforward. Grimm was concentrating within the area. They did not come too close to the village but close enough to put people on edge and the verge of panic. Something was drawing them here. And Summer had a good guess as to why.

When she and Obsidian were here during the tower rebuild, the man in grey had a grey bone-like revolver. But when she fought him in the woods, it was a venomous purple with a gas leaking out of the cylinder. Could that be what was drawing them? It was possible but she was not going to bet on it.

But she was here and she could get that weapon. Provided that the villagers did not find it. If they did, well she would buy it. If they would not sell? Well, she did not want to be a thief, but if it could mysteriously find its way into her bag, well you get the idea.

She felt the bullhead thump as John opened the door for both him and her and the mission was underway.

LINEBREAK

Willow had moved out of the master bedroom and into a smaller guest room. She spent the entire night doing so while that bastard of a husband just sat in his office not bothering to lift a finger to help. When she left his office last night, she saw Weiss standing at the edge of the door looking at her with a mixture of emotions. Ranging from confusion to fear. She could even see tears brimming in her eyes.

She did not know how much she heard but a good chance was that she got a good amount of it. She would need to explain to her what she and her father were talking about. No doubt she would be confused but she needed to understand that her mom and dad were not on good terms.

She brushed a tear from her eye as memories from last night came back. Finding him fucking the secretary in their room, ON THEIR BED! And the argument that came after that. Then the latest. Three other women were all naked and waiting for their turn for him to give. She didn't know why, he couldn't keep it up for no more than a single round, two if she was lucky.

She blew out a breath as she began to fold the pile of clothes that was thrown on the bed. She was going to need to throw out some of them. The ones Jauque got her. At least a quarter of what she had. And surprise surprise, they were mostly lingerie and anything that exposed a little bit more than normal and got the attention of males. A real shame. Some of the lingerie she had she liked and felt good wearing.

" What can I do? Nothing. He drove a wedge between me and my friends and drove them off so I don't have anyone to confide in and talk about problems and get advice. And to add insult to injury, he made sure I would not be able to talk to or visit my family. Not even they know what is happening. I am sure if they did, daddy would take everything away from him and give it back to me." She said to herself as she put the last piece of clothing away that she would keep.

" Mom?" came the voice of her youngest daughter.

She turned and saw Weiss standing in the doorway. She came in and sat on the bed as Willow grabbed a wine glass and filled it to the brim before pulling a shot from the bottle. Weiss looked at her with a bit of worry.

" Mom, are you and dad Ok? I heard you and dad fighting last night." Weiss said.

Willow looked at her daughter and sighed. " Your father and I are not in a good place."

Weiss just looked at her not understanding the underlying meaning.

" Weiss. -sigh- I don't want to ruin anything that you may think but, do you know what cheating means?"

Weiss shook her head. " I think the cheat you are wanting to tell me is different than cheating on a test."

Willow smiled. " You would be correct. The way I mean is when a spouse or a significant other goes behind the other's back and dates another person. Your father has been doing something similar and has been rubbing it in my face."

Weiss's face fell. How was she supposed to take that? Her dad was dating another person behind her mom's back? And rubs it in when he gets caught. Did her dad not love her mother anymore?

" Does dad not love you anymore?" Weiss asked.

Willow closed her eyes and told her daughter the truth.

" No. Your father never loved me. He used me to get our name so have someone he can mold into his image and control so he can be more powerful and rich. He only had you, your sister and brother just to have offspring. I don't think that he even loves you three if I am going to be honest."

" So what can you do?" Weiss asked.

" I can't do anything. Your father cut me off from any friends and family. The only thing I can do is make a shopping list for one of the maids to get me. I can move around the house and gardens, but the only time I am allowed outside the house is if I am with your father." Willow told her daughter.

Weiss's face fell as she hugged her mother to comfort her.

Willow hugged her back as she took a long swig of her wine.

' Weiss, I am so sorry for what I am probably about to become' Willow thought. ' And I would not blame you if you decided to run away.'

+++++++++++++++++++++++LINEBREAK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" _Suuuummmeeeeerrrrrr."_

She looked around as she heard the whispering come again. Was she closer to the man in greys canon? Because that whispering was sure as hell was not coming from John.

Speaking of which, he was walking next to her. She stole a glance at him as they walked. So far all the Grimm they came across were easy to take out. Just some beowolves and a couple of Ursas. As she walked, she fell a step or two behind John. Completely unbeknownst to both parties as she watched as John walked ahead of her.

' So much muscle on those bones. Hmmm, what does his ass look like? Odd I know, but still. He was trained and augmented to have the body of every woman's deepest fantasy. And more importantly what does he...Summer no. You don't need to know what he has downstairs. Although Cortana did say that he would have a little something that would make any lady plenty satisfied and fulfilled. Maybe even have an addiction to him. Ohh that would be nice. To feel his strong hands run along my skin.' She shook her head again to clear it as she stepped up her pace and matched his.

He looked over to her and quirked an eyebrow as he held out a hand with his thumb up. The universal ' are you good ' sign.

She was good, why wouldn't she be good? She nodded a ' yes I am good.'

He gave a nod in acknowledgment and moved on.

' What was that about? Was that some of his battle language? Has to be. I should have him and Cortana sit me down and teach me what everything means.' she thought.

John suddenly held up a fist telling her to halt. She did so without question as she dropped her hands to her pistols on her hips as John brought a hand up to his helmet and switched through the different visor options looking for something.

He did a full sweep of the area before he shouldered his rifle and waved two fingers forward.

' What did he see or hear?' she thought keeping her eyes and ears sharp. She did not hear or see anything but that did not mean something was there. While some Grimm had the stealth skills of a drunken bull in a china shop, others were damn near invisible. The Saber and Diego were one such Grimm.

He looked around gathering intel on his surroundings. He shouldered his rifle and pushed forward at a more cautious pace.

Whispering into her mic she asked him, " What did you hear?"

" Shuffling. To light to be human. Possibly something of a feline style of Grimm sneaking around. Possibly a panther or jaguar. Possibly in the trees. Switch your ammo to an explosive armor piercing payload." he informed.

Wasting no time she took each gun out and changed ammo. During the switch, she kept her ears open and sharp. She looked around trying to see if she can spot the creator and alert John to any change she may spot.

But for the next ten minutes, nothing happened. Sure John would stop and look around but whatever was following them was taking its time and studying them. Whatever it was that was stalking them was being smart. John said it could be a feline but it could also be one of those raptors that she and Obsidian faught. They could be quiet and sneaky.

As they rounded the next grove of trees, a couple of trees stood out. The one that stood out was just your normal run of the mill tree. But it was just the way it stood in the light. She squinted trying to figure out why it is sticking out to her.

" _Ssssssssuuuuuuuummmmmmmmeeeeeeeeerrrrr! Over here. Use us. Kill the thing that is stalking you."_

She whipped her head around trying to figure out what was whispering to her. It was ghostly haunting and wanted things from her. Sure what it wanted her to kill was the Grimm that has been stalking them. That should be a no brainer.

She got it. That was the tree she jumped into during her mission here. And the same tree she was attacked by the man in grey. So that would mean somewhere close by would be his canon. And even his body possibly.

She started to look around as the whispers grew louder, telling her where to go to find it. It seemed to know that she wanted it. She needed to find it. She looked around keeping an ear open for their stalker and another ear for the whispers that guided her to where it lay.

John for his part was quiet, looking for the stalker so he can take it out.

This was for sure one of the shorter missions she has ever been on and it was a good ' getting back in the saddle' mission. It was short and would not take all that long.

She walked a bit more before she heard ' _stop'_ and looked down. Buried beneath the leaves and grass and other stuff, she made out the grip. She bent down and gripped it before pulling the gun free from its prison. It was still purple with the gas still leaking out from the cylinder.

She could feel the want, the need to cause pain to others. To make people suffer. To kill anyone that would take away her happiness. The faunas that took her were dead, but what about the others? The ones that may not say what they want out loud, but want to dominate the world. They need to be taken care of. Every faunas on Remnant need to be taken care of before she would feel safe. She could start by killing Blake.

She shook her head to rid those thoughts. Ture she was still uneasy around the girl, but she did love her like she would one of Yang or Rubys friends. Hell, she was John's daughter for crying out loud. Blake had nothing to do with her capture.

' What the hell is this?' she thought half tempted to just throw it back on the ground and leave it.

She felt a burn at that thought. This thing was alive somehow, talking to her, wanting to cause mayhem. She needed to keep it under control.

' _We are more useful to you. You have plans for us. We can rid the world of your problems. That stalker in the trees, or your mate's enemies from the stars. We can rid them and make sure you are safe. All we require is for you to use us. We can give you the power to protect those you care for, even the power to control them.'_ the whispers were saying as images played in her mind.

Her new home. So perfect and peaceful as she and John hugged her children as the sun was setting. Of there being no more Grimm to worry about. The fauna would have had their numbers culled and set permanently on Menagerie. And John? She saw him cuffed to the bed with her in a full-on Dominatrix gear with the leather and the whips and paddles.

Again she shook her head to rid the images, especially the last one. She looked to John as he knelt and picked up the man's blade. The organ in the guard didn't pulse so it was dead...or hibernating. But it was still intact and may still have some of the poison in it.

She felt a chill crawl up her spine in a warning. Something was watching her and was ready to strike. She needed to either move or kill it. But since this thing was stalking them, she was more than willing to kill it and be done. She could feel the canon in her hand give off an aura of glee and satisfaction. Like it was happy to be killing again. And she could not blame it.

John dropped the blade before he turned to her and pointed to the canon. Asking if she was done inspecting it. She shrugged before she placed it in the back of her belt. It was a bit of a fight but she managed to get it back there. John cocked his head looking at her. A question? Is he asking her why she is keeping it? That must be it. She was told that a good amount of John's communication was non-verbal and mostly through body language and hand signals. Sooo she had it on a good theory that he was asking a question.

She just shrugged as she walked up to him wanting the sword as well. The chill along her spine turned into what can only be described as a sense of danger. She whipped around to see nothing but a limb bobbing as whatever was on it moved. She was getting really pissed off at this thing. She was hoping to have been done with this mission and be home by now.

She looked around to see if she could spot their stalker in the area but failed. She turned to talk to John when it struck. A black whip shot forward towards John from the side wrapping around his leg. It gave a hard pull that John fell and was starting to slide. That was until he got his feet dug in and forced it to come out of hiding.

It was an arm and horned Grimm on a serpent body. Its arms could extend to whips to ensnare its prey and hardened bone spikes to act as its close-in weapons. It was fast and a slippery Grimm known as whiplash.

Summer drew her M6Cs and pumped the bushes full of lead hoping to get a lucky hit on the thing to release John from its grip on him. It snarled at the two as it tried to pull the bigger and what it thought, more dangerous prey, to it. It looked to Summer and threw a whip at her. It wrapped around her chest, pinning her left arm making that weapon useless and her right hand lost that gun. She had no weapon viable but she was getting dragged towards the man's blade.

She shot her hand out and grabbed the hilt. As soon as her hand made contact, she swung the sword in an arc severing the whip. The Grimm screamed in pain and rage as it started to squeeze John to death. She got to her feet and was immediately crushed as it threw her boyfriend at her. John crashed into her with a grunt. Using the momentum of the throw, he rolled off of Summer to give her room to get back up.

" You are pissing me off you slithering worm." She said coldly as she drew the hand cannon from her belt and shot the whiplash in the head. The bullet seemed to elongate into a spike the size of a forearm as it passed through the head and into a tree.

John looked at her to see her snarling at the thing as she put another shot into its body. After a moment or three, she lowered the weapon and holstered it as she grabbed and holsters the two M6s. John grinned and stood back up seeing that she holsters the cannon and the blade was in her hand. He grabbed his rifle and made sure it was clear before he clamped it on his back before Summer came up to him.

" You Ok?" She asked.

He just nodded before he pointed at her. ' Are you good?'

She nodded as well. John then did something that baffled her. He used his index and middle finger and placed them where his mouth would be. She knew there was something behind it but she did not know.

" Uhhhh, I don't know what that means love." She said.

She could hear John give a short laugh.

" I will tell you on our way home. But why are you keeping those?" he asked pointing to her two new weapons.

" I need them. They are going to be used." She said.

-LINEBREAK

Ruby was sitting at the table doing her homework snacking on strawberries as she went. Aunty Cortana sat across from her with Blake doing homework as well. Yang surprisingly had her homework done and was working on getting dinner going.

She had a baking dish out with butter spread around as she seasoned the bottom of the pan with salt and pepper as well as some paprika and garlic powder.

She then placed the chicken in the pan with some chicken seasoning before she took out another baking dish. She then threw in some fresh veggies from the store, carrots, beans, peas, and a couple of other veggies.

She threw them in with some olive oil and salt before throwing everything in the oven.

" is that everything Yang?" Cortana asked.

" Yup. Some baked chicken and veggies. Not sure what else I can make though. And thank you for letting me try my hand at cooking. I had a lot of fun." Yang said with a smile.

" You are so welcome my little sun dragon." Cortana said smiling.

" When are Mom and Dad going to be back?" Ruby asked.

" Soon. They called about fifteen minutes ago saying that they were just leaving. So they should be walking through the door shortly after supper is done." she told the young one.

Ruby nodded and went back to work.

Twenty mentis later, the door opens to reveal Summer and John walking into the house. Both came into the kitchen,hugged the three children before taking their turns in the shower.

+++++++LINEBREAK++++++++++++++++++==================

Weiss was walking around the mansion trying to figure out what her mom told her. Willow told her that her dad was shamelessly cheating on her and right in front of her. That the only reason he married her was because of her family name and to steal the business out from under her.

When she asked what she meant by cheating, she was told that her father was not only dating other women behind her back but other things. Weiss was still confused when her mom took a deep breath and told her what her father was doing. Why he was bringing other women into the house and why she heard laughing and giggling and moaning.

Willow hated the fact that she just took her daughters innocents away by telling her about what sex was. But she needed to understand why her mom and dad were not on good footing. And that if she were to afford to run away, she would fully understand why.

What Weiss learned over the next month was that her father hit her mother and forced himself on her as well as making her watch as he would fuck female employees and making her take part in some stuff. She would be cuffed and stripped and stuffed with things that she did not want in her. She saw her mother full of bruises and angry red marks. And the worst thing? Some of the women wanted a try at her.

Thankfully, her father forbade that, but she could not take the risk. She needed to leave But how? The house was locked up tight and she could not go anywhere here in Atlas. But what if she was in, say, Vale? She could go on a trip with her father to Vale and when he is not looking, make a run for it.

That could work. She went to her room and took out her blueprints for her weapon she wanted to build, and put in some finishing touches.

+++++LINEBREAK=====+++++++++++++++++===============

Summer put the finishing touches on Full Bloom. She sent the blade of her scythe in to get pores put in to release poison into targets and got it back just the other day. She modified the receiver to include the aether like gas to coat the bullets she was planning on using with it. And just because the blade could have poison pump through the blade, she had the sheath coat it when drawn.

She left the paint to be a bone grey. A remnant of her past that survived, but was no longer the same. Much like how her life has changed and for the most part, for the better. This weapon would be the weapon that her damaged self would make. Her paranoid, scared, vengeful, angry self. A weapon that no one would make in their sane right mind.

This weapon was made to make its victims suffer as its serrated blade sawed through the flesh as the poison was pumped into the body. And the 50 caliber bullets that it fired would have been laced with and coated in poison.

She sat and looked at her weapon. Her new weapon. A weapon that will cause so much pain. A weapon rebuilt with pain and sorrow. It called for her to use and cause pain. To make those that tortured her feel the same pain and humiliation that she had.

She just sat there looking at it. Listening to it to its whispers filled her ears. She sat not knowing how long when she slowly raised her hand and reached out to grasp it. It was when her fingers brushed the gun when John set a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him breaking her trance.

" Summer, that weapon looks like it is supposed to make things suffer." he said pulling her up out of her seat and embracing her, " are you feeling OK?"

She fell into the embrace with a sigh. " I am okay. I think I just needed to make it for the woman that I was. For the woman that was held in a warehouse getting raped every day." She told him.

He tightened his arms around her in reassurance. She could feel the heat radiate off of him warming her up. She smiled as she closed her eyes and let him sway with her in his arms. Not so much dancing as it is just needing to do something.

" John." She called to him, gaining his attention, " I want you to take that _thing_ and hide it from me. Put it in a special locker that can only be accessed in dire situations." She said to him.

" I will." was all he said.

She felt the weight leave her shoulders as John led her upstairs to where Cortana, June, Ruby, Blake, and Yang were sitting around the table for dinner. John excused himself saying that he was going to take the thing that Summer has been working on and get it out of the house. Ruby and Yang asked why he would be taking their mother's weapon away from her but he told them that she requested it. And that is what he was going to do. Take the gun, a gun that was once a blooming rose, transformed into a jagged thorn, to the Dawn and seal it away and to hopefully never need to be used.

+++++++++++++++==========LINEBREAK=============================000000000))))))))))))))))))

 _ ***BANG!***_

The crack of the rifle was heard as a ploom of dirt was shot up. Ruby looked pleased with her mother's shot. She had one of John's DMR's out on their unofficial range. She had the semi-automatic weapon dialed in pretty well. Her mom shifted targets and fired again sending the can of soda they did not care for all that much sailing.

It was their summer vacation and her mom and hopefully, new dad has gone on a couple of missions. So her mom had time to dust off her skills and learn new ones. And since her new job at Signal starts that September well she will be busy. And she might teach Yang and Blake. That would be pretty cool.

She saw her mom click the safety to 'on' and set the weapon aside as she stood up from her prone position and stretched before picking up the gun and heading back to the house talking with Ruby. She leaned the rifle up against the house as John came out with a couple of things of wrap and tossed one set to Summer.

She smiled and began to wrap her hands as Yang came out with two sets of poles. Each would have been the length of a short sword set up for training purposes. June, Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Cortana sat on the deck and watched in anticipation of the coming spar.

Both took their shoes off and stepped into the metaphorical ring. Both were in sweatpants and tank shirts showing their toned arm. Summer grabbed a set of kata sticks and tossed John his. Both got in position and started the drills.

The girls watched as the clacking of the sticks was heard. And it was not long before the sweat started to bead on their brows. And for Summer, who still had an active sex drive, she could not help let her mind wander as she saw the sweat run down his arms and face. And it was distracting for her. Certain images came to her head that often came with such sweat...between the sheets.

The sparring went on for a good fifteen minutes taking a couple of breaks thrown in there. Qrow surprised the group with his presence. He came by and watched the last bout of sparring and could not help but smile at seeing Summer improve with a short-range stick...or blades. Whatever you want to call it. She smiled as she set aside the kata sticks, took a swig of water before she gave her teammate a long embrace saying that it was good to see him again.

" It is soo good to see you again Qrow. So, what are you up too? Care to spar against John and see if you can last more than two seconds?" She asked as she tilted her head back and took a pull from her water bottle.

" I came to see your little clone." Qrow said with a smile as he dropped to be on Ruby's level who looked at him.

" What is Uncle Qrow?" She asked

" What kind of weapon do you want to make and use when you go to signal?" He asked.

Ruby thought about it for a while but shrugged not knowing what way she wants to go. Qrow chuckled and said that both he and Summer would help her when the time came. When he looked back up to see what the adults were doing, he saw that Summer and John were locked in a CQC spar. The longer he watched and John ramped up the speed and power, he was surprised to see that Summer was keeping up. Sure John was still holding back. If he went all out, he might permanently hurt her.

He looked to see Blake and Yang were sparing as well. He decided to take them up on a spar after all. Now just who should he go with? That answer was answered for him as he felt a tap and turned to see Cortana with a smile.

" Come on old man. You and me." she said moving to another part of the lawn and getting into a loose boxer position.

An hour later, after everyone had a good spar, the group sat and enjoyed a cold drink whether it be tea, lemonade, or water as the birds sang and bees buzzed in the garden.

" Soooo, are we going to shower up before we head to the store?" Summer asked.

" Would not be a bad idea. Hey Qrow, would you mind watching the girls while Summer and I head into Vale for supplies for tonight?" John asked.

Qrow nodded as he stood up and said that the two can have the first shower.

" Come on John. We can share a shower. Have you ever done that?" Summer asked wondering if he did and if she could get a message out of the deal.

John just shrugged, stood, and followed her to the bathroom.

" Don't do anything funny in thier!" Qrow called out to the two.

?LINEBREAK/

Weiss was running around this unfamiliar city, trying to get away from her father without him knowing. She left a note to her mom saying that she was going to run away when her father took her to Vale and that she loved her and Winter and even Whitley so much. But she had to leave. She could not live there with that, man, in the house.

Her bag was around her shoulders as she ran. She hooked a right into a supermarket parking lot.

Only then did she start to curse herself for not coming up with a plan. She knew no one here. Wait. Who was the CEO that was a good man here? The one that took in a young Faunas girl when her parents died and two other girls when their mother went missing and father was killed? Who was he again? John what. John Marrow? No. John Blaskuitse? No. John Mendez? That sounds right. But where did she find him?

The growl of an engine was hard as she saw a truck pull in. It was black with a guard and tow hooks. It looked so aggressive. She followed the truck with her eyes. She decided to make her way upfront when she caught a glimpse of a woman exiting the passenger side of the truck. She had long black and red hair and had a white cape and a black skirt and blouse. A second and a car width later, she saw the driver. A mountain of a man with brown hair and scars. He had a charcoal grey shirt with grey cargo pants and boots.

' Could that be him?' she asked. She needed to get closer and heard a snippet of a conversation.

" ...John. Why not a rom-com? Why must you go for the action all the time." the woman asked.

" Because the girls would not want a rom-com. They would want an action movie full of fighting and action." the man replied.

The name fits the look and she found their truck and slipped into the back finding a place where she could stow away in. Only then did she start to think it through.

 _In the market_

An in and out run was all that was needed. Some soda and popcorn as well as some other snacking items for tonight. Tonight was going to be a movie night down in the basement with a projector and surround system for effect.

Summer grabbed a basket and with John in hand, moved down the isles. First was the popcorn. She went down the snacking aisle and picked up a thing of popping seeds. Nest would be some seasoning. She looked in the immediate area and then had an inner monologue trying to figure out what kind of salt to get. Nacho Cheese, garlic parmesan, or maybe some sweeter ones like brown sugar and marshmallows. A full-on movie theater selection. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched. And it wasn't John that had an eye on her.

 _The stalker_

Two years. That was how long it was since she was last with her rented slave. She hated that word. She did not want her as a slave, she wanted her as a lover, a wife even. It was love at first sight for her. She may have been covered in grime, blood, and body fluids, but once she got her home and cleaned, she was so turned on by her naked form. Her silver eyes, while dulled with drugs, were pretty, her lips were full, breasts were at the very least a C pushing a D if she wasn't already. Her toned abdomen that held only enough fat to enhance her figure with her hips being perfect to bare children. Her legs and arms were slim but held a strength. And her butt was nice and wide, and the icing on the cake, her sweet sweet nectar filled pussy. It all affected her. The whole drive home she had to squeeze her legs together and keep her arousal in check.

She had enough money to put at least a down payment for her to buy and was on her way there to negotiate a price on her when she found the stronghold surrounded by onlookers, press, and what looked to be a militia their. She thought that she might be able to make off with her if she was able to find her. But she couldn't find her. She was gone and out of her reach.

And for two years she refused to be touched by another woman. Hell for a time she refused to touch herself. She missed her that much.

But that was then, she came to the northern part of the kingdom to take a break from her loneliness and fruitless search for her lost lover. She stopped in this small market to get some snacks and to stretch her legs. She was walking through the store and was fixing to turn the corner down the snacks aisle when she stopped.

Were her eyes deceiving her, or was she looking at her human lover? She blinked and when she did not disappear, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sure enough, she was there. She was so happy and excited. She licked her lips and was ready to go and talk to her when the biggest man she had ever seen came up to her and started talking.

She was still going to approach and tell the guy to bug off when she saw her lover not only talk to him but laugh and take one of his hands as he led her around the store. She just stood there processing what she just saw.

' What did I just see? Am I seeing things, or did she willingly and happily go with a man?' she asked herself. Deciding to follow and see what she can gather about her lover and this, this, thing. Didn't her lover know that she has been looking for her for the past two years? She felt so betrayed. She was going to buy and marry her, maybe even talk about children with her. How could she turn her back on her?

So for the next five minutes, she hung back and watched, and planned on how to take back what was hers. That was until they left. She lost track of the two briefly once they entered the parking lot.

" At least I know that she is alive. Now I just need to find a way to get her back."

/-?LINEBREAK?/(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

John led Summer around the store getting some loose odds and ends as well as stuff for tonight. Supper was going to something simple, pizza. Just something that will let them work while they eat. So pizza it was.

Summer was playfully flirting with him trying to get a reaction from him. All unaware of the woman that was stalking them. John took the lead and open the tailgate of his Warthog and pulled the cooler up to place the perishable items. What he missed was the new duffle bag subtly shifting as Weiss pulled it closer to hide herself.

They put the items in, shut the lid, and packed everything up, and hit the road. As for their stalker, she got in her vehicle and followed them at a discreet distance to see where they live. But lost them after the ferry dropped them off.

It was only a couple minute drive from the supermarket to the ferry and then only ten minutes from the ferry to home. And for Weiss, the ride was bumpy and she was sure that she was going to get caught.

She heard the vehicle slow down and seem to enter a garage. The engine died and she heard the adults jump out of the front and made their way to the back.

" I am just saying John, I want to have a child with you, and as much as I would hate to think of the process, I am sure I could talk June into carrying the child for me." the woman said.

John popped the tailgate and answered her, " I am sure she wouldn't mind and if you want to have a child with me, then I am sure we can think of something, but I am sure June would not want to go to a clinic and get a procedure, she would want the intercourse." John said to her as he pulled the cooler closer and took it out.

Summer hummed in agreement and was about to shut the tailgate when she stopped.

" Hey John, did you leave a duffle bag in here? And a leg?" She asked, perplexed.

"Huh?" Weiss was caught and she knew it. She pushed the bag away and sat up looking at the two adults. She had a sheepish look like she knew what she did was bad but needed to do it.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked at the deck and simply said " Hi."

" Uhhh, hello? Umm, can I ask why you stowed away in our truck?" the woman asked gently.

" I ran away from my father." was all she said.

She heard the man ask her to look at him. She did and found him studying her face.

" We met before haven't we." he asked.

" You are John Mendez right?" She asked.

" I am."

"Yes, we did meet. I was younger then, but you met both myself and my mother and sister." She said.

John had a puzzled look before realization hit. " Weiss Schnee."

She nodded.

He held a hand out to her as a way to steady herself as she hopped out of the bed.

" Weiss, why did you run away? Atlas is pretty far from patch." he asked and noted.

" Father came here on a business trip and brought me along. I ran because I can't stand him. He hits my mom and openly cheats on her, forcing her to watch and even to take part in some of the more nasty stuff." she paused as she sniffled, " And I heard some of the other women wounding if they could have a turn with me or Winter."

She was embraced by the woman and was told to follow them into the house. The amount of care and sympathy radiation off of her caused her to tear up a bit. Weiss grabbed her bag and followed them inside the house and into the kitchen. She took a seat as the woman got her a glass of mild and a small plate of cookies.

" Ok, tell us everything." she requested Weiss.

She took a breath and spilled. How it all started when her father missed her birthday with her mother asking him why he missed and his snap, the fights that happened afterward. How once such night she overheard a fight and found that her father degenerates her mother and openly says that he was a snake that took advantage of her blinded love for him to weasel his way in and take everything she was to inherit. Her mother even degenerating herself as she left to move everything she had out of the master bedroom all without any aid from her father or butlers.

Her mom slipping further and further into bottles of wine and ignoring her children and just drank all day. Seeing things she shouldn't have seen at her age.

John set a hand on her shoulder and told her that she can stop. That they heard enough. She nodded and thanked him.

John then motioned with his head and three girls and another woman came in with a man bringing up the rear.

" Weiss, you already know me. But I want you to meet my girlfriend?" He asked, quaking an eyebrow at the woman.

The woman gave a small laugh, " Yes. Girlfriend would be the right word. Unless you plan on proposing in the next couple of seconds." She said with a smile.

John smiled at her and continued, " My girlfriend Summer Rose." He pointed to the other woman, " My half-sister Amethyst, or Cortana and Summer's teammate Qrow Brawnwhen." John introduced the grown-ups. He then pointed to each child, " Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, Summer's two daughters. Then Blake Belladonna Mendez. My daughter."

He then addressed the group, " Everyone, this is Weiss Schnee. I am sure you all heard what she said about her father, so I won't go into details."

Blake was the one to come up to her, and now that she took the time to look, she had cat ears on her head. A faunas. Weiss started to shake as one of the people she was taught to despise, fear, and hate stood right in front of her.

" You don't need to fear me Weiss." was all Blake said before she embraced Weiss with the other children following suit.

" Weiss. I know that this is all going to be new for you and that you would be nervous. But you can stay with us for as long as you would like. We will get a room set up for you and get some clothes. But I am sure Yang or Blake wouldn't mind sharing a few sets if need be." Amethyst or Cortana said.

" Of course we wouldn't! If you need anything from any of us, don't be afraid to ask! You can even take my bed until we get you one!" Ruby said being the adorable pure cinnamon roll that she is.

" Ruby, that is so sweet." Summer said to her youngest daughter.

"Now why don't we get the oven preheating so we can get the pizzas going and the basement set up! I hope you don't mind Weiss, but welcome to the family. We are having a movie night." Summer said as she turned on the oven. " Qrow, you mind helping the children out getting the projector and screen set up?"

Qrow nodded and grabbed the kids and headed downstairs, Weiss included.

As for John, Summer, and Cortana, they stayed in the kitchen to unpack the cooler and get the pizza's in the oven and other groceries put away.

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! A THREESOME LEMON IS INBOUND! TAKE SHELTER IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**_

John set the cooler on the table and started to unpack it. First was the pizzas which went to Summer who was near the oven. Cortana stood next to the fridge and waited.

She watched as John started tossing things to her and Summer with Summer sending some flirts his way. Cortana could not help but smile at the sight and what she was hearing. And since she saw the warning up top, she knows something is going to happen. Her wanting to see a lemon between the two is about to come true.

She watched as John tossed Summer the popcorn and salts as well as the bowls. He then turned to Cortana and tossed some stuff for suppers, as well as a bag of fruit. Three lemons.

 _ **CALL OFF THE ATTACK CHOPPERS! THE LEMON IS DONE.**_

Cortana looked at the fruit, to John then to Summer and back to the fruit as a look of puzzlement crossed her face before realization spread on it. She was promised a lemon and that she would watch and take part, but did not realize that she got duped into thinking that she was going to see some clothes shedding and moaning in pure pleaser.

Instead, she was given some flirting and a bag of actual lemons. Actual lemons. You know, the yellow citrus fruit that you use for lemonade. She was so shocked that she could not think about what to do.

" Cortana you good?" Summer asked as she leaned into John's arms.

" Hmmm? Oh yea, I am fine. Totally fine. Soooo, are you two going to do anything? Need me to leave the room?" She asked.

Both gave her a look wondering what she meant.

" Uhhhh no?" Summer said.

Cortana sighed.

" So, what are your plans for Weiss?" She asked the two.

The two thought about it for a second before John spoke. " If she wants to move on, then we won't stand in her way. But if she wants to move in and be part of the family, then we will welcome her with open arms." John said.

" I would like that." came Weiss's voice.

The three adults looked and saw the white-haired, ice blue-eyed girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

" You would? Isn't this a bit early to make that kind of a decision?" Cortana asked.

Weiss shrugged. " I asked what you all were like. The three all said more or less the same thing. John is hard on them but not in a bad way. You taught them responsibility and that actions have consequences. You showed them that when you work hard at something, you can be proud of it. Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it. And Summer is a bit more, well, motherly. She is everything one could ask for in a mom." Weiss said speaking from the heart. " My family is fractured, broken, and unsafe. My mom sees us as the only good thing to come from her marriage. Winter took off for a military school to get away from the house and the problems that she was able to see better than I can. Mom, she only looks at us with sorry and pity before drinking the day away. My brother is too young to understand and has been under my father's watch since he was born. My father? Well, you know that story."

The three adults looked at how mature the young girl was.

" Weiss, we would love to take you in. But we would like for you to think it over for a couple of days before you make your final decision. Is that ok with you?" Summer asked.

Weiss nodded a little disappointed but understood. This is a big decision and she did need to think it all through.

" I understand. I hope that I can still stay here until my final decision has been made?" She said.

Cortana was the one that walked up to her and knelt to be eye level with her. " Sweety, you can stay as long as you need. We won't though you to the wolves. Not our nature." she said.

" My sister is right. You can stay as long as you need." John said as the Pizza timer dinged and supper was called.

After supper came nightly chores with Weiss pitching in and helped out with some of the cleaning. After that, it was showering, and then it was down into the basement for movies, popcorn, soda, and other snacks.

She watched as John plugged in a chip and took a seat as the screen stayed black before a blue text came up.

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

 _++++++++++=00LINEBREAK00000000000000000000000_

It was late June and a day that Weiss has been looking forward too. She made her decision long before now, but she was told think things over and she did, and her decision stayed the same. She wanted this family. She watched and took part in what she feels is family activities. She spared and was able to take up a fighting style. Something she was able to do was adapt her fencing style.

She was able to finally get a family that she wanted. One that helped each other out and showed love and respect to everyone. And the banter, the banter between the girls was so new and foreign to her. What she would consider disrespect and be something that she would have been scolded if not slapped for, were getting chuckles and laughs before getting it thrown right back at the person who said it. If she did any of this in her home in Atlas, she would have been backhanded.

She could not help but smile as John, Summer, and Cortana took her to the judge to legally change her name and be placed under John's care. It was a long boring process but when she was done, the judge looked to her with a smile and simply said, " Congratulations Weiss. You are now Weiss Schnee-Mendez. John, congratulations on having a second daughter."

Those were the words she wanted to hear. She had a new family. One that would care for her, not because they need to, but they want to. Her sisters have welcomed her with almost open arms. Blake was kind of reserved but still went out of her way to be with her.

She had met her other aunt, June. Who was so close to Summer in appearance that one could mistake them if it weren't for the hair and eye color being blue. She was a very nice person and loved to be with her sister and the girls, her included.

But today was also another special day, as a way of kind of celebration, they were going to have a trip to the Vale/Atlas border to visit Summer's parents and to introduce her to them. She was scared but excited to meet her new grandparents. She never met her biological grandparents and as such never knew them. All she was told was that Nicholes Schnee founded the company and her father made it grow into what it is today.

On their way home, they stopped at the store and grabbed some snack items and drinks for the trip as well as some pastime activities. Books, art supplies, movies, games. You know, road trip stuff. As they were walking through the store with Cortana taking her hand and Summer in John's grasp, they could not help but feel as though they were being watched. It wasn't until they split for a second to divide and conquer that their stalker made a move on Summer.

Summer was looking at some books to read on the flight with Cortana and Weiss looking at some puzzles when a female wolf faunas stood at the end of the aisle.

" My Rose." she said lovingly to Summer.

She turned and had a questioningly look on her face.

" Uhhhh, do I know you?" Summer asked the woman.

Instead of answering, the woman just walked up to her and gave her the longest kiss on the lips that both were gasping for breath when she broke the lip lock.

" I said that I would buy and marry you once I had the money to do so. I guess I don't need to buy you anymore. We can finally be together." She said nuzzling her face into Summers's neck and kissing it.

Summer pushed her off and simply said that she was not Bie or Lesbian and that she was in a relationship.

" You don't mean that, man, do you?" she asked putting as much venom and spite on man.

" That man just so happens to be my brother!" Cortana spat at her.

The woman turned and looked at her. " Ohhh, you're a hot one as well. I am pretty sure my Rose would not mind if you came with her. We can have all sorts of fun together. Just us women doing one another's hair and nails and having some of the best most passionate sex in the world." she said walking up to Cortana not even seeing Weiss race off to find John, " and some of the hottest threesomes." she said feeling Cortana up and kissing her, just to get pushed off again.

" I do not know what has gotten into your head lady! But if you keep trying to make advances on me and my hopeful sister-in-law, I will punt your ass from here to Reach! And that would be a mercy compared to what he would do to you!" Cortana growled at her as Weiss came back with John who looked ready to personally escort her to the nearest Legendary Sniper Jackal nest.

Both Summer and Cortana stood next to him and wrapped an arm around his signifying safety and that it was Cortana's brother and Summer's new lover. The woman just looked at them in betrayal.

" How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. How could you leave me for this, this, this, MAN! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" She shouted.

By this point, a crowd had formed with a safe distance of space between them and the ones in the center.

" You want to know what he has that you don't? For starters, he did not buy me and rape me. He won the hearts of my children and I won the heart of his. I know for a fact that he is a hard worker and can protect both me and my children. But most of all, when it comes to having sex, I prefer a natural dick sliding in and out of me instead of a piece of plastic. I want to feel him twitch as he pumps me full of semen. I want to feel his rough calloused hands on me. He can provide all that and more if what she says is anything to go buy!" Summer said pointing to Cortana, " And yes. What you did to me was rape. I was used and abused by those things that took me and killed my late husband and raped me in front of his dying eyes and my kids. I had no say in what you did to me, I was working for a fix! Not for pleaser. You used me for pleaser and not love. You may think it was love but it was me wanting my fix and doing whatever it took. Once everything was out of my system, I would have wanted to leave and get back to my children. Now please, move on and find another person that will have you. I wish you the best, but forget me. I am not worth your time and effort."

The woman just looked at her with a pained expression. " But I love you. You are the one I want to wake to. You are the one I want to taste every night. I can't love anyone else but you. I have not let anyone touch me since I had to drop you off, hell I refused to touch myself since the raid! Do you know how much I want it to be you to touch me? You are the one I want!" she yelled at her.

By this point the police entered the store broke everything up asking what was going on.

" He took my wife and is not going to let her go!" she yelled pointing to John.

Both John, Cortana, Summer, and Weiss could do nothing more than just roll their eyes or facepalm.

One of the cops looked at what was going on and simply asked his side of the story.

" I was getting dog food and some other trip items when my daughter came and got me saying some woman was kissing my girlfriend and sister and trying to talk her into leaving me. I rounded a corner and saw her looking uncomfortable. I just gave her support with my presence. My sister did more of the talking then I did."

The officer nodded and asked Summer if what he said was true. She nodded telling him that she was a trafficking victim and that she was rented out for a day to her and now she seems to think that he was in love with her.

After much talking and comparing stories and witness's testimony as well as video of the incident did they let John and CO go and carry on with their day as the woman was detained and given a restraining order to maintain a minimum of 100 yards from Summer and her family.

_-LINEBREAKK-

" What kept you guys?" June asked as she finished packing the cooler with both ice and soda.

" We got held up because I ran into someone from when I was held captive. She seemed to think that I love her and will drop John just because she showed up. Can you believe that?" Summer told her sister.

" No. No, I can't." June agreed, " I got the rest of the girls downstairs with their bags getting the pelican loaded up."

Summer smiled as Weiss looked confused. She was going to ask when the adults started to move about the house getting packed and Zwi ready for the trip. She kept trying to get someone to answer her when John took her aside. She followed him outside and got her answer in the form of some cryptic answering.

" Weiss, you are going to be seeing some things that I would rather wait till you are fully integrated into the family before we tell you this, but no plan survives first contact," he told her, dropping to a knee and placing his hands on her shoulders. " Weiss. You know that I am a soldier. One that is really good at his job. High-risk high reward kind of suicide missions. You are about to be brought into the fold. You are going to be brought into a family that has been sworn to secrecy. I need you to understand this. What you see and what you might hear, does not leave the basement, Ok?"

Weiss looked at him feeling nerves.

"Joh...Dad, this is kind of scary. What did I get into by joining this family? Is it dangerous? Are you a criminal?" Weiss asked, starting to hyperventilate.

John smiled at the last one.

" No. Come. I will show you what I am." He said standing up and offering her his hand to take.

She took it and followed him down the stairs and into a doorway that was in the wall. She walked into a briefing room with a few offshoot rooms. Nothing too far out of the ordinary. That was until she was led into one. And just like with Summer's reaction, she gasped with shock and surprise. The amount of weaponry on the walls were cool but not as cool as the suit of green armor held in the back. And not just any green armor, but the armor of the Spartan.

Her world was blown and she was not sure what she was feeling. She was shocked. Her new daddy was the Spartan? One of the most dangerous people on Remand? And he was her new Daddy? What? That explains a bit actually. The way he was so aloof when it comes to anything in the relationship field, but was a master when it came to training and combat.

" Oh." was all she said as Blake came up behind her.

" Congratulations, sis." Blake told her as she hugged her causing Weiss to jump.

Ruby and Yang were chuckling as they motioned her to help load up the drop ship.

+++++++++++===========LINEBREAK==================+++++++++++++++++++++=

Onyx and Daisy looked out on the lawn as John brought the pelican in for a landing.

" I wonder what our little flower meant by a surprise." Daisy said to her husband.

Onyx shrugged as he took his wife's hand and walked out to greet their daughter, granddaughters, her boyfriend, and his sister/android/AI, and their daughter.

The ramp dropped and John and the others walked down the ramp with smiles on their faces. But one stood out. She was a new face. White hair and ice-blue eyes. She had the look and gate of a Schnee. If that was the case, well they would hear them out first.

Summer and June fast-walked up to the two and embraced their parents.

" Ohhh, it is so good to see you again." Summer said as she hugged her father with June their mother.

" You are always welcome to come by whenever you need to." Daisy said. She then turned to John and told him that goes for him as well. They scooped up Ruby and Yang before shaking John and Cortana's hands...well Onyx did. Daisy just embraced them with a motherly hug.

It was after that that they addressed the new girl.

" And who may this be?" Daisy asked looking at Weiss.

" Mom, Dad. John took in another girl. May I introduce you to Weiss Schnee-Mendez." Summer said with a smile.

Their smiles dropped.

" Well. This is going to be a bit awkward." Onyx said.

" Why is that?" Cortana inquired.

Onyx took a breath and simply said that when they were retired, it was because Jaques wanted them to attack a rival company convoy that was full of workers and their families as well as hiring them to strike at Faunas dominant villages.

Weiss had a horrified look that her birth father would do such a thing. She knew that he was a racist and would not put it past him, but to hear it was something else.

" We don't blame her for her father's mistakes. But there's a reason why we don't feel comfortable around Schnees." Daisy informed. " But you have been adopted by John and so far Blake hasn't gone insane yet soo, I say you are in good hands." she said chuckling and earning a loud " Hey!" from both Blake and Cortana.

" Well come on in and make yourselves comfortable! Supper will be done in," Onyx checked his watch, " Three hours. I hope you don't mind getting a bit dirty. And Weiss, welcome to the family."

That night with full bellies and content smiles, the children sat at the table playing a board game with the adults sitting in the living room talking and sharing stories.

" ...so you opened an airlock and shot yourself and the bomb into space, through a battlezone, punched through a breach that was opened up by your fighter, and took out a capital ship?" Daisy asked.

John nodded with Cortana commenting that she knows that he is not afraid of heights. And that he may be on the verge of insanity.

" Do you have footage of such an event? I want to gush all over it and see what my future son-in-law did." Daisy remarked.

" You want to see some other cool things that he has seen, or just some breathtaking scenery, we can show you some of the greatest. Like stepping out onto the ring for the first time. That was one breathtaking sight. Or the island of the Cartographer. Oh oh oh, I was not there to see it myself but he got it on his mission recorder, the Ark. Looking up and seeing a galaxy and stars all the while it being daylight. Ohhh you will all love that." Cortana told the pair.

Summer looked at her boyfriend with hope in her eyes that she could see more of what they were talking about. She pulled the puppy's eyes trying to get him to cave...it was semi-successful. He looked at her with a smile and said when they get home.

" Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to spend some girl time before I go to bed. Onyx, why don't you and John do whatever you guys do while we ladies do our nails and hair." Daisy said shoeing the two men out of the room and outside.

Onyx rolled his eyes but kissed her with Summer giving a kiss to John before the two went outside and to Onyx's workshop. Inside was what one could say is a Remnant version of a 1970 Challenger with a gloss black paint job.

John, who only saw a vehicle for its intended purpose. To move things around and get to point to point, could not help but admire the craftsmanship of the car and garage. A big toolbox took up the middle part of the wall with a bench right next to it, jack stands and jacks were where under the bench, and air compressor and just some other things that made a shop a shop. Good lighting and radio to boot. This would be considered the ' hobby' garage while the main one was connected to the house. The 'hobby' garage had one bay that was open for routine maintenance on vehicles and alike, the next bay held the car, and the last held a project still ongoing. It looked to be a pick up if John had to guess. On the rear wall was Onyx and Daisy's squadron emblem. The 108th Wardog squadron that later turned to the Razgriz squad. Their emblem was of a red-headed woman with a winged black helmet.

John whistled appreciation at the amount of time, space, and patience, and persistence.

" Sooo. Since the female exiled us into the wilds of a garage, can I ask you a few things?" Onyx asked John, offering him a seat as he took one.

" Go ahead." John told him.

" I am going to cut through the bullshit and get straight to the point. I am not going to try and intimidate you and do what normal fathers do when their daughter brings a boy home. You and I both know that won't work. But I do ask that you be upfront and honest with me." He paused gathering his thoughts and how to put everything. " What are your intentions with Summer. I know you are a good man and would never hurt her. Or at least not intentionally. I know only a bit of your background and from what I can see, you never had a relationship. So, what are you wanting from her?"

John thought about it before letting out a breath. " -sigh- I don't understand the question."

" Are you looking to marry her one day? Just playing house and not commit to anything? Because I am going to tell you right now, marry her or let her move out and find a man that will. No offense but I want to know that she will be locked in a relationship and not be abandoned for no reason."

John looked at Onyx and saw a man worried about his daughter's future.

" I am going to be honest. I don't know what I am supposed to do in a relationship. I heard the term marriage before but never really understood it. Hell Summer and Cortana have to tell me what to do and how to do it when it comes to dates and alike, and Summer was the one to suggest that she takes the lead until I know more of what to do in that aspect of life."

Onyx went wide-eyed. " My baby girl had to ask a guy out on a date and to take charge. Normally I would tell her to drop the guy and say he was not interested in her but since this is coming from you? I can see it. So. What can I do to help you fit into your new role?"

" Well, what all does she like to do? She never really said and we have now four girls to take care of as well as a ship to get space worthy."

" For you John, I would stick to simple. A picnic in an open field or a park, a dinner at a fancy or semi-fancy restaurant, take her out to the movies or do some stay-at-home dates. A good meal and a campfire. Camping is another thing you can do. Just don't do any child making until you and she are married. While I did like Tai and thought he was a very good man, he pissed me off for knocking her up before he even proposed."

John chuckled at that. Tai did make a bit of a mess with that. Sure they were both drunk and just did it, but that still does not keep a father's wrath at bay.

" Sir, I don't even know why Summer would want to have sex with me. She can't conceive so do it."

Onyx just looked at him. " John. When you have your first, you will understand. Sex is not just for babies. There are many reasons one has sex. Making Love is a popular term. It shows how much in love you are with her. Others see it as a form of exercise, a damn good feeling while doing it but it is a thing. Others do if because of boredom. Often when people are snowed in or something people get so bored that they have sex to pass the time. And some like to do more in their sex life. But those are things that you and she would need to talk about."

John nodded and let a minute or two pass before he spoke again.

" I got a question to ask. Summer needs a new weapon and I was going to make one for her. I know she is good with a sniper so I was going to keep that in the design, but is she good with a sword?" he asked.

" I would say she is. What are you thinking son?" he asked.

Son. That grated a bit on his nerves. He has been called son a few times in his career and did not enjoy it. Only Cole earned the right to use it on him. But this was Summer's father and he served a crack air unit. He could cut the man some slack. After all, he wanted to stay on his good side.

He grabbed a pencil and paper and started to draw out what he was thinking as Onyx grabbed a beer from the mini-fridge and joined him.

Inside the house, the children were busy trying to win. What were they playing you may ask. Well, it is the most competitive game of Trouble one could have. How competitive? Well let's put it this way, some kept getting 6s and needing to roll again while others could not even get out of their starting spot. So much laughing, groaning, and vowing vengeance on losses aaaaaaaand duck.

* _CRASH!*_

Ummm, let's move on. It seems that the children are about to declare war on one another.

Upstairs in one of the open rooms that the couple has, the women were doing what Daisy said they would. They were doing their nails and hair all in comfy nighties.

" Soo, Summer, you mind telling us how you and John got together?" Daisy asked.

Summer smiled and told her mom about how she had to wrestle with her feelings and her heart and finally talked to Cortana. And how she told her what John was like. His sense of duty would never let him or make him abandon her. " I have learned over the past couple of months that he is naive like a child when it comes to relationships. So I have been taking the lead and explaining to him what all a man does for the woman in question. He remarked that the guy seems to be used while the girl takes advantage of him. She gets all the food and attention and viewings of movies she wants while the guy has to pay for it all and to plan everything. And since he pointed that out it hit me. He is right! Come on, the man always comes up with the activity and has to pay for it. Sure it could be chivalry but it does seem like it can be abused. That is why I do my fair share. We are partners and as such we share responsibility. If he pays for dinner, I get the tip. If he pays for the tickets, I get the snacks and so on and so forth." Summer rambled on for a bit before she came back on track but Cortana picked up to let her catch her breath and thoughts.

" I told her several things. One that she doesn't know what made John the way he is and that he may tell her over time, but for now will remain classified. That and he has an amount of luck that is unmatched." Cortana explained chuckling. " If Summer went to a casino with him she would come back with more money then she would know what to do with it! OR how he has a certain set of gifts that will make her one happy and very satisfied woman. Although she may just get more hungry and thirsty afterward."

June and Daisy looked at her with a quirked eyebrow as Summer blushed knowing what she was referring to. Once the other two women got it they blushed but had smiles with June full-on grinning.

" Ohh, and let's just say that he is extremely loyal. I tried multiple times to seduce him and all he did was through a robe or blanket onto me and took me to my room. Oh, Summer, you are going to be sooooo lucky. I am sure he would not even look at another woman the way he will look at you. I am so jealous that you got such a great guy. And I haven't even seen what he has." June told her sister.

Cortana laughed and said that it is Summer's privilege to find that present.

" But if I were you sweety since this is kind of a reversal on roles, I would completely blow his mind and rock his world when you make love. A good sex life can do wonders." Daisy told her daughter as Summer groaned in annoyance.

" MOM! How active is your libido? I am taking things slow and not rushing it. If John doesn't enjoy or find sex all that fun, then I won't force it. Besides, I kind of had all the sex I could have for one lifetime. IF he does somehow get addicted to it or me, then I am sure we can work something out. But if what Cortana said is true, then I am sure we will both be addicted to each other." Summer told her mother.

" Oh, mine is quite active. And I am sorry for not seeing your, um, captivity playing apart of it." Daisy said.

" Mom it is ok. I just, how do I put it, I have had so much sex and in different styles that any form of fantasies has been fulfilled perversely. As much as I would like to redo some of those fantasies again, I am not sure I want to. Because I have already done it but was against my will and had no say in it." Summer told her.

" If I may ask, what all were you wanting to do? Because maybe down the line I can help remake those desires and fantasies for you so you can purify them." June told her with Cortana agreeing.

Summer just looked at them. "Let's wait till I am married and had at least a couple of rounds between the sheets with him before we go down that road." Summer said earning a laugh and going back to their nails and talking about whatever women do at such times.

/LINEBREAK/

The start of the school year has come and gone. Late September was upon them. And it was here that we picked up this part. You see a couple of things are about to happen that will make us all happy. You happy, me happy, Summer happy, the girls happy, everyone happy. Sooooo, let's get to it.

We start this on a Friday afternoon. John was on his way home from both work and the store. He pulled into the garage and reached over and grabbed a basket full of goods for tonight, and hopefully something that Summer accept. He pocketed the small box and entered the house. He only had until 4-4:30 before Summer would get home. He planned a nice dinner that was still in the hog. He went back out with Zwi following him pawing at the door to be let out. He opened the door and left it open with Zwi moving out quickly to relieve himself as John went to the back seat and took out supper for the night. It was chicken parmesan and garlic bread. He got some grape juice to go with it as well as soda for the children.

He had been prepping for this. This was something that Cortana said he should do. With her, June, and even Glynda's help, he bought an engagement ring for her. A beautiful diamond held in a platinum band.

 _Flashback for a bit bois._

John motioned for Weiss and Blake to follow him outside. Once out of earshot he got straight to the point.

" Blake. Weiss. I know I am not your biological father, and Blake lost her mother as well. That is why I want to ask you two a question. What are your thoughts on Summer?" he asked them.

Blake was the one to answer. " She is a sweet woman. Ruby and Yang are pretty much sisters and I would love to be able to call her mom."

Weiss said that for the short time she knew the couple and their girls, she fell in love with the family and would love to call them family. That was his opening.

" Blake, Weiss. Do I have your go-ahead to propose to her?" He asked showing them a picture of the ring he intended to buy. Their eyes widened at the picture and what it implemented. They were going to have a mom. Well, Blake was going to have a new mom and dad while Weiss still loved and had her birth mother, she was happy to call Summer her mom.

While that was going on, Summer was asking Ruby and Yang the same thing. And pretty much got a " We already have been calling him daddy." or " Why haven't you done so yet mom? Go get him."

 _End of flashback peoples._

He already had the girl's permission from both his girls and permission from Ruby and Yang who just gave him a " Are you asking us to marry our mom? You already had it, dummy."

So he has permission from everyone he needs including Onyx and Daisy. But he feels like he should give them one last thing to make up a decision. He asked June to take the Pelican and get her parents for a briefing. If all went to plan, then he would be popping the question tonight.

He got the table set and ready for dinner as he got the basket ready. He stopped at the store and picked up two dozen assorted strawberries. Some were dipped in a variety of chocolates, some were in sugar while others were just plain. He got them in a small cooler placed within the basket. He then placed two bottles of wine with ice packs to keep them child along with two metal cups and a small speaker. He shut the basket and placed a blanket on top. There was a dock that overlooked the ocean. It was supposed to be a clear night with no signs of clouds to block the sky. And it was supposed to extremely clear.

He checked the time and saw that she will be home in just a few minutes. Enough time to look over the weapon blueprints he was going to send in one final time. It was a sword sniper combo. The barrel of the sniper would be in the blade of the sword with the scope and firing mechanism acting like the crossguard with the stock being the handle. Sure there were mechanics to the weapon that could not be seen on the print but he could not help but feel a little nervous. Would she like it? She did need a new weapon that was not tainted by sorrow and hate.

But what about when he broke the news about what made him, well, him. How would they react? Would they still accept him or leave him? Would Summer still have him? He could not know the answer to that yet.

He blew out a breath and decided to do his form of meditation...field stripping a weapon and putting it back together. He grabbed his rifle and did so. It wasn't till he was done did he hear the door open and Summer walked in calling out that she was home. John called out a ' Be right there,' and slapped the magazine into the weapon.

He took a breath and went back upstairs and saw Summer looking over the still-hot dinner on the oven. She took her hood off showing that she had on a black blouse with leather bracelets on, her ever-present clencher and skirt that was flowy yet still seemed to sit just right to tease him, her legs were clad in her favorite stockings and her feet were in a pair of shoes. Not boots surprisingly. She still looked great and his heart seemed to skip a beat. It was a simple outfit but it seemed to affect him.

She turned and smiled seeing him before walking up and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. He, in turn, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her back.

" Hmmm, I missed you. So, I take it that supper is on the oven?" she asked.

John nodded and then asked her, " You up for a stargazing date tonight?" he asked.

The light in her eyes became brighter as she smiled and nodded, " I would love to. We can go when you feel it is right. Just let me freshen up first. That ok?"

John nodded as he called the girls to come in from shooting and sparring for supper. They ate and Summer walked upstairs to her room and grabbed a towel before she went to the bathroom and took a shower.

John got supper put away and told Cortana his plan. She had a smile so bright and big he thought she was going to explode. She started hopping up and down in excitement and even quietly squealed like a schoolgirl.

" Eeeeehhh, tell me how it goes!" she said bringing her hands up to her face.

John smiled at his AI companion. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said to her to wish him luck and that he was very nervous.

" That is to be expected. And I am sure she will accept you. She may need some time to digest the new information and take a longer and harder look at you, but I am sure that she will still love you. And if not, then you still got me." She told him.

He laughed as he helped the girls out with what homework they had left and waited for Summer to walk down the stairs.

With said woman. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body. She didn't sweat during work but she liked to shower away the wear and tear of the day. She hummed in pleasure as she stretched parts of her limbs to let the heat work into her muscles. But she also could not help but look forward to her time tonight. She took a breath, filling her lungs with the steam the shower was giving as well as letting the water run down her neck, chest, and abdomen as it ran down her legs or dripped off of her nether regions. She couldn't help but let her mind wander and imagine that where she placed her hands, that they were Johns.

With her eyes closed, she lightly ran a hand up and down her side raising goosebumps along her arms and hardened her nipples when she ran them over her breasts. She hasn't done anything like this since she was rescued. Sure she had dirty thoughts but that is something that comes with being alive. But touching herself and feeling herself up? This was the first in a while and she found herself enjoying the feeling. She would love the feeling even more if it was John doing it.

She opened her eyes and let out a sigh before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. She dried herself off before she wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door and went to her room to dress. Now, what should she wear? First should be her underwear. Underwear first. She walked over to her dresser and looked into her underwear drawer. Deciding to go with a matching set, she grabbed a red bra and panty set with black lace over it. She slipped the two on feeling the thong slide up her legs and leaving her butt exposed. She grabbed her normal set of stockings that were more thin pants than anything as they went up to her waist. Now that she was only semi-naked, she walked over to her closet and looked at her shirts. She grabbed a blue V-neck T-shirt with a black button-up over shirt and a black skirt that reached her knees and slipped them on before sitting at a vanity mirror and doing some makeup. Mainly something for her lips and eyes. So lipstick and some mascara for her lashes.

She got up and looked in the mirror and damn did she look good. The shirt was cut low enough to show the barest of cleavage but not enough to be obnoxious. All she needed now as a necklace to match and perfume. She walked over to her necklace hanger and grabbed a silver necklace with a sapphire as the gem. It sat perfectly on her neck and chest.

A puff or three of perfume later, she was walking down the steps to see John with a basket.

She smiled at him as his eyes tracked her movements. She did a twirl and leaned up against the doorway and asked " How do I look?"

John just looked at her before he set the basket down, strode over, and kissed her.

" I take it that you approve?"

" I think you look wonderful. Are you ready?"

Summer nodded and slipped on some tennies and took John's arm as he led her to the hog.

/LINEBREAK/

The sun was only half visible when they arrived at the dock setting the sky afire with different shades of red, orange, and purples and surrounding the few clouds in a golden beam of light. It was a beautiful sight to behold as the sky was reflected off of the water. John had picked the perfect spot and time for this. Summer could feel the glow and light on her face as she smiled and looked over her shoulder to John who was bringing the basket and blanket.

John could not help but stare at her. The way the sun outlined her form giving her an angelic appearance. She was so beautiful. He could not but help in letting his jaw drop slightly earning a quiet laugh.

She walked up to him with a slight sway in her step and promptly closed his mouth with hers as she kissed him. Feeling a bit forward, she slipped her tongue in and started to explore her new territory causing John to freeze up in shock. She broke the kiss off with a string of saliva connecting them and saw her boyfriend's face. She could not help but laugh.

" Let's hope nothing happens while you are off of Remnant." she said as she slipped under his arm and tried to get him to move. When he did she asked if he enjoyed his trip. To which he just asked what happened and what she just did.

She took the blanket and spread it out on the dock and simply said that she frenched him, or as all the regular people would say, she made out with him. John sat next to her and opened the basket to reveal the wine and strawberries and the hidden speaker. He already had it parred to his scroll and once everything was set, he pressed play and an assortment of classical music and songs that had that love feel started playing.

And for the next few hours, well into the night they sat or lay on the dock looking at the darkening sky as the sun gave way too night. And it was a clear night. So clear that the sky was full of twinkling stars and the wisps of the galaxy.

John had fed her some of the strawberries in the basket and poured her a cup of wine for them. They talked about anything and everything with her commenting.

" You know, a few years ago I would ask someone who would be in your place if they ever wondered what was up there. And if they ever would wonder what it was like here." She said as she laid on her back looking up. " But now? Now I know not to ask that question. Instead, I am going to ask if we will ever have the chance to go up there and see and meet them."

John looked at her. She still had the wonder lust for space like any Remnant native.

" I am sure we will. And I hope that you will be at my side when we do go up." he said.

She smiled and looked at him before taking a pull from her glass as she emptied it and refilling it, emptying the first bottle of wine and taking a strawberry and popping it into her mouth. She looked back up and started to point out constellations to John and tell him some of the stories behind them taking a pull after each exploitation.

And by the end of the night, Summer managed to drink both bottles of wine with John only having a cup from each bottle with her.

John looked at her and saw that her eyes were glazed over. She was giggling and getting a bit handsy. He helped her up with her falling into his chest still giggling. John walked her over to a nearby bench and sat her down while he packed everything up and folded the blanket. He looked over and saw that Summer was twirling a lock of her hair as she bit her lower lip with her eyes locked onto him with her legs pressed together. He took her arm and led her to the hog and helped her in as she was stumbling and giggling the whole way.

And the drive home was a challenge as she tried to reach over and rub his thigh. He didn't really know what she was trying to do but it was a bit of a distraction and thankfully the house was ahead. He pulled into the garage, killed the engine, and went to help Summer out of the truck. What he got was Summer wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as she pressed herself to John's front. She kissed his neck and placed featherweight kisses on his cheek as he walked her up the stairs and to her room where he set her down on her bed.

She had a silly smile on her face thinking that she was going to get some action.

" Are we going to do it?" She asked as she pushed her chest out hoping to get his attention.

John just raised an eyebrow. " Summer. You are drunk. Just rest." he told her as he dropped to a knee and started to undo her shoes.

Summer, on the other hand, thought he was, uhhh, you know. Uhhh, she thought he was going to service her. You know, eating her pussy. So she spread her legs and waited to feel his hands run up her legs and feel her up before gripping her tights and pulling them down or just ripping a section of them so he can start licking her womanhood. So imagine her surprise when all she felt was her shoes coming off and nothing feeling her up.

She looked down past her legs and saw that John was at her closet setting her shoes on the floor before returning to her.

' Awe, how polite.' she thought as she kept her legs spread hoping that he would take the hint.

John just looked at her not knowing what she was doing but knew that she needed change.

" Um Summer, aren't you going to grab your PJs and change?" he asked.

Change. Why would she change? She wanted to be naked and covered in sweat with her man plowing into her.

She stood and tried again to get the action going as she started to undress in front of him as she walked up to him. When she reached him, she only had her bra on her chest before she reached up and kissed him pressing herself up onto him again as she slid a leg up and around him.

John, not wanting to be rude, kissed her back with her moaning into the kiss as she deepened the kiss. She could feel his hands on the small of her back, not reaching for the clasp of her bra.

She broke the kiss to take it off herself when she ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. John came in and held her hair back as she wretched and hurled. She held out a thumbs-up as thanks before she stood up and looked at him with a less clouded set of eyes.

" Thank you." she said as she turned on the faucet to rinse her mouth out. She then looked at herself with a bit more self-control and realized that she just tried to seduce John. She mentally groaned.

" John. I think I am going to change. Would it be ok if I sleep with you for tonight?" She asked.

John handed her a nighty and nodded to her. She thanked him and he left. Once the door was shut, she hung her head and sighed.

" I can't believe I did that." she said grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste and doing her teeth before stripping off the remainder of her clothing and putting on her nighty. She made one last stop at her dresser and placed her necklace on the tree and made her way to John's room.

/LINEBREAK/

 _Meanwhile_

June was told that if she had problems give Cortana a call. Well, she more or less got the bird in the air and had no real problems. She did call on a couple of gages that were a bit different, but when she was told it was more for the vacuum of space she chose not to worry about it.

When she and her sister were younger, her parents often took them up in training aircraft just to give them some flight time. Both weren't interested in flying but did thank them for the knowledge. And now it did come in handy. While the setup was different, the controls were similar. She flew for a couple of hours before she was at her destination.

She knew that the front yard was large enough to fit the bird so that is what she did. She needed to hurry and get her parents packed and left. John was going to pop the question but he needed both her parents' blessing, which she was sure he already had, and show them what made him who he was.

Once she landed, she dropped the hatch and saw her mom and dad with a couple of shotguns. Both looked at her with a bit of shock wondering why she showed up.

" June? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is Summer okay? Is she hurt? What about the girls? Are they okay? Did something happen?" Daisy asked.

" No, they are fine. John and Summer on going on a date tonight. John wanted me to come and get you. He is planning on popping the question tonight but wanted you to be around for one last thing. All he said was that he was going to lift the veil of classification for us. And that was going to be a kind of test. Something that will change the way we look at him was the vibe I got." she told them as she ushered them inside the house to start packing.

" Any ideas as to what it is?" Onyx asked, grabbing a few pairs of pants and shirts as Daisy did the same.

" No idea." June told them.

Not even ten minutes later they were packed and ready to leave. They locked up the house and boarded the bird with Onyx and Daisy going to the cockpit and started a preflight check before lifting off and heading for Patch. They didn't talk, they just flew thinking of what was going on. When they got close to the house, the comms came to life as Cortana guided them in. It was dusk going on dark when they got home.

" So, any word yet?" Daisy asked her daughter hoping to get news on her youngest.

" Mom. We just got here. Let me check ok?" June said dropping the ramp and walking out into the hanger and to the stairs going up to the kitchen. She opened the door and saw Cortana sitting on the couch with Yang between her legs as she did her hair with Weiss doing her as well as Blake. Ruby's hair was cut short and as such did not need to worry about it. She was playing a game while the others did their hair.

Blake's ears flicked as she heard them walk in and turned to see them.

" Any news yet?" Daisy asked Cortana.

" No. Not yet." Cortana told them. The three newcomers sat down as Cortana informed them of John's plan.

They stayed up until they got home with the girls going to bed at their normal bedtimes.

They moved to the kitchen and snacked on a cake that was made while they waited. It was closing in on 11 when they heard the hog pull in. They were bracing for the news. Are they getting a son-in-law, or will she be single forever? That was what they were waiting for. But what they got was a lot of female giggling. They looked at one another with questioning looks.

A few minutes later John came back downstairs with kiss marks on his face.

" What happened to you?" Cortana asked.

" She is drunk and I have no idea what she was trying to do." he said.

" Did you ask her?" Daisy asked, needing to know.

" I did not. She was too far into the bottle for me to ask." he replied.

" What was she doing that is making you confused?" June asked.

" I don't know. She kept arching and leaning back as if she was pushing her chest out. Then she opened her legs and kept them open for some odd reason while I undid her shoes and put them away. Then she started taking her shirts off before all this." he said gesturing to his kiss marked face.

" Wait wait wait. Are you telling me that she was trying to seduce you?" Onyx asked.

" Uhhh sure?"

" It sure sounds like it." Daisy said with a laugh.

" And you did nothing?" Onyx asked him.

" The only thing we did was share a kiss. I believe she was going to continue when she needed to vomit." he told them.

" Ok. You are going into the keeper category. I like you John. You can marry her now." Onyx told him. " So, why did you bring us here? June said it was to fully integrate us into your circle of trust."

" I sent a message to Tai's folks as well. They are already on their way here and staying in a hotel as well as Raven. I am going to tell you how I was made and why as well as what I faught."

" John. You don't need to tell us anything classified just to win our trust. We trust you already for everything you have done in such a short amount of time." Daisy said.

" But I feel like you should know. So please get some rest." he said as he heard feet upstairs moving around. He took a breath and bid them all good night and went to his room and grabbed some sleep shorts before he slipped into bed, then felt a slim feminine arm wrap around him. He turned his head and saw Summer with her eyes closed peacefully asleep.

/LINEBREAK/

Why oh why is the sun so damn bright? That was the thought that was going through her mind as she woke. She groaned as the pounding in her head worsen as the light hit her eyes. She looked around to see that she was in an empty bed in John's room. She looked over and saw the alarm clock on the nightstand. 11:55 AM. It was noon and she was just now getting up? Ohhh this was going to be one hell of a hang-over. She took a breath and got to her feet as she slowly got to her feet. She walked out the door and downstairs to the kitchen shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun.

" Morning sweety." she heard her mom, or was it her sister, say to her causing her already pounding head to pound even harder.

" My head is pounding, please keep it down." she said squinting her eyes and looking for a glass and some pills for her damn head. She fiddled with the cabinet looking for the right container when she felt someone set a couple of tablets in her hand. She looked and saw John there, hand in hers. She smiled before she held her hair and turned on the faucet and pulled a couple of mouthfuls of water in drinking the first one to wet her mouth and holding the second for the pills.

" Thank you hone." She said.

He nodded and poured her a cup of coffee to try and alleviate a headache.

" Did I really sleep till noon?" She asked.

" You did honey. So are you going to tell us what happened last night?" June asked, sitting down next to her.

" hm, John, and I went on a date. A nice date as well." she said propping her head on her hand and having a dreamy look to her eyes, " Got to point out the constellations and tell him the folklore behind them."

" And let's not forget that you tried to seduce him." June added in.

" And I tried to seduce hiiiiiii, wait. I did what?" she asked.

" You tried to seduce him. You know. Get him to have sex with you. Do we need to tell you how sex works again?" Daisy asked.

Summer, who once had a dreamy look in her eyes, now had one of shock. " I WHAT!?" She shrieked grabbing her head as it split.

" You tried and failed to seduce him." June said to her.

Summer looked to John for confirmation. He nodded in the affirmative as she had a hard blush and set her head on her arms.

" But to his credit, he did not touch you or take advantage of you. He is a keeper if you ask me." Daisy told her.

" Put a ring on him, sis. Or I might take him for myself and be addicted to his taste and cock." June told her.

Summer just shot her a glare as a knock was heard at the door. On the other side was Mal and Maria Xiao-Long.

" Mal. Maria. Please come in. Try to keep it down please. Summer is suffering from a hangover." John greeted.

The two walked inside and held looks of sympathy for the young woman with Maria filling a glass of water and told her to pound water for the day.

" So. What did you need from us?" Mal asked, leaning up on the counter and pulling out a flask and taking a pull.

" I think we may need to wait until she is ready. I don't want to overdo it for her." John said.

" Understandable," Maria said.

/LINEBREAK/

After a long, very long day, Summer was feeling a hell of a lot better. Her head still hurt but nowhere near as much. She could listen to music and a normal level and not be brought to her knees from just some simple guitar notes. And the late afternoon sun did not send her crying in pain back into the house. Sure she wore a pair of sunglasses outside and those seemed to help...or a nice wide brim straw hat that she likes to wear to the beach.

She had a great time with family and close friends. Glynda had stopped by to visit and offered to watch the girls for the rest of the afternoon. Something she has not done since Cortana offered to watch them. One could see the smile on her face as she packed them up and went out for the afternoon. It was a cute anime smile.

But the beautiful day, hell even the night, was soon going to be shattered. John made two more calls and both Qrow and Raven flew in. Mal and Maria could tolerate her presence. She did help in saving her partner after all and did show their son the respect he deserved to have had when he was alive.

Qrow they knew was a good boy. He stuck with his buddy and helped in raising Tai's daughter with Summer. Going as far as to act like the cool uncle that lets the children get away with some stuff. The little prick. Letting them have snacks after their bedtime.

They started down the stairs when Glynda came back with four tired kids in tow. John went up to Blake and asked if he could trust her to keep her sisters in line for a few hours.

" I think so. Ruby pretty much ran herself out of energy, Yang while not ready to fall over and sleep is wanting to just relax and I think Weiss is, get this, play a video game. As for me, I just want to read. I am in such a good spot in this book." She said walking over to where her book layed.

" Ok, sweety. If you need something you know where to find us. Knock first though."

" Dad, can I ask what it is you are going to be talking about?" Blake asked.

John looked at her with a loving but hard look. One that said what he says next is of the utmost importance.

" Blake. We are going to be discussing things that will damage you. I, as well as the adults, don't want you to see or hear any of this until you are older. Even then we would rather not tell you unless you are absolutely sure you think you can handle it. But as of the moment, you or your sisters are not ready for it."

Blake understood some of the meaning behind most of it.

" We don't want you to lose your innocence yet. Because if or when we tell you, it will take part of your soul." John told her more gently not using his commander's voice and dropping to a knee to look her in the eye. He could see the gears working in her head. She was a smart girl. She will figure out that this is important and she needs to listen.

She nodded and said that she will keep the rest in line.

He gave her one last pat and stood telling Glynda to follow and to take a seat as they entered the briefing room.

He tapped a couple of controls and made sure the room was secured.

" Before we begin, turn off all devices. Nothing gets recorded and you never heard this and you don't talk about it outside this room. Am I clear."

He got nods from everyone and looked to Summer and took a breath.

" I brought you all here for a reason. For some, it's not so much that I trust you, but more that I am testing you. For others, I am bringing you into the fold of who, and what I am and how I came to be. For one of you, it will mean that you will see all of my cards. My faults. And all the ugly things that will make you question how I have not broken yet." he said getting everyone to look at him. He looked and caught each of their eyes. The last eye he caught was Summer's. She had the most nervous look.

" I will start this meeting by asking a question. What would you do if you were in a fight for the right to exist? What morals do you throw out? What laws do you break to ensure survival?" he asked waiting. After a second of silence, he continued.

" If you came up with an answer, keep it to yourselves. If you haven't, that is ok. Cortana will be telling you what the UNSC did. And how the original purpose of the S-IIs changed. How it changed from surgically ending a civil war to being one of the most effective shields against genocidal aliens. You know parts of the story. Mostly that we came from a war in a different part of space. Now I am going to give you the context to it." John said.

He waited for a heartbeat and started.

" Before I was born there was a war going on. Earth and her colonies were fighting amongst themselves. The outer colonies felt that they were being treated unfairly and as such took to terrorism. They targeted not only military vessels and outposts, but civilian centers and ships not caring if civilians were caught in the crossfire." he began as Cortana opened up clips of what John was talking about. He handed the talking to her as she explained the ORIAN project and its successes and failures as well as laying some of the groundwork for his class.

The assembled group was in shock at the brutality the incerection used. Bombing hospitals and parks. Rule areas that should be off-limits.

" Some fought and killed for no other reason than because they were anarchists. Had no honor. Others did and tried to limit casualties. But theorists have theorized that if radical action was not taken then society would crumble in on itself." Cortana said as she brought up a picture. One that was strikingly familiar.

" Ummm, Cortana, we know you are smart and all but are you trying to stroke your ego? Besides, you said it yourself that you got your body here on Remnant." Qrow pointed out.

" No shit sherlock. This woman was working on her second Doctoral Thesis at the age of fifteen. This is a woman who learned so much that she was in college when other girls her age would have been in high school if not middle school. This is Dr. Cathrine Halsey. She was hired by ONI, the ones that will kill you to keep you quiet on the type of coffee they like kind of people mind you, to come up with another program." She said looking to John to see if he would like to take over.

" I first met her at the school playground when I was six on Eradanis II in Elesiaum city…" He went on to explain how he met her and how he won the quarter.

' This is where the first test comes. How will they react when I tell them I was kidnapped and replaced with a clone.' he thought as he looked at Summer and hesitated if he should move on. Of all the people he wanted to know, it was her. Yet at the same time, he did not want her to know. This is something that could break their relationship off she would leave him. He may recover from the heartbreak, but would he? Would he find another woman that would fall for him and he her and have what he and Summer already have. He didn't know.

" Ok, so she scouted you out when you were young. I am sure ONI came by ever so often to check on you until you were either of age to enlist or to invite you to a military school. Why make it sound like a big deal?" Qrow asked, pulling out his flask and taking a swig.

" I was not asked to join. I was kidnapped in the middle of the night and replaced with a flash clone that died shortly after I was taken." He said matter of factly.

The shock on everyone's faces was to be expected. Qrow spat out his whiskey in shock and started coughing while the others just looked at him with wide shocked eyes the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

John sighed as he saw Summer clamp her hands over her mouth with tears coming to her eyes.

Mal, Onyx, Maria, Daisy, and Qrow were shaking in rage while Raven just looked at the table replaying his response in her head while Glynda sat next to Summer and June for support.

" Where is this woman at! I will personally shove my fighter up her ass the long way!" Onyx growled out.

" Sir. I request that you watch what you say. And remember what I asked earlier. Is she what she did wrong? Yes. But it was necessary and for the greater good." John said not harshly, but firmly.

" John, she had you taken from your family. And for what?!" Maria asked.

" John I have to agree with her. You were wronged in a major way." Daisy threw in with June agreeing.

Summer just looked at him seeing him not as just the man that she was falling in love with, but a man that was taken by a shadow organization of the government and twisted and molded him into a soldier. He asked them to think of what they would throw away in a survival situation. She could not think of what she would throw away. She wouldn't. She had morels and would never abandon them no matter the situation. And the man that she fell for was the result of what his government was willing to throw away. And that was taking children from their beds.

Knowing this could she still love him? Should she stay with him? She was not blind. She caught him looking at her when he broke that piece of news, looking at her reaction. She was shocked to be sure but she was also feeling her heart break. Not in the way that one would feel if they caught their partner sleeping with their best friend or boss, but in the way that they were told that their partner had an illness and only had a couple of days to live. Her heart broke for him.

" I probably was. But they took a schoolyard bully that was a bit too rough with the other children and molded him into one of the finest soldiers humanity has ever made. And for that I am damn proud they did." he told them causing even more shock.

" Damn. Qrow pass that damn thing here. I need a pull." Raven said, with Mal and the rest agreeing. Cortana pointed to the cabinet and said that they kept some of their booze in there. Qrow walked over and grabbed glasses as well as some ice from the freezer and set a glass up for each person who wanted one... except for Summer.

John continued how he was put in cryo and then flown to Reach. How they were told that they were conscripted to become the protector of Earth and all her colonies. That they could not go home and that their fellow trainees would be their new family.

Those in the room with military experience saw Chief Mendez and could not help but give the man some respect. They knew that Drill Sergeants or the equivalent are made to be hard asses to whip people into shape. And Mendez was no exception. He forged seventy-five children into a fighting force. He tricked them, beat them, ground them into dust, and rebuilt them. How he taught them ways of fighting and warfare. Over time, the Spartans learned to respect and even admire the man. Even going as far as to name him as their father.

" Damn. I may not like the fact he joined up with the wrong people, but he has my respect. And he trained you guys from six years old to fourteen? What kind of a hardass was he? We could use people like him in the Vacuolin military." Maria stated.

" He took care of us physically with drills and other forms of training. But Dr. Halsey with the help of the dumb AI Deja…"

" Wait. Why did you call an AI dumb? Arnt AIs supposed to be smart and able to do all the things at once?" Raven asked.

Cortana chuckled. " What he is referring to is a class of which there are two. There are 'dumb' AI and Smart AI. Dumb AI has a limiter and not as much creativity but can stay online until people decided to turn them off. Smart AIs like myself have no such limit. Compared to us the Dumb AIs are like a simple program with a personality. I can compile as much data as I want and have free rain on whatever system I inhabit. I can pilot warships, hack into systems, and much more. The price for this freedom? I only have seven years of service." She told the group.

" Yea you told us and the loophole you found. That body of yours helps keep your systems occupied enough to let you live longer than you would." Glynda pointed out.

John picked up where he left off, "... back to topic. Deja taught us military histories and a full education in math, science, history, biology, everything we would need. Our first lesson was on the ancient Spartans of Greece." John explained as Cortana brought up said soldiers.

The onlookers watched as three hundred soldiers armed with swords and shields and spears held a pass against thousands of Persian soldiers.

" The ancient Spartans were a military state in the nation of Greece. They started boot camp at the age of six as well. They were probably the strongest military states in Greece. Athens had scholars and a competent enough military but was the only state that could compete with Sparta."

" Ok. I am confused. Did earth take children to be soldiers of the same age? And people did not have a problem with that?" Daisy asked.

" Sparta was a military state. Every male was conscripted. Trained in the wilds and in the city. The males were trained to be worriers since birth and were fiercely loyal to their state and king. The women while trained to fight and defend their homes and young in the event Sparta was invaded. Their main job was to birth more spartan children for the state.'' John told them.

" Still."

" When not in war they trained and did have families." Cortana finished explaining ancient history to them as John continued explaining the early days of his training. His first day of boot. The test in the forest where he and the rest of the trainees were separated with a piece of a map, dropped off and left to find the evac point all in the dead of winter. And how John was promoted to squad leader. Then came another 'test'. The augmentations.

" Before I go any further, I need to warn you that the contents of what we are about to share are...graphic. And I am sure some of you will feel queasy." He said.

That earned gulps from those assembled as John took a breath.

" At age fourteen we had the body and physics of Olympic athletes. But we weren't done yet. We were going into another phase of our training. Augmentations." he said as he flexed his hands and remembered the pain he felt as he was torn apart on the cellular and even genetic level and rebuilt.

" John. Are you ok? You look like you are reliving something painful." Summer asked, speaking for the first time. He looked at her and nodded.

" I am not going to lie. It was not pleasant."

She looked at him wanting to reach out and comfort him. It was obvious that this event was extremely painful. It would help explain some of the scars on his body. Scars that were too perfect to be done in combat, but a hospital. She wasn't sure if she should though. He was a broken child soldier. How was she supposed to react to that?

'But he did the same for you when you needed it. The least I can do is to return the favor.' she thought as she stood and took his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She looked up and caught his eye and gave a nod saying that she was there. He nodded in thanks. It wasn't that he was scared, it's just the pain that he felt during the augmentations could come back with the memory. Something you just don't forget.

Wrapping his hand around hers he began.

" On the medical ship Hopeful, we were put in pre-op to mark us up and prepare us for surgery. When the time came, we were given an anesthetic to put us out when they got started."

The images that were shown were gruesome. Fourteen-year-olds laying on a bed with surgical robotics and doctors moving around the Spartans as the arms pushed needles into their arms legs, even a drill boring into their skull as lasers cut open their skins. Some even waking and screaming in absolute horror and pain as one started convulsing in her death throws as she flatlined. Some were shown to be so twisted and disfigured that they could not walk or move. Some just died on the table.

The look on everyone's face was still in their looks of horror. "Seventy-five of us went in. Thirty-three of us were fully augmented with twelve being so crippled they were confined to beds or chairs. The rest...were killed." John said matter of factly. " We had a funeral in honor of them." he said remembering all that he had lost. The images that were shown were their cryo canisters getting shot out into space as the UNSC Atlas held station.

" Duty. Honor. Self-sacrifice. These do not diminish in a soldier. To give your life so others may live is to answer the highest calling." Maria started.

" For they are not dead. They are just scouting ahead for the rest of us…" Onyx spoke next.

"...So when we make the journey, you can come back and escort us to paradise." Daisy finished.

" For Spartans never die. We just go missing in action." John finished earning an

" AHRAA!" Those with military experience shouted. For the fallen.

John could not help but let his heart fill with pride. These people knew how to respect the dead.

Qrow held up his glass in salute and took a pull with the other following suit.

John let a moment pass before he continued telling them what the surgeries did to them. How his bones were damn near unbreakable. Near perfect night vision. Reaction times were almost unclockable. And all that was shortly after they were augmented. So by this point in time, everything has only gotten better. And ONI wanted a test to see what a Spartan could do. So they set up an encounter. He was in the gym when a small squad of ODSTs came in.

" What happened?" Mal asked.

" Something was off with the equipment. Or so I thought. Everything was lighter or slower then they should have been fo environment. But when I did the math with the help from a locking pin, everything was fine and in working order. It was I that needed to be recalibrated. I was going to leave them to work out when the plates slid off on one side and they decided to 'teach me a lesson'. Four on one with two locking my arms and another putting me in a headlock with the last guy winding up for a punch. Needless to say, I broke out of that and broke the guy's nose before we were ordered into the boxing ring. That is when it became a massacre." John said gaining questioningly looks.

"-sigh- I know only three ways to deal with people. If you are my superior, I obey you. If you are my teammate, I help you. If you are against me? May God have mercy because I will put them down." was all he said earning gasps from the others. " I accidentally killed three elite troopers and shattered the fourths pelvis because I did not know my own strength."

Summer moved her hand from his and wrapped herself around his arm.

He told them their first mission and how it went off without a hitch save for him being the only one taking a bullet.

Then they came. The covenant. And project MJOLNIR. Sam's death aboard the Unrelenting. How Silent Storm was put into effect almost six months later where he and a battalion of Black Dagger Space assault troops were to board and plant nukes on as many covenant ships as possible. How it was sabotaged by one Prowler commander that was a mole for the incerection.

The op to recover a disabled covenant frigate that was nothing but a trap for them.

Cortana chipped in a couple of times to help explain things and to say that Halsey had a daughter that she gave up to live with her father because she knew that she did not have what it would take to be a mother.

They also spoke of the times when defeat was just a signing away and John and his Spartans were able to pull a victory from it. Whether it be holding the line so evacuation ships can depart or pushing forward in denial efforts or recon or free a city full of civilians and much more.

The operations that he was a part of until he was recalled to Reach and getting his upgraded Mark V and meeting Cortana for the first time. How Cortana chose him and that she was a specially made AI. She was made from a cloned brain from Doctor Halsey. Their test run at camp Hathcok that, while had live rounds authorized, a squad of ODSTs, a minefield, and an airstrike was most certainly not. That was Colonel Akerson's doing. The prick tried to kill the two of them for petty revenge for taking funding away from his projects. Projects that the S-II's were succeeding in and his failing.

" Jackass." was muffled by everyone.

Cortana nodded in agreement.

" After that, I may or may not have hacked his account and sent a shit ton of money to a brothel and forged a transfer request to the front lines. He was a married man after all. And while I was poking around in the system, I looked at John's full CSV. From his kidnapping to present. No black ink. And I vowed that I would let nothing bad happen to him again."

A moment of silence was held as they processed that as John continued with the battle of Reach. The second strongest stronghold second only to Earth was invaded. And a single ship failed to wipe its NAV data and that the Covenant were targeting the orbital Supper MAC gun generators. The squad split with the bulk of the force going to the surface with three, John, Linda, and James, going to Gamma station to destroy the unsecured data. Jame's flying into space from a needler round hitting his thruster pack. John's fight with an Elite in zero-G and almost lost. Destroying the data and saving a squad of marines...and Linda taking several plasma shots to the head and was clinically dead. The denial of retrieving the ground team and then slipping out of the system and the ice nap that he and the crew were placed in.

Then, Halo. The magnificent ring just floating through space doing what an ancient ring does. The landing was as promised an absolute jaw-dropping scene as well as the drive of rounding up survivors. The raid on the Truth and Reconciliation. The island of the cartographer and the control room.

John looked at each one in that room.

" John. What is it?" Raven asked.

He looked to Summer. This was going to horrify them.

" What we show you next, will give you nightmares." he said as the video played showing them one of the only enemies that would get a reaction out of him. The flood. The entire room was silent as the video played from his first encounter to his last fight on the Autom before he flew off in the long sword. Getting back to Earth and the ceremony and invasion. Finding another ring. Killing Regret and then...the grave mind earning even more people to lose their dinner and liquor. Fighting on High Charity and getting back to Earth at the cost of leaving Cortana behind.

" Cortana. I think I finally see what you meant by knowing what I went through." Summer said to her.

Cortana looked at her and said that she would tell her later.

The alliance with the Elites. The battle in Voi with the Flood showing up again right as Truth flew through the portal. The fight to get to the down ship and finding her message with Spark coming in and taking him to the Shadow of Intent.

" That guy is still kicking. He is so annoying." Qrow let out.

" Indeed." John said as he explained the plan to go through the portal.

There was a shocked silence when they saw the Ark and were blown away even further at the sight of what was eluded too back at the Rose household. There were cheers at the assault on the three-tower emitters that turned to groaned as surprise surprise, the flood showed up. The shaky alliance with the flood to stop Truth with the Arbiter finally assassinating him with the flood's betrayal. John grabbed a banshee and flew to High Charity to retrieve Cortana and to keep his promise to her. And how broken and vulnerable she was at that moment. June and Summer, hell all of the females hugged her by way of comfort. Even John took her into his arms and held her as she tried to stop the shaking she was feeling. She was then embraced by Summer again and let John continue as she poured her a glass of brandy.

" Thel, myself and Cortana left High Charity to blow up as we went to Instination 04B. We fought our way through the flood to the door as Johnsen brought the Frigate to a safe place and drove to the control room. There we made our way in to activate the ring. Spark told him that the ring would be ready in a few days…"

" You didn't have a few days. It was fire it now or lose." Raven said.

" That is what he said. He just got a laser blast to the chest. So we had to kill 343 Guilty Spark. Once he was killed, and Johnson was laid to rest, we lit the ring and high tailed it out of there." John said, showing them the harrowing run from the control center to the frigate.

" Thel made his way to the bridge and with Cortana in the system, we made for the portal. But as you can guess, the portal collapsed cutting us in half leaving us adrift with Thel possibly making it back to Earth. And well, the rest is history." John said looking at the group finishing the story.

He was met with silence as everyone took in all that he said. No one knew how to react. The man went through hell and was still standing. A man that was a child soldier. A soldier that was taken at the age of six because his government feared its own people. A man that was given no chance to live a normal life and possibly never would had he been found and brought back home.

Here, however, he has that chance. He can have a life. He already started one by adopting Blake and Weiss. Here he could settle down and just retire. He could marry and just relax.

He had something going with Summer. And that was something that people hoped was going to happen.

Summer looked at her boyfriend with a mixture of emotions. She was told that a lot of his background was classified. She never questioned it. But this was not what she was expecting. She was honored to be trusted with this information as well with his service record. The fighting and war and blood and the sacrifice that he had to endure shattered her heart for him. He hid this for a damn good reason. If any of this got out onto the net or media, all hell would break loose.

But where did that leave her? She could feel the tears on her cheeks, she did cry. Maybe not out loud or enough to draw attention, but she did cry. She cried for John. For all the pain and hell he was put through. She cried for all the hard decisions he had to make. She cried for all the men and women he saw die and could not help. But most of all she cried for the shattered heart that she had.

Again it was not because John did something bad, it was what happened to him that it shattered. And she was going to make sure that he was given every chance to have the life he was denied. But first...she needed a drink.

She poured a stiff one and downed it before she looked to John. He was taking everyone in and was probably seeing the same thing. Shock, admiration, understanding, and a few others. He looked at her wanting to know what she was thinking. Was she going to leave him had to be going through his head. Well, while she needs to take some time to adjust to this, she is not going anywhere.

She stood and walked up to him, sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him the deepest kiss she could give at the moment.

" John. I am not going to leave you because of this. You were right to keep it from all of us. If it got out or you told the wrong person, the world would be in absolute chaos. I am not faulting you for that. I am not faulting you at all. My heart is shattered for you. And I am going to do my damndest to give you what you were supposed to have since you were born. Just know that I need to take some time to adjust to this." She told him pecking him on the cheek a couple more times as she let go and sat on the chair next to him.

" So I got a question to ask." Daisy said, raising her hand. " Why tell us this?"

Cortana smiled and leaned back. Coiling her robotic muscles to spring in joy.

Summer turned to John as he turned to her. It was Summer that spoke first.

" John. When we started dating, it was a bit of a role reversal. And now I have more context for the reason. I don't have anything on me at the moment for this but, will you…"

" Marry me?" he asked, finishing her question as he dropped to a knee with a small open box with a ring inside. A platinum ring with a healthy sized diamond resting on top.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at it and just let her mind say the first thing that she could think.

" Uhhhhh, jinx?" she said stumped.

" I take that as a yes?"

" That is my line." She said as she launched herself into his arms with her lips smashing into his as she deepened it further as she had her eyes closed as they fell to the floor with her straddling him as she pressed herself to him.

The sound of cheering could be heard from everyone as they raised their glasses in joy.

" ALRIGHT!" Cortana shouted.

Daisy, Onyx, Mal, and Maira gave their congratulations with June sliding in and hugging the two.

Raven wiped a tear from her eye as Qrow handed her her drink and cheered for the newly engaged couple. Glynda had a bright smile as Summer slipped the ring onto her finger. The door opened and the four girls ran in with cheers and body slammed into the newly engaged couple. And somewhere in the unknown, Tai was celebrating with the Angles.

 **That is right people, Summer and John are now hitched. You know what that means. A wedding is soon. Next chapter hopefully.**

 **And who saw me faking out Cortana like that huh? Ha!**

" _**You jerk!"**_

 **Cortana, you are the one who fell for it. You should have been more specific. You chould have said, ' I want to be apart of a sex scean between John and Summer.' But you didn't**

" _**Your still a jerk. I shouldn't have had to be specific."**_

 **Cortana, just go back to the story. Summer and John are going to have a lemon next chapter. No bullshit. They are. No clothes and pure mones of pleaser. And I am sure that while John will find the act enjoyable, I think Summer is going to be the one who is going to be addicted to him.**

 *** BOOP***

 **Now that she is gone, lets do a recap.**

 **The beginning. I am not going to say that Kelly and/or Linda are in love with John, that could be a thing for a one shot down the line but in canon of this story...no. They see him not only as their leader but brother. And are being over protective. I kind of cant wait until the next chapter when they tie the knot.**

 **Mission ensues at familier location and Summer gets a couple of things that she has been wanting. The not Thorn, Thorn and Hive Knight cleaver. She intergrates it into her weapon and asks John to take it from her and hide it.**

 **Weiss having a couple talks with her mom and running away.  
Sparring and target practice happens and Summer and John head to the store to get popcorn and other movie theater snacks and drinks as well as supper. Jut for a certain woman to see Summer and lust after her...Stalkerish much? The same woman that rented her. Now she knows that they live on Patch but that is it.**

 **Weiss gets found out and tells Summer and John about what all has been happening at home and why she ran with the offer to stay until she figgers out what she wants to do and partakes in movie night.**

 **Her adoption shortly after and while at the store again, we see Summer's stalker make her move and even make a pass on Cortana. Weiss gets John and everything breaks up shortly after.**

 **They take a Pelican to Summer and June's parents to visit aaaaaand, Jauqes legacy strikes again. Now did he do something like this, maybe. I would not put it past him. The girls play a board game with the adults telling stories and since the amount of females far out way that of the guys, the get exiled and head to the garage to talk.**

 **Now something you probably don't know about me is the car that was mentioned. I like the look of the old Challengers, but one of my dream cars is a Dodge Challenger. A 70s Charger is another one that I like. Especially with a blower on it like in the Fast and the Furious movies. To be honest, I love the look of the older cars from the big three. The Mustangs, Chevells, Challengers and Chargers looked so great. And if they were done right, sexy as hell. And that is the classics. Modern day muscle cars got the Camaros and Vipers as well as the retro style cars.**

 **With car talk mostly done lets get back to the story.  
We see Ace Combat 5 make a cameo with Wardog and Razgriz squadron. **

**John and Onyx talk with Onyx just wanting to know what John was wanting to do with Summer. I can see a father being like that. I know if I had a daughter, I would want her married before she moved in with some guy. Now before people start saying that people live together all the time and why are you making it a big deal. Well to that person, I can say that I do see the grey. I am a God fearing Christan and I can see the pros and cons of playing house. Pros helps you adjust to living in close quarters and if you are actually compatible. You can be the bestest friends in the world but if you can't stand one another in a house or apartment, wouldn't you rather find that out sooner rather then later? Cons- well as said, as a God fearing man I am and have pledged myself to abstinence until marriage, can see what all could happen. If you and you SO decide to share a bed, well bada bing bada boom you are both naked and possibly nocked up...if you are the one who has that kind of plumbing.**

 **John telling Onyx that he has know idea what he is doing and that Summer is kind of taking the lead and John sketching out what he is thinking for a weapon for Summer.**

 **And before anyone asks about trouble...I have been in sweaty games of trouble.**

 **The girls talking about Summer and John talking about whatever women do in such things.**

 **Then came the last two sections. John getting all the things needed for his date and Summer having some steamy time in the shower. They get to their date location with a magnificent sunset. I tried my best to make Summer have this angelic appearance that takes Johns breath away leaving him stunned. A little bit of a cameo to Halo 3s Starry Night trailer with Summer and John looking up into the night sky.  
I love looking up into the stars. I love looking up into a night sky so full of twinkling stars being able to see the cosmic clouds of the milky way. I don't think I did enough in making this special but I can always revisit this date in the future. **

**And Summer gets drunk. And since she is drunk she is not thinking with the right part of the brain. She tried and failed to seduce John.**

 **Then there's John brining a number of people into his circle. I know I left stuff out, but this chapter was getting long enough for me to add in. It was just him laying the ground work of the Insurrection and the Orian program before he was born. And then the rest is history.**

 **And then the moment we all have been waiting for. In a moment inspired by Deadpool, Summer and John popped the question to one another, at the same time. And everyone cheered as the newly engaged couple made out.**

 **Did I miss anything? I don't belive so.**

 **So what else should I bring up. Covid-019 aka the Corona Vires is a thing now. So do with that what you will.**

 **Then there are some releases that I need to talk about. Destiny got a new season. Season of the Worthy. And I am going to be honest, I have not been playing all that much. Season of the Dawn burnt me out so I was taking a season off. I only really came back for 4th horseman. I have tried to do the story but it is under so much shit that I am just not interested. The bunkers are just the obelisks from last season. Am I interested in what they are doing with the story, yes. The triangle ships are in the system? Hell I am ready for the fight. But I think they should tie up lose ends first. I have been watch Dark Side Royalty Lore aka Joker, and he is saying the same thing. They should tie up Methrax and Undren.**

 **And let us not forget the pinnacle activity. The Trials of Saint-14, I mean Osires. I never played it in D1 was not my thing so didn't play it in D2. lSo you guys tell me what you guys tell me. Then Guardian Games. Good concept. I have jumped on a couple of times to represent Titans. That is what I main. I am not a stupid Hunter or a dress wearing warlock.  
Ok can I talk about classes real quick? I have a Titan bios, I will admit that. And normally I would say that Hunters are a second. But thier are a number of things that has made me change my mind on Hunters. You see, I not only read fics here, but also on Wattspad. And when ever I see a RWBY x Destiny story, 99% of the time the charter is always a hunter. Look I get it. Remnant have Huntsmen and Huntresses. A play on the name. But Hunters are so over used that I refuse to read a Destiny/RWBY crossover if the main charter is a damn Hunter. I have only seen a couple of stories that the charter was a warlock or titan. Bungie themselves even said that the amount of Hunters are higher then titans and warlocks combined. Look I like a good looking cloak, but I would rather have armor then padded cloth.**

" **But Red" I hear people say, " Hunters are the scouts of the city. They are made to be in the wild. They are also cooler then the other classes, and we also have Cayde-6! What do you have"**

 **Sure. Look each class has cool sets of armor and ugly sets of armor. I never cared much for Warlocks but the ornaments from Dawn are really cool. The Vanguard armor looked good for the Warlocks. I just never saw myself as the scholler type. I saw myself as the solder type. So I chose Titan. That and it was the one that best resembled Spartans.**

 **And look, you may have Cadye as a Vanguard, but I don't think Hunters have that much of a loyalty to anyone. Lets us look at how a Hunter Vanguard comes to be. A dare. No Hunter is willing to put their pride and want to be in the wilds on hold to train the next generation, help in coordination of forces. Sure no one wants to be stuck in once place for to long doing the same thing. But Zavela and Ikora aren't complaining. They are doing their job to the best of their ability. And since no Hunter has the balls to say " You know, we are falling apart. Someone needs to step up and take the Vanguard position. I may not be the best at it but I will give it my best." And lets not forget the grimor. Almost every story deals with Hunters. Note I said almost. Not everyone. Just a good chuck. Now I belive that the charters in the grimor are getting more evened out but still.**

 **Hunters are now a Clichea choice to use that I refuse to read anything that puts the main charter as a Hunter.**

 **And has anyone looked at the season ornaments for Titans? It looks like Bungie hates us. It looks like they are wanting to push the " Crayon eating, shoulder charging, shotgun toting' stereotype. LOOK AT THAT HELMET! It is hideous. The only thing you can see is what is directly in front of you! Who approved that helmet design? Tell me! Because you will die from a blindside attack that you could not see coming because you are not aloud to look! Grrrrr. I swear Bungie is being racist towards Titans. Titan master race I am done and moving on.**

 **So another thing that happened was Doom Eternal dropping. And what do you want me to say? Go buy it. The campaign alone is worth your time. I haven't played the PvP so I cant give my input to. Now I am not going to spoil anything, I made a promise to one of you guys that I would try not to until you get the game.**

 **All I am going to say is that it is hellafun to play. Some great boss battles...with the exception of the Murodor. First time fighting him was great, but when they spawn him with a swarm of demons is when it gets annoying. Geat fight, but on his own. Kind of like the Warden Eternal in Halo 5.**

 **Is there anything else I can say before comments. Not much else. But I have come across a guy who has started his Halo journey. He is a twitch streamer that first viewed the Halo trailers and then took off from their. Starting with Reach and as of the time of me writing this, starting Halo 5. He has been putting up videos significantly cut down in length on YouTube. So check out Dee Bee Geek.**

 **Now...Onto Reviews!**

 **Fordo**

 **So far the stories been great but... no. Why did you, just... no**

Ok so you reviewed Chapter 4 and yea I know what you mean. Alot of people shared your thoughts. I do hope you are still reading. I haven't seen to many people really use the darker part of reality to flush out the world. I could have gone without writing such things, but then people would be lost. I hope you understand where I am coming from.

 **Halofan2117**

 **This story is amazing and I love this concept.**

 **I personally have never seen this kind of thing done before although I was pissed at what you made Summer and everyone else go through.**

 **But there is nothing I can do about it I still like the story regardless.**

 **And I hope that John kicks Jaques's ass into the next galexy. Spousel abuse is not okay under any circumstances. So please for the love of God! MAKE! HIM! SUFFER! MUHAHAHAH! Ahem sorry got a little carried away. Anyway I have one last question is this story going to travel into the shows timeline at some point? I really want to see Ruby and wiess meeting for the first time.**

Why thank you. Belive me, you are not the only one who felt dirty reading what were the chapters,4 and 5? Yes 4 and 5. It was for story though and sadly their are people out their who are just as sick and depraved.

I am not going to say one way or another as to derpface's fate, my mind can change over a million times between now and when I do decide to off him. Hell I might leave him alive at the end. I don't want to spoil it but lest just say if you are related to the Schnee's or just Human, you are going to be in for a really bad time.

Your question about canon. Obviously things are going to change a bit. How much I am not sure because I was going to only do some highlights. I cant say when I am going to separate from the show, I was thinking V5 but that is just an idea. Don't quote me on it.

And I hope you liked how Weiss was brought into the family. Weiss needs to be with people that will love her. I am sure that her mom and Winter do love her, but Winter is at a military school and Willow is now an alcoholic with Whitly not knowing any better and Derpface being the worst person. So yae. RWBY is all together!  
Nice talken with you and I hope to see you in the next one.

 **ikusatsunagi**

 **thx for the chapter. How frequency do you update?**

No problem. As to my updating habits? It is ready when it is ready. I don't have a set schedule. Sometimes I don't write at all during my time off. All depends on what all is going on.

 **Wolf**

 **Thank you for explaining James's actions to me much appreciated and also looking forward to that AU fic If you interested i can help you the possible fourth milf maybe Sienna Kahn she's hot as hell and would be an interesting choice in my opinion.**

No problem. I don't blame people for asking questions. In fact that is how we learn. I am always happy to answer questions...as long as they are not, you know, classified. ONI is all around.

As to Sienna. I am not going to say that she isn't good material, but I honestly don't see her wanting to chill with a human in an intimate way. Friends maybe but not lovers. Unless you have an idea then I am all ears. But for an AU the ones that would be part of the harem would be Cortana and Summer ( Duh ) Raven, maybe Willow, and June. I am not a fan of people going nuts on how many women they can fit into a harem whether they make sence or not. Cinder and Emerald because the power of the boner is to strong. Salam? She only has the hots for Ozma right? Wrong. She wants the boner as well. The random woman in the background who only screamed? She is part of it. Jaune and Ren? Well guess what, they are bent. I enjoy the idea of a handfull of women who are chasing me to be appealing, but that is too damn much even if it is just a story. Ok I just had a long ass ramble. So if you have something in mind let me know. Cant say I am going to do it but at least then I got an idea. Nice talken to ya.

 **Drago - X6627**

 **long time no read Hope you're doing well. How far are you going to take the story? Are you going to take it all the way to the new volume? for RWBY. anyways I enjoyed your story. I'm not sure why. But I feel like this chapter was a bit short. Not sure why you give great detail. But it feels like you may have rushed it. Like you could have put more detail if you wanted to but decided not to. I don't know. Just a feeling. Anyways, hope life goes well for you.**

Umm, not sure how to respond to that first part. I am not taking it as an insult, just got me stumped on how to start off, soo Hi? I am doing good. I am not sure how far I am going to take it. At the moment I am thinking 5 but that is subject to change.

And I know what you mean. I wanted to try and keep the last chapter kind of under 20 pages. The long chapters, while fun, burn me out. I could have done a bit more detail, but that would mean a bit more work on making it fit. So in simple terms, I decided to let myself be lazy for a chapter.

Coming up with some of this stuff can be really taxing on the mind. And like I said, I wanted to see if I could do a chapter under 20 pages. I know it was a bit more then twenty with the AN. When I refer to twenty pages I am referring to actual content. I may have gone a page or two over but overall I wanted to try it. Sooo, I hope that explains it and that this is a good medean. The last couple of chapters, not encluding the last one obviously, were like high fifties lower sixties in pages. That and there are spots that if I kept going it would have been the last Jedi. That movie ended five times and it kept going. Hope that makes sence.

 **dovah117**

 ***a Vex portal open and I get out of it accompanied by a Lucario and a Eevee*a good vacation so what happened in Destiny *I open my palm and my Ghost inform me of all the season of Dawn* well not the best season but hey at least we saved Saint XIV and HEARED SHAXX SANG! I'M ON THE MOON, IT'S MADE OF CHEESE! That was pure gold! So if I'm winning a Crucible match but the other team it reaching out to our score I just need to put that into reproduction? Saladin said that if Shax sang it was over :v, also freaking Cortana she made my day! I was in the university surrounded by my friends and I read the 4 wall breaking and the "Happy IA sound" I tried so hard to not start laughing like the Joker! I can almost hear the wedding bells! And now to save our Ice Queen! Eh will it be Princess now? Considering that Willow is there, also since your blood its garlic can you give me some of it? I have ah problem with vampires *In the background very lowly it's heard*wryyy... *I look back*ah come on give me a break*I put a Well of Radiance and a Ward of Dawn to protect me and my pokemon* Eh can you type faster so that I can finally kill that thing in return I can give you some home made salsa from México (and yes I'm Mexican) just hurry! *I said that while a muscular shadow get closer to the ward***

Ok so we already talked in the PMs. But you still get the shipment of garlic blood and cheese.

So yea saving Saint was fun and great, to bad it was under so much crap. And yes, the Devils Ruin quest was a fun quest, especially the dialogue at the end. Hey, Saladin said that Shaxx is very shy when it comes to sining. He wasn't lying. And as a Wisconsin native, THE MOON IS CHEESE! YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND! Sorry bout that. Aside from garlic, cheese is part of my sole.

And I am glad you liked Cortana fourth wall breaks. I hope your friends don't think you are crazy. And good luck in school...not sure if you are quarantined or not but good luck.

Next chapter is the wedding. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Weiss is now a Mendez. Ummm I believe Princes is the right word. Willow would be Queen. Although Queen in name only thanks to derpface.

So your thoughts on season of the Worthy? I dont get into trials or anything like that, I have rage issues so going into a sweaty mode like that would not be a good idea. I also am just burnt out on playing Destiny. I have been playing Doom Eternal and like I said, I will not spoil anything...or try not to. All you need to know is that it is fun as hell. But since Guardian Games is a thing atm, I hop on every now and then to bring glory to Titans.

So yea expect and A-10 run and a Titan YEEEEEET at any moment.

As always its fun talking with ya. Now, I need to Yeeeet a certain thing into space.

 **Haxorus knight**

 **So who is going to be Ruby's boyfriend?**

…

…

* _BANG*_

OW

*BANG*

OW

*BANG*

OWWWWW

Why must you ask that? I no longer have any brain cells. The girls are not even ten years old yet. They have no need for a relationship yet. And if you are wondering about the future, then that is to far out.

 **Lord Demolitions**

 **Ayyy good to see an update. Anyways, I never liked the whole breaking the 4th wall schtick and I think you're rushing things but hey, you do you. I have my own writing style, you have yours.**

 **At least indicate when you're changing POVs.**

 **Now I know it's probably best you don't add anymore Halo characters, but you ever think of Jorge being here? As in maybe he's aimlessly wondering the wilderness? Was thinking Atlas got a hold of his location and sent Special Forces and Huntsmen teams to capture him and John goes to evac Jorge before they catch him.**

I know that fourth wall breaks arn't for everyone but I am going to use it as part of her rampancy. And I do thank you for being respectful on critiques and alike. Like you said, we each have our own style of writing. So I thank you.

I have been putting symbols to help break up sections and even POV changes, but it seems that when I post, they just disappear.

As to Jorge? Sorry but he won't be appearing. He died on the Long Night Of Solace and I can't fit him in. Sorry.

 **Sm0keyPanda**

 **I am so glad to see the characters tagged now. Thank you so much, it makes it so much easier to find this fic.**

 **Overall review:**

 **This fic has mistakes. Grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, formatting mistakes. It also has a real problem with setting the timeline, and moving things along a little too fast.**

 **Having said that, I still quite enjoy this fic. It's overall one of my favourite fics involving John. I don't know what it is about this fic specifically, but I just really enjoy it.**

 **One last thing, and I can't remember if you've already addressed this, but if you have then feel free to correct me.**

 **Shouldn't Cortana be going (extremely) rampant? It's been more than two years since they crashed on remnant, with two years before THAT being spent floating aboard the Dawn. So that's more than four years after Halo 3, shouldn't Cortana be going very rampant (a la Halo 4) right about now?**

No problem. Like I said, I thought I did tagg them.

As to the mishapps, I am only human and this is my first story. Kind of comes with the territory And to your comment on going a bit to fast, I was kind of hoping to have this be an extended prologue for the next part. Again that is a hope and I also hope that I am not showing all my cards. But glad you are enjoying everything so far.

Ok so your observation of Cortana. I may have touched on what is going on with her but not fully explained what is going on. That I kind of did on purpose because we will be addressing that soon. With that said you would be correct in the timeline. We would be deep into halo 4. The reason Cortana is not going rampant yet is for a couple of reasons. One: There is no way I could do Halo 4s ending justice. The way she was so broken and split I cant do. That is something I am not going to try. I don't want to take the chance of ruining Halo 4s ending. Halo 4 is one of my favorite halo games.

So I hope that helps answer your questions and I hope to see you again.

 **Ok so with that last comment done, I got nothing else to really say. What did you think of this chapter and what do you think of the direction? See anything amiss or just have a question on something, feel free to ask. Got any theories? I would love to hear them. Just want to sit and bullshit, feel free. I welcome any and almost all feedback. What do I mean by almost? Well if you are just going to tell me this sucks and leave without giving examples or anything like that, IE, being constructive, then please just keep it to yourself and see yourself out. I don't know what is going on in your life and you don't know what is going on in mine. OK? Ok.**

 **A shout out to my Beta-reader Spartan 626 who has been looking over and brainstorming ideas with me. So thank you. If I could I would send you some cookies.**

 **So with all that said, I have one last thing to say.**

 **To all you Spartans- We never die, we just go missing in action.**

 **To all you Slayers- Rip and Tear until it is done.**

 **To all you Guardians- may your light shine bright.**

 **To all you Assassins- stay your blade from the innocent.**

 **To all the you who are sith or jedi- may the force be your guide.**

 **To all you who are in need of support- you have my prayers.**

 **And to all you Ace's- Fly Fast, Check Six**

 **And I will see you all in the next chapter**


End file.
